<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need a Hero by Chemarta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931084">I Need a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta'>Chemarta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baker Zuko, Canon Universe, Coupons as a love language, Fluff and Angst, Hero Aang, Hero Katara, Hero Sokka, Hero Toph, Loosely based on MHA, M/M, Retired Zuko, Slow-ish burn, Sokka also likes what he sees, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Protection Squad, the thirst is strong in Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is happily retired from his life of sneaking around and blowing shit up. He’s happy making tea and baking at the Jasmine Dragon, and the only stressful thing in his life is Jin’s nosiness. </p><p>Until he gets caught in a villain attack and is saved by the most gorgeous blue-eyed hero he's ever seen...and throws coupons at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Jin &amp; Zuko (Avatar), On Ji &amp; Zuko, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Song &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A:tla, Mixed_Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Am Here!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is loosely based off of the system in My Hero Academia. Don't worry you don't need to read it to get the story. This still takes place in the ATLA universe. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quirks are mutations in the human genome that cause a person to exhibit non-human traits and abilities. The earliest quirks date back to 6,000 years ago with the appearance of elemental quirks. Those with the quirks were called ‘benders’, due to their ability to seemingly bend the elements. In modern times, quirks have evolved to more complex traits…</em>
</p><p><em>—History of Quirks </em>by Kya Mallik</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Excuse me why is this tea so bitter?” a shrill woman in an atrocious floral blouse asks. Zuko counts to ten and answers, “You asked for 0% sugar. Tea is naturally bitter. Hence your tea is bitter.”</p><p>“Well change it!”</p><p>“Okay how much sugar do you want?”</p><p>“I told you earlier I didn’t want any sugar.”</p><p><em>Count to ten Zuko. Just like the therapist said</em>.</p><p>“Ma’am.” Zuko says slowly trying to keep himself from steaming, “If you don’t add any sugar it’ll still be bitter. If you want an artificial sweetener we have some Splenda over there.”</p><p>“I don’t want artificial sweeteners. They cause cancer.”</p><p><em>Oh Agni. What did he ever do to deserve this?</em> Zuko winces. <em>Actually, forget I said that.</em></p><p>“Okay, we’ll fix it.” Zuko grumbles. The woman huffs and nods. Zuko goes to the station and places the cup under the syrup bottle. <em> I hope you gain five pounds Karen</em>. He thinks viciously as he pumps the syrup.</p><p>He shakes the drink and then returns it to her. The woman eyes it suspiciously and takes a slow sip. Then she smiles condescendingly and says, “See that wasn’t so hard.” And flounces off.</p><p> </p><p><em>Good riddance</em>. He thinks as he wipes down the counter.</p><p>“Wow bossman, I thought for sure you would have punched her.” Jin chirps. Song chuckles beside her and nods. “You showed great restraint, boss.”</p><p>“Can’t punch customers. Might get arrested.” He grumbles. “Also Uncle would be…<em>disappointed</em>.”</p><p>“And <em>there’s </em>the real reason why.” Jin teases. “You’re truly your Uncle’s boy.”</p><p>“Shut up Jin or I’ll fire you.”</p><p>“Said that before, bossman~” Jin sing-songs. “And you’ve never done it.”</p><p>“I’ll do it someday.” Zuko grumbles.</p><p>Song seems to take pity and says, “Why don’t you go to the kitchen, Zuko? It’s pretty much slowing down here. We can take care of any orders.”</p><p>Zuko looks at Song gratefully. She’s truly an angel. “Okay. I want to experiment on some new bread anyway.”</p><p>“Or you can take a lunch break.” Jin says. “It’s already 11, and I know you’ve been here since 4am baking.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Jin’s right. Take a lunch break. Lee’ll be here soon.”</p><p>Zuko pouts, “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Yes you are.” Jin retorts. “Now go. And I want to see a receipt of your lunch.”</p><p>“Please, Boss?”</p><p>Zuko looks at both the girls and sighs heavily. “Fine. <em>Fine</em>.” He grumbles and takes off the hat and apron. He takes his hair out of the bun and lets it tumble down to his mid-back. “I thought I was supposed to be the boss?” he mutters.</p><p>“You are! We’re just looking out for you. Uncle’s orders.” Jin sasses.</p><p>“Have a good lunch.” Song says waving at him. Zuko returns it half-heartedly and trudges out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The streets are crowded with students and workers all heading to lunch. Zuko does his best to weave around the crowds, but even he’s pushed around in the crowded streets. Fortunately, Kuzon’s Diner is just ahead, and he breathes a sigh of relief when he gets in. The smell of familiar Fire Nation spices eases his nerves, and he goes up to the counter. On Ji smiles and asks, “You’re usual?”</p><p>“Please.” He says tiredly. He just wants to stuff his face with some hand-cut Fire Noodles. Extra spicy.</p><p>“Haha did Jin force you to take a break?”</p><p>“Jin doesn’t force me to do anything.” Zuko denies petulantly.</p><p>On Ji rolls her eyes, “Suuure Zuko.”</p><p>He tries to pay but she stops him. “On the house.” She says.</p><p>Zuko narrows his eyes, “On Ji.” He tries to say.</p><p>“Nope, you made my sister’s birthday cake.”</p><p>“It was just a cake.”</p><p>“It was a four-tiered cake to make it look like the scene from the movie Love Amongst Dragons. It was a masterpiece. Mom still cries thinking about it. You’re not paying.”</p><p>He sighs, but relents. What is with all the strong-willed women in his life?</p><p>“Thanks.” He says taking the packed noodles.</p><p>On Ji smiles and shoos him playfully, “Go on. I know I can’t make you stay to eat here. But I texted Jin, so I’ll know if you don’t eat it immediately.”</p><p>“I never should have introduced you guys.” He grumbles half-heartedly.</p><p>“Please, you love us mothering you.”</p><p>“<em>Goodbye</em> On Ji.” Zuko grits out.</p><p>“Mom says she better see you next week for our monthly potluck!”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” He says fondly and waves goodbye at the excitable girl.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He’s walking leisurely and thinking about new bread flavors when an explosion rocks the area. His body goes on autopilot and he crouches behind a mailbox. He frantically looks around and sees a group of people in combat uniforms. Villains. Great.</p><p>There are three in total. The biggest one is carrying a bulky case, probably filled with whatever loot they stole. He looks to be an anima-based mutant. Kamodo-rhino perhaps? The other two seem to be energy-propulsion mutants. One is shooting beams out of his forehead and the other is shooting from her hands. There’s a familiar rush of adrenaline coursing through Zuko as he thinks of the ways they could escape. Getaway vehicle, temporal portal, smokescreen.</p><p> </p><p>Still it’s pretty ballsy of them to attack a major hub in daylight. Maybe they didn’t have a choice? He wonders what’s in the bag, and his fingers start to itch.</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm his beating heart. <em>No.</em></p><p>There are more explosions. People are running around him. Screaming, panicking. He belatedly hears the Civilian Safety Force giving order, and he sees the bright neon green uniforms start to direct the crowd into orderly lines. Zuko stands and starts to go with them, but then he hears On Ji.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking he starts running towards her, weaving through the officers who are yelling at him to <em>stop</em>. But he can’t. He sees On Ji. Trapped next to a wall by debris from the ruined building. She’s desperately trying to get out, but she’s not strong enough to move the fallen chunks.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko moves.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t practice as much as before, but his body still remembers. Still remembers how to weave and dodge and climb smoothly over the debris, over the flying projectiles and screaming people. He reaches On Ji and frees her.</p><p>“Zuko.” She whispers with awe.</p><p>“No time. Let’s go.” Zuko says slinging her over his shoulders. Even through all this, his heart is calm and steady. He seems to fly through the street. In the back of his mind, he can acknowledge that he misses <em>this</em>. Misses the danger. The adrenaline. But he’s rusty. Maybe he would have seen it five years ago, but he barely notices it now.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even think. He <em>tosses </em>On Ji to a group of neon-green officers and faces the truck flying towards him.</p><p>Time slows.</p><p>His hands curl and he brings them up in a protective stance. Fire rushes through his veins and—<em>blue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>B</p><p>O</p><p>O</p><p>M</p><p>!</p><p> </p><p>Zuko blinks and coughs as dust tickle his lungs. He’s on the ground, but there’s a looming shadow over him. He looks up and his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like a scene out of a movie; there’s a tall dark-skinned man in front of him. He’s in a dark blue hero suit with a sword on his hip. His brown hair is tied in a wolfstail with the sides shaved. And most impressively, he’s holding up the truck like it weighs nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Spirits, those are some big biceps. </em>
</p><p>The hero puts down the truck gently, and Zuko tries not to ogle at the <em>thicc</em> thighs that flex as he squats down. <em>It’s getting really hot here. Why is it getting so hot here?</em></p><p>Then the hero turns and smiles. It’s. <em>Blinding</em>.</p><p>Zuko doesn’t even realize that the hero has walked close to him until he’s face to face with him. The dark googles mask his eyes, but Zuko thinks he probably has really striking eyes under them.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m here.” He says in a soothing deep timber. Then he wraps his arms around Zuko and <em>lifts him</em>. Princess style.</p><p>Zuko can only squeak and cling onto his very muscular shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he’s put down and people are swarming him. Someone puts an ugly orange blanket over him and another is flashing a really bright light in his eye. He flinches and bats the light away from his eye. Someone chuckles next to him and he turns to see the Hero, still smiling and saying, “I gotta go kick some ass, but I’ll be back to check on you.”</p><p>Zuko likes to think that he says okay or nods or anything really, but in reality, he just continues to stare at the Hero. Red-faced and wide-eyed.</p><p>The hero is still there, and it looks like he wants to laugh. “So…maybe you can let go now?”</p><p>Ah he’s still clutching his shoulders. Nice Zuko. Good job.</p><p>He peels his fingers off the uniform and puts them tightly on his side. With one last wave, the Hero goes to face the three mutants.</p><p> </p><p>There are more people surrounding him and asking him questions, but Zuko’s head is in a buzz. He belatedly hears On Ji’s voice near him and feels a protective hand over him. He clutches the hand and closes his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Focus Zuko. Calm yourself and breathe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When he opens them, On Ji is beside him. Teary and dusty but otherwise alright. The orange shock blanket is still on him, and he pulls it tightly across him.</p><p>“You okay?” Zuko croaks.</p><p>On Ji scoffs and hugs him tight. “Of course. Thanks to you.”</p><p>“I owed you for the free noodles.” He tries to joke, but by the glare On Ji sends him it probably didn’t land.</p><p>“Zuko Hira’a, you are not allowed to pay for <em>anything</em> in Kuzon’s diner for as long as you live.” She says sternly. “And don’t bother trying to hide this from Song and Jin. I already texted them.”</p><p>Ugh he knew he shouldn’t have introduced them.</p><p>He sighs and says, “Okay. I’m sorry for worrying you, but I—I just saw you there and—and I couldn’t just <em>leave</em> you.”</p><p>She smiles tearily. “I know. Because you’re a stupid brave reckless idiot.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>A paramedic comes over to him and gives a reassuring smile. “Zuko Hira’a?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“It seems you’re alright. Just a bit of shock and a small cut on your right cheek.”</p><p>Zuko immediately puts his hands to his face and feels the rough bandage. On Ji groans and swats his hand away. “Don’t touch it.”</p><p>“Sorry.” he mutters, shaking the sting on his hand off.</p><p>The paramedic looks amused and hands him a form. “Well, it’s not deep. You didn’t even need stiches, just fill out this form and you’ll be set.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Zuko says taking the paper. The paramedic smiles again and leaves.</p><p>“So…now that you’re officially cleared...” On Ji has a devious look on her face.</p><p><em>Oh no</em>.</p><p>“How’d it feel to be saved by a big handsome hero?”</p><p>
  <em>He should have let the truck squash him.</em>
</p><p>Instead, he has to be here. With On Ji, who has the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Can he fake a heart attack?</p><p>“You can’t fake a heart attack.”</p><p>“…how did you <em>know</em>?” Did she have a mind-reading quirk?</p><p>“Because that was your ‘can I fake a heart attack’ face.”</p><p>“I didn’t know I had one.” He mumbles.</p><p>On Ji clucks her tongue, “You still haven’t answered my question.”</p><p>
  <em>Please Spirits give me something. Anything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m glad I found you!”</p><p>
  <em>ANYTHING BUT THAT!</em>
</p><p>Zuko freezes and turns around stiltedly. Blue Hero’s face is a little dirty, but it just makes him look rugged, and his googles are pushed up to reveal striking blue eyes. Now that Zuko has a closer look, his arms are <em>much</em> bigger than he originally thought. They’re just tight corded muscles with beautiful brown skin stretched over them. His hero suit also helps show off the defined lines of his body. The dark blue really goes will with his brown skin—and Blue Hero is talking. And he’s waiting for a response.</p><p>Good job Zuko. Way to pay attention. Just nod; that’s usually the answer to everything right?</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nods and the Hero beams. On Ji is biting her lips on the side, and he wishes he could just swat her away. Or rather if Zuko could swat Zuko away. That would be the most ideal.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay. I was really worried for a second because you were kinda out of it.” The hero says.</p><p>
  <em>Yes yes. He was. No need to make him relive the shame of his encounter.</em>
</p><p>“Um…sorry. About that.”</p><p>“Haha, it’s no problem. You were probably in shock and all. Oh I’m Pro-Hero Boomerang by the way!” Boomerang stretches his hand out, and Zuko stares at it before On Ji takes pity on him and elbows his back discretely. Zuko takes it and says, “Uh…Zuko here.”</p><p><em>Zuko here? ZUKO HERE?</em> <em>Agni just strike him down now.</em></p><p> </p><p>Boomerang just takes it in stride and smiles, “You were pretty brave, but maybe next time you can leave it to the heroes?”</p><p>Fire flares in his gut. His eyes narrow and he squeezes the hand tight, “I wasn’t going to stand by and watch her get hurt. Not if I could help. And I won’t apologize for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Boomerang blinks, and his grin seems to change into something more <em>real</em>. “You’re right, but maybe…just be a little more careful next time huh? I can’t always swoop in to rescue you.” His eyes are smoldering and Zuko feels his palms start to heat up. He retracts his hands quickly and turns to hide his blush.</p><p>“Right right.” He mumbles.</p><p>Boomerang looks amused, but he turns to On Ji and says, “You’re lucky to have him as a boyfriend.”</p><p>On Ji sticks out her tongue, “Ugh no way. He’s more like my socially awkward older brother. Besides he’s <em>super</em> gay.”</p><p>“On Ji!” Zuko hisses, but Boomerang doesn’t seem to have heard him. His eyes widen and his brows lift. He glances at Zuko who’s desperately trying to will the red off his face.</p><p>“I see.” He says contemplatively. “Well, it’s nice to see that you guys are okay. I have to go help with clean-up.”</p><p>“Of course.” On Ji says genially. “Thank you for all your help, Boomerang.” Then she elbows Zuko who looks dumbly at Boomerang.</p><p>He should say something. Thank you or can I lick your biceps? No, that last one was not good. Thank you. Just say ‘thank you’…</p><p>But the sun just hit him at the <em>just</em> the right angle to make the shadows grace his strong jaw. The cut lines of his body. The piercing blue of his eyes. And he <em>freaks</em>.</p><p>He takes something out of his pocket and <em>shoves</em> it in the hero’s chest. Boomerang looks confused (rightfully so) and barely takes the slip of paper.</p><p>“HERE’S A COUPON FOR MY TEASHOP. OKAYBYE!” And he grabs On Ji and the blanket and <em>books it.</em></p><p> </p><p>He must look like a maniac because people are parting for him and On Ji is cackling like a witch, but he doesn’t really care right now. He just needs to get out of there to prevent anymore word vomit from coming out of him. He runs until he’s back at the Jasmine Dragon, and he throws the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Multiple eyes widen in shock at his appearance, but Zuko just puts On Ji down on an empty chair where she proceeds to laugh herself silly, and Zuko goes into the kitchen, ignoring all the wide-eye looks from his employees. He reaches the refrigerator and goes inside. Finally, he pulls up a stool and sinks down, head to his knees, and heaves a loud guttural groan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Groupchat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone's determined to make Zuko re-live the moment he threw coupons at a cute boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Pro-Hero’s role is to use their quirks against quirk-criminals. Their duty is not to flaunt or use their quirks against those who are weaker than themselves. A hero is one who fights to protect. They must never use their quirks against quirkless criminals unless it will result in an imminent loss of life. While the main role of a hero is to save people, they are also viewed as role-models of society…</em>
</p><p>—Excerpt from <em>Hung Wu Academy: Hero Class Introductory Booklet</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So…how was your day yesterday, nephew?”</p><p>Zuko purses his lips and bites out a, “Fine.”</p><p>Iroh nods and hums. He looks at the board and moves his tile. “Are you sure nothing…happened?” He eyes the bandage on his cheek and the neon orange shock blanket draped over Zuko’s couch, but Zuko doesn’t crack.</p><p>“No, you don’t have to worry, Uncle.” Another tile moves. Zuko takes a sip of his tea and breathes deeply.</p><p>“Oh Zuko. I’ll always worry for you. You’re my dear nephew after all.”</p><p><em>Damnit, he’s good</em>. Zuko grits his teeth and puts on a placid face. “And I appreciate it.” <em>Click. </em>Another tile moves. “How is the new shop, Uncle?”</p><p>“Oh very nice. Zaofu is a wonderful location, and the people there really love their teas and baked goods. They love the cheese tarts you created.”</p><p>“That’s good. I’m glad things are going well.”</p><p>“Oh yes. You’re baked goods are quite extraordinary nephew. You should remember to give some to that nice young Hero who saved you.”</p><p>Tea sprays everywhere. “How did you know that?!” Zuko rasps coughing up the last dregs of tea in his lungs.</p><p>“Jin texted me.” He says with a smile. “Who found out through On Ji.”</p><p>Zuko groans and gets up to get some towels. “Please, Uncle. Don’t let me relive that.”</p><p>“Why? By the sounds of it, you did really well, nephew.”</p><p>If by really well, Iroh meant he threw a coupon at Boomerang and ran away like a madman, then yes. It went <em>splendidly well</em>.</p><p>“Uncle, I ran away from him. Like an idiot.”</p><p>“Ah but you see nephew, it is not the prettiest flower that attracts the bees, but the most fragrant and daring.”</p><p>“…that makes no sense Uncle.”</p><p>“Ah don’t you worry Zuko, I have no doubt you’ll see your dashing hero soon.”</p><p>“He’s not my <em>anything</em>, Uncle.” Zuko gripes. But he wouldn’t be <em>opposed</em> to it.</p><p>Iroh seems to read his mind and smiles, “Just remember to keep your heart open Zuko. You never know when love will strike.”</p><p>“Ugh Uncle, please. Stop. No more of your weird matchmaking. I get enough of that with the girls.”</p><p>“They just want you to be taken care of.”</p><p>“I’m taking care of myself!” Zuko retorts.</p><p>Iroh nods, “That you are, and I’m so happy that you built a beautiful life around you. But you never seem to rest and stop to enjoy things. You never take care of your <em>spirit</em>, Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, “I take care of my spirit just fine, Uncle.”</p><p>“Hmmm I find that hard to believe.”</p><p>“I’m not a baby anymore Uncle, and I don’t need you to hovering over my shoulders!” he yells.</p><p>Iroh looks sadly at him and Zuko immediately feels a stab of regret. He takes a deep breath and counts to ten. “I’m…I’m sorry Uncle. I didn’t mean to shout, and I didn’t mean—I didn’t mean what I said.”</p><p>“Well…you meant it a little.” Iroh says with a smile.</p><p>Zuko scoffs and turns away, “Okay maybe a little.”</p><p>Iroh puts a warm weathered hand over Zuko’s pale lithe ones. “I just…I just want you to be happy, Zuko.</p><p>“I <em>am </em>happy, Uncle. I have the shop. I have…friends. I’m moving on. Even Than says I’m doing a lot better.”</p><p>“I know, I just wish you would relax a bit. Take a vacation and stop thinking you need to keep working to be <em>good</em>.” Iroh replies.</p><p>Zuko flinches. “I’m not <em>good</em> Uncle. That’s why I have to keep working at it.”</p><p>Iroh sighs and puts a hand on his cheek, “Oh…Zuko. You are far better than you think, and so full of love. You’re allowed to have happiness.”</p><p>Zuko scoffs, “And you think getting me a boyfriend will be the answer?”</p><p>“Haha it certainly wouldn’t hurt. Now, shall we continue the game?”</p><p>“Why? You’re about to win in six moves.”</p><p>“You may need to check the board again, nephew. I’ll win in four.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s early. The sun has barely crested the horizon, but Zuko is humming and flitting around the kitchen, preparing the baked goods for today. The other two kitchen staff, Meng and Haru, are working quietly beside him on the cakes and buns. Zuko’s about to take out the fresh almond croissants when he hears a familiar pounding on the door. He turns to Haru, “Can you take them out? I need to get the door.”</p><p>Haru nods and motions to a plate of fresh meat buns. “Just out of the oven, Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko smiles gratefully and says, “Thanks.” He takes it with him and heads to the back door. Toph is waiting for him, decked out in her green and yellow hero suit, and picking her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“’Sup Sparky. I heard you had a little accident a few days ago.” She greets.</p><p>Zuko frowns, “Why does everyone know that?”</p><p>“I’m in the group chat. Oh and Twinkletoes wants you to call him. Or text him. He’s pretty worried. I think he’ll stop by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Of course he does.” Zuko grumbles. “Also I didn’t see it on our groupchat.”</p><p>“Oh <em>Sparky</em>. It’s on a separate groupchat. One that Jin made.”</p><p>“Fucking figures.” Zuko moans. “I never should have hired her.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, she’s the best damn thing that’s ever happened to you.” Toph says. “Now are you going to let me in or not?”</p><p>“Alright alright. Please come in Lady Beifong.”</p><p>She punches him. Hard. And smirks. “That’s Lady Tremors to you.”</p><p>Zuko laughs, “I can’t believe you stuck with that hero name.”</p><p>Toph shrugs, “It’s the best name you ever came up with. I had to preserve it for humanity.”</p><p>“My naming is not that bad.”</p><p>“You almost named a baby dragon, Flamey.”</p><p>“It’s a perfectly good name for a dragon.”</p><p>Toph snorts, “You keep telling yourself that.” and she starts digging into the meat bun. “Mmmmm these are the <em>best</em>, Sparky. What do you put in them?”</p><p>“Uh…seasoned picken? Unless you’re talking about the bun, in which case—”</p><p>“Make me a lychee black tea would you?” Toph interrupts. If Zuko starts his spiel on bread he won’t stop for <em>hours</em>.</p><p>Zuko pouts but goes over to the tea station and starts brewing. “Aang would listen to my bread talk.”</p><p>“Aang just pretends to listen. You <em>know</em> that right?”</p><p>“Let me live in blissful ignorance, Toph.”</p><p>She laughs and leans back against the chair. “So, I also heard you <em>failed</em> at picking up a hero.”</p><p>Zuko groans. “Why does everyone keep bringing that up?”</p><p>“Because you never seem interested in anyone. Also the last guy you dated was a real douchebag and we want you to be happy.”</p><p>Zuko blushes and is extra attentive to the tea. “I’m not going to date another Jet.”</p><p>“Good. Because I’d kill him and then smack you with some rocks.”</p><p>“Why are all the women in my life so <em>violent</em>?”</p><p>“Song isn’t.”</p><p>“Song put laxatives in perverted customers’ drinks.”</p><p>“Song is <em>fucking</em> <em>awesome</em>.”</p><p>Zuko laughs and gives her the finished tea, “Yeah she’s probably the scariest one out of all of you.”</p><p>“It’s always the sweet ones, I swear.” Toph says amusedly. “But we’re getting off track. Tell me about the hero.”</p><p>“No. Also I thought you would have known? Aren’t you in the groupchat?”</p><p>“Aw c’mon Sparky. It’s the only thing Jin didn’t mention, but if you don’t want to tell it’s fine. I like the challenge. I bet I can figure it out by the hero reports. What time would you say it happened? Around 11:30ish?”</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, “No Toph I’m not telling you about the hero because nothing happened.”</p><p>Toph smirks, “Really? So you didn’t just throw some coupons at a cute boy and run away?”</p><p>Zuko blushes, “It’s not like that!”</p><p>“It was <em>totally</em> like that!” Meng calls from the kitchen.</p><p>“Stay out of it Meng! You’ve got tarts to finish!” Zuko yells back. Then he turns back to Toph and whispers, “Are they also part of the groupchat?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.”</p><p>“Damnit. Don’t you have your own lives?”</p><p>“Yeah but it’s too much fun to mess around with yours.”</p><p>“I hate you all.”</p><p>“Love you too, Sparky. Now spill! I wanna know which Hero to interro—ahem talk to.”</p><p>Zuko narrows his eyes, “I caught that. And I already told you I’m not telling.”</p><p>Toph purses her lips. Zuko can be very stubborn when he wants to be, and he probably won’t budge on this<em>. Snooping it is. Twinkletoes will help.</em></p><p>“Fine. But I’ll find out and when I do I’m going to give you so much shit.”</p><p>“Whatever. He probably doesn’t even remember.” Zuko replies.</p><p>Toph shrugs, “Maybe not, but if he comes by I call dibs on Best Man.”</p><p>“I didn’t even ask him out!”</p><p>“You threw coupons at him. That’s pretty much your way of asking someone to marry you.” Before Zuko could reply, Toph’s alarm went off and she sighs. “Welp, my shift’s about to start. See ya later, Sparky.”</p><p>“Stay safe Toph.”</p><p>She throws a him a confident smirk, “You know I always do.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughs and watches her go off into the early morning light. He knows Toph is strong and a very capable hero, but every time she leaves for duty, a weight just drops in his chest. It’s the dreadful worry that something will happen. That it may be the last time he sees her. He feels the same with Aang, and sometimes he wishes he could go out again. Just to watch their backs.</p><p>But the moment passes, and he breathes out. He takes out his phone and texts Aang.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Toph came by. I’m okay. Just a cut on the cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aang</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>omg zuko!!! Im so glad ur ok &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>so whos the hero ur crushing on?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye Aang.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aang</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nooo!! zuko wait dont do this to me!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ill find out just you wait!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>also im coming by tomorrow morning. Can I get some egg-tarts and a veggie bun?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. You want me to pack some for your lunch too?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aang</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yuuuuss pls!! thank you Sifu Hotman. Ur the best :D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling. He sends a <em>don’t call me that</em> text and puts his phone away. He needs to start the specialty cake orders.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At the Ba Sing Se sector of the World Hero Organization (WHO), Boomerang, or Sokka as most people know him, is hunched over his computer. His eyes are red, and his hair is limp. There are empty cups of coffee surrounding him and papers strewn all over.</p><p>Katara walks over to her brother’s desk and wrinkles her nose. “Okay you need to get out. Like yesterday.”</p><p>“Can’t. Working.” Is the short reply.</p><p>“No, you’re <em>spiraling</em>. You need to get out. Take a shower, get some sleep, and get something in you that’s not caffeinated.” Katara picks up the various papers and starts piling them. That seemed to get Sokka out of his trance.</p><p>“Hey! I had a system!” He yells grabbing at the papers, but Katara smacks his hand away.</p><p>“And now I’ve ruined it. Go. Home.”</p><p>“Kataraaa~” Sokka whines.</p><p>“No, you’ve been working yourself in a circle for weeks now. When was the last time you went out?”</p><p>“Three days ago. For my patrol.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Well chief’s orders: your off duty for the next three days.”</p><p>“What?! But I need to finish this!”</p><p>“No you need sleep and a shower.”</p><p>“But I—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What if—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Can’t I just—”</p><p>“NO! GO HOME!”</p><p>Sokka slumps in his chair and runs a hand through his hair. He scrunches his nose when he feels how oily it is. Maybe his sister had a point.</p><p>“Fine.” He relents.</p><p>Katara smiles, “Good. And no you can’t take your work laptop with you.”</p><p>“Uuugghhh you’re killing me.”</p><p>“No, you do that just fine.” Katara quips.</p><p>Sokka throws her a glare and gets up, “Fine, but I’ll be back.”</p><p>“I know, but at least you would have taken a shower and gotten some sleep.”</p><p>Sokka purses his lips and turns to his computer. There’s still so much he doesn’t know yet. The attack three days ago was just the tip of the iceberg...</p><p>“Hey.” Katara places a hand on his arm. “Stop. We’re all working on this. It’s not just on you.”</p><p>Sokka smiles, “Yeah you’re right. Sorry I just…I see something big and it makes me anxious. Like I need to know and be prepared and have plans and back-up plans—”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>. But you can’t work yourself to the ground. Trust your team. We got this.”</p><p>Sokka smiles weakly and nods. “Okay.”</p><p>“And if I see you snooping in our patrol areas I’ll haul you to a holding cell by your big ass ears.”</p><p>“Yikes okay okay. No snooping. Just rest and relaxation for ol’ Sokka.”</p><p>Katara smirks. “You better. Now get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka trudges to the locker room and changes into his civilian wear. A piece of paper flutters to the ground from one of his suits many pockets, and Sokka picks it up. He smiles and puts the coupon in his wallet.</p><p>With all the work he’s had to do, he kept putting off seeing the cute guy he rescued three days ago.</p><p>
  <em>I should pay him a visit. He did give me a coupon.</em>
</p><p>At that thought he grins and walks out with a distinct hop to his step.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Apologize for the shorter chapter, this is more of a transition point. I wanted to find a good way to fit in Toph-Aang-Zuko trio in the beginning, and show some Katara-Sokka moments. You'll see that the trio have a lot of history together. </p><p>As we go along, I'll start to put in more of the worldbuilding elements into this with the WHO and the heroes, but if you're interested I'll add more details in <a href="https://chemartsblog.tumblr.com/"> my Tumblr </a>. </p><p>Next time, Sokka gets a tip and Zuko gets a surprise. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fortunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka doesn't know how to take a break, and Zuko is plagued by his friend's nosiness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Many quirk-users have enhanced healing, most likely due to the nature of having a quirk. There are many with quirks that might have killed their owner without some form of enhanced healing or immunity. When treating a quirk user, it is important to ask what their Healing Factor is. The specific classifications can be found on pg 45 Table 3.6. The Healing Factor will not only determine the rate of healing, but also the rate of drug metabolism…</em>
</p><p><em>—Biology of Quirk-Users </em>by Yudong Shui</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re worthless. Weak. Pathetic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucky to be born!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad’s going to kill you. Dad’s going to kill you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to enjoy putting my mark on you…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And suffering will be your teacher!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shoots up from bed, gasping for air. He falls back and looks at the clock: 2:32am. He grimaces and puts his long hair up in a ponytail. He won’t be getting to sleep anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>They gym in his apartment complex is nice and spacious. It was one of the major draws for him when he was apartment hunting. To top it off, it had a private room where he can go and practice without the peering eyes of his neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>He strips off his shirt and warms up. The movements ease his mind and lets him get sucked into the familiar motions of the katas. He goes through them cold of course. No need to accidently trip off the fire alarm. By the end, his muscles are aching and sweaty. He towels off and puts on his shirt, grimacing when it sticks uncomfortably to his chest.</p><p>When he gets out, he runs into another neighbor of his, Hahn. He’s about Zuko’s age, tall with tanned skin and blue eyes. Probably from one of the poles. Like Boomerang.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh stop it.</em>
</p><p>Hahn smirks at him and seems to pump his weights with more intensity. “Had a good workout Zuko?”</p><p>“Yeah. You starting?”</p><p>“Yup gotta start the day right y’know?” Hahn wiggles his eyebrows and seems to stretch his arms weirdly. It’s something he does whenever Zuko’s around, but he can’t seem to understand why.</p><p>So Zuko just nods. “Sure. Um…have a good workout.” And he quickly walks out. Hahn always acts so weird.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Aang comes in two hours before the store opens. Like always, he’s a tumbling whirlwind of energy as he comes through the doors with a giant grin on his face.<br/>“Good morning Zuko!”</p><p>“Aang.”</p><p>“Aww what’s with that? Show a little more pep!” Aang crowds into Zuko’s space and pokes his cheeks.</p><p>“How nice to see you Aang.” Zuko deadpans.</p><p>“Good enough. Now c’mon, you need to spill all the deets!”</p><p>Zuko wrinkles his nose. “There are no ‘deets’ to be spilled.”</p><p>“Yes there are! Like: what did you feel when you first saw him? Was he all gleaming and heroic? Did you’re heart go <em>doki-doki</em>? What does he smell like? Did you see your future in his eyes?”</p><p>Zuko leans back at the barrage of questions. “I thought you didn’t drink coffee anymore.”</p><p>“I didn’t. I’m just so excited!”</p><p>Zuko sighs, “There’s nothing to be excited about.”</p><p>“You gave him coupons, Zuko. <em>Coupons.</em> That’s practically a marriage proposal from you.”</p><p>“Why does everyone keep saying that?”</p><p>“Because you give those out like you give out your love. Sparingly and only to people who you feel safe with.” Aang replies sagely.</p><p>“You hang out with my uncle too much. I’m cutting you off.”</p><p>“Haha you’re so funny Zuko. You can’t cut me off Uncle. He’s practically adopted me.”</p><p>Zuko purses his lips. <em>Curses. He’s right.</em></p><p>“But back to your mystery man—” “He’s neither a mystery nor my man.” “—tell me about him!”</p><p>The baker crosses his arms, “No. There’s nothing to tell and you know all the heroes working in this city.”</p><p>“But that’s a good thing! I can introduce you, and I can vet them and make sure they’re not weird or creepy.”</p><p>“Do you even <em>have</em> heroes that are weird and creepy?”</p><p>Aang taps his chin, “Well~ Tho and Due wear leaves on their head. And Slav keeps talking about his death in alternate realities.”</p><p>“That’s not that weird, Aang.”</p><p>“Okay maybe not, but we need still need to vet them.” Aang whines.</p><p>Zuko feels his eye twitch. “No. Now stop asking.”</p><p>“Ugh just you wait Zuko. I’ll sick Appa and Momo on you and then you’ll have to tell me everything.”</p><p>“Aang I just need to bribe them, and they’ll leave me alone.”</p><p>“…I’ll find a way. Just you wait!”</p><p>Zuko just shakes his head and laughs, “Okay okay. Whatever you say.”</p><p>“Oh I know! I’ll ask one of my friends! He’s brilliant and a really good detective. He’s solving a case right now!”</p><p>“Aang, I don’t think you should be bothering him with this when he’s working.”</p><p>“Nah it’s fine. He’s supposed to be taking a break! Something about working too much…sounds kinda like you. But I bet he’d solve it in no time.”</p><p>“Aang. No.”</p><p>“Aang <em>yes.</em>”</p><p>“Aang unless you want me to stop making veggie buns you won’t be asking your detective friend to snoop around.”</p><p>“…fine. But that’s a low blow Sifu Hotman.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Zuko sees Aang off, he’s already <em>exhausted</em>. He loves Aang, but the big ball of energy can be too much sometimes. At twenty years old, Zuko thought Aang would have mellowed out by now. At least when Toph is there she can help diffuse some of that limitless energy. It’s still strange to think that Aang is one of his closest friends now, but he’s grateful for the man’s almost limitless forgiveness and compassion.</p><p> </p><p>The memories make him smile a little wistfully; even though some of them still distresses him. It was still fun to plan and hunt and sneak around. Some of the greatest moments in his life was him and a pair of swords, barely getting away from the authorities and watching his masterpiece unfold. Hmm maybe he can go out tonight. Toph should be on night patrol today, and she would probably join him rather than report him.  </p><p> </p><p>His musing are cut off when Jin walks in, “Thinking about your hero?” she teases.</p><p>“No. And he’s not my anything. He hasn’t even come by.” Zuko tries not to sound bitter, but by the look on Jin’s face he’s not doing a good job.</p><p>Jin shrugs, “You never know. Besides I have a feeling you might just meet the love of your life today.”</p><p>“And <em>how</em> do you know this?”</p><p>“I asked Aunt Wu.” She says primly and goes to the back to review the store’s accounting. Zuko shakes his head; honestly, for such a smart girl she really likes getting her fortune told by this ‘Aunt Wu’ character.</p><p>“Oh and Aunt Wu says that you should keep the backdoor unlocked.” Jin adds.</p><p><em>Absolute insanity</em>.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Okay so Sokka <em>meant </em>to relax after a shower and a good sleep, and he really meant to head over to the tea shop. But then he got a notice on his phone about one of the searches he was running and well…</p><p>He figured just one day snooping around wouldn’t hurt. Besides this is the first lead he’s had since he arrested the dumbass villain trio a few days ago. On a whim he had put a request for analysis and search on the strange stain on one of the villain’s boots, and it turns out there was only one place in the city that had the right composition of dirt, pollen, and metal.</p><p> </p><p>It truly was by a stroke of luck. Sokka had expected at least twenty or so possible matches, but the fact that they found only one exact match, and within an area known to have a lot of crime…</p><p>The temptation was too great.</p><p>So, he put on some plain, but easy to move in civilian clothes, sunglasses, a hat and black medical mask, and he was off. The thrill of the hunt pulsing deep through his bloodstream. The place is an old apartment complex in a lower part of the city. It’s not that big, maybe twelve or so units in total. The paint is peeling and the apartment numbers are long gone.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka hunkers down on an obscured rooftop on the building across from it. If his hunch is right, then almost everyone in the complex are part of the drug ring that’s been introducing a new mutant enhancement drug. There’s enough room to house the people to run the operation and there’s a sizable empty lot behind the building. Perfect for constructing an underground space without having to worry about the neighbors on top. Not to mention that people in the lower ring are desperate for work or a way to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>The WHO do their best to patrol the area, but quirk attacks are rare in the lower areas. It’s usually the Civilian Safety Force that usually police here, but to Sokka’s constant consternation, the director of the police force doesn’t seem to think it’s important enough to dedicate a manpower to keep the peace and help the people there. Katara and Aang try to run programs here to help out the undeserved community, but it’s been slow going.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and continues to keep watch. Taking picture of anyone going in and out of the building. The sun’s setting when Sokka finally gets a break. He wouldn’t have seen if it weren’t for the wind that blow the man’s hood off at the opportune moment, but he <em>knows </em>that face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Long Feng</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Head of the CSF: Police Department.</p><p>Sokka’s mind races. What’s he doing here? Is it to gather intelligence? Does he know something about the drug ring? But then why wouldn’t he tell the WHO? The drugs being passed around are affecting enhanced people, whatever Long Feng had he should have shared with them. Especially since Sokka reached out to them at the beginning of the case.</p><p> </p><p>Alarm bells are ringing. Maybe he suspects a mole in the WHO, and Long Feng couldn’t allow the information to leak? Or…Long Feng knows something about the drugs and doesn’t want the WHO to interfere.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka groans and runs a hand through his hair. He needs to get closer, but he should call for backup in case something happens. Katara would murder him if she knew he was here, so he texts the next best person: Toph.</p><p>
  <em>Stakeout. Possible suspect on QEC-Drug case. Catfish man. Sent location and tracker.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Unfortunately, at that moment Toph was dealing with a villain and wouldn’t see the message for hours.)</p><p> </p><p>Long Feng doesn’t go in long though. He’s out within minutes and carrying a case that looks identical to the one Sokka confiscated from the three villains.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damnit. I can’t lose this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The head of the Police Force steps into a common grey vehicle and starts to take off. Sokka wastes no time and shoots a tracker on the bumper once it starts rolling. There’s a steady signal on his watch, so he cleans out his stake out area and jumps down the alley where his bike is.</p><p> </p><p>He easily takes the side-streets and alleys so Long Feng wouldn’t suspect. He rides for a while until they’re almost at the edges of the central area. Sokka grits his teeth. To think that it’s been happening practically under their noses. The car finally stops and Sokka parks the bike farther away. When he gets to the location it’s nowhere to be found. Only a brick wall and a dead end.</p><p>He curses and frantically looks around. The buildings look much older than the ones in the center, and it’s hidden well behind the main streets and tall modern buildings. He sighs and cautiously taps the wall. Steel. Make to look like brick by hologram. He looks up and sure enough there’s a row of well hidden holocams at the top.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka has no doubt that the car is behind it, and it looks like whoever is running the drugs has <em>a lot </em>of resources. There’s a small alleyway between two of the buildings and Sokka goes to snoop. He adjusts his mask and hat and carefully looks around. In the darkness, he can barely make-out a door near the center. Most likely where Long Feng went.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I really got to get backup here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to contact Katara when a loud yowl pierces the quiet night. He grimaces and looks at the pygmy-puma who’s tail he stepped on. Almost immediately the door flings open and people flood out of it.</p><p>Sokka curses and <em>runs.</em> He can hear people yelling behind him and their pounding feet taking off. He really hopes none of them have a speed quirk or a vision quirk. He’s almost at his bike when something <em>big</em> crashes on the ground, crushing his bike and making the earth tremble.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a huge guy with shiny chrome skin who grins at him.</p><p>“Boss said there was a fly.” Shiny says and swings his fists at Sokka. He barely dodges it and rolls away.</p><p>Of all the times to not have his equipment on him. He has a physical enhancement quirk, but even his strength wouldn’t be enough to put a dent on the guy. So, he leaps and swings himself up to the fire escape and gets on the roof. He takes off while the big guy roars at him. As he suspected, the villain probably wouldn’t risk trudging up a building and causing havoc. That would catch the WHO’s attention, and their only advantage right now is their secrecy.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the group had another villain who manages to scale the building and face him at the end. The figure throws a flurry of knives at him, and Sokka can’t dodge them all. He grunts as three lodge themselves on his body, but he rushes forward and ducks down, sweeping his leg and throwing the villain off balance. He kicks them off and leaps to another rooftop. There are three more grunts, but he makes quick work of them with a practiced twist of his body and solid punches and kicks.</p><p> </p><p>He thanks Master Piandao every day for teaching his stubborn ass how to fight hand-to-hand.</p><p> </p><p>He jumps across rooftops in a zigzag pattern before he finally leaps down to the alleyways and runs on foot. Thankfully, most people congregate on the main streets, and he’s able to run along unseen. He’s near the canal when he hears the telltale pitter patter of feet chasing after something. He curses. The blood oozing from his wounds probably don’t help. So, he does the craziest thing he can think of. He jumps into the cold water and starts swimming.</p><p> </p><p>When he breaches, he’s in a suburban area. He climbs out and ducks into the nearest alleyway. There’s a backdoor, and he’s ready to break the lock when it opens without any force. Huh. Someone left the backdoor unlocked. He thanks Tui and La for the boon and hurries inside. Locking the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He waits a minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. After twenty he breathes a sigh of relief. It’s unlikely they’ll keep searching for him tonight. They’re working on a limited time-frame and this was close enough to the University area that there’s a lot of hero patrols. They would notice a group of people tearing through the streets.</p><p> </p><p>He leans his head back and sighs. Katara would murder him. So bad. With the adrenaline leaving him, the knife wounds are starting to sting badly.</p><p>
  <em>Okay Sokka, time to get up…now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay now…</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Alright for serious this time. One. Two. Three—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What the <em>fuck?</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you also like the art. I'll try to do more of it in the future, but my computer is experiencing technical difficulties with my pen. You can probably get a better image of it on my <a> my tumblr </a></p><p>Next: Reverse Uno card!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reverse Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This time it's Zuko's turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Civilian Safety Force (CSF) is most known for wearing garnish bright orange suits. What many forget, is that those in the orange suits are just one branch of the CSF. They constitute the Evacuation and Clean-up Team responsible for evacuating citizens during a quirk battle and helping with clean-up afterwards. The other branches are the Fire and Explosives Brigade, Search and Rescue, Police, and Emergency Medical Crew.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Introduction to the CSF</em> by Genji Wu</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko curses himself for listening to Jin. By some witchcraft, she made him keep the backdoor unlocked, and he completely forgot to lock it again when he closed the shop. He was pretty much ready to head to bed when the thought struck him, and he knew he wouldn’t get any sleep if he left it unlocked.</p><p> </p><p><em>Stupid Jin making me unlock the door</em>. <em>Stupid Aunt Wu for telling her a stupid fortune.</em></p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the streets were empty this time of night. The only people he saw were some strange dark figures flitting through the alleys. Once he parks his car, he trudges up to the shop and hopes that nobody’s stolen anything. It’s quiet and when he walks through the front, everything looked to be in place. He checks the cash register and safe and nothing’s amiss. Finally, he goes to the kitchen and turns on the lights—</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>?” he says incredulously.</p><p>There is a man bleeding in his kitchen. The man, <em>Boomerang</em>, smiles sheepishly and says, “I can explain.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shakes his head incredulously and ties his long hair in a ponytail. He instinctively grabs some towels and presses it on the hero’s wounds. Then he fumbles for his phone to call an ambulance, but Boomerang grips his wrists tightly.</p><p>“Wait no. Don’t call an ambulance. They might know it’s me.”</p><p>“<em>They?”</em></p><p>“Uh…yeah I may have been running from some villains when I stumbled here…sorry about that.”</p><p>Oh Agni he feels faint. This is the worst scenario he could think of. After five years of keeping under the radar, <em>of course</em> something like this would happen.</p><p>He swallows the lump in his throat, “Okay. Okay. Do they know where you went?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I lost them near Imperial Ave.”</p><p>Alright so not that bad. Still salvageable. Of course, now he has the issue of taking care of a bleeding man on his kitchen floor. He takes a shaky breath and tries to control his rapidly beating heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Calm down. Center yourself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With practiced ease, he stands and walks to the first-aid kit. He pulls out bandages and disinfectant and goes back to the bleeding hero.</p><p>“Take off your shirt and pants. I need to see the wounds.” He says.</p><p>If Boomerang is surprised, he doesn’t show it and complies. The shirt is discarded and Zuko takes a look at the wounds. There’s one on his shoulder, another near his side and the last on his thigh.</p><p>Zuko does quickly disinfects the one on his thigh first and tightly wraps it before working on the other two.</p><p>“The bleeding looks like it’s stopping, and it doesn’t look like you need stitches. What’s your quirk?”</p><p>“Physical augmentation. My healing factor is a 3.5.”</p><p>“Okay good. Then you shouldn’t need more than a few days to fully heal. I think you’ll be okay without professional medical help.” Zuko stands again and goes to the front. He takes out the biggest spare shirt and sweatpants and hands them to Boomerang.</p><p>“This is all I have here. I’m sorry if they’re not your size.”</p><p>Boomerang actually laughs. It’s deep and rumbling and if Zuko wasn’t freaking out he would have melted. “If you gave me a crop top and booty shorts, I’d still be grateful. You’re doing me a real favor and saving my ass here.”</p><p>Zuko swallows thickly. “Really? Because I’m trying really hard not to freak out right now.”</p><p>Big warm hands cup his face and blue eyes are leaning close to him. “Hey, breathe.” Boomerang says. “You’re doing great. I just need to get out of here and you won’t ever have to see me again.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I want to see you again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shakes his head and places a trembling hand on Boomerang’s wrist. “Okay. My car’s just outside we can go and—”</p><p>KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!</p><p>Zuko jumps and turns towards the front. He motions for Sokka to hide behind one of the counters and he goes out of the kitchen to see who was knocking.</p><p>He peaks through the peephole and sees a dark figure standing by the door. To any other person he would have been a run of the mill officer, but Zuko knows the stance, the hair style, and the slight bulge of an illegal gun tucked in a jacket pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dai Li. Why did it have to be Dai Li?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko swallows and takes a deep breath. He opens the door slowly.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>The man flashes a CSF police badge. Fake of course, but a very good one.</p><p>The man starts by saying, “Apologies sir. You had the light on, and we were wondering if you’ve seen anyone lurking?”</p><p>“Um…yes on my way here. I saw some people running through the alleys.”</p><p>The man looks like he sucked a lemon. “I see. And why were you here?”</p><p>Zuko narrows his eyes, “I’m testing recipes. Is that a problem?”</p><p>The Dai Li smiles coldly, “No of course not. It’s just quite late.”</p><p>“Baking takes a while.”</p><p>The agent nods, “Well then have a nice night. Please feel free to contact us if anything comes up.” the Dai Li gives him a card with a number on it.</p><p>Zuko takes it and nods his head. The Dai Li pauses for a moment but leaves. Zuko watches him go and eyes the rooftop. He spots a few shadows darting away, but he doesn’t want to take any chances. He goes to the back and kneels next to Sokka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you weren’t running away from the Dai Li.”</p><p>Boomerang grimaces, “I’m not running away from the Dai Li.”</p><p>Zuko groans and puts his head in his hands. “I can’t believe this is happening.”</p><p>He feels the hero shift next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen.”</p><p>Zuko shakes his head, “It’s fine…well not <em>fine</em>, but…I’m glad you’re not dead in a ditch or imprisoned.”</p><p>Boomerang laughs, “And I’m grateful that you don’t want to see me dead or imprisoned. How’d you know they were Dai Li, anyway? Not a lot of civilians recognize that gang.”</p><p>“I...I lost a friend to them. I guess I’ve learned to know what to look for.”</p><p>Boomerang puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, “Sorry. I know this isn’t easy for you, and I <em>promise</em> when I get out of this I’ll…I dunno I’ll make you a bigger tea shop. Whatever you want.”</p><p>Zuko snorts and chuckles softly. He smiles back at the hero, “Give me a nice staff to man it and you have yourself a deal, Boomerang.”</p><p>“Haha call me Sokka. I think you deserve to call me by my civilian name after all this.” he says waving his hands to the spare clothes. Even in the baggy shirt and sweatpants he looks handsome. It’s not fair.</p><p>“Uh…sure. I’m—I’m Zuko.”</p><p>“Yeah I remember.”</p><p>“Oh…right. Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupid! How could he forget that lame introduction he gave him the first time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Um…we should probably stay here for a bit. The Dai Li may still be out there, and I don’t want to risk them finding you.” Zuko says.</p><p>Sokka nods in agreement. “Yeah good idea. You know it was supposed to be my day off today.”</p><p>Zuko grins sardonically, “Do you normally get chased by gangs on your day off?”</p><p>“Haha no not even close.” Sokka answers. “Actually, funny thing is I wanted to come here and see you.” </p><p>Zuko feels his heart start to race.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Settle down. The hot man probably just wants to make sure you hadn’t died. And use the coupons.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But then I got caught up in a lead and well…I guess I still ended up here. Funny how that works huh?”</p><p>Zuko thinks back on his conversation with Jin. <em>This proves nothing. Just a coincidence. </em></p><p>“Yeah, I guess it’s a good thing I forgot to lock the backdoor.”</p><p>“I’ll say! You really had my <em>back</em> there huh?” Sokka grins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh Spirits, he can’t stop it. Zuko snorts like a picken and laughs loudly. “That was <em>terrible</em>.”</p><p>“What? That’s my ‘A’ material right there.”</p><p>“Oh Agni I hope not.” Zuko says, “How does anyone think you’re a suave hero?”</p><p>Sokka’s grin widens. “You think I’m a suave hero?” he says leaning in close.</p><p>Zuko flushes a bright red and pushes him away, gently. “I never said <em>that</em>! I said people.”</p><p>Sokka pouts, and Zuko tries not to think about biting his perfectly shiny lips. “Ah it’s too bad. I wouldn’t mind sweeping you off your feet again.”</p><p> </p><p>If it was possible, Zuko blushes harder, and he feels like steam is about to burst out of his ears. “The blood loss made you delirious. Lay down there and I’ll make some tea and snacks.” He says gently laying the man down, and quickly leaving to prepare something light for him to eat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lemongrass tea to help with blood production. Light picken broth with noodles to help his strength.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko puts on an apron and ties his hair in a bun before he gets to work. He’s just prepping the ingredients when Sokka (who is an <em>idiot</em>) pulls up a stool and sits close to him.</p><p>“You should be laying down.” Zuko scolds. “You’ve had a rough day.”</p><p>“Hey 3.5 healing factor remember?” Sokka grins boyishly.</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, “That doesn’t make you invincible.”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “No, but it makes the pain go away a lot faster. Anything I can do?”</p><p>He shoots him a glare, “No, you’re <em>injured</em>; you stay and sit like a good patient.”</p><p>Sokka places his elbow on the counter and leans his head against his propped arm. “Well, I’ll only do it because my hot nurse is telling me too.”</p><p>At this point, Zuko is sure all his blood has gone to his cheeks.  “Sh-shut up. You’re not funny.”</p><p>Sokka only grins in response, “Everyone thinks I’m <em>hilarious.</em>”</p><p>“Pft only your mom does.”</p><p>Sokka’s grin immediately goes out and Zuko knows he’s made a <em>fuck up</em>.</p><p><em>Ugh Agni, this is why I don’t tell jokes. </em>“Oh…um I’m—I’m sorry that was probably too far.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka shakes his head and smiles sadly, “No it’s not your fault. Even after all this time I still about her a lot.”</p><p>“…I lost my mom too. When I was young.” He says stiltedly. “I still think of her too.”</p><p>The smile is a little brighter on Sokka’s face, and Zuko counts it as a win. “Well look at us. The Dead Mom Support Group is in session.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles as he stirs the broth. “I hear bonding through trauma is an excellent way of getting to know someone.”</p><p>“You’re right, but maybe we can save that for our fourth date?”</p><p>Zuko almost drops the ladle. “D-D-D-Date? This isn’t—I didn’t mean to—I NEVER ASKED YOU OUT PROPERLY!”</p><p>Zuko is mortified when he blurts that out, but Sokka just looks <em>delighted</em>.</p><p>“Really? Because I thought throwing coupons at someone and running away pretty much meant that you were asking them out on a date.”</p><p>
  <em>No that’s actually a marriage proposal.</em>
</p><p>Zuko shakes his head. “No! I mean—I’m sure you’re great to date—I just—I mean… You were just very—very…”</p><p>Sokka leans in close, “Very?”</p><p><em>Handsome, hot, muscle-y, tall, blinding</em>. “Very…<em>heroic</em>. I panicked.”</p><p>Sokka’s mouth quirks up, “Very heroic huh? Well I <em>am </em>a Pro-Hero.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes you are. A very good Pro-Hero.” Zuko stutters. He wants to back away, but there’s something magnetic about Sokka’s blue eyes. He just wants to kiss him. But <em>no</em>. He’s injured. He’s probably just happy that Zuko saved him. He shouldn’t take advantage of him when he’s like this.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Zuko is saved by the tea timer. He practically throws himself to the teapot and pours the tea into two cups. Then he finishes cooking the noodles and places them in front of Sokka.</p><p>“Um…dig in I guess. Sorry it’s not that fancy.” Zuko apologizes. Sokka doesn’t seem to mind and digs in. Just one bite and he’s ravenously eating the bowl like a starving man.</p><p>
  <em>Well he probably hadn’t eaten much today.</em>
</p><p>“Zuko this is <em>amazing.</em>” Sokka says with puffed cheeks. “What the hell is in it?”</p><p>“Um…picken broth and noodles?”</p><p>“No you’re lying. That can’t be all it is.” Sokka says seriously.</p><p>“Well I put some salt and pepper in it.”</p><p>Sokka pauses and puts his chopsticks down. He puts a hand over Zuko’s and says, “I’m keeping you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko blushes madly, “Sokka <em>stop. </em>Be serious.”</p><p>“I am. You know first aid. You save people. You can stare down gang members. And you can cook.” Sokka says listing them off with his fingers. “I. Am. Keeping. You.”</p><p>Zuko purses his lips and turns red. “JUST FINISH EATING!”</p><p>Sokka happily obliges and takes his hand off of Zuko’s to continue eating. Zuko clenches his hand to prevent it from chasing after Sokka’s.</p><p> </p><p>It’s an hour before the baking staff comes. Thankfully, there’s still time before his morning shift so he can help Sokka back to his place. But what if…</p><p>Zuko bites his lip. He doesn’t know if the Dai Li will track his car movements. Maybe just to stay safe…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey I hate to ask for another favor but…do you mind if I stay at your place?” Sokka asks sheepishly.</p><p>Zuko sighs in relief. “Actually, I was just going to suggest that. I don’t want to risk the Dai Li tracking my car and seeing it go to your home.”</p><p>The grin he receives is blinding. “Smart and beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?”</p><p>Zuko slaps Sokka’s arm. It doesn’t do much. It’s like slapping a steal wall. “If you can talk you can wash.” Zuko says ignoring his throbbing palm.</p><p>“But I’m an <em>invalid</em>.” Sokka whines.</p><p>“What happened to Mr. I-have-a-3.5-healing-factor?” Zuko mocks gathering up the cups.</p><p>Sokka groans but takes up the plates and cups. “Ugh why does everything I say always bit me back in the ass?”</p><p>Zuko wouldn’t mind biting that round ass. Spirits you could probably play flip cups on them.</p><p> </p><p>The washing takes longer than expected because Sokka starts a water and soap bubble fight, which Zuko ends up getting dragged into because he can’t stand to lose. Even in a stupid water and soap bubble fight.</p><p> </p><p>They’re both wet and soapy by the time they head out to Zuko’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I used up all my soap for that.” Zuko mutters.</p><p>“Hey you’re the one who squirted the whole bottle on me.”</p><p>“Because you were <em>cheating</em>!”</p><p>Sokka gasps theatrically, “Me? Cheat? How dare you sir!”</p><p>“You were using your augmented speed, don’t lie to me.” Zuko glares.</p><p>Sokka smirks roguishly. “Can’t prove anything, sweetheart.”</p><p>And <em>fuck</em> that makes his guts just melt. He didn’t even know pet names made him hard. Why do pet names make him hard? This is getting ridiculous.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You need to calm down. Nobody wants a thirsty hoe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I’ll beat you next time.” Zuko mutters.</p><p>“We’ll see about that, darling. Now, how about some tunes!”</p><p> </p><p>The end up bickering about the other’s music choices.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can’t believe you’re such a theatre nerd. What am I saying? I shouldn’t be surprised.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sokka, my car isn’t a rave venue!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Tui and La Zuko, are you a Taylor Swift fan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sokka are you crying over ‘Supermarket Flowers’?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Celine Dione Zuko? Seriously?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up Sokka, I bet you belt out ‘My Heart Will Go On’ in the shower.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um I actually belt out ‘That’s the Way It Is’ the superior Celine Dione song.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time Zuko reaches his apartment, his face is aching from smiling too much. Damnit. They take the elevator to the fifth floor, and Zuko flicks the light switch. The orange shock blanket is still on his couch, and Sokka glances at it with a teasing look.</p><p>“Shut up. I wasn’t thinking when I ran away with it.” Zuko mumbles.</p><p>“Hey it’s a perfectly good blanket.” Sokka says with his arms up placatingly.</p><p>Zuko chuckles. “The bathroom is down the hall. I’ll get a spare toothbrush and towel. You can use the room at the end of the hall. It’s a spare that I have for Uncle when he visits.”</p><p>Sokka nods and looks at Zuko gratefully, “Thanks. You didn’t need to do all this.”</p><p>Zuko shrugs, “If you died in a ditch because of me, I could get bad karma.”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “Glad to know you were thinking of the spiritual consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gets the towel and toothbrush and hands it to Sokka. “Be careful of the wounds. I don’t want to have to patch them up because you tore them again.”</p><p>“Yes, nurse.”</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, “Get going. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” He turns to leave, but a strong hand grips his wrist. Sokka is looking down at him with the softest expression. There’s a warm thumb that’s rubbing slow circles on his wrist. His body is close enough that Zuko feels the heat radiating from him and smells the remnants of blood, canal water and sweat. It’s gross, but he’s glad there’s <em>something</em> unsexy about the man. If he smelled good Zuko would just flip his coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Zuko. Thank you. You…you didn’t have to do any of this. You could have kicked me out and called the CSF or WHO, but you didn’t. I’ll never forget this. I owe you…I owe you everything.”</p><p>Zuko shifts uncomfortably. He still feels weird with a lot of praise, but Than always tells him that he needs to learn to accept it from people. So, he uses the mantra Than teaches him.</p><p><em>You are worthy of praise. You are worthy of admiration. You did good.</em> He repeats to himself.</p><p>“Well…uh like I said before, I can’t stand to see someone I know get hurt.” He replies.</p><p>Sokka chuckles. “Yeah I know.” Then he lets go and Zuko feels the cold air on his bare wrist. “Sleep well Zuko.” He says and Zuko returns it.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he gets to bed, exhaustion courses through him and he flops onto the mattress. For the first time in a long while, he immediately sleeps.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Enjoy the Gaang with their hero gear!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you want to see the Gaang individually go see them on <a href="https://chemartsblog.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>!</p><p>Next week: The morning after ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko walks up to an unfamiliar sight. But he's not complaining.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The quirk is determined by the presence of the gene QDG53 or in colloquial terms the ‘quirk gene’. However, just having the gene does not always mean the person will exhibit the quirk. Scientists have found that a good 50-65% of the population should have a quirk instead of the 30% we currently have. They determine that the non-exhibiting quirk-users are missing a promoter region that will express the gene. These quirks that are missing promoter regions are called proto-quirk genes.</em>
</p><p><em>—Quirk Genetics </em>by Sun Mei Li</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko wakes slowly, a rare occurrence, and blearily looks at his clock. 10:30 am the green light blinks.</p><p>…<em>wow I’ve never woken up this lat—oh shit!!</em></p><p> </p><p>He searches for his phone, and yup there’s 32 missed calls and 10 voicemails. He groans and immediately dials Jin’s number. She picks up immediately.</p><p>“Oh hello Zuko.” Her voice is suspiciously cheery.</p><p>“Jin—I’m so sorry I’ll go down immediately—”</p><p>“Oh no need Zuko. Take the day off.” Jin says.</p><p>Zuko narrows his eye suspiciously, “Jin, what did you do?”</p><p>“I think you mean what did <em>you </em>do. Don’t worry take the day off.”</p><p>“I already have my off day tomorrow.”</p><p>“So take two days off. You need it. Now have fun, <em>loverboy~</em>”</p><p>She ends the call and Zuko feels like his employees’ are going to give him so much shit when he gets back.</p><p> </p><p>He dresses in a loose shirt and pants and heads to the kitchen. There’s…the smell of breakfast? And the sound of his sizzling pans. He cautiously pads to the kitchen and Sokka is there. Shirtless and sweatpants hanging low.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been paying attention last night when Sokka took off his shirt and pants, but now he has Zuko’s <em>full </em>attention. And it is beautiful. His abs have abs, and the lines are so sharp and clean. The happy trial leads his eyes down and—wow he’s probably packing.</p><p>But the worst thing about it is just Sokka, in his kitchen making breakfast. The way he hums off-key to a song and swaying his hips to the tune. The messy wolf-tail and bright eyes as he looks up and sees Zuko.</p><p>“Hey! I thought I’d make breakfast. Just some eggs and bacon.” He says with a beaming smile.</p><p>Zuko swallows, “Wow that’s—yo—it—<em>it</em> looks good. You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Nah it’s the least I can do.” He says plating the last of the bacon. He puts them on the table and beckons Zuko over. “C’mon dig in.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s mouth waters at the sight and sits next to Sokka on the small dining table. “Thank you. I…I never had anyone make me breakfast before. Other than Uncle.”</p><p>The hero's boyish grin makes his face look less like a pro-hero and more like an excitable teen. “Well we gotta fix that. I make some mean pancakes. Out of pancake mix.”</p><p>Zuko laughs, “I can’t wait.” He says, not even realizing what he just agreed to.</p><p>On the other hand, Sokka feels a coil of excitement at his unknowing admission. He beams as he watches Zuko eat tiny delicate bites. Like he was raised in nobility. It’s charming.</p><p>Zuko notices Sokka’s stare and flushes self-consciously. “Uh sorry is it the…” he gently touches his scar, and Sokka immediately shakes his head.</p><p>“What! No! No no. I just…eh—I was just looking at…you. You just look really happy.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen and there’s an impossibly fragile hope in those eyes. “Oh.” He whispers and ducks his head. Ears a hot red. “Um…I—I…It’s good eggs and bacon.” He finishes lamely.</p><p>Sokka grins, “Just call me Breakfast Hero.”</p><p>“That’s even lamer than Boomerang.” Zuko teases.</p><p>“Hey Boomerang is an <em>excellent</em> name! Shows that I’ll always come back.”</p><p>Zuko nods sagely, “Like herpes.” He screeches when Sokka digs his fingers into his side.</p><p>“Take that back! How dare you!” Sokka mock yells as he tickles Zuko’s side.</p><p>Zuko is panting and laughing as he tries to squirm away from Sokka’s fingers. “Okay—<em>okay</em>. Ahaha! I’m sorry.” He squeals. Sokka stops and feels heat coil in his stomach. Zuko’s hair is half-way out of his bun. His cheeks are flushed, and he’s grinning so brightly. Sokka gulps. It’s a good look on him.</p><p>Zuko is blowing his hair from his face and putting it in his bun when Sokka finally remembers, “Oh you’re co-worker called this morning.”</p><p>Zuko freezes. “Co-worker? Jin?”</p><p>“Yeah, she actually left a voicemail on your landline.” Sokka says heading over to the phone at the end of the counter.</p><p> </p><p>The voicemail beeps and Jin’s voice comes through, <em>“Zuko I don’t normally call your landline, but I’m just covering my bases in case you dropped your phone in the toilet again. If you don’t call me back in like a minute I’m going over to your apartment and call the police. So CALL ME!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Zuko groans and puts his hand in his face, “Oh man. Yeah I was supposed to go in the morning and help her open.”</p><p>“Shit sorry. I didn’t want to wake you since we kinda had a long night.”</p><p>Zuko shakes his head, “No it’s not your fault. I wake up early naturally so I never put on an alarm. But wait…why isn’t Jin here? Did she actually show up with <em>police</em>?”</p><p>Sokka looks guiltily and rubs the back of his head. “I…may have called her back. I didn’t know how serious she was. And I just let her know that you had a long night with me.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “Oh well that actually explains what she said this morning.”</p><p>“Yeah she gave me a really impressive shovel talk. I’ve faced a lot of villains, but I would <em>not</em> want to face that girl or the other one, Song.”</p><p>Zuko let’s out another pained bellow and buries his face in his hands. “Oh Agni, I’m <em>so </em>sorry about my employees. They can be very…<em>excitable.</em> And nosy.”</p><p>Sokka only laughs and waves him off, “Nah it’s nice to know that you’ve got two fierce ladies watching your back.”</p><p> </p><p>A fond smile crosses Zuko’s face, and he lifts his head up. “Yeah, those two were the first people Uncle hired once the shop got more customers. I’ve known them since they were in University. Now they handle a lot more of the business aspects and accounting, but they still like making the tea.”</p><p>“Wow no wonder they’re so protective of you.” Sokka comments. He starts gathering the dishes and Zuko joins him as they clean up. It’s nice and domestic. Zuko hasn’t felt this much contentment with another person for a long time.</p><p>“You know,” Sokka starts as he finishes wiping down the plates, “You and I have a day off so…you wanna do an…an activity together?”</p><p>Zuko tilts his head (<em>ugh so cute</em>), “An activity?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah an…activity just you and me.” Sokka stutters.</p><p>Zuko smiles, “Yeah I’d—I’d like that. But what about your injuries?”</p><p>Sokka points to the cuts on his shoulder and side. They’re actually looking good. There’s a little redness, but it’s mostly scabbed over. “3.5 healing factor baby.”</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, “You augments.”</p><p>“That’s not the only thing that’s augmented.” Sokka says with a wiggle of his brows.</p><p>Zuko goes bright red and pushes the man away, “Who let’s you out in public?”</p><p>Sokka only laughs and let’s himself be pushed by Zuko. “So where do you—”</p><p> </p><p>He’s cut off by his cell phone ringing. With a curse, Sokka goes over to the table where his phone is. He picks up and a very <em>very </em>angry sister is on the other end.</p><p>“Sokka Wang Fire Mallik. Where the HELL are you?”</p><p>Sokka gulps and gives Zuko and apologetic wave. For his part, Zuko seems to take it in stride and nods in understanding, mouthing a ‘good luck’. Sokka dashes to the guest room and says, “Ah my beautiful sister I don’t know what you mean. I’m safely ho—”</p><p>“Don’t fucking lie to me bitch. Toph told me, and we’re in your house.”</p><p>“The fucking <em>narc</em>.”</p><p>“No, the <em>fucking hell Sokka!</em>”</p><p>Sokka groans, “Okay so I may have—just a little gonetocheckonaleadandalmostgotcaughtbuti’mokaynow.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You went to check. A. Lead?! After we <em>just </em>put you on mandatory time off?”</p><p>“…yes.”</p><p>“I’m going to turn you inside out and play with your <em>bones</em>.”</p><p>Sokka grimaces. “Now now there’s no need for that—”</p><p>“What happened? We tried to get to the tracker, but we lost signal. The last place it pinged was an abandoned building on the edge of the city center.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s where I got caught.” Sokka admits. “But I don’t think they knew it was me.”</p><p>There’s deep breaths coming from the phone and someone who sounds like Aang is trying to calm someone down.</p><p>“Okay. <em>Okay. </em>Tell me <em>everything</em> from the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>So he did. From the stakeout to the chase to the other chase and to the part where he managed to outfox them by hiding in a restaurant. He left out the part where he was saved by the very kind handsome man who he rescued a few days ago. Zuko didn’t need that scrutiny from his sister, and if he’s being honest, he kinda wants to keep Zuko to himself. Toph and Aang would probably stalk the poor man and hound him, and his sister would do her <em>sister</em> thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Where are you now?”</p><p>“Just laying low. Y’know in case they’re still looking. Apparently, the Dai Li seems to be connected to this.” He hears Toph cursing and smashing something.</p><p>“Sokka give me location and we’ll get you. We need to get you back to WHO HQ.” Katara says seriously.</p><p>The man sighs, “Okay, let me meet you somewhere farther off. I don’t want anyone to trace where I was.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll give you ten minutes. Then you better ping your location to me.” Katara hangs up and Sokka scrubs his face. He throws on the shirt from last night and the hat and mask. His bloody clothes were probably still hidden in the drawer at Zuko’s restaurant. He’ll have to get it later.</p><p> </p><p>He goes out and sees Zuko sitting on the couch fiddling with the shock blanket. He looks up when Sokka comes out and asks, “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just gotta head to HQ. Sorry I think we’ll have to rain check that activity.”</p><p>Zuko nods understandingly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure the other heroes are worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sokka watches the light play against the other man’s pale cheeks and ivory neck, he can’t stop the tug in his chest. He wants to stay and just…cuddle or lay with him or something equally sappy. But the overriding duty brings him back and he shakes his head. “Give me your phone? I’ll put in my number.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“To reschedule the activity and for like the hundred favors I owe you.”</p><p>Zuko shakes his head, “Sokka, I keep telling you: you don’t owe me anything.”</p><p>But Sokka puts a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, “Just let me.” he says seriously. “Besides, it’s not everyday a someone rescues a hero.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles, “Okay. But only because I like the bragging rights.”</p><p> </p><p>They laugh, and Zuko walks him to his door. Sokka steps out and turns to Zuko standing in the doorway. His hair is still in that ridiculously sexy bun and he’s fiddling with the hem of his long night shirt. The stretched collar shows off his delicate neck and collar bones, and there’s a beautiful blush on his cheeks. Sokka wants to lean down and kiss him, but Zuko snaps his head up, making Sokka pull back reflexively.</p><p>Zuko grabs his hands and says, “Um…be safe!” and he ducks his head down again, still clutching Sokka’s hands.</p><p>It’s too much. It’s too cute. Sokka can’t just leave him like this. So, he pulls Zuko’s hands to his lips and gently kisses his knuckles. Zuko’s head pops up when he feels his lips grace his hand. His golden eyes are wide and his mouth is agape. The blush has traveled down to his neck, and it’s the most wonderful thing Sokka’s seen. He give him a devilish grin and says, “Until next time darling.”</p><p> </p><p>He let’s the pale hands go and leaves, feeling lighter and happier. He mentally give himself a high-five. <em>That was so smooth Sokka. Good job.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, there wasn’t anyone in the complex to spot him and the streets are fairly empty, since most people in Zuko’s neighborhood work a typical 9-5. He carefully ducks through the alleys and side streets. Zig-zagging through the neighborhood until he’s a good distance away.</p><p> </p><p>He starts pinging his location to Katara, and it’s just another five minutes before a familiar blue car rolls towards him.</p><p>The windows pull down and Toph sticks her head out, “Get in loser, we’re goin’ to HQ.”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes, “How do you even know that scene from <em>Mean Girls</em>?”</p><p>“I asked, Stupid. Also you look like a popstar dropout.”</p><p>“Hey these were the only clothes I got—waaiit how the hell do you know what I look like?”</p><p>This time Katara leans in and shoots him a glare, “Because I told her. Now get in.”</p><p> </p><p>The drive is mostly just Katara alternatively shooting glares at him and fussing over him. With Toph cackling in her seat.</p><p>“I swear Sokka, next time you have your day off I’m chaining you to a chair.” Katara threatens.</p><p>“You really got to learn to relax, Snoozles. You’re just like a friend of mine.”</p><p>“You have friends other than us? Toph I’m <em>betrayed</em>.” Sokka places a hand on his heart dramatically.</p><p>“Yup. Aang knows him too, but <em>I </em>befriended him first. Don’t let the Twinkletoes tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Katara huffs impatiently, “Can we get back to the topic of Sokka <em>disobeying order</em>?”</p><p>“Well on the bright side we have a lead now.” Sokka says.</p><p>“And you couldn’t let someone else deal with it?”</p><p>“Toph and Aang were on patrol on the other side of the city and you were doing hero training at Hung Wu Academy.”</p><p>“You could have called any other hero, Sokka.” Katara scolds.</p><p>“Yeah but you guys are on the case team, and I’m pretty sure someone inside the WHO is working with them.”</p><p>Katara sighs. “Okay fine, but you’re going to have to explain this to Director Kiyoshi.”</p><p>Sokka winces, “Hey it can’t be worse than you right?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, instead of taking a day off, you went on a stakeout to find drug distributor of QEC, got caught, almost died, and now you have the Dai Li looking for you.”</p><p>“…um yeah that’s pretty much it, Director.”</p><p>“Did you fall off a building?”</p><p>“I don’t think so?”</p><p>“Because that’s the only rational reason why you did something so <em>monumentally idiotic</em>.”</p><p>Sokka gulps. Director Kiyoshi’s face is stern and unmoving, but behind that façade, she is thinking of fifty different ways to separate his spleen from his body for <em>maximum</em> pain.</p><p>“Well—uh that is…I thought there was a leak so—”</p><p>“So you should have contacted <em>me</em>, Boomerang.”</p><p>Sokka bows his head, “Right right. Should have done that.” he says feeling like a child again. “I’m—I’m sorry for my carelessness Director. It won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s silence and Kiyoshi sighs, “You will no longer be leading this case, Mr. Mallik. Typhoon will be head and you are on CSF duty for the next thirty days when you get back from your break.”</p><p>Sokka looks up in surprise. “…and I’ll be reporting to Long Feng?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kiyoshi answers placidly. “Will that be a problem?”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head. “No, not a problem ma’am.”</p><p>“Good is there anything else you need to tell me?”</p><p>Sokka rubs his head, “Well I may have…been saved by a civilian, and I just want to make sure he’ll be okay.”</p><p>Kiyoshi nods. “We’ll have someone discretely watch over them. Name?”</p><p>“Zuko. Uh…actually I don’t know his last name. He owns the Jasmine Dragon.”</p><p>Kiyoshi’s eyes widen, just a smidge. “Zuko…the owner of the Jasmine Dragon.”</p><p>“Yes. Do you need any more information? I can probably just text him for his last name.”</p><p>“No. No that’s enough information. Thank you, Mr. Mallik. Now please leave and enjoy the rest of your time off.”</p><p>Sokka nods and leaves. Once he’s out and walking away, Kiyoshi closes the blinds in the office and sinks into her chair. She heaves a deep sigh and reluctantly pulls out her phone, scrolling down to a familiar name.</p><p>It rings twice and there’s an answer, “Iroh? Yes it’s Kiyoshi. There’s…a small problem.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wow you’re still alive.” Aang says. “Kiyoshi mustn’t have been that mad at you.”</p><p>“Oh no she was pretty pissed. I honestly thought she was going to reach into my throat and pull out my guts.”</p><p>“Nah that’s just her on a normal day.” Toph pipes up. “But what’s your punishment?”</p><p>“Well, Aang’s going to be lead on the case…”</p><p>Aang pumps his fists, “Yes!”</p><p>“We’re fucking doomed.” Toph grumbles.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“And I’ll be doing CSF duty for thirty days.” Sokka finishes.</p><p>The Gaang’s eyes widen. “Reporting to Long Feng?” Katara asks disbelievingly.</p><p>“Yup.” Sokka confirms. He’s surprised too. After the stunt he pulled, he was sure Kiyoshi would have him on desk duty for the next twenty years. But now he’s got a legitimate reason to be near Long Feng.</p><p>“Ha, I always said you were her second favorite.” Toph cackles.</p><p>Aang tilts his head, “Who’s first?”</p><p>“Me of course.” Toph answers confidently.</p><p>“What about me?” Aang whines.</p><p>“Yeah and me?” Katara adds crossing her arms.</p><p>“Aang she thinks you’re a spineless flobberworm, and Katara you’re like her third favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang slumps in defeat while Katara preens.</p><p>Toph just ignores the two and jumps off the desk, “Enough about that. Let’s get some food. You two ready?”</p><p>“Yup we both just finished.” Aang says. “We haven’t had a group lunch in <em>forever</em>.”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes, “Aang we <em>just </em>had one last week.”</p><p>“<em>For. Ever.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Toph leads the way with Katara next to her talking about some of the new students she met. Aang sidles up next to Sokka and turns to him, “You sure you’re okay with me leading?”</p><p>Sokka shrugs, “I mean it’s a blow for sure, but well…I did something pretty stupid. Besides, I’m still on the case; who leads is just arbitrary.”</p><p>Aang smiles, “Well I’ll still need my plan guy backing me up.” he says bumping Sokka’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way buddy.” And they fist bump.</p><p>“Yo you ladies coming? I’m fucking <em>starving</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah hold on you little dirt gremlin!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! And I'll see you guys next week. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning:</strong> Graphic depictions of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Quirk Classifications have only been around for about 300 years. Introduced by Professor Kuveria Masta in 1789 of Ba Sing Se University, she created a system that classified the types of quirks a person can manifest. The classifications are as follows from most common to least common: anima quirks, transformation quirks, augmentation quirks, mental quirks, elemental quirks, Mending quirks, and special cases.</p><p><em>—Quirk Classification and Power Scaling </em>by Toshiro Kajimoto</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once every two weeks on one of his days off, Uncle liked to visit Zuko early for tea and pai sho. Then they would go out for some ‘family bonding time’ as Uncle likes to call it. They range from simple walks to seeing plays to getting together with Uncle’s friends in their “Old People Club”. But for whatever reason today, Uncle seems more…fidgety? Anxious?</p><p> </p><p>Zuko doesn’t really know, but the man is suspiciously looking out his windows and walking around his apartment. Before he had gone out to stroll around the complex. To any other person, Uncle might just be an elderly man taking a leisurely stroll, but Zuko knows better. His eyes are moving rapidly around the complex. Searching for something. If Zuko didn’t know any better, it looked like he was looking for bugs or tails.</p><p> </p><p>After the third round of ‘oh nephew I thought I saw the rare bird of blah blah blah’, Zuko puts his tea down loudly and glares at him.</p><p>“Uncle, what has gotten into you? What are you looking for?” Zuko demands.</p><p>Iroh tries to look innocent, “What are you talking about nephew? I thought I just saw the beautiful plumes of—”</p><p>“—of some bullshit bird you’ve been seeing for the past hour. Sure. Now what is it really?”</p><p>Iroh sighs and says, “I was looking through the cameras at the Jasmine Dragon and saw you talking to the Dai Li at the front. I’m worried, Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko winces, “Uncle, it’s not what it looks like. They were just trying to find someone, and they saw the lights at the restaurant on.”</p><p>Iroh nods, “I see…and why were the lights on nephew?”</p><p>Zuko blushes and turns his head, “I—I forgot to lock the backdoor so I came back to lock it.”</p><p>“You stayed for quite some time after.” Iroh says mildly.</p><p>“I lied and told them I was baking. Had to look believable.”</p><p>“Of course, and it has nothing to do with the young man you came out with?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh busted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko groans, “Okay so maybe I might have helped a hero out last night.”</p><p>“And would this hero be the same one who saved you earlier?”</p><p>“…yes.”</p><p>Iroh nods, “The spirits work in mysterious ways, dear nephew.”</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, “It’s just coincidence Uncle. Anyway I might not even see him again.”</p><p>Iroh raises a brow, “And why would that be?”</p><p>“Well—he’s just—he’s a <em>hero</em>. Like good and popular and has <em>merchandise</em>. I’m just a baker in a tea shop.” Zuko replies self-consciously.</p><p>His uncle nods. "Yes he is, but that shouldn't stop you from talking to him again. I think you should ask him out for a nice lunch."</p><p>Zuko scrunches his nose. "And what would I even say?"</p><p>Iroh strokes his beard thoughtfully and grins, "Would a handsome young hero like to have lunch with me?"</p><p>"Uncle, be serious."</p><p>"I am." He chuckles. "You don't need to say anything too complicated. Just ask the young man. I'm sure he would be happy to see you again."</p><p>"How do you even know that? He's strong and amazing and kicks so much ass."</p><p>“Really? Because I seem to remember how you used to fig—”</p><p>“THOSE WERE BAD THINGS UNCLE!” Zuko shouts.</p><p>“Well…perhaps the execution was not good, but I think a lot of people really saw you as a symbol of anarchy and justice.”</p><p>“That’s not a good thing, Uncle.” Zuko deadpans, “I did a lot of shitty things when I was younger.”</p><p>“You’re only 23, Zuko. Still quite young.” Iroh says serenely, “And I probably never told you this, but I thought many of the criminal acts had a sense of…poetry to them. You put such a dramatic flair to all of them it’s actually quite admirable.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko groans, it’s like looking back on your middle school years when you were getting into the emo steampunk trend. Only this time, Zuko’s emo streak included blowing up buildings and setting fire to a lot of property. Agni, he was <em>such</em> a pyromaniac back then. That’s what happens when you listen to too many anarchy podcasts. And are dealing with a shit-ton of daddy-issues.</p><p> </p><p>“In any case, Sok—<em>he</em> isn’t interested in dating. He’s just grateful and thinks he owes me for saving him.”</p><p>“He <em>does </em>owe you for saving him.”</p><p>“Uncle, no. I was just—I was just trying to do something right. Something good.”</p><p>Iroh softens, “I think you’ve done a lot of good. Even during your—ah—<em>rebellious</em> streak.”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t believe him, but it’s still nice to hear good things from his Uncle. “Well thanks, Uncle. What did you have planned today?”</p><p>“Oh I thought we could take a trip to the botanical gardens. I hear that they have a tea picking event there, and there’s one I want to taste in particular, the rare white dragon bush…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sokka sighs as his masseuse works through the knot on his shoulders. They carefully avoid the healing injuries and knead the tight muscles. One good thing about days off is that he can visit the Ba Sing Se Physical Therapy Center and get a free 90-minute massage. Now that he’s practically boneless, he realizes how tense he’s been for the past few weeks.</p><p><em>I hate it when Katara is right</em>. He thinks. <em>Too bad the others aren’t here. Toph would love a good foot rub.</em></p><p> </p><p>When he thinks back to his earlier hero days, most of the Gaang were still at Hung Wu Academy so it was a lot easier for them to hang out. But now they’re running on different schedules. Have different lives. Katara and Aang are dating. Toph is…Toph. His ex, Suki, is back on Kiyoshi Island working on Intelligence. Working on a hero’s schedule is…hard. It’s one of the things Academy doesn’t prepare you for. How lonely the job can be, and how much normal life sometimes seem a little…dull in comparison to the adrenaline rushes.</p><p> </p><p>It’s one of the reasons why Suki and him never worked out. They both worked such demanding jobs, and at the end of the day, they couldn’t compromise. It wasn’t a dramatic break-up, neither of them were the type to blow up at each other for things they can’t control, but it was bittersweet.</p><p>Sokka loved Suki, in Aang’s words, he thought she would be his ‘forever girl’. Back when he was 18 and fresh out of the Academy, he thought the Gaang would be team members forever with Suki and him being the sappy married co-workers. Boy was he wrong. He doesn’t regret a minute of it, but he wishes he could go back and tell his younger self to slow down and enjoy the time he had with his friends and have as much childish fun as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe when this case is done, he can go home to the South Pole and visit his Dad and Bato. It’s been three years since he’s been back, and while they video call almost everyday it’s not the same as being there with him.</p><p> </p><p>He’s heading out of the center when his phone buzzes. A wide grin overtakes his face: it’s Zuko. He was going to text him after, but the other man beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, wanna get lunch?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes!! I’d love to. Where?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Umm I’m near Wuxi General Hospital. Know any places here?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya there’s an awesome place that serves some amazing hippo-cow burgers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That sounds amazing. Send me the location?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure! Meet you there in like 20?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. I’ll see you there.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sokka sighs happily. His day just keeps getting better and better.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, he’s just turning the corner to the Hungry Hippo-Cow, and Zuko is already standing near the entrance. Sokka holds back a manly squeal when he sees him. The pale man is in a black bomber jacket with an embroidered golden chrysanthemum in the back and along the sleeves, and a white t-shirt under it. He has on a pair of black skinny trousers that cut off at the ankles and accentuates his long strong legs and plump ass. The inky black hair is tied in a high ponytail with his bangs loose around his face, but it still shows off the elegant pale neck. A neck that Sokka just wants to <em>bite </em>and <em>suck</em> until it’s just a mottled mess of bruises.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka groans internally. <em>Fuck he’s so hot.</em></p><p>Honestly, he’s kinda glad that he’s not the only one leering at the beautiful man. Men and women openly stare at him as they pass by, but there’s a little coil of jealousy setting in Sokka’s stomach. Then Zuko looks up and spots Sokka, and he gives a small smile and wave. <em>And it’s so precious</em>.</p><p> </p><p>If he didn’t have a great poker face, he would be on the <em>floor</em> making dying saber-tooth-lion moose noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka. Uh hi. Hello—you’re here.” Zuko says flapping his arms around.</p><p><em>What a precious awkward bean.</em> Sokka thinks. It’s funny for someone who looks so intimidating to have the most awkward personality. “Hey when it comes to food, I never say no. Except if it’s some vegetarian or vegan stuff.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles, “Noted. Only meat for Sokka.”</p><p>“You bet’cha darling.” Sokka teases, relishing the blush that overtakes Zuko’s face.</p><p> </p><p>They sit near the back where most people won’t see them. Sokka keeps his hat on and has his back to most of the restaurant goers. He’s not usually recognized in civilian clothing, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.</p><p>“So why were you in the area?” Sokka asks slurping on a milkshake.</p><p>“Ah…well, Uncle had to go to the hospital.” Zuko answers fiddling with the straw wrapper.</p><p>Sokka nearly spits out his drink. “What? Zuko is he okay? Are <em>you</em> okay? Do you need me as your emotional support?”</p><p>“Aha no it’s just a bad reaction…they think.” Zuko says. “Uncle and I went tea picking at the botanical gardens, and he picked the White Jade Bush thinking it was a White Dragon Bush.”</p><p>Sokka snorts. “What the hell everyone knows not to mess with a White Jade Bush. So he made tea out of it?”</p><p>Zuko chuckles, “Yeah he went a little off the tea section to pick it and the botanists were <em>so</em> mad at him. So, he’s at the hospital right now getting treatment. He’ll be there a while and I hate watching Uncle flirt with the nurses.”</p><p>“Oh man that’s so funny.” Sokka says wiping tears from his eyes, “I can’t believe that man still has the balls to flirt with the nurses.”</p><p>“The worst part is he’s covered in some green paste and his face is swollen like a creampuff.”</p><p>“Tui and La that’s amazing. I can’t believe I was so worried. You really need to work on our delivery, Zuko.”</p><p>The other man scrunches his nose cutely. “What are you talking about? I just told you Uncle was in the hospital. What else is there?”</p><p>“Details my dear man. Try telling me with more inflection or some preamble attached, like ‘something funny happened and now Uncle’s in the hospital’ kinda thing.”</p><p>“Why? It seems a little pointless.”</p><p> Sokka steeples his hand under his chin, “Let me guess, if you get a nasty cut, you’d either not tell anyone or if someone asks you’d just say ‘tis but a flesh wound.”</p><p>“…yes.”</p><p>Sokka chuckles. “Yeah, that’s the problem there. You need to try and make it a <em>little</em> more specific or you’ll make people worried.”</p><p>Zuko ducks his head, “I think telling them about stupid wounds make them worry.”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head, “Yeah maybe, but downplaying it makes them worry <em>more</em>. Trust me, as a Pro-Hero who gets beat around a fair amount, downplaying stuff makes <em>everything</em> worse. Especially with my sister.”</p><p>“You have a sister?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, two years younger, but a true prodigy. One of the best up and coming heroes. She’s an elemental-quirk user with an affinity to water, and she’s so badass. She got all the powerful bending genes in the family.” Sokka gushes.</p><p>There’s a hint of a painful look in Zuko’s eyes, but it’s gone in an instant. “She sounds amazing.” He says wistfully. “Do you ever…get jealous?”</p><p>Sokka leans back, “Hmm when I was younger, yeah. But I found my niche and I found a style that works for me. Something that’s special to me, and now all I think about is how <em>proud</em> I am of her and how lucky I am to get to work together with her.”</p><p>He thinks he might be rambling a bit and goes to apologize, but Zuko is looking at him with an expression that’s just <em>adoring</em> and <em>soft.</em> Sokka wonders if maybe he has siblings.</p><p>“She’s lucky to have you.” Zuko says.</p><p>Sokka swallows and puts a grin to stop himself from kissing the man. “Well, I got really lucky to have a sister like her. So…not that I don’t like it, but why’d you ask me to lunch?”</p><p>Zuko’s head goes down, and he starts fiddling with his straw. “Oh well…actually this is kinda like a—a <em>thank you for saving me from getting squished by a truck</em> lunch.”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “Oh Zuko, you really didn’t have to. I thought I told you that <em>I’m</em> the one that owes you a billion favors.”</p><p>Zuko’s golden eyes peer up from his lashes, “Well I just—”</p><p> </p><p>Debris explodes from the side of the building. Something large and growling is thrown into the restaurant with a ferocious force.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka doesn’t even think when he grabs Zuko and curls around the man protectively. He feels the glass bounce off his skin. Nothing pierces through the protective skintight suit underneath his clothes. He peaks his head up and assesses the situation.</p><p>On the floor is an anima-quirk user, but…something is wrong with it. It’s a reptilian-like anima, but there are ivory-colored protrusions coming out of it’s skin. Blood is seeping from the wounds and Sokka’s eyes widen when he realizes that it’s <em>bones</em> sticking out of him. The quirk user howls. It’s mouth is frothing and slit-like pupils are dilated.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka curses and hauls Zuko up. “Everyone out now! Get as far away as you can.” He orders. He briefly looks to Zuko who is looking with impossibly wide eyes. Pale hands squeeze his and he nods before letting go and evacuating with the crowd. Sokka goes in front of the quirk-user to keep it’s attention on him while the civilians flee.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka activates his wristbands and they expand to cover his fists and forearm. He wishes he has his sword, but he can’t be picky. He puts on his dark-blue googles and sends an ViCA signal. The quirk-user seems to be shaking off the impact from his crash, so Sokka leaps forward and throws a powerful punch to the criminals’ face. The reptile-man goes flying to the other side of the restaurant, and Sokka hopes that he’s down. Unfortunately, the villain gets back up and he’s looking very angry.</p><p>He charges at Sokka, but the hero uses the force of the villain and throws him to the ground. The bones crack and bone marrow leaks out staining them red. The pain must be immense because the reptile-man howls and rolls on the floor. He’s more animal than man now as he leaps up and snarls at Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka brings his hands up just in time. The villain throws himself onto Sokka again, and Sokka let’s the force push him down before he kicks up into the reptile’s hard abdomen. It’s sent flying to the wall. More bones crack and plaster falls around them. The criminal sways as he get’s up again. There’s animalistic anger in his beady yellow eyes, and blood is mixing with the white foam at his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He crouches, getting ready to pounce again, but Sokka is ready. When the beast throws himself at him, Sokka brings his leg up and roundhouse kicks him in the face. The momentum spins Sokka around in a near 180, but he feels the force of his foot connecting with it’s snarling face. The villain is thrown across the restaurant. There’s a booming crash and Sokka keeps himself ready. Waits a second. Ten. Twenty. Forty.</p><p> </p><p>The dust clear and the villain is laying still among the rubble. Bleeding and white bones broken in multiple places. Sokka breathes and straightens himself up. He cautiously walks to the beast and he sees a slight rise and fall to his chest. Not dead then.</p><p> </p><p>“Boomerang!” a voice calls. Sokka turns to see two heroes stepping into the restaurant. The Boulder and Mole. Sokka puts on a grin, “Sorry guys. I ended up taking care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>The Boulder shakes his head, “The Boulder cannot believe you smashed him in five minutes.”</p><p>“Well he was pretty out of it.” Sokka replies. “More like an animal than a person. Let’s dart him and get him back to HQ.”</p><p>“Director Kiyoshi is going to be so mad at you.” Mole says with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Hey this one’s not my fault.”</p><p>The three of them dart the man with a tranquillizer and bind him. The Boulder and Mole are dragging him outside where the Transport Unit is waiting. Sokka looks around and spots Zuko in the crowd. He’s pale and the fists clenching his jacket tremble. So Sokka shoots him a reassuring smile and wave. The crowd cheers and waves back at him, but Sokka can only pay attention to Zuko, who has a little more color to his cheek and gives him a small wave in return.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Director Kiyoshi is not happy of course. She’s sitting with her index finger and thumb pressing against her temple. There’s a tumbler that’s suspiciously empty on the right next to her clenched fists.</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to have a day off.”</p><p>“And I did, Director. I swear. I was just getting lunch with a friend and then <em>boom</em> reptile-guy smashes into the restaurant. So I put out a ViCA and contained the quirk-user until the heroes showed up.”</p><p>The director’s eyes bore into him, and Sokka tamps down the urge to prostrate himself before her.</p><p>“Next time you have a day off, I’m chaining you to a chair.”</p><p>“Katara already said that ma’am.”</p><p>“Get the hell out of my office Mallik. And please <em>please</em> stay out of trouble tomorrow.”</p><p>Sokka gives her a two finger salute and exits her office. Katara and Aang are waiting outside for him. Katara’s brows are furrowed and she has her arms crossed tightly. Her foot taps impatiently on the floor and people are swerving around her to get away from the icy aura she exudes.</p><p>“<em>Sokka. </em>I swear to Tui and La I’m going to throw you in a holding cell and chain you to the wall.”</p><p>“Hey! Not my fault this time.” Sokka says. “I was just in the wrong place, wrong time. It’s not like I <em>wanted</em> to beat up a weird reptile monster.”</p><p>Aang interrupts before the siblings can continue their squabble. “We got some preliminary data form the lab. And it looks like he got a major dose of QEC in his system.”</p><p>Sokka narrows his eyes, “The hell, we’ve never seen anyone go that crazy with QEC.”</p><p>“Yeah their running more tests now, but just wanted to let you know. You really messed the guy up bad.”</p><p>Sokka shrugs, “Hey he asked for it. Play with the big boys and you get hit hard.”</p><p>Katara rolls her eyes and slaps her brother’s arm. “Just get out of here. Aang and I have a day off tomorrow so we can hang out and <em>watch</em> you.”</p><p>“Okay okay. I’m going.”</p><p> </p><p>As he heads to the garage, he takes out his phone and types a message to Zuko.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are you asking me? You fought a reptile-person. Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Haha yeah I am. Some minor bruising on my back but otherwise a-okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You still didn’t answer my question.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m fine. You protected me. Again.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Always happy to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Btw I still have the clothes you gave me. They’re clean now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna give them back to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh you don’t really have to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s just some spare clothes in case there’s an accident in the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>All the more reason I need to return it. As a hero I know the importance of spare clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright I’ll defer to your expertise, Boomerang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can stop by after I close. Is 7 okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s perfect. I’ll see you then.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Come through the back. Maybe you can also taste test some bread.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re okay with that of course.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby I already told you I’ll never say no to food.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>One of these days you’re going to get defeated because a villain is going to offer you a hippo-cow burger.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sokka laughs and puts his phone away. He grabs the extra bike he stashes in the garage and heads home with a pleased smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two adorable boys. Sokka's got his work cut out for him.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stress Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka gets another sorta-date with Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The World Hero Organization (WHO) was founded in 1754 after the fall of the Sozin Dynasty. The sole purpose of the organization is to train and bring in quirk users who want to fight against quirk-using criminals, in essence villains. This way, there is a legal organization to support people who want to use their quirks for good that also keeps the quirk users in check and ensures that they are not using their powers to suppress or hurt quirkless people. </em>
</p><p><em>—</em>Excerpt from WHO website.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Than Mong’s office is homey and decorated with warm greens, browns and yellows. There are various ferns and succulents hanging around the space giving it a comforting feeling of being surrounded by nature. Zuko is sitting on the plush couch across from his therapist, who is sipping on her tea patiently. Dr. Than always lets him start the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>When he first started seeing her, he thought it would be a lot easier to just let the sessions pass in silence and pretend that he actually said something when Uncle asked. But he did end up talking. Usually with pure rage. Still, Dr. Than merely asked him what he thought about and why he was feeling particularly angry that day. She didn’t force him to answer her questions, merely asking him to ponder on his feelings and the roots of his anger, anxiety, depression, worthlessness and a myriad of other things.</p><p> </p><p>Nowadays there’s less outbursts of rage, and he usually starts by talking about his new recipes, Uncle, the girls. Or sometimes he just lays there, listening to Dr. Than putter around in the office or type something on her computer.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I want to try making a new type of coffee bread.” He says. “Something that has a crispy coffee texture on the surface and soft bread inside. But I don’t want to coffee taste to be overpowering. I’ve been trying to get the ratio right, and I think I’ve gotten it. I just need a taste-tester.”</p><p>“I think something like that sounds amazing, Zuko. I’ll be sure to try some as soon as you bring it out.” She says. “Do you have anyone in mind to taste-test?”</p><p>Zuko blushes, “Um…yeah this guy I know. I—ah—I asked him. Yesterday. He’ll be coming tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a sparkle in Dr. Than’s eyes, “Well, that sounds exciting.”</p><p>“I’m…nervous.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“I…he’s just really—<em>really</em> amazing? Like I don’t really know why he’s even hanging out with me? Or why he even wants anything to do with me? And I think he’s just a really nice person and feels obligated to hang out. It just—” Zuko grabs his hair and tugs on it anxiously, “I can’t stop myself from asking him. I wanna keep…seeing him. He’s just a lot of fun.”</p><p>Than gives a kind smile, “Zuko, you don’t have to feel guilty about wanting to be around someone you are…fond of. And why do you believe you’re not good enough to be around him?”</p><p>Zuko turns away, “He’s very handsome and I’m…not. And he’s so successful and people seem to love him and I can barely string two words together to say hi!”</p><p>Dr. Than nods, “I see. But Zuko, people go on very different paths. Society may give more prestige to specific careers than others, but it doesn’t diminish the work and effort <em>you</em> put in. And while some people just have that natural charisma, it doesn’t mean you are worse than them. In any case, I think your social skills have come a long way.”</p><p>“…sometimes I think I haven’t improved at all. Some days I just look at myself and just see that—that angry 14-year old me. Sometimes I <em>wish</em> I could just forget about everything and be that angry person again.”</p><p>Dr. Than hums understandingly. She’s quiet for a moment before she says, “Self-improvement is not a straight path, Zuko. There are times when we all fall to our previous habits and mental states. What’s important is to remind yourself <em>why</em> you wanted to change, and always try to keep doing better.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighs tiredly and rubs his hand against his face. Sessions with Dr. Than are great for him, but he always feels so drained afterwards. The late afternoon shift isn’t as busy, with only a few customers trickling in. Zuko usually is in the kitchen either preparing dough or maintaining his yeast strains. It’s peaceful and quiet, but it also provides ample opportunity for Jin to pester him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooo~ boss, when’s the wedding?” Jin asks leaning against the counter. Zuko merely glares at her.</p><p>“Stop breathing on the bread Jin, you’ll give the yeast anxiety.” He says. “And there is no wedding. I don’t even know where you got that idea.”</p><p>“Oh I dunno, I thought the hunky hero went into your apartment two days ago and swept you off your feet. Again.”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t tell her that Sokka did kinda sweep him off his feet again yesterday. It would just make her more insufferable. “Nothing like that happened.” He grumbles.</p><p>Jin’s eyes widen. “Ohhh I see.” She says.</p><p>Zuko feels a tick form in his brow. “Okay what?”</p><p>“You didn’t have hot sex with the guy. You probably did something nice for him, like help him save a cat-owl, and now you’re stuck in this weird limbo where you don’t know if you’re dating or not.”</p><p>He tries, really tries, to keep the astonishment out of his face. Because at times like these he wonders if Jin has some sort of psychic-quirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wrong.” He answers. “We’re not in limbo. We’re not dating. I just…we just had lunch as…acquaintances.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. So <em>you</em> asked him out for an ‘acquaintance lunch’?”</p><p>“No, I asked him out for to a…thank you for saving me lunch. And also because I didn’t want to see Uncle flirt with some nurses.”</p><p>“Oh Zuko, you shouldn’t be jealous that your uncle gets more action than you. He’s got a…silver platypus-bear charm to him that ladies <em>love</em>.”</p><p>Zuko makes a face, “EW, Jin that’s disgusting. And I’m not jealous of uncle!”</p><p>“Hey, you’re going to be an old wrinkly man too someday! So don’t judge.” Jin scolds. “But getting back on track…Zuko, you’re pretty bad at seeing when someone’s interested in you.”</p><p>“I’m not <em>bad</em> at that.” Zuko denies.</p><p>“Do you remember Satoshi?”</p><p>“Yeah? He was a zookeeper who took care of the penguin-otters. He was really nice…I wonder what happened to him?”</p><p>“You broke his heart that’s what happened.”</p><p>Zuko looks shocked, “What?! <em>What?</em> When did I—how would I even do that? Satoshi never…he was just a nice guy!”</p><p>“Zuko, he was <em>ogling</em> <em>your</em> <em>ass</em>. Every time. It was kinda creepy to be honest. I’m glad you never dated him.”</p><p>“…he did that? I thought he was just uncomfortable with my scar.”</p><p>“Is <em>that</em> why you put your hair down like that?—wait I’m getting off track here.” She shakes her head exasperatedly and flips her hair. “There’s also your neighbor Hahn.”</p><p>Zuko looks incredulously at her, “What about Hahn?”</p><p>“He’s always showing off to you at the gym. I just had to meet him <em>once</em>, and I knew.”</p><p>“He’s not showing off.”</p><p>“Does he do the thing with his arm where he looks like he’s stretching it weird?”</p><p>“…yes.”</p><p>“That’s him trying to show off; don’t go out with that guy either. He’s a real douchebag.” Jin informs.</p><p>“Okay…well I knew that Jet was interested in me.” Zuko says crossing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Jin smacks her forehead. “You only knew that once he got his tongue deep in your throat and a finger up your ass—”</p><p>“Jin!”  </p><p>The girl rolls her eyes and continues, “Trust me there were a lot of signs <em>way</em> before that. Also, he was another douchebag.” She pauses and purses her lips, “Spirits Zuko maybe I need to see this guy. I gotta make sure he’s not another dude who’ll play around with your heart like a piano.”</p><p>“Sok—erm <em>he’s</em> not going to do that! And I’m not like…in<em> love</em> with him.”</p><p>“Yet.”</p><p>“I <em>just</em> met him. As an acquaintance.” Zuko tries to say.</p><p>Jin places a hand on his shoulder, “Oh my poor sweet baby dragon. You may not realize this, but there’s <em>very</em> few people you hold dear in your life. You give your loyalty sparingly; like how you give out coupons.”</p><p>“Why does everyone keep talking about coupons?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter right now. What I’m trying to say is, underneath all that blustering hot air, is a really soft <em>squishy</em> center that just wants to give out love and be loved.”</p><p>Zuko blushes and turns away, trying to focus on kneading the dough. “…it’s not like that.”</p><p>Jin smiles serenely, “Yes it is. It’s actually one of the things we love about you, Zuko. Your strong bull-headed loyalty and love. When you find someone you really connect with, you do <em>anything</em> for them. You protect them, <em>fiercely.</em> With everything you have because that’s the only way you know how to love someone.”</p><p>The silence is pensive. Zuko’s eyes are focused on the bread, but there’s a slight tremble in his hands. Jin sighs and pats his back.</p><p>“Whatever happens. We just want you to be happy, and we’ll be here.” She says and goes off to the front. Zuko waits a few minutes and stops kneading. He walks to the fridge, grabs his sitting stool and places his head on his knees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The backdoor of the Jasmine Dragon looks the same as the night he first stumbled upon it. This time the door is locked so Sokka has to knock. He hears a crash and a muttered curse, and Zuko comes tumbling out. Hair askew and flour dusting his outfit. There’s a delicious scent of coffee drifting through the alley and Sokka leans in to breath in the scent.</p><p>“Wow that smells <em>amazing</em>.” He compliments. “What is it?”</p><p>“Coffee bread. I’m working on the ratio of coffee flavor to bread so that it doesn’t overpower the bread, but there’s still a nice kick of coffee in it.”</p><p>Zuko’s talks a lot more confidently when he’s talking about baking or cooking. It’s nice to see him look and sound so at ease. There’s a lack of tension in his shoulders, and he sways slightly to the cadence of his words.</p><p><em>It’s so charming</em>. Sokka thinks. “I’d love to try some.”</p><p>“Okay just give it a minute, I just took them out.” Zuko steps aside and beckons Sokka inside. The counters are full of mixers and dough in various stages. There are tins of coffee, sugar and salt open, and flour coats half of the counter.</p><p>Zuko fidgets when he sees Sokka taking in the scene. “Sorry it’s a bit of a mess.”</p><p>“Nah, it’d be weirder if it was impeccably clean. I like the organized chaos you have going on. Oh and before I forget…” Sokka hands him a bag, “Here’s the spare clothes you leant me.”</p><p>Zuko clutched the bag close to his chest. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.” He puts it aside and hands him a fresh coffee bread. “Let me know what you think. Do you want tea with it?”</p><p>“Yeah I’d love some.” He answers with a grin. Sokka let’s the smell of the coffee bread fill his nose and presses the plush dough against his hands. The warmth travels through him, and he’s reminded of all the moments his mother used to cook for them. He takes a bite before he starts crying like a baby, and…</p><p>It’s. <em>Heavenly.</em></p><p> </p><p>The crispy coffee texture, the soft cream bread. It’s not overpoweringly sweet or too much like coffee. Sokka moans in delight, much to Zuko’s chagrin, and ravenously gobbles the rest up. He licks his fingers forlornly when its gone. But there’s another one being shoved in his face a second later.</p><p>“Ugh, Zuko this is <em>amazing.</em> I swear even with my metabolism I’ll become a fucking elephant-koi because I can’t stop eating this.”</p><p>Zuko blushes and looks down on the bread dough he’s sectioning off. “It’s just bread Sokka.”</p><p>“It’s the <em>best</em> bread I’ve ever had. How did I never come here before?” He says stuffing his face with another roll.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shrugs, “Well, we’re a little out of the way; off of the main road and all.”</p><p>“Zuko if you were to set up shop on the main road or near the university you would be on the cover of magazines.”</p><p>Zuko winces. “No…no I like it here. I—I don’t do too well in the spotlight.”</p><p>If Sokka notices his discomfort he doesn’t mention it. He only nods and grins, “Well more for me then. I like having my own baker to myself. What’s your secret? Is it <em>love</em>?”</p><p>Zuko laughs derisively. “No, it’s stress and anxiety. Baking helps me decompress and makes me knead better.”</p><p>Sokka nods, “The best coping mechanisms are the ones that make delicious results.”</p><p>“That’s what Uncle told me. He was the one to suggest it when I first…when I got it.”</p><p>“So how long have you been doing it?”</p><p>“Since I was thirteen. Uncle says it’s my fault he gained so much weight.”</p><p>Sokka chuckles and swipes another roll. “I don’t blame him. If they’re as good as these, I’d happily gain twenty pounds.”</p><p>Zuko shakes his head, eyes fond as he remembers the better moments in his adolescent life. “No, I was terrible. I tried making a sourdough and it ended up really…spicy? And sweet? And not at all sour. But Uncle always tried everything I gave him.”</p><p>“Your uncle sounds like an awesome guy, that gets blind-sided by tea.”</p><p>“That’s Uncle in a nutshell.” Zuko says with a small smile. “He…he’s the one who started this for me.”</p><p>“If you didn’t have the shop what would you have done?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“I dunno…probably something illegal and stupid.” As soon as that comes out; he smacks him head with his floury hand, leaving a white streak on his forehead and hair. He glares at the bread like it’s responsible for the word vomit that tumbles out of his mouth. Next to him, Sokka valiantly tries to cover his loud guffaw.</p><p>“Oh, Zuko.” He snickers. “Don’t ever change.”</p><p>Zuko turns a bright red and tries to wipe the flour out of his hair and forehead. “Forget I said that. I wouldn’t do anything illegal. Nope just a law abiding citizen that would never—”</p><p>“Zuko.” Sokka stops him with a hand over his mouth. “Stop talking. You’re fine. But don’t <em>ever</em> testify in court.”</p><p>Zuko nods his head numbly, trying not to steam against Sokka’s skin.</p><p>The hero smiles, but then tilts his head and squints his eyes. He reaches down and rubs his thumb over Zuko’s hair while the baker stays impossibly still.</p><p> </p><p>The black tresses are soft under Sokka’s hands, and even when the flour is gone, he keeps petting his head in smooth slow motions. Suddenly there’s a warm body leaning against his. Sokka looks down to see Zuko’s half-lidded golden eyes glazing over. His face flush and eyelids fluttering with each stroke.</p><p><em>Ah this is getting dangerous</em>. Sokka thinks, but he can’t help himself. It’s the first time he’s seen the man so pliant. The sheer fragility of the trust in his hand is…intoxicating. He wants to know more. To see more of Zuko’s expressions. To know <em>Zuko</em>. Intimately, every detail, every thought, every hardship that etched the man today. He greedily wants it all.</p><p> </p><p>Then a crash echoes outside. Zuko springs away like Sokka’s touch burns him. He yells something about checking it out, and he’s running away from Sokka <em>again</em>. The hero sighs and leans against the counter. He knows Zuko is interested. He’d be an idiot not to see it, but he also knows Zuko is…oblivious. He doesn’t seem like the type to <em>get</em> flirting unless it kisses him in the face. Well, Sokka is the <em>plan guy</em> for a reason.</p><p> </p><p><em>So get your head out of your ass and ask the beautiful man out.</em> He thinks to himself. It would be so <em>easy</em>, but then…</p><p> </p><p>Then he thinks about Suki. About <em>Yue</em>, and there’s a weight around his body. He thinks about Spinnel who lost her wife, and never recovered. He thinks about the Wave Team and their tragic demise. Rosa, Tyberius, Kamui Wood…</p><p> </p><p>So so many.     </p><p> </p><p>But then there was Aang and Katara. The Boulder and his wife. Starefire and Nightwing, Creati and Earjack.</p><p><em>Is it worth it?</em> He wonders as he watches Zuko coming back. Red faced and head bowed.</p><p>“Uh just a pygmy-puma.” He says.</p><p>Sokka nods, “Ah that makes sense.” He answers lamely. They shift in silence. “…so I should probably…uh—well it’s late so I’ll just…go.” Sokka says pointing a thumb to the door.</p><p>Zuko lifts his head up, “Oh. Yeah. yeah it—it is. Um…sorry I didn’t mean to make you stay late.”</p><p>“No. I wanted to.” Sokka replies quickly. “It’s—I like hanging with you. You don’t really…<em>treat</em> me like a hero.”</p><p>Zuko scrunches his nose. “I…do? I listened to you when the restaurant was attacked.”</p><p>“No, no not in those situations. I mean like—ugh this is difficult to explain—you treat me like a normal person when we hang out.”</p><p>“Oh…I do?”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “Yeah you do. I appreciate it. I don’t have a lot of people who just treat me like…<em>Sokka</em>.”</p><p>Zuko smiles, “Well of course. Just because your Boomerang, doesn’t mean your not Sokka, you weirdo.”</p><p>Ah there it is again. That fluttering in his chest. That pull of his instincts. Sokka is about to reach out, but Zuko is already turning around and flitting through the trays. He grabs a box and stuffs bread in them. Then he turns to Sokka and hands it over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. For the road or breakfast or whatever. You should—umph!”</p><p>Sokka’s hugging him. Sokka’s <em>hugging him.</em></p><p>The smell of spiced chai and pine drifts around his nostrils. It’s been so long since anyone’s held him like this, and he just wants to melt into his arms. Before Zuko could do anything though, the arms pull away and Sokka is groaning and rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“Shit…I really shouldn’t have done that.” he mutters.</p><p>
  <em>Ah of course. Why would someone like Sokka ever want anything to do with him?</em>
</p><p>Sokka breathes in and takes the box from Zuko. He puts it to the side and cups Zuko’s pale cheeks. The baker’s head is tilted up so he’s peering into Sokka’s blue eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, you were just too cute.” Sokka says with an apologetic smile. “I couldn’t resist giving you a hug. You don’t mind right?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka is now staring at him worriedly. “Uh Zuko?”</p><p>“DON’T THINK ABOUT THE COUPONS!!” he shouts.</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>Zuko turns a bright red and wretches his face away from Sokka’s hands. “NOTHING! I—uh—I’m just—erm—”</p><p>Sokka puts both his hands gently on Zuko’s shoulders. “Hey, breathe. Um sorry I shouldn’t have sprung that on you.”</p><p>Zuko shakes his head vigorously. <em>Uh why was he so terrible at communicating!</em></p><p>“NO! I—uh…” he takes a deep breath and pauses. Sokka continues to hold him steady and wait patiently. “…I-I liked that. I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>A beaming smile overtakes Sokka’s face. “Okay. Be prepared then! I’m gunna hug you all the time. You’re like a heating blanket, it felt <em>great</em>.”</p><p>Is this what it feels like to die? Zuko thinks. Dying in Sokka’s strong arms is pretty tempting though.</p><p>“You-you can anytime.” Zuko assures. “And you can…you can always stop by—after I close. If you have time of course. I’m always closing.”</p><p>Sokka nods and pulls Zuko close. “Okay. Okay. It’s a date then.”</p><p>Zuko tries to still his hammering heart. He’s positive Sokka can feel it thundering loudly. “Okay.” Zuko says quietly. He’s sure Sokka is joking, but it feels nice to hear it.</p><p>They stay that way for a while, but Sokka lets go eventually and grabs the box. Zuko is leaning against doorframe when Sokka smiles and kisses his forehead.</p><p>“I’ll see you later.” He murmurs.</p><p>Zuko can only squeak out a, ‘okay’ and watches the man leave. He probably stays there for a long while. Touching his lips. Trying to remember the heavenly heat that surrounded him. He finally closes the door and goes back to the kitchen. This time, as he works, he’s humming a song, swaying his hips, and smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh these two babies. They just need to kiss already.<br/>The coffee bread is based on the one from RotiBoy. I always get it in my hometown Jakarta! It's not a trip back home without getting some of that bread haha. </p><p>So sorry for the late update! I thought I put it up but I didn't. -_-'</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Accidental Arson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko is a pyromanic and Sokka is a troll.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warning:</strong> Suicide and drug use</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Before the creation of the WHO, vigilantism ran rampant throughout the world. While many of these vigilantes worked under a strict code of conduct and honor, others deemed that the ends justified the means. It was difficult to gauge which vigilantes would work with local officials to take down criminals and who would just flood the town and wipe it clean. Those vigilantes that were able to work with local authorities started creating and passing laws to regulate the use of quirks. However, even with the creation of the WHO there are still a number of people who fall under the vigilante category. One example is the controversial figure, the Blue Spirit…</p><p>—<em> The Rise and Fall of Vigilantes </em>by Tomomi Shinko</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sokka smiles as he greets the members of the CSF Police Department. Most returned it, others roll their eyes and continue walking. <em>Rude</em>.</p><p>In an attempt to foster collaboration and trust between the Pro-Heroes and the CSF officers, the WHO and CSF required heroes to spend at least 15% of their hours in one of the CSF divisions. The CSF officers are also required to put in the same time in helping the Pro-Heroes with their work. However, their capacity of work is mostly just paperwork, patrols, evacuations and the like.</p><p>While in the CSF department, the Pro-Heroes are under the same regulations as CSF officers with quirks. They are not allowed to use them on duty unless there is imminent threat of death.</p><p> </p><p>Director Kiyoshi generally likes giving reckless and/or new heroes more hours on CSF duty; she’d look at them sternly and say, ‘Just because you have a quirk doesn’t make you or the person next to you invincible. If you can’t use your quirk intelligently, then don’t use it at all.’</p><p> </p><p>Improper and reckless quirk usage decreased 60% since then.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka doesn’t mind. His augmentation quirk isn’t anything too special, and he’s trained extensively to fight with weapons and hand-to-hand. Of course, this time he’ll also be keeping watch of Long Feng, head of the CSF Police Department. But so far, he hasn’t been called in to meet the Director yet. Things have been quiet; Long Feng was at his office all day, working on paperwork, making calls, meeting with slimy politicians for lunch.</p><p>Sokka wants to roll his eyes when he sees the pudgy Minister of Communication, Min Kim Soo waddle to Long Feng and shakes his hand. It’s no secret that Min Kim wanted to be Prime Minister of Ba Sing Se, and he’s been seen greasing his hands with various leaders of the government like Long Feng. He tried <em>once</em> with Director Kiyoshi, and she sent him on his ass with a single glare.</p><p> </p><p>“So how long’s that guy been hanging around?” Sokka asks conversationally with his police partner, Kyoko Sawada.</p><p>She smiles and answers, “At least two months now. When he comes around, try to look busy or else he’ll start giving you orders.”</p><p>“Ugh the worst types.” Sokka bemoans.</p><p>“I know. They normally like to go out for lunch at one of the high-scale restaurants in the upper circle, but maybe since…oh three weeks ago, they’ve been meeting in his office a lot more.”</p><p>“Any idea why?”</p><p>Kyoko shrugs. “Don’t know, but I heard from Ling, who’s Cha’s secretary, that Long Feng’s been pretty mad at Mr. Soo, and he’s starting to become really <em>pissy</em>.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Sokka says with a faux gasp. “That must be <em>awful </em>for you.”</p><p>Kyoko nods, “Yeah he’s been on such a short-fuse lately. And having you here isn’t helping it, no offense. That’s why a lot of the guys aren’t too happy to see you.”</p><p>Sokka winces. “Yikes sorry about that. Didn’t mean to cause any trouble but…Director’s orders. Y’know how Kiyoshi can be.”</p><p>Kyoko gives a sympathetic pat. “I guess even Pro-Heroes have to answer to someone. Don’t worry they’ll get over it. You’re pretty well-liked anyway.”</p><p>Sokka chuckles and scratches the back of his head in a boyish manner. “Aw gee thanks, Kyoko. And hey to make it up to you, how bout I do any grunt work Long Feng dumps on you guys?”</p><p>Kyoko’s eyes widen, “Oh Sokka you don’t have to do that—”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Sokka waves off, “I feel bad making more tension for you, and I’ll be here for thirty days. Might as well help out. Just let the other guys know. They can take it or not.”</p><p>Kyoko smiles and nods, “Sure I’ll pass it around.”</p><p>“Oh but could you…ah tell them to keep it to themselves? Wouldn’t want to get anyone in anymore trouble.”</p><p>“Of course.” Kyoko promises. “You’re really sweet to do that for us.”</p><p>“Just doing my duty as a Hero.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Long Feng is as prickly as ever when Sokka meets with him.</p><p>“I see Kiyoshi saddled me with one of her loose-cannons again.” He snarks.</p><p>Sokka just smiles blandly. “Yup~ that’s me. The ol’ loose-cannon. Better watch out or these guns might <em>blow </em>you away.” He says flexing his bicep.</p><p>Long Feng’s eye twitches. “Charming.” He mutters. “You’re assigned with Officer Kyoko Sawada, I’m sure you’ve met her already.”</p><p>“Oh yeah sweet woman. Love her. And she makes a good curry did you know that? And her <em>hair</em>. It’s always gorgeous. Even after wearing a hat all day! How does she get her hair just—”</p><p>“AHEM.”</p><p>Sokka looks sheepish, “Right sorry, continue.”</p><p>The other man’s eyes are twitching wildly now, and Sokka gives himself a mental high-five. Not even three minutes in and he’s already making the giant vein on Long’s Feng’s forehead throb. Personal best.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be working with her in traffic control. Do your job. Keep out of our way and in thirty days you’ll be able to go back to playing hero.”</p><p>Sokka raises his brow. “Uh playing hero? Pretty sure we haven’t been playing hero. I mean remember that time we saved your bu—”</p><p>“Just get to work!”</p><p>“Okay okay. Sorry. You gotta take it easy, Director. Your blood pressure will thank you later.” He says throwing a charming smile as he heads out the door. He takes a step. Then two. Then…</p><p> </p><p>“mmMMRAhhh!” comes the muffled yell from Long Feng’s office. Sokka smirks to himself. Classic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s morning starts off very well, for once. He’s slept well during the night; at the gym, his katas just seem to flow with ease. He doesn’t bump into Hahn. There’s no traffic going to work, and Haru and Meng are leaving just as he goes in to start opening the shop. The smell of fresh baked goods sinks into his body and let’s his shoulders droop. He’s even humming as he wipes counters and prepares the tea station.</p><p> </p><p>Then Toph comes hurtling in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo Sparky!” she yells.</p><p>Zuko smiles and puts down the teapot. “Good-morning Toph. There’s some fresh buns on the table.”</p><p>“Thanks!” she replies devouring the buns. “So…we’ve got a little <em>situation</em>.”</p><p>Well there goes his morning. Zuko grimaces and looks at her. “Toph, I’m retired.”</p><p>“Rrriiiigghht, so that one report where a strange man helped out a woman being harassed was not you? Or that one incident where a politician was exposed with child abuse. Or the fire in that one warehouse that was being used as a holding facility for illegal animal trade? Frankly I thought you were done being a pyromanic, but I’m glad you didn’t give that up. It makes things more interesting.”</p><p>Zuko is steaming red by the time she finishes. “I—I didn’t—that was just—erm I mean WOW! SO AMAZING HOW HEROES HELP PEOPLE!”</p><p> </p><p>Toph only raises an unimpressed brow, and scoffs. “So aMaZinG hOw HeRoEs HeLp pEoPLe.” She mocks.</p><p>Zuko deflates. “Okay so maybe. <em>Maybe</em>. I hypothetically can’t sleep—”</p><p>“What else is new?”</p><p>“Shut it, dirt girl.” He gets an elbow in the ribs for that. “And maybe, <em>maybe</em>, I end up…not going on the street—”</p><p>“Parkouring through rooftops.”</p><p>“And I <em>just</em> happen to see a poor woman getting harassed; so since I’m a respectable citizen I called for help.”</p><p>“After you beat up a bunch of guys.”</p><p>“…At least I remembered to call the police that time.”</p><p>Toph rolls her eyes, “Suurree, and the child abuse case? Don’t tell me. You ‘accidentally’ went to the politician’s house and <em>just</em> <em>happened</em> to see her abusing her children and called the authorities. After you beat her up and put the fear of Agni in her.”</p><p>“…maybe.”</p><p>“And of course that warehouse you burned down—”</p><p>“<em>Allegedly</em>. By you.”</p><p>“You just <em>happened </em>to be taking your nightly rooftop walks and found some cute helpless animals being caged—”</p><p>“They had a baby saber-tooth lion moose cub!”</p><p>“And you couldn’t leave them because we all know you’re a fucking marshmallow, and just happened to deliver them to the Ba Sing Se Zoo after you set the warehouse on fire and captured the poachers.”</p><p>“I merely…<em>helped</em> the animals out and accidentally tipped over a tank of gasoline. And set it on fire. On <em>accident</em>.” Zuko says primly.</p><p>“Uh-huh. And the poachers?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shrugs, “They were just there. What was I supposed to do? Burn them alive? I’m not my <em>father</em>.” He shivers involuntarily.</p><p>Toph softens and shakes her head in bemusement. “Okay well, we’re in need of someone with your skillset.” She says leaning forward and steeping her hands under her chin. Zuko squints at her.</p><p>“Did you practice that?”</p><p>“Yes. Now shut up.” she retorts and kicks him in the shins. “Look, one of the idiots in my team found some shady shit going on with a <em>big catfish</em> in the CSF Police Department. It looks like he’s involved with a new quirk drug making its way through the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se’s the center point of this operation.”</p><p>Zuko fidgets, “Does it have to do with Quik?” he asks softly.</p><p>Toph raises her brow, “Quik?”</p><p>“It’s the street name I’m guessing.” Zuko shrugs, “I may have…tripped a drug dealer. Into the canal. And dropped the drugs in a burning trashcan. That I found…accidentally.”</p><p>“Zuko…you’re such a manic.”</p><p>“You said to keep drugs away from kids!”</p><p>“I said to keep kids away from drugs!” She shouts throwing her hands up. “But still nice, Sparky. I didn’t see that in a report.”</p><p>“…I dropped my phone in the toilet that morning.”</p><p>“That explains <em>so</em> <em>much</em>.”</p><p>“Whatever. Do you want me to stalk people or not?”</p><p>Toph chuckles, “I thought you were <em>retired</em>?”</p><p>Zuko huffs and sticks his nose up. “I’m just a concerned citizen, Toph. Where exactly did they follow the <em>big catfish</em> to? Just so this harmless citizen keeps away.”</p><p>Toph rolls her eyes and pulls out a piece of paper. “Aang wrote them so I don’t know how clear it is. The first location is this apartment complex in the lower ring, and the other is somewhere on the outskirts of the city center.”</p><p>Zuko nods and pockets the paper. “Okay. What’s so special about them?”</p><p>“We think the apartment complex is a manufacturing point and the big dealers go there to pick up shipments. The other location is most probably a distribution point for the minor dealers to get to. Stalk both sites. Get as much info as you can. Try not to burn anything down.”</p><p>Zuko scrunches his nose. “I’m not an arsonist, Toph.</p><p>“You <em>just</em> told me you burned things. Twice.”</p><p>“<em>Accidentally</em>. If Agni just happens to put some fire in my path who am I to not use it?” Zuko asks dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Toph rolls her eyes, “You’re such a theatre nerd.”</p><p>“Whatever. Why exactly are you asking me anyway? Don’t you have heroes with stealth quirks?”</p><p>“We think that there’s a leak in the WHO or CSF. Well…we’re pretty sure there’s a leak in the CSF. So we’d rather not risk it. And you check all the boxes: trustworthy and good at stalking.”</p><p>Zuko ignores the mild jab. “What about your team?” Zuko asks. “Can’t they…<em>stalk</em>?</p><p>“Ha! I love my team, but we are <em>not</em> stealthy people. We’re more like…badgermoles. Just fucking shit up y’know?”</p><p>“Agni, and people call <em>me</em> a maniac.”</p><p>“You set shit on fire and blow things up.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> made the stairs to the Earth palace into a <em>slide</em>. You turned all the statues into penises. You <em>yeeted</em> the rest of the guards off the palace<em>.</em> Then you broke in and kidnapped the Earth King’s <em>bear</em>.”</p><p>“Hey! You and Aang <em>dared me</em>.”</p><p>“<em>We were tripping balls!</em> I saw <em>time stop!</em>” Zuko shouts, “And so were <em>you.</em> How did you break into the palace and kidnap the bear while high as shit?”</p><p>“That is still my greatest moment. Nothing will top that.”</p><p>“If anyone finds out it was you, you’ll be in so much trouble.”</p><p>Toph shrugs, “Like anyone would figure out <em>I’m </em>the Blind Bandit.”</p><p>“You’re a <em>blind </em>Earth-Elemental. How hard is it to connect the dots?”</p><p>“Oh <em>trust me</em> Sparky, you ‘seeing’ people can be so blind.”</p><p>Zuko sighs, “Yeah okay. You’re probably right.”</p><p>“Of course I am. Now get me some black tea. I need something strong before I meet with Aang for patrol.”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Beifong.”</p><p>“It’s Lady Tremors, Blue Sp—”</p><p>“SSHHHH SHUT UP!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Traffic Control is. So. Boring. And <em>depressing</em>.</p><p>Sokka sighs as he lounges against the seat of the patrol car. “I’ve never been so hated until today.” He tells Kyoko.</p><p>The officer laughs, “You’ll get used to it. People get <em>really</em> mad when you mess with how they drive or park.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>. That old lady we gave a parking ticket to cussed me out so bad my ears are still ringing. I saved her just last week and she sent cookies to my office.”</p><p>“Haha well now you get to see the <em>other</em> side of people.” Kyoko replies airily.</p><p>Sokka is about to retort when a car sped past them at high speed.</p><p>“Oop, looks like we got a chase.” Kyoko says, turning on the sirens and speeding out of their hideaway.</p><p>Sokka whoops, “Nice! I always wanted to be in a high-speed car chase.”</p><p>“Buckle up then.” Kyoko winks.</p><p>It’s almost effortless how she weaves through cars. Siren on; heart pumping. This. This part wasn’t so bad. He grins as they gain on the dark green sports car. Kyoko is on her megaphone, telling him to pull over. But the driver speeds up. White plumes of nitrous oxide coming out the sides. But Kyoko is ready. Sokka nearly melds into his seat at the acceleration of the car.</p><p>She’s closes in. The driver pulls over.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko arrests him while Sokka snoops in the car. He’s at the trunk when he notices a miniscule imperfection on the floor. He leans closer and—yes, a secret compartment. He opens it and finds a case full of vials of liquid and a familiar symbol. A gothic ‘Q’.</p><p>He can’t believe his luck. He glances slightly to Kyoko. Still busy. With nimble finger, he pockets a vial then he turns to Kyoko and tells her, “He’s a dealer. Some kind of new street drug.”</p><p>Kyoko raises her brow and pokes her head into the trunk. She whistles. “Whoa, nothing I’ve seen before. We’ll have to take it to Analytics. Narc squad will <em>not</em> be happy about this.”</p><p>Sokka narrows his eyes, “You’ve never heard of this before?”</p><p>She shakes her head, “First time I’ve seen it or heard of it. We have requests to keep our eyes peeled on the usual drugs going around, but this…this is a first.”</p><p> </p><p><em>But I’ve been investigating this for two weeks now.</em> Sokka thinks. “Hm not good.”</p><p>“Yeah well, at least we have the suspect.” Kyoko says.</p><p>Sokka nods and looks back at the suspect in the car—oh <em>no</em>.</p><p>“Oh shit shit shit <em>shit</em>.” Sokka curses and runs to the vehicle. He drags the man out of the back and gives CPR. But the man convulses. Foam gathering at his mouth. And he’s gone.</p><p>Sokka slumps back. “Fuck.”</p><p>Kyoko swallows. “I need to call this in.”</p><p>Sokka looks at the lifeless dealer and sighs deeply. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This far into the lower circle, the only lights come from the moon and the sparse streetlights that are still operating. Most keep their shades tight over the windows, not wanting to risk letting any light out of their home. It’s fine. It just makes his job easier.</p><p>The shadow flits from roof to roof. Landing silently and padding towards the apartment complex on the note.</p><p>It’s quiet, but he sees the cameras and guards all throughout the building. Hmm what to do…</p><p>There’s an opening though. A truck is coming through. He wastes no time, sneaking under the high tires and clinging onto the axles. A guard checks it, but just as he reaches the underside, Zuko is already long gone.</p><p>He’s in.</p><p>The complex is empty. There are no rooms. Just wide open space filled to the brim with boxes and tubs of raw material. The top is just for storage it seems. He rifles through the material. Documenting everything with the small camera Toph gave him.</p><p>Voices are coming in. He ducks under a stack of boxes and curls up tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Put it there.” Someone says. “We’ll need to make room later for the new shipments.”</p><p>“It’s been busy lately, what’s got everyone so tense?” Another grunt asks.</p><p>“Heard one of the tops are coming in. Long Feng’s going to meet her tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels a prickle go down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Know who it is?”</p><p>“Yeah actually I do.” Is the smug reply. “But you can’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Yeah okay, promise.”</p><p>“Well you know my sister is fucking Long Feng’s driver, that skinny twink who’s tryin’ to impress her?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Well he happened to overhear it when Long Feng was walking into his car. He’s meeting…<em>Coldfire</em>.”</p><p>Zuko nearly falls out of his spot, but thankfully the exclamation from the other guard masks his own.</p><p>“<em>Coldfire?</em> I—I thought she was <em>dead</em>. She hasn’t done anything in…almost five years.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought too. But looks like she’s back, and she’s coming for Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>“Spirits save us.”</p><p>Zuko silently agrees. As soon as the guards leave, he lifts himself from his shaking feet and leaves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reconnaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a flashback. Sokka and Zuko both get information in two different ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em>A</em>round the 1900’s, a new phenomenon started cropping up in quirk users. The appearance of secondary quirks. It was not the first time scientists proposed the possibility of the secondary quirk. Around the 1840’s there was a group of scholars that believed in Avatar Hypothesis. Plainly speaking, that there existed an individual who could control four elements: water, fire, air, and earth. They worked together with various archeologists who study the ancient ‘benders’ and discovered that throughout the histories, there was a person who ‘embodied balance between the four nations’. Many scholars believed that this was merely a person who was designated as a diplomat or holy figure for all four nations. But with the rise of secondary quirks, many are starting to think otherwise.</p>
<p><em>—Secondary Quirks </em>by Toku Stama</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Five Years Ago</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crescent Island, Fire Nation</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zuko, Aang! We need to <em>leave</em>. I can’t hold the volcano back anymore!” Toph yells desperately.</p>
<p>Magma is spurting through the cracks of the floor. Hot noxious gas is starting to burn his lungs. But he can’t…</p>
<p>He looks back desperately. Behind the fallen pillars and the oozing magma is Azula, bound to a pillar. By the chains <em>Zuko </em>put on her. Her body strains against the chains as she screams and spews vitriol. Desperate plumes of blue fire shooting from her mouth. Her immaculate hair is spilling over her forehead. Tears and snot are running down her face as she screams animalistically at Zuko.</p>
<p>“We can’t leave her!” Zuko tries to say, but he’s cut off when pieces of the ceiling falls. Toph is screaming as she strains against the force of the volcano. Blood dripping from her nose. Aang is griping his arm like a vice. His eyes are wide and desperate, and Zuko sees how young he is. How young Toph is. Only 15. He squeezes his eyes shut, and violently turns away from his screaming little sister.</p>
<p>They run through the crumbling halls. Every step is littered with cracks as the magma tries to escape. It’s unbearably hot. They’re so close to the entrance just a few more steps—</p>
<p>And it comes tumbling down as the ground shakes.</p>
<p>“Noo!” Aang says desperately as he tries to keep the debris from falling, but he’s exhausted from his fight with Ozai. Toph is also barely keeping their own ground from crumbling beneath them. They grip his arms and look to him.</p>
<p>Zuko wants to shout that he doesn’t have a plan. That they’re going to die here, but…</p>
<p>But then he turns to the wall. It’s so crazy. But it’s just like him to think crazy.</p>
<p>He pulls the two, and tells Aang to blow on Appa’s bison whistle. He smashes the wall with the last heave of fire in him, and they’re sailing through the air.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know who’s screaming. Probably Aang. But most likely him. They seem to just float for a minute. Suspended in the moment of Zuko’s sheer stupidity. But then a white mass comes hurtling towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Appa</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bison catches all three and they tumble into the saddle. They made it.</p>
<p>Zuko looks back at the exploding volcano. Ash, rocks, and magma fly into the air.</p>
<p>Two arms wrap around his middle; it’s Aang. “You did everything you could.” He says hoarsely.</p>
<p>“I should have saved her. She’s my <em>sister</em>.”</p>
<p>Aang looks at him with sad eyes. “You can’t save everyone…but you saved us today.”</p>
<p>Toph nods and crawls over to him. In a rare display of tender affection, she throws her arms around his neck. “You’re such a maniac, Sparky. But you saved our asses there. So don’t you ever forget that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko swallows a lump in his throat and nods. “Thank you.” He grips the both of them tightly and cries all the way back to Uncle’s home.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present Day</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ba Sing Se, Earth Nation</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Heroics Research and Development Division is bustling with people despite the early morning hour. Sokka strides in and heads straight for Teo’s lab.</p>
<p>“How’s my favorite inventor in the world?” Sokka greets with a big smile. Teo laughs and wheels himself around.</p>
<p>“What do you need this time, Sokka?” he asks humorously.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I’m going to ask for something?” Sokka says coyly. “Can’t I just…want to say hi?”</p>
<p>“Because that was the tone you use when you’re about to ask for something crazy.”</p>
<p>“Alright alright you got me.” Sokka says. “I just gotta ask for a little…analysis on something.” He pulls out the vial with the clear liquid.</p>
<p>Teo looks suspiciously at him. “I’m not really an analytical chemist.”</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me.” Sokka jokes. “I just need some simple tests done. Just to know what’s in it.”</p>
<p>Teo takes it with careful hands. “And…you want me to keep it quiet?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Please, Teo.”</p>
<p>The scientist nods grimly. “Okay. I’ll let you know the preliminary results by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Sokka says gratefully. “I owe you one.”</p>
<p>Teo smiles back, “Anytime buddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka wants to scream. Badly. Or punch Long Feng straight through the walls.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Kyoko, can you repeat that for me?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Oh well chemistry sent back a report on the drug. Looks like it’s just your run of the mill cocaine.”</p>
<p>“In liquid form?”</p>
<p>“Yeah looks like it’s just a new type that’s going around.” Kyoko answers. “I’m glad it wasn’t anything completely new. Did you want to see the reports?”</p>
<p>Sokka grinds his teeth. “Yes please.”</p>
<p>He knew it would happen. He <em>knew </em>it, but seeing it. Hearing it. He grips the papers tightly. It’s clean. Too clean. Everything accounted for. Dealer was a high strung, paranoid man. That’s why he had the suicide pill. There’s a new strain of heroin coming in, but don’t worry it’s just a different branding the dealers are using. Just be careful and watch out for it. Tied. Easy. Simple.</p>
<p>Sokka sighs and rubs his head. <em>This was bad</em>. They couldn’t just go for Long Feng. They needed something solid. If they just come out saying that they saw him come out of an apartment complex with a case of drugs, he could definitely spin it to make it look like he was just doing undercover work. Besides, they don’t know where he stands in the organization. Probably someone high, but who knows. They need to know more. Where is it coming from? Who made it? Why did it cause that one quirk-user to go insane?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone pings, and he reads the message from Aang.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Aang</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bloodwork came back from reptile-man you took down. We need to talk. Meet at Katara’s tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sokka rubs his face. Not good. Definitely not good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko spent most of the day either curled next to the toilet or tucked tightly in his blankets. Ever since the reconnaissance last night, he’s been trying to keep the panic tapped down. But it keeps bubbling up again and again. He couldn’t afford to be ill like this. He has…he has a job to do tonight. Not for Toph, but for <em>himself</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You left her there. You left her in that state. What did you expect to happen? Did you think she would just lay down and </em>die<em>?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groans and vomits acrid foamy bile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He needs to tell Aang and Toph. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not yet. Not until he’s certain. He needs to see for himself if it really is Azula. Because if Azula is here then…</p>
<p>He makes himself sick again thinking about <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>He shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths. <em>It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay</em>.</p>
<p>But it won’t…not if he’s still around.</p>
<p>White knuckled hands grip the sides of the toilet. Zuko gets up and steadies himself. He needs to get ready for tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang’s house is situated deep in the hills cutting through Ba Sing Se. One big reason is because Appa’s stable is built into his place, and the bison can go in and out of the house while Aang works. He has a permit to fly Appa through the city, but the bison can only land and stay at the WHO HQ while Aang is working in the city center. If he’s out in the middle or outer ring, he’s allowed to patrol with Appa in the skies since there are no buildings that are taller than 10 floors there.</p>
<p>As Sokka, drives up to his friend’s house, Appa bellows out a greeting and Sokka smiles giving the great beast a pat on his head.</p>
<p>“Sorry buddy, I can’t stay long to pamper you. I gotta heavy meeting ahead.”</p>
<p>Appa seems to understand and licks him.</p>
<p>Aang’s place is distinctly decorated with Air Nation colors. Warm autumn shades like orange and yellow bleeding into one another. In the center of the living space is a low round table with plush cushions and warm knitted blankets surrounding it. Aang is already flitting around his house, precariously balancing a tray of drinks and snacks. Toph is lounging on a red cushion and picking her toes, while Katara is trying to hold in her motherly spiel about proper manners.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Sokka!” Aang greets.</p>
<p>“Hey, want me to take that?” Sokka offers.</p>
<p>“Nah nah, go sit! We’ve got some fireflakes and dip. Oh I’ve also got some nuts and fruit on the counter. You’re welcome to rifle.”</p>
<p>Katara moans, “Ugh, Aang why do you keep eating fireflakes? None of us can handle the spice.”</p>
<p>“It’s practice, Katara. For the day when I can finally finish a bag without crying my eyes out.” Aang says.</p>
<p>Toph chuckles, “Good luck with that, Twinkletoes. You’re way too soft to handle the heat.”</p>
<p>“You can’t handle them either Toph.” Aang retorts.</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> can at least keep myself from ugly crying.” Toph answers haughtily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them joke and munch on snacks for a little while, before Aang pulls out the reports.</p>
<p>“Alright, so I just got these back from Analytics.” He says handing them each a copy of the report. Toph grabs the papers and places her fingers on the raised indents.</p>
<p>“Whoa.” She says, “This is…”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sokka replies. “And they’re sure?”</p>
<p>Aang nods. “Katara and I went down to double check and it’s all accurate as far as we can tell.”</p>
<p>Said woman nods and briefs them, “As far as we can tell, the villain Ebi Santo, is an S-class Anima-quirk user. But for whatever reason, after dosing with the QEC drug—”</p>
<p>“Quik.” Toph interrupts. Katara glares at her but continues. “—<em>Quik</em>. He started developing a secondary quirk. Those bone fragments that we saw protruding out of him was a transformation-type secondary quirk. The DNA and blood test they ran on him, showed evidence that there’s a secondary quirk trait active in him.”</p>
<p>Sokka drags his hand over his face, “So now, there’s a chance that Quik can induce secondary quirk exhibition? How does it do that?”</p>
<p>Katara shrugs, “The scientists don’t quite know. They’ve only ruled out small molecules as an option. They’re thinking it’s some sort of biologic they inject. If we could get a sample, they’d be able to find out.”</p>
<p>Sokka nods, “Well good news, I gave Teo a sample I found during a traffic stint.”</p>
<p>“Wait seriously?” Toph chuckles, “You found a case of drugs in a dude’s car you were chasing?”</p>
<p>“Yeah? So?”</p>
<p>“Nothin’ you’re just one lucky bastard.”</p>
<p>Aang nods, “The spirits have always been strong with you Sokka.”</p>
<p>Sokka gives an eyeroll, “Please Aang, no more of that spirit mumbo jumbo. I just got lucky. Oh, but bad news, Long Feng is <em>definitely</em> sabotaging us.”</p>
<p>“Pft what else is new?” Toph says. “Catfish is the biggest anti-hero supporter there is.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m keeping my eye on him.” Sokka says. “Any luck with surveying the two locations?”</p>
<p>“Yup I sent a guy on it.”</p>
<p>Katara and Sokka looks incredulously at Toph. “You sent…a <em>guy</em> on it?” Katara says. “Toph, I thought you were going to do the reconnaissance?”</p>
<p>Toph scoffs, “Sugar Queen, did you <em>seriously</em> expect <em>me</em> to do secret spy stuff? Have you seen me?”</p>
<p>Katara flushes, “Well…I thought you’d I dunno…burrow underground or something.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and then I’d get bored and mess them up.” Toph replies with a shrug, “So I sent someone else to do it. Someone <em>much</em> better than me. Besides, Twinkletoes knows him.”</p>
<p>The siblings turn to Aang who is sheepishly smiling and trying to sink into the cushions. “Ah-haha well, I <em>did</em> have to get a consulting contract from Director Kiyoshi before she called him.”</p>
<p>“And when were you going to tell us?” Katara demands.</p>
<p>“We-well you see…em that is—” Aang is looking to Toph for support, but she merely shrugs. “He’s just very…private.”</p>
<p>“So you hired him without telling us? What you trust a strange man but not us?” Katara says. She’s hurt. Sure, Toph and Aang had known each other much longer than they’ve known Katara and Sokka, but it sucks to think that they didn’t trust them. Especially with something as big as this.</p>
<p>Aang fidgets. “Weeelll, he’s not exactly a stranger…”</p>
<p>“Cool your jets Katara, we’re not stupid.” Toph interrupts. “We know this guy. We’ve worked with him before you transferred to Hung Wu Academy.”</p>
<p>Katara looks only slightly appeased, but Sokka cuts in this time. “That was still a shitty thing for you two to do.” He says. “We’d understand if he didn’t want to meet us. But you should have let us know.”</p>
<p>Aang and even Toph look contrite. “Sorry Sokka.” Aang apologizes. “It’s just…he really hates the spotlight, and he always said he’s retired…”</p>
<p>“Ha! As if.” Toph snorts.</p>
<p>“But we’ll let you know what he finds out. Just…please trust us about him. He risked his life, his livelihood for us before. We trust him with our lives.”</p>
<p>Sokka takes in the heavy statement and nods. Even Katara acquiesces.</p>
<p>“Alright. But I still want to meet him.” Katara says.</p>
<p>“We’ll ask but no promises. He’s really skittish.” Aang replies.</p>
<p>“What is he some kind of deer?” Sokka jokes.</p>
<p>Toph laughs loudly, “He’s more like a…turtleduck. That can breathe fire. And climb rooftops.”</p>
<p>The siblings scrunch their brows in confusion, “That’s really weird, Toph.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, you’ll understand if you meet him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the Gaang were discussing the next steps in the drug case, Zuko is out following a line of tagged vehicles. He flits from rooftop to rooftop, until they arrive at the docks just outside the city of Ba Sing Se. A ship is already docked when Long Feng arrives, and Zuko dives behind metal crates.</p>
<p>Long Feng comes out of the first car and stops just before the ramp of the ship. A breath escapes Zuko’s lips, and he waits with his heart thudding in his chest. Two lines of men come out, three on each side; they do a half turn and face each other. There’s a pause, and a figure comes out next. The clouds clear and the pale moonlight illuminate a face that haunts his dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s lost the baby fat, and her face is sharper, more like Ursa’s. Those almond eyes, the golden irises. The black hair tied in a traditional topknot and bangs framing her face. It’s a face he hasn’t seen in five years.</p>
<p>“Coldfire—hope—journey—comfortable. Please—” Long Feng’s voice is muted as if Zuko’s deep underwater. He can’t look away. He wants to reach out, but also hide away forever.</p>
<p>Then his sister speaks.</p>
<p>“Father wants me on hand for the next stage.”</p>
<p>Father.</p>
<p>
  <em>Father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ozai.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scared boy is <em>screaming</em> at him. He needs to run. Get Uncle and <em>run</em> as far away as he can.</p>
<p>But…the other side. The side who stood up to Ozai once is saying something differently.</p>
<p>You can’t leave. You have a <em>duty</em>. You know what he’s capable of. You must <em>protect</em>.</p>
<p>So he stays rooted in his spot. The cars leave, and Zuko waits for a moment. Then he gets off and starts tracking once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cars split up one going towards the lower ring and the other going towards the upper ring. Zuko follows the one going to the upper ring. It stops at a luxury high-rise, but by the time Zuko reaches them, the car is gone. From the looks of it, it’s probably on the way back to Long Feng’s place. He deactivates the tracker. It’ll unlatch itself from under the bumper and get lost somewhere in the road, leaving Long Feng none the wiser.</p>
<p>He sits atop his perch and stares at the high rise in front of him. There’s no telling what room Azula would be in, but he needs to tell Toph and Aang. It seems not even a volcano can stop Ozai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The WHO Headquarters are practically empty this time of night. Except for the light coming from under Director Kiyoshi’s door.</p>
<p>Iroh sips his tea contently, savoring the mellow flavors of the jasmine blend Kiyoshi offered him. “My this is quite a nice blend. Where did you get this?”</p>
<p>Kiyoshi gives an unimpressed stare, “We’re not here to talk about tea, Iroh.”</p>
<p>The older man turns somber, “No, I suppose not. I’m assuming it’s something to do with my dear nephew?”</p>
<p>Kiyoshi merely slides a contract to him. Iroh glances at it briefly and raises his brow. “Well…I can’t say that I never expected this.”</p>
<p>The WHO director pinches the bridge of her nose. “Iroh, I thought you two were supposed to stay low and keep out of trouble. Then within a week, Zuko is seeing one of my idiot heroes and getting contracted by the gutless idiotic, bald hero to help with a case that’s been getting exponentially larger as the days go by.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh puts on an apologetic smile. “Well, to be fair Kiyoshi, it’s not really my nephew’s fault he’s so naturally charming. The poor hero never had a chance.”</p>
<p>If looks could kill, Iroh would be buried so deep he’d come out of the other side of the world. And if Iroh were a lesser man he would have buckled under the furious glare of the director.</p>
<p>“But I digress, Zuko is not using his quirks during this reconnaissance. I can assure you of that. And he is most discrete.” Iroh placates.</p>
<p>“I know that.” Kiyoshi grumbles. “I would never have approved it if I didn’t trust your daredevil nephew. But Iroh, this could <em>uproot</em> a lot of the peace you’ve built.”</p>
<p>Iroh nods, “Zuko understands that more than anyone, but he thinks the risk is worth it if it’s to help his friends. It makes this old man’s heart proud.”</p>
<p>“Yes yes, stop your gushing.” Kiyoshi replies. “Just tell him to be careful. And tell him to stop his night-time shenanigans. I know he’s responsible for a few arrests the police department made.”</p>
<p>“Why my dear Kiyoshi, I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“Save it, Iroh. I’m keeping my hands off because he’s not using his quirk, but if he does, I’m hauling his ass in. Your nephew or not. There’ll be no quirked vigilantes in my city.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Iroh replies. “My nephew knows that quite clearly.”</p>
<p>Kiyoshi nods and leans back, sighing. “The <em>youths</em>. They seem to get younger and stupider each year.”</p>
<p>“That could just be because you’re getting older and grumpier each year.”</p>
<p>“Get the hell out of my office Iroh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Group Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko finally tells Aang and Toph about their problem. Group therapy ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The power-scaling system of quirks is based on the change in the environment the quirk can do. Scientist use ‘change in environment’ rather than ‘destructive force’ because it will encompass the power of all quirk types. In the test, they place the quirk-user in a circle with a 20mile radius and give a time limit of 10 minutes. After they determine the change area, they determine the percent change and rate of change. Based on the percent change and rate of change, a scaling is given to the quirk. See the table below for scaling guide<em>.</em></p>
<p><em>— Power-Scaling Handbook </em>by Tak Minto</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ten Years Ago</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Caldera City, Fire Nation</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azula looks smug as she watches her brother slowly packs the last of his things in the suitcase. Father only allowed one large suitcase and a carry-on for Zuko. She’ll enjoy burning everything else he owns once he’s gone. But a thought strikes her.</p>
<p>Why did she have to wait until he’s gone?</p>
<p>She smiles and pushes a ball of fire towards his bedspread. Zuko yelps and curls up in a pathetic ball at the sight of the fire. Azula laughs harshly.</p>
<p>“Pathetic, Zuzu.” she says. “No wonder father is making you leave.”</p>
<p>Zuko trembles under the sight of the flames and his breath is ragged. He turns to Azula and tries to glare, but his eyes are too wide. “S-stop Azula.” He stutters. “I’ll be back. You’ll see.”</p>
<p>She laughs, “Oh I doubt it very much, brother. Have fun rotting your life away with Uncle.” With that she leaves the trembling sibling. Her heart flutters happily at the thought that she’ll be the sole point of attention for her father. What a glorious day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ba Sing Se, Earth Nation</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko can barely keep his eyes open. After his stint last night, he got back home, showered, and laid down to maybe get a two-hour nap. (Did not happen. Surprise surprise) When his alarm blares, Zuko crawls out of bed to get to work. Nishi and Haru are on the baking shift today, and they look at Zuko with concern.</p>
<p>“Hey, maybe you should…lay down? There’s not too many cake orders today.” Haru suggests.</p>
<p>Zuko shakes his head, stifling a yawn. “No, no I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“Boss, you just put salt instead of sugar.” Nishi gently says.</p>
<p>The words on the container are blurred, but after a few blinks Zuko clearly sees that it’s salt. He groans and puts the container down.</p>
<p>“I’ll be in the office.” He says.</p>
<p>“Or you can go home.” Haru remarks. “Song is supposed to come in to open with you.”</p>
<p>Zuko throws a glare, “No. I’ll be in the office if you need me.” He slams the door and sinks into the floor. There’s a pulsing pain in his head, and he tries to rub it away. Since his revelation last night, he hadn’t contacted Aang or Toph yet. It’s something he’s been putting off because some part of his fucked up brain thinks that if he ignores it it’ll go away.</p>
<p><em>Not likely.</em> He thinks bitterly. So he mans up and texts Aang and Toph.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crazy sister is in town. At Eden High Rise. Working with Catfish.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He puts his phone away and turns it on silent. He ignores the flashing messages flooding his phone and the increasing missed calls from both Aang and Toph. Ah that reminds him. He should probably tell Uncle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Uuuuggghhh. It really can’t get worse.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHERE IS THAT COWARDLY FLOBBERWORM?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On second thought. It probably could.</p>
<p>He goes under the desk and curls up in a ball, trying to ignore the small earthquake Toph’s unleashed in his shop. He hopes the yeast are going to be okay. A softer voice is speaking and trying to calm her down. Probably Aang.</p>
<p>It doesn’t work of course. She breaks the door down to the office, ignoring the squeaks and exclamations of disbelief from Aang and his two bakers. Not that he blames them. The closest Haru and Nishi’s ever been to her rampage modes were on the television or far from the scene of a villain attack.</p>
<p>There’s an ominous crack of knuckles, and she flips his desk into the wall. It shatters to pieces.</p>
<p>Zuko turns to his other side and looks up at Toph.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He says.</p>
<p>If Toph was a fire-elemental he’s sure she would have steam coming from her nose. She’s tense and looming over him with clenched fists. Through her legs, he can see Aang, who is holding his hands up placatingly and his two employees looking dumbstruck.</p>
<p>He looks up to Toph again and says, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>It seems to do the trick because she deflates and lays down across from him. Aang takes it as his cue to also lay down on the floor. Now Haru and Nishi are looking very uncomfortable standing in the broken doorway.</p>
<p>Toph seems to notice and stomps on the floor, creating a barrier of earth in the broken doorway.</p>
<p>“You’re fixing that afterwards.” Zuko chides.</p>
<p>“Whatever, just don’t expect me to fix the table.” She says.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
<p>Aang just sighs exasperatedly. “Can’t we just get together in a crisis in a normal and healthy way? Without breaking furniture or buildings?”</p>
<p>“No. The fuck do you think we are? He’s a goddamn drama queen and I’m a 5’2” can of pure badassery.”</p>
<p>“She’s right. If we tried to do anything in a healthy and normal manner, we’d probably explode.” Zuko replies. “Also I think you might have traumatized my employees.”</p>
<p>“Eh, they’ll get over it.”</p>
<p>“What if they call the Pro-Heroes?”</p>
<p>“Uh duh Sparky, <em>we’re </em>Pro-Heroes.” Toph retorts.</p>
<p>Zuko sighs, it’s not worth getting into it with her.</p>
<p>“Have you told Uncle?” Aang asks.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Spirits you’re such a basket case.” Toph exasperates.</p>
<p>“Well I’m sorry I’m having a little mental breakdown after finding out my father and sister are alive after being blown up by a volcano.” Zuko sarcastically replies.</p>
<p>“How the fuck did they even get away from a volcano? We barely made it alive.” Toph asks.</p>
<p>“Maybe they had a super-secret passageway?” Aang suggests. He looks to Zuko. “Was there a super-secret passageway?”</p>
<p>There’s a lazy shrug in response. “I dunno. I didn’t even know that base existed. Unwanted firstborn remember?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Well…did she look—erm…volcanoed?”</p>
<p>Both Toph and Zuko gave him equally patronizing looks.</p>
<p>“If you’re talking about any visible burns like mine, then no. She looks…really put together. Like what she looked like before...before shit went down.”</p>
<p>“What about Ozai?” Toph asks. “No offense, but I don’t find it likely that your sister would be able to be as…put together as you say if your dad’s not around to give her his fucked up love.”</p>
<p>Zuko fidgets. “Yeah he’s around too.” He answers quietly.</p>
<p>There’s a hiss from Toph. “Damnit Aang, I thought you said he fell in a crack when the volcano started erupting?”</p>
<p>“He did! How was I supposed to know that he would come back from that <em>and</em> survive a volcanic eruption?”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t check?”</p>
<p>Aang throws his hands up…er sideways, “The volcano started <em>exploding</em>, and I needed to find you guys.”</p>
<p>Zuko puts a hand on Aang’s shoulder, “It’s okay. None of us could have known. Even Uncle said they didn’t find any traces of escape.”</p>
<p>“It was an active volcanic site for like two weeks. If they escaped the volcano would have buried it under ash and lava.” Toph quips.</p>
<p>The trio are silent for a while. But Aang scoots closer to Zuko and hugs him awkwardly. “Whatever happens, we’re here.” He assures. “We’re not letting Ozai or your sister get to you.”</p>
<p>Toph pushes Zuko onto his back so that she and Aang are draped on top of him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Sparky. This time I’ll finish the job.”</p>
<p>“Toph that’s not what Pro-Heroes do.” Aang chides.</p>
<p>“Then you better knock them out first, Twinkletoes because if either me or Uncle find them…let’s just say there’ll be some Firelord flambe or Firelord pancakes.”</p>
<p>The other boy opens his mouth to argue, but Zuko lightly bonks both their heads. “Stop arguing about killing my father. The big problem is my sister’s in town.”</p>
<p>“We can kill her too. Don’t worry, Sparky.”</p>
<p>“Toph! Stop casually talking about murder.” Aang scolds. “And we’ll catch her Zuko. Don’t worry. You don’t have to keep doing the recon. We’ve almost got enough.”</p>
<p>It’s so tempting to take the out, but he shakes his head, “No. I’m going to see this through.” He says resolutely. “I can’t let them hurt anymore people. I let them go once. Everything they did after, that’s on me.”</p>
<p>“No Zuko.” Aang disagrees. “It’s not on any of us. We thought they died. By all means, they should be dead. There was no way anyone would have survived that.”</p>
<p>“Unless it’s your family.” Toph adds. “But Aang is right, you dingleberry. You’re not responsible for their actions. Just help us pound them to the ground.”</p>
<p>Zuko chuckles, “Okay.”</p>
<p>Aang beams, “Alright! Just like old times.”</p>
<p>“If it were really like old times I’d be chasing after you for my father.”</p>
<p>“And you’d have that stupid haircut.”</p>
<p>Zuko touches his hair self-consciously. “It was a mark that I’ve lost my—”</p>
<p>“Honor yes we know.” Toph interrupts. “No wonder you’re so inexperienced. You probably spent five years jerking off to honor.”</p>
<p>Zuko sits up and screeches indignantly at her while Aang is on the floor laughing.</p>
<p>“Agni, Toph! What the hell? I didn’t <em>jerk off </em>to the thoughts of honor. You’re disgusting! How are you allowed in public?!” He shouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They leave after Zuko and Aang have calmed down. Toph takes down the earthen wall and patches up the uneven bits of stone on the floor. She and Aang take the door and do their best to put the hinges back on. It doesn’t work. They’ll have to call in a person to install a new door.</p>
<p>“Just send me the bill.” Toph says as she sets the door to the side.</p>
<p>Zuko sighs and presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t know how he’ll explain this to Jin and Song.</p>
<p>The two nuisances hug him once more and Zuko shoos them away after handing them boxes of buns and bread.</p>
<p>He turns back to Haru and Nishi and apologizes, “Sorry. Toph’ll pay for damages.”</p>
<p>They just nod mutely at him. “Hero friends are pretty intense huh boss?” Haru jokes.</p>
<p>“You don’t know the half of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka is called into a meeting with Grandmaster Iroh that morning. They share a cup of tea and play pai sho. Sokka just moved his rose tile when Iroh speaks.</p>
<p>“Ah a bold move, Sokka. It seems you’re about to trap me.”</p>
<p>The other man smiles, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Grandmaster Iroh. Why based on the configuration of your jasmine and white jade tiles, it looks like you have <em>me</em> in a trap.”</p>
<p>Iroh laughs good-naturedly. “Ah I do enjoy our pai sho games. You are a true master of strategy.”</p>
<p>Sokka smiles, “Thank you, but I had good teachers.”</p>
<p>“That you did, but while the master teaches the trade, the students must learn to perfect it.” Iroh says wisely.</p>
<p>“It takes ten years for trees to grow, but it takes 100 years for talents to be nurtured.” Sokka imitates.</p>
<p>Again Iroh laughs, “Ah indulge this old man’s fancies. We love to give lessons to the youth.”</p>
<p>“I always do.” Sokka replies moving his tile. “What brings you here anyway?”</p>
<p>“Oh I had some business with Kiyoshi. It seems that we may need to do a bit of <em>pruning</em>.”</p>
<p>Sokka sighs, “Hm it’s always sad to see some branches being cut.”</p>
<p>Iroh nods, “Yes, but to keep the plant healthy, it is important to clear away the rot and raggedy branches.”</p>
<p>“And when will this happen?”</p>
<p>“Oh, soon I suppose. We’re just sharpening the trimmers, checking over the branches. These things shouldn’t be rushed.”</p>
<p>Sokka nods. “It seems that the garden could use a good pruning.”</p>
<p>There’s a contemplative look in Iroh’s eyes. “Yes, so it would seem. Are you enjoying your time at the CSF police force?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d say so. It’s very eye-opening. Traffic control is a lot more enlightening than I thought I’d be.”</p>
<p>“Hm well while you’re there, you should look up Bai Lian. He’s an old soul down in records. Hardly anyone goes there anymore.”</p>
<p>Sokka smirks and nods his head gratefully. “Thank you, grandmaster. I’ll be sure to do that.” Sokka moves his rhododendron tile and smiles. “And it looks like I’ve won.”</p>
<p>The older man shakes his head fondly. “Truly an inspiring strategy, Sokka. You should teach my nephew some time.”</p>
<p>“There you go again with your mysterious nephew.” Sokka teases. “If I don’t meet him soon, I’ll think you’re making him up.”</p>
<p>“Ah, if only. My dear nephew is stubbornly shy.” Iroh replies while he packs away his tiles. “And he does not make friends easily. What affections his gives are rare, but when he gives it, it burns like Agni’s fire.”</p>
<p>Sokka hums contemplatively, “Hm sounds like someone I know.”</p>
<p>Iroh raises a brow, “Oh? A <em>special </em>someone?”</p>
<p>A blush spreads on his face and he laughs nervously, “Haha maybe. We’ll see. I’d like him to become a…<em>special</em> someone.”</p>
<p>“Ah young love.” Iroh coos. “Do not worry Sokka. You have much to offer someone, and if this old man can give you a little advice: the best way to connect is through the warmth of the hearth and a delightful meal.”</p>
<p>Sokka grins, “Thanks I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Records is in the basement, deep under the CSF Police Building. The area is lit in an eerie blue-green glow from the glowing crystals above him. The room is full of thousands of shelves full of papers and police reports dating back since the 1700’s when the first buds of the CSF police department was created.</p>
<p>No one mans the Records office. It’s all computer automated and you go to the service panel and type in a query. So Sokka walks to the glowing panel and types ‘Bai Lian’. A paisho game pops up and Sokka plays it, creating the familiar pattern of the White Lotus. The screen lights up green and a card key is printed out.</p>
<p>Sokka grins and takes it. Etched on the surface is a specific location in the hall. He heads over there and pulls away a large dusty binder labeled, “Case T-129886-89b: Tile Theft”. He flips through the binder and sees the name it was filed under. Bai Lian. Under the rows of sections, one catches his eye. House blueprints. He flips to the page with the blueprints. It looks like the normal layout of a house, but then Sokka shines a special blue light on the page. Bright blue lines overtake the page, and Sokka smiles to himself.</p>
<p>Secret Tunnels. <em>Nice</em>.</p>
<p>He takes the map and looks to back on the shelf. Behind the binder, carved into the wall is the outline of a white lotus. He presses the key card against it and the entire case swings inward.</p>
<p>The tunnel is bathed in the same blue light shined on the page, and Sokka is able to read the map without using his flashlight. He heads down the path and goes straight to the area behind Long Feng’s office.</p>
<p>He can’t see anything, but he can hear the director through the AC grate above.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that imbecilic dealer got caught by some traffic cop. And a Pro-Hero no less.” Long Feng gripes. “If he wasn’t dead already I would have smashed his head into the pavement.”</p>
<p>There’s a sigh, and he continues to speak.</p>
<p>“Have the drugs been taken care of?</p>
<p>“We’ve smuggled out all the vials sir. They were given to Po.” Another answers. Sokka recognizes the voice. It’s Xin Fu, assistant director of the CSF police.</p>
<p>“Good. I don’t want any mishaps. It’s bad enough Kiyoshi sent that bumbling hero, <em>Boomerang</em> to us.”</p>
<p>“Shall we…pose an accident for him?” Xin Fu suggests.</p>
<p>“Hmm no. It’ll cause too much attention. Besides we already tried with the incident in the diner. Best not to push luck. He’s unfortunately competent in dealing with villains.”</p>
<p>“Think he was the one who was snooping around?”</p>
<p>“Hard to say. Probably not thought. He’s a bumbling showman without a single bit of stealth in him.”</p>
<p>Sokka grins evilly. Ah if the director only knew.</p>
<p>Long Feng continues, “In either case, by the time the heroes have figured out what’s happening, it’ll be too late. The Phoenix King’s plan would have taken affect. For now though, we’ll have to be careful. He sent out his rabid pet to look over the last parts of the operation.”</p>
<p>“The <em>guest</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I don’t say this lightly, Xin Fu, but pray you never have to go against her. She’s a rabid saber-tooth-lion-moose and 100 times more dangerous.”</p>
<p>“I’ll remember that sir.”</p>
<p>They leave the office, and Sokka waits until their footsteps fade. He sighs and takes out a bug. He puts it just on the edge of the grate and dusts his hands off. He’ll have to send Grandmaster Iroh some mochi. As he leaves, his phone pings, and he opens the message from Teo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Teo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey better come in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sokka curses and quickly heads over to the R&amp;D department. Teo looks grim when Sokka comes in.</p>
<p>“Shit. How bad is it?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>Teo shakes his head and hands him a thick stack of papers. “Sokka, I—I’ve never seen anything like it. Well no—I’ve seen <em>theories</em> on it. But to see it in practice is…unbelievable.”</p>
<p>Sokka looks at the graphs and tests, and he looks blankly at Teo. “Dude I’m lost here. Biology and chemistry are not my strong suits.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well join the club.” Teo retorts. “Basic gist of it? It’s a virus. I think a phage, but I can’t be sure. It looks like it’s infecting the cells to…I don’t want to say reprogram, but…increase the activity of the quirk gene.”</p>
<p>“There are drugs and other stimulants that have done that before though. Why is this so different?”</p>
<p>“Because there’s three strains in this concoction. One is a quirk enhancement. It increases the expression of the quirk gene. The other is a gene for the quirk promoter. In a quirked person, it doesn’t really do anything, but in a quirkless person…it could induce expression of a quirk, if they have a proto-quirk gene.”</p>
<p>Sokka sucks in a breath. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Deadly. We could have a hundred thousand people <em>at</em> <em>least</em> exhibiting quirks. But then there’s the last component. An engineered spliceosome-like ribozyme.”</p>
<p>“Common tongue, Teo.”</p>
<p> Teo scrubs a hand through his hair, “Okay so primary quirks come directly from the quirk gene, but secondary quirks come from expression of the spliced quirk gene and remnants of an inactive proto-quirk gene. So that’s why your reptile friend exhibited a secondary quirk.”</p>
<p>Sokka slumps in his seat. “Shit. I can think of a lot of people who would <em>pay billions </em>for this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but there’s the side-effects to consider too.” Teo says. “You can’t just induce quirks in people willy-nilly. Even quirk enhancements can have disastrous effects. If our bodies have not exhibited quirks, that means our bodies <em>can’t</em> handle the quirk. It’s why the guy went crazy. His body went into overdrive with the secondary quirk and panicked. Making the guy go feral. If you hadn’t knocked him out quickly he would have died. He still might based on what I heard in Medical.”</p>
<p>Horror grows in Sokka. If enough people take that drug, and start exhibiting quirks or secondary quirks, the damage would be…inconceivable.</p>
<p>“Shit. We need to get this to Kiyoshi.” He says. “Do you have any sample left?”</p>
<p>Teo gives him a small PCR-tube. “This is all that’s left. Maybe 15ul? Sorry, I had to use up a lot for the tests.”</p>
<p>“No, you did good, Teo.” Sokka replies. “Get this to the Director, and we’ll see if there’s any way to reverse this.”</p>
<p>Teo nods, and clasps his arm in a Water Tribe salute, “Good luck, man.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I owe you so many dinners.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s late when he leaves the CSF office. When he told the other officers that he’d take Long Feng’s grunt work, he didn’t realize how many officers Long Feng’s been using. Most are innocuous errands, grabbing files, mining for old data, locating this and that person. Nothing too concrete, but Sokka is starting to see a pattern forming. Long Feng’s targeting people in at-risk situations. Down-on-their-luck kinds, usually homeless people or people living in the lower rings. People with a history of quirks in their family.</p>
<p><em>He’s building an army</em>. For what, is hard to say now, but Sokka will find out soon enough. He’s riding down the streets on his bike when he sees a familiar figure walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He inches close and Zuko whirls around fists up and ready to <em>wreak</em> the idiot stupid enough to sneak up on him. Spoiler alert it’s Sokka.</p>
<p>“Zuko!” Sokka says flipping his helmet visor up. Zuko relaxes and gives a small smile.</p>
<p>“Sokka, I almost clocked you.” He says exasperatedly.</p>
<p>“Haha sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Why are you walking home? What happened to your car?”</p>
<p>Zuko shrugs, “The starter broke. I had it towed, but it won’t be ready until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well…do you—do you wanna ride?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>Golden eyes widen in surprise. “Um…well I wouldn’t want to intrude…”</p>
<p>Sokka laughs and beckons him over. “C’mon I’m giving you a ride. Hero’s orders.”</p>
<p>Zuko rolls his eyes, but slowly walks over. Sokka pulls out his extra helmet and tosses it over. “Here. I think this should fit you.” It does and Zuko ties his hair in a low ponytail. He gingerly takes a seat behind Sokka.</p>
<p>“Um…what should I hang onto?” he asks tentatively.</p>
<p>A grin forms on Sokka’s lips. “Just hold on to me. I’ll keep you safe.”</p>
<p>He can feel Zuko tense, but slowly, two lithe arms are holding onto his waist. Sokka revs the engines teasingly, and he can <em>feel</em> Zuko’s eyeroll.</p>
<p>“Hang on.” he says and speeds off into the empty streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko clutches Sokka’s waist tightly and presses himself against the hero’s strong back. Even through the leather jacket, Zuko can feel the taunt muscles underneath and it does things to him. But the stirrings in his gut are replaced with exhilaration when Sokka speeds through the empty night. They make it to Zuko’s apartment in record time. Sokka parks his bike and holds out an arm for Zuko. The other man gratefully takes it and holds on tight since his legs are still shaky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka helps him take his helmet off, and a warm hand brushes the hair from his face.</p>
<p>“So, how was it?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>“Amazing.” Zuko answers with bright eyes. “You probably broke fifty traffic laws though.”</p>
<p>Sokka gives a shrug, “Eh, I’m in Traffic Control. They’ll give me a pass.”</p>
<p>The nonchalance causes Zuko to chuckle. They stand there under the illuminated moonlight, just gazing at the other. Sokka reaches up and caresses the unscarred cheek gently.</p>
<p>Zuko looks at him with wide eyes, “Um.”</p>
<p>“Ah just a little dirt.” Sokka lies. “Probably from the ride.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods and he peers up at Sokka through his lashes. “Uh…do you—do you wanna come in for dinner? Well order dinner. I don’t really have anything in the fridge and it’s way to late to start cooking and—and I’m going to stop rambling now.”</p>
<p>Sokka presses his lips to keep the squee from coming out his mouth. “I’d love to order dinner with you.”</p>
<p>The smile that blooms on Zuko’s face is worth <em>all</em> the hours he had to do at the CSF.</p>
<p>“C’mon then. Pizza okay?”</p>
<p>“Pizza is <em>always</em> okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have a date-ish? kinda night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Pro-Hero Boomerang</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nationality: Southern Water Tribe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quirk: Augmentation </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Age: 23</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Height: 6’1”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bio: Boomerang is considered one of the rising pro-heroes in his generation. He graduated Ba Sing Se’s Hung Wu Academy as the top of his class, and he’s already in the Top 20 Heroes of the world, Boomerang shows that you don’t need a flashy quirk to be a hero, and no matter the situation, he’s always ready to take villains down with a roguish grin and powerhouse fists.</em>
</p>
<p><em>—</em>H! Network: Hero Profiles</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They argue good-naturedly about pizza toppings.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Zuko! I can’t believe you like pineapple on pizza! I’ve been betrayed!”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“You literally put ten kinds of meat on yours with </em>broccoli<em>. Don’t judge me.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then about who pays.</p>
<p><em>“Sokka don’t you </em>dare<em>! Give me back my phone!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Nope! Give me back my credit card! Or I’ll start texting eggplant and peach emojis to everyone on your contacts.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…you wouldn’t.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Try me.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But a few scuffles, Sokka’s victory dance, and one weirded out delivery-boy later, they got their six boxes of pizza. One for Zuko, five for Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s hypnotizing how many pieces the man can engulf in a few minutes. He easily polishes off the five boxes in record time, while Zuko finishes half his box. Golden eyes widen incredulously which Sokka notices. He flashes a winning grin.</p>
<p>“Yeah I kinda got a big appetite.”</p>
<p>Zuko blushes, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I should have known, you have an augmentation quirk after all.”</p>
<p>“Nah don’t even sweat it.” Sokka waves off and continues digging through his pizza. “It used to drive my dad up the wall when my quirk started developing. I couldn’t go an hour without begging him for something to eat.”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs imagining a smaller Sokka whining to his father about food. It’s a darling sight.</p>
<p>Sokka goes on, “Yeah it was to the point me made me <em>hunt</em> for my meat. Aw man I tell you—”</p>
<p>As soon as Zuko hears that, his heart drops. He grabs Sokka’s hands and grip them tightly.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re dad made you hunt for food. For all your meals?” he asks with grave concern.</p>
<p>Sokka looks quizzically at him. By the death grip Zuko’s got on his hands, it almost sounds like he thinks his father purposely made him fend for himse—oh…</p>
<p>The other man smiles reassuringly, “Ah no no. He still fed me. He just taught me how to hunt so I wouldn’t always need to go get meat from the stores.”</p>
<p>Zuko deflates and then blushes as he pulls his hands away. “Oh right of course. Sorry—sorry I just…um…”</p>
<p>Sokka reaches his hand out this time. It stops in the middle of them, palms up and open. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I probably made it sound a lot worse, but Dad’s great. He’s in the South Pole right now in his retirement igloo.”</p>
<p>Zuko shyly takes Sokka’s hands, almost like he’s trying to feel the reassurance and truth in his words. “…most people get a retirement beach house.” Zuko replies.</p>
<p>“Haha, nah. Not my dad. He likes the ice and snow. Oh one time…” Sokka launches into a story about a mishaps with penguin-otters and Zuko sits quietly in rapt attention. Laughing at certain parts and getting sucked into Sokka’s childhood days. Neither take back the hands intertwined in the other.</p>
<p>“—and I ended up having to take an ostrich-horse to get to Hung Wu Academy for my first day!” Sokka finishes. Zuko is chortling across from him, head bowed with his hair brushing his forehead and neck.</p>
<p>“Spirits Sokka, did you at least return it?”</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em>. I was a hero-in-training after all.” Sokka huffs indignantly.</p>
<p>Zuko smirks. “Oh how times have changed. Now you’re breaking the traffic laws left and right.”</p>
<p>“Hey you enjoyed that! Don’t even lie.” Sokka retorts. “What about you? Were you always in Ba Sing Se?”</p>
<p>There’s that familiar twinge in his chest when Sokka asks that. Zuko shakes his head, “No I was actually born in the Fire Nation. Caldera City. I moved when I was thirteen.”</p>
<p>Sokka’s brow goes up, “Whoa really? I couldn’t even tell. You don’t have the fire accent at all.”</p>
<p>Zuko gives a shrug, “I had to learn all three languages and common tongue when I was little.”</p>
<p>The other man grimaces, “Geez did your parents want you to be a diplomat or something?”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs at that. A diplomat is the <em>last</em> thing his father wanted him to be. Baker comes in a close second, but becoming a diplomat would have given him an aneurysm.</p>
<p>“No nothing like that. My father was just…strict.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Sokka says disbelievingly, but to Zuko’s relief he doesn’t pry. Instead, he starts another story about learning swordplay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka happily learns another one of Zuko’s hidden talents and his eyes gleam with excitement and anticipation.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You fight with swords? We need to spar right now!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sokka it’s already 22:00, and you don’t have your sword with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, but next time. I need to see how fast I can kick your butt.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Uh excuse me. I think it’s how fast I can kick </em>your<em> butt.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They talk about idiotic customers they’ve served.</p>
<p>
  <em>“—then she kept insisting that matcha wasn’t tea! It’s made from green tea leaves!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pft stupid Karens.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck Karens.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And Sokka delves into his strange strategy ideas.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay hear me out: I use a 5’2” girl as a battering ram.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. I know a 5’2” girl who would use both of us as battering rams before we even touch her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmmm, you’re probably right.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka gasps and puts a hand to his heart dramatically, “I can’t <em>believe</em> you’ve never seen ‘Trek Wars’, that’s like a classic!”</p>
<p>Zuko rolls his eyes, “Uncle said the same thing. He even downloaded all nine movies to my TV.”</p>
<p>There’s a mischievous glint in Sokka’s eyes. “We gotta watch it. I wanna be there to pop your Trekkie cherry.”</p>
<p>Zuko blushes and shoves Sokka lightly. “Why would you say it like that?!”</p>
<p>The other man just laughs, “Sorry sorry, it’s just too easy with you.”</p>
<p>Zuko pouts, “You’re so mean.”</p>
<p>“Only because I care.” Sokka quips.</p>
<p>A furious blush comes across Zuko’s face. “Just put on the movie.” He mutters and sinks into the couch. Sokka laughs and puts on the movie before slinging his arms around the back of the couch and leans close to Zuko. The other man merely huddles in his orange shock blanket and watches closely as the opening credits play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka’s watched the movies a thousand times with his friends, so he’s happy to watch Zuko’s reactions. He’s not an emotive watcher, but his eyes are glittering with rapt attention. There’s a childlike smile on his face as he watches the protagonists fight against the evil race of Siths. Sometime during the film, they start to lean closer to each other, until Zuko’s side is pressed against Sokka’s and the hero’s arm is now slung around Zuko’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finish the first and move on to the second. And then the third.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dawn is still an hour away at least when Sokka wakes. The TV screen is black with a ‘are you still there?’ dialog box, but Sokka is far more preoccupied with the hair in his mouth and the warm comfortable heat that’s coming from his left side. He spits out the hair and looks down to see Zuko’s head resting comfortably on Sokka’s shoulder. The orange shock blanket falling off Zuko’s right shoulder, and a thin stream of drool falling from Zuko’s parted mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not the sexiest view he’s woken up to, but it gives him the warmest fluttering in his stomach. He presses his mouth against the crown of Zuko’s head. There’s a delightful scent of fire lilies and citrus coming from the other man, and Sokka wants to roll in the scent like a polar-bear dog.</p>
<p>Suddenly Zuko gives a short snore, and Sokka goes shock still. The other man smacks his lips and nuzzles his face against Sokka’s shoulders. He’s wiping drool on Sokka’s shirt, but he can hardly care. It was strangely endearing to see such a normally closed off man acting so freely like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Damnit I’m doomed.</em> Sokka thinks fondly as he presses Zuko closer to him. Like this, he can see the softness in Zuko’s face so clearly. The smooth alabaster skin seem lays relaxed on his face without the hints of tension or shadow in them. His dark hair is shining like the smoothest obsidian, and now his dark lashes are fluttering. Sleepy golden blink slowly, and he yawns while rubbing his eye.</p>
<p>“Wuzz happin’ di’ dey save the p’incess?” Zuko slurs.</p>
<p>Sokka holds in his laugh, “No I think we fell asleep before that part.”</p>
<p>The other man furrows his brow cutely and sits up. He looks out the window where the lighter blue sky is starting to peak and then picks up his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>4:00 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm gotta get ready for work.” Zuko groans and extricates himself from Sokka’s side. It leaves the hero feeling strangely cold, but Sokka just stretches his arms and scrubs a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“I’ll drive you to the store.” Sokka offers.</p>
<p>Zuko is much more pliant in the morning and only nods as he pulls his hair out of his messy bun and runs a hand through the hair. Sokka stores this information away in the ever-growing places in his mind that he reserves for Zuko-related things.</p>
<p>“’kay. You ca’ uzz the othe’ bathroom.” He says still sleepy and soft.</p>
<p>It makes Sokka want to take him in his arms and just snuggle against his warm skin.</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks.” Sokka says, keeping a small smile as he watches Zuko trudge to his room.</p>
<p>Sokka takes a quick shower, rinses his mouth, and ties his hair. He lays on the couch playing games on his phone and just letting the peaceful atmosphere soak into his body. Mornings like these are so rare for him; where he doesn’t feel the pressuring weight of his hero mantle, where he can just breathe in the comforting scent of home, where he can watch a gorgeous man come out of the bedroom in a red silk robe and towel in his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko’s skin is pink from the heat of the water, but his eyes are brighter, more awake. He looks a little embarrassed when he comes up to Sokka. Said man tries <em>very</em> hard not to stare at the water droplets falling on that elegant neck and disappearing into the loose collar of the red robe.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I wasn’t too awake when I asked you to drop me off. I can just take a taxi.” Zuko amends with guilty eyes. Sokka wishes Zuko would let him take care of the man more.</p>
<p><em>Baby steps, Sokka.</em> He reminds himself.</p>
<p>“Nope no take-backs.” Sokka replies grinning, “Besides I need to get back to my home anyway.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s hands are fidgeting and clutching the ties of his robe. “I’m so sorry Sokka, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I should have woken you up so you could go home and—”</p>
<p>Sokka places a firm hand over Zuko’s and looks him in the eye. “Hey, none of that. I really don’t mind. I fell asleep too, and your couch is really comfy.”</p>
<p>Zuko hesitantly nods, “I can put on some tea or coffee if you want?”</p>
<p>Sokka has a feeling that if he doesn’t let Zuko do something for him, the poor man will probably stress himself out about ‘owing’ something to the hero. So Sokka just nods and smiles, “Yeah, some black tea would be great.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles and starts flitting through the kitchen. Sokka follows and takes a seat on the barstool. His elbows rest against the island counter, and he watches the man work. First Zuko boils water in the kettle, and then he takes out a well-loved black teapot with dragons and flowers etched on it. There are flecks of leftover paints that have been worn away by time and hands that have rubbed over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long thin fingers pinch the loose tea leaves and drops them in the teapot. The man seems to instinctively know when the water temperature is just right, and he takes the kettle off of the fire. He pours the water in a careful swirling motion over the tea leaves. There’s the same careful quiet focus Zuko gives to teamaking that Sokka’s seen when he bakes. It’s honestly quite enchanting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen anyone make tea so well like you.” Sokka compliments.</p>
<p>Zuko blushes, “Don’t be ridiculous. Uncle’s the true tea master. It took me <em>years</em> just to do a simple brew properly.” Zuko places two mugs on the table, and carefully pours the hot tea in them. He smiles conspiratorially at Sokka and says, “I used to tell Uncle that tea was just hot-leaf juice.”</p>
<p>Sokka laughs, “He must have loved you for that—<em>ouch.</em>” Sokka hisses and pulls his hand away from the hot mug.</p>
<p>Zuko looks worriedly at him and grabs his hand, “Shit Sokka, did I make it too hot? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Sokka briefly wonders if it’s unethical to pretend to be hurt just so this beautiful man could continue fussing over him. But he shakes the thought away. <em>Barely</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sokka assures. “It’s just a little hot, no burns see?” He wiggles his fingers to show.</p>
<p>Zuko nods but his brow are furrowed. He looks hesitantly at Sokka and bites his lip. “Um…don’t tell on me okay?” he says.</p>
<p>Sokka doesn’t get to ask why because Zuko is grabbing the hot mug with two hands and he breathes in the steam. When he puts the mug back down, Sokka gingerly takes it and is pleasantly surprised when it’s the perfect temperature.</p>
<p>“Woah.” He says breathlessly. “Are you a fire-elemental or a special case quirk?” he asks with awe.</p>
<p>Zuko rubs his arm self-consciously. “Um fire-elemental…not a very good one though.”</p>
<p>Sokka silently thinks that Zuko’s probably underestimating himself again, but he’ll stay quiet for now.</p>
<p>“Actually, when you asked me what the secret was to my baking…I wasn’t telling <em>all</em> of the truth.” Zuko chuckles nervously. “I use some of my fire bending to heat my hands and keep the dough at the right temperature, and to sense when the water temperature is just right.”</p>
<p>Sokka smiles widely, “That’s amazing, Zuko. Don’t worry I won’t tell; I wouldn’t deprive the city of it’s best baker for something so trivial.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko playfully slaps Sokka’s arm, “Stop exaggerating, and drink your tea. I need to change.”</p>
<p>Sokka shrugs and calls out, “Not exaggerating, darling.” He thinks he can hear Zuko stumble slightly and shut the door a little harder than he normally would. Sokka laughs to himself and sips his tea contently.</p>
<p>The baker comes out a few minutes later, dressed in delectably tight black jeans and burgundy long-sleeved shirt. Sokka’s blue eyes can’t help but gaze at the hypnotic swing of Zuko’s hips as the other man grabs his work-bag and thin jacket. He barely composes himself when Zuko turns back to him and asks, “Shall we go?”</p>
<p>“Huh?—erm yeah. <em>Yes.</em> Let’s go~” Sokka stutters. Zuko furrows his brow and leans in close. The bright golden eyes looking at him with concern. His pale hands reaching up before aborting the motion.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Zuko asks. “You look flushed.”</p>
<p>Sokka laughs nervously and tries not to bury his head into Zuko’s neck just so he could take a deep breath of the intoxicating scent of citrus and fire-lilies. “Yeah sorry just ah—ahem—just…that you look nice.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s cheeks turn a bright red, and he backs away from the other man. “Oh…em thanks.” He says quietly. There’s a soft sweet smile twitching on his lips and Sokka gives himself a mental high-five for putting it there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them head down chatting about Sokka’s new gadget ideas, their arms and hands bumping at each other, but neither move away. They’re almost outside when Hahn exits the gym and goes into the hallway. He gives Zuko a flirtatious smirk that sends pinpricks of jealousy zinging through Sokka’s body.</p>
<p>“Zuko, good morning.” He greets. “You look…very nice.” He compliments raking his eyes over Zuko’s body. Sokka dearly wants to shove Zuko behind him and start posturing in front of the other water tribesman.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Zuko seems oblivious to the flirtation, and only responds with a polite, “Thank you, Hahn.”</p>
<p>The man looks like he’s about ready to start putting the moves on the baker when Sokka clears his throat and slings his arm around Zuko’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m Sokka.” He introduces.</p>
<p>Hahn looks like he could care less and shoots him a sour look. “Ah…right.” And he looks back to Zuko and leans in close, pasting on what is probably a flirty disarming smile. “Mind if we take a minute to be <em>alone</em>?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t punch a civilian. Don’t punch a civilian. Don’t punch a civilian.</em>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, Zuko leans back and says, “Ah…sorry Hahn, maybe now’s not a good time.”</p>
<p>The smile drops, and he looks a little peeved. So Sokka carefully angles himself in front of Zuko and straightens to his full height. “C’mon darling. Didn’t you say you were going to be late?” Sokka interrupts. His blue eyes are piercing into Hahn, daring him to try anything.</p>
<p>Zuko seems to take the out and nods, “Yeah. Let’s go. Have a good day, Hahn.” Zuko waves good-bye to his neighbor and Sokka leads him out, with a protective hand covering the small of Zuko’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…” Sokka starts, “Hahn. Seems like a douche.”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs, “That’s what Jin said.”</p>
<p>“Jin sounds like a smart woman.” Sokka comments. He’ll have to remember to give her a nice gift basket.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, well he <em>is</em> a little weird, but he hasn’t done anything bad.”</p>
<p>Sokka turns Zuko so they’re facing each other and puts both hands on his shoulder. “If Hahn—or anyone—does anything bad, <em>tell me.</em>”</p>
<p>Zuko glares and jerks away from Sokka’s hands. “Sokka I’m not a child. I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>“I know. I know…I just well—you’re…” <em>quickly becoming someone so precious to me. You’re probably really strong but I still want to take care of you. You’re just too sweet and pretty so there’s too many people who’d want to date you. </em>“<em>I’m</em> just being a dumb hero again.” Sokka finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko’s glare lessens, and he sighs. “Well at least you admit you’re a dumbass.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m man enough to own up to my flaws.” Sokka replies.</p>
<p>“…If I’m in trouble…I’ll let you know. But no promises.” Zuko says.</p>
<p>Sokka can tell that it’s a big leap of faith for the other man. It makes his heart swell, and he smiles brightly. “Okay. That’s all I ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get to the store in record time, Sokka weaving through traffic expertly and Zuko gripping onto his waist. Sokka walks him to the door and shifts hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Do you need me to pick you up again tonight?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>“No, Uncle’s taking me to the mechanic, but…thank you.” Zuko smiles up at him, and Sokka returns it. They don’t know how long they stay there, just gazing at the other and letting the sounds of the waking city hum in the background. Zuko is the one who breaks the gaze first. He clears his throat and tucks an errant lock of hair behind his ear. His pale cheeks are turning red and his eyes are cast to the side. Sokka feels the air tingle around him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>You should kiss him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, ask him out first.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We’re already kinda dating, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are we dating?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no he’s just being a good friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait when did he become my friend? When did I start thinking of him as a friend?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You should do something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just kiss him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KISS HIM!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka leans down to catch Zuko’s pink plush lips—</p>
<p>Zuko surges up to steal a quick peck—</p>
<p>And…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BAM!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sonofabitch!” “Fucking—!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko is squatting on the ground clutching his reddening forehead, and Sokka is hovering above him and dithering like a headless picken. His hands are waving around as if he could swipe away the agonizing pain throbbing through Zuko’s skull. Fortunately, no one is around to witness this sad <em>sad</em> turn of events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uuuggghh, <em>Agni</em> what is your skull made of?” Zuko groans. He briefly checks his hand and is relieved that there’s no blood. Just…immense <em>pain</em>.</p>
<p><em>This is why I can’t have nice things.</em> Zuko thinks bitterly.</p>
<p>“Oh shit shit shit! Zuko I’m so sorry! I just wanted to kiss you! Are you okay? Is it bleeding? Should I call an ambulance?!”</p>
<p>Sokka’s hands are immediately hovering in his view, but they stop just inches away from Zuko’s head. The hero’s eyes are a wide, scared blue, and Sokka looks like he’s about to cry. There’s a certain clarity coming over Zuko as he looks into Sokka’s eyes. That or he has a <em>serious</em> concussion. But he can’t back down now.</p>
<p>“You can kiss me better.” Zuko replies with a straight face. He takes his hand off the reddened forehead and leans forward. He tries to purse his lips like in the movies, but he’s sure it just makes him look even more idiotic.</p>
<p>Sokka’s gaping like a fish, and Zuko thinks that maybe he’s made a mistake again. Then Sokka’s cupping his face and surging forward, pressing chapped lips to his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it’s <em>bliss</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How long since Zuko’s felt this tender touch on him? How long since he felt so <em>comfortable</em> with someone like this? Sokka’s gripping his face like he doesn’t want Zuko to leave, and he kisses like he’s putting everything he has in it. It sends shivers down Zuko’s spine, and he leans into Sokka hoping for more and—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he forgets that they’re not actually standing. They’re both squatting on the sidewalk and balancing on the tips of their toes—</p>
<p>They end up falling…<em>again</em>. On the dirty-ass concrete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko feels their teeth click painfully together and he hisses as he pulls away first. Agni, he can’t even get a kiss without some stupid awkward injury. Sokka is instantly on alert again. He grips Zuko’s arms and sits up, making the other man straddle his lap.</p>
<p>“Shit did I hurt you again?” Sokka groans. He carefully, tenderly touches the corner of Zuko’s lips and rubs his thumb against the reddened mouth.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. <em>More than fine</em>. Um. I’m—I’m glad.” Zuko stutters. “Even if it kinda got to a rough start.”</p>
<p>Sokka smiles sheepishly and presses a kiss to Zuko’s forehead. “Sorry again. It looks like it might bruise.”</p>
<p>Zuko shrugs, “I can cover it with a hat.”</p>
<p>Sokka chuckles deeply, and Zuko can feel the vibrations reverberate through Sokka’s shirt. It draws attention to how close they are. This close, Zuko can see the flecks of grey in his blue eyes, can smell the scent of sea spray and fresh woodchips. He sees the barest hint of a scar along Sokka’s temple, the light smattering of freckles over his cheeks and bridge of his nose. It’s overwhelmingly beautiful. He must be a glutton for punishment because he goes in again for another kiss.</p>
<p>Fortunately, this time Sokka’s ready and he grips Zuko’s hips tightly. Pale arms wrap themselves around Sokka’s neck and brings their bodies closer, deepening the kiss and pressing themselves flush against the other.</p>
<p>Big brown hands start wandering up and down Zuko’s body, tracing unidentifiable patterns on the shirt. They go lower and lower until they grasp handfuls of his ass.</p>
<p>Zuko keens and moans against the sensation and tries to grind himself against the hard abs. One of his hands are weaving into Sokka’s wolf tail and the other is gripping the shirt on his back and—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH MY <em>SPIRITS!!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both spring apart and turn to an old woman walking a white cat. She’s fuming furiously at them and holding her cat tightly.</p>
<p>“<em>Boys, </em>I understand what it’s like to be young and in love, but this is a <em>public</em> <em>space</em>. I will not have you <em>degenerates</em> desecrating the morning route Miyuki and I walk on.” She scolds.</p>
<p>Zuko and Sokka are blushing furiously and immediately stand, brushing dirt off their pants and combing through the tangles in their hair.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mrs. Yao.” Zuko apologizes and bows profusely. Sokka does the same, and it seems to appease the old woman.</p>
<p>She sighs and wags a finger at them. “Don’t you boys be doing this <em>public sex</em> thing again. Or at least do it somewhere else. I’ve seen enough penises in my lifetime.” And she flounces off with the cat eyeing them judgmentally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the old woman is far enough away, the men look at one another and start laughing hysterically.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that happened.” Sokka chortles. “That was both the worst and best kiss I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>“Same.” Zuko agrees leaning against the taller man and trying to catch his breath. Sokka looks down on him fondly and presses a chaste kiss on the top of his head.</p>
<p>Zuko looks up and blushes brightly, “So…um…does this mean you—you like me?”</p>
<p>Sokka grins and pulls him close, “Baby, I don’t have ‘public sex’ with just anyone.”</p>
<p>Zuko groans and buries his face in Sokka’s hard warm chest. “Don’t even say that.”</p>
<p>“But yes, I do like you. A lot. Even though we’ve just met. It’s kinda crazy.” Sokka admits.</p>
<p>“Join the club.”</p>
<p>The hero throws his head back and laughs, “So when you threw your coupons at me were you actually trying to ask me out?”</p>
<p>Zuko turns his head away and tries not to think about what everyone said about him and those <em>stupid coupons.</em> “Uh…sorta.”</p>
<p>The grin that pops on Sokka’s face is boyishly charming. “Well in that case. I’d be happy to go on a date with you.”</p>
<p><em>Shit. I’m getting nice things.</em> Zuko thinks, but it doesn’t stop the mad fluttering in his stomach. The rapidly beating heart in his chest, and the tingling feeling that’s spreading through his body.</p>
<p>“I…I do too.” He replies.</p>
<p>“Then, how about we do this properly huh?” Sokka suggests. “You and me. Dinner. Friday night?”</p>
<p>Zuko nods. “Yeah. But…we don’t have to be <em>entirely proper</em> right?” he asks shyly.</p>
<p>There’s a wolfish grin on Sokka’s face and he grips Zuko’s hips tightly, making the man squeak and blush madly. “Of course not, sweetheart.”</p>
<p><em>Spirits, </em>Zuko won’t survive past the first date. He’s sure of it. But he doesn’t care.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I die with him on top and buried balls deep in me, I will die a happy man.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Zuko <em>really</em> needs to get going or someone (Jin) might start calling him. Or tracking his cell. Or some other outrageous thing. So they have one last kiss and Zuko’s waving goodbye to Sokka and watching him leave on his bike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles and enters the Jasmine Dragon, giving a cheerful hello to Meng and Nishi. While he’s putting on his apron, Meng looks closely at him and gasps.</p>
<p>“Boss what the hell happened to your forehead?!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aw shit.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Girl's Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little more serious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Based on the change the quirk exerts on the environment the quirks are put into one of the five power tiers: No Change (N), Slight Change (S), Distinct Change (D), Very Distinct Change (V), Acute Change (A), and Extreme Change (E). N Class quirks score a 0 to 0.999% change during the test. S is from 1% to 10%. D from 10% to 20%. V exerts 21% to 40%. A from 41% to 70%. E is anything above 70%. N through D class make up eighty percent of the quirk users while the V through E class make up only twenty percent. This staggering difference in quirk powers have triggered various social movements…</p><p>—<em>Introduction to the Quirk Power System </em>by Wu Tang</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>10 Years Ago</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ba Sing Se International Airport</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko apathetically watches the luggage roll through the carousal. His Uncle had gone to the side to take a call, and left Zuko there.</p><p><em>“Tell me when you see our bags, nephew. I’ll help you get them.”</em> he said. But it grates on the boy to know that his uncle doesn’t think he’s capable of getting a simple suitcase. So he burned his eye? Whatever. He could still see out of the other one. It doesn’t make him a <em>cripple</em>.</p><p>A bright red suitcase with golden flowers pass by and Zuko goes to grab it. Unfortunately, his depth perception is off, and he ends up leaning too far in and tripping over the metal rod on the bottom. He ends up falling face first into the carousal, jostling his bandaged eye. There’s people yelling and hands grab at his shirt. He panics and violently thrashes, trying to get the hands <em>off </em>him.</p><p>“GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!” he yells. More murmuring, some people are shouting, there’s a hand that’s grabbing his bicep and fire rushes through his veins. He wants them off. He wants them to leave him <em>alone</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, Uncle Iroh is there. The scent of tea and fire engulfs him and Zuko can breathe easier.</p><p>
  <em>Uncle’s here. Uncle won’t let anything happen. </em>
</p><p>He’s being guided away. The sounds are muted as if he’s under water and there’s a persistent ringing in his ear.</p><p>What’s happening? Where is he going? Wait the bags—</p><p>Zuko squirms out of his Uncle’s arms, but Iroh speaks calmly to him, “What’s wrong nephew?” he asks. His voice crystal clear among the other sounds.</p><p>“Th-the bags I—I forgot the bags. They were right there and I forgot—I forgot—” He’s panicking. His head is clouded and yet everything seems sharp. The ringing is intensifying; it feels like his lungs are burning. Is he breathing? Yes. Yes he must be. Why else are his lungs burning? But it doesn’t feel like he’s getting air. His nose is tingling. Like a thousand ants are crawling all over it and spreading to his face—</p><p>“Ah I need to take a big <em>poop</em>.”</p><p>…</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>Iroh looks at him seriously. “I need to poop. I get constipated when I fly so I couldn’t go on the airplane. But now I feel like it’s all coming out of my guts.”</p><p>“U-uncle. That’s disgusting.” Zuko says.</p><p>Iroh just laughs, “When you get to my age Zuko, the greatest satisfaction in life is a good bowel movement.”</p><p>Zuko groans and rolls his eyes. “This is no time to be talking about your—your <em>bowel movements</em>. We still need to get the bags and a taxi and—”</p><p>“And it’s all settled. See.” Iroh motions to a car already filled with their suitcases. On the side are Jee and Ming, two of uncle’s workers. They stand a respectful distance away and wait patiently for the two to get on.</p><p>“How-how long did I…”</p><p>“A bit, dear nephew.” Iroh answers. “I’m sorry I left you there alone.”</p><p>Zuko grits his teeth and looks away. “Why are you sorry? I should be saying that. I couldn’t even—I couldn’t get some <em>stupid suitcases.</em>” His eye starts to grow hot. He ducks down and brings the heel of his hand to his eye, hoping to crush the tears away. “I thought I could do <em>something right.</em> So you wouldn’t see me as a fucking <em>cripple</em>. As a <em>weakling.</em>”</p><p>Iroh’s hands grasp his shoulders gently. Zuko doesn’t look up, but he doesn’t shrug the hand away. “You are not <em>weak</em>, Zuko.” Iroh says. “And you are not crippled. You just need time and <em>rest</em>. To put your body back together and mend your spirit.”</p><p>“I <em>need</em> to get back to training. So I can restore my <em>honor</em>.”</p><p>Iroh sighs heavily, “Rest first. Then you can start your training. You need to recuperate after such a severe wound.”</p><p>Zuko clenches his fists but nods. “Okay.”</p><p>Iroh smiles, “Good then let’s go. I have the house prepared for you, I think you’ll like it, there’s a wonderful noodle place nearby that has…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present Day</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Iroh sits calming across from Kiyoshi, but there’s a distinct tension in his shoulders. Next to him is Piandao, who looks grimly at the reports. The office blinds have been shut tight and Kiyoshi threatened to eviscerate anyone who tries coming in without a world-ending emergency.</p><p>Kiyoshi pours them some brandy from her private collection.</p><p>“A bit early isn’t it?” Iroh asks teasingly.</p><p>“Tea isn’t strong enough for me.” Kiyoshi retorts. “And you look like you need it, Grandmaster Iroh.”</p><p>Iroh takes a deep breath and nods. “Yes, this is…distressing news.”</p><p>“How did he even survive?” Piandao asks. “The children only got out because of their flying bison.”</p><p>Kiyoshi shrugs. “It doesn’t matter now. We need to focus on finding Ozai and getting Azula. She’s in my city, and it’s taking every inch of my control not to go out and bring her here by her ears.”</p><p>“Well if anyone could do it, it would be you.” Iroh says. “But we need to plan this carefully. Azula is a dangerous woman, she’s rated an E-class quirk user for a reason.”</p><p>“Will she try to go after Zuko?” Piandao asks.</p><p>Iroh muses and sips on the brandy. “I don’t know. She never tracked him before. In the past he always found her. Besides, she thinks tracking someone of Zuko’s caliber…beneath her.”</p><p>“He did beat her; she might see him as a threat.” Piandao remarks.</p><p>“Perhaps. I will keep a close eye on my nephew. I don’t think he’ll rush into this rashly.”</p><p>“Your nephew went to fight his sister and father in an active volcano base.” Kiyoshi points out.</p><p>“Yes, but he did it with a plan in mind. Something quite rare for my nephew.”</p><p>Kiyoshi doesn’t seem convinced, but she drops it. “What’s the best way to catch her, then?”</p><p>Iroh crosses his arms and thinks deeply. “We have the element of surprise. They do not suspect yet, but Azula is no fool. She will find out that the WHO is onto them, by that point it would be too late to stage an attack. They have the advantage. They have safehouses and people under their organization that we don’t know about. If we are to capture her, we must do it quickly. We need to find a time they are meeting and get together a team. I believe Sokka has bugged Long Feng’s office.”</p><p>Kiyoshi nods, “Yes, and he’s starting to compile a list of people who are potential buyers of the drug. Long Feng seems to be targeting quirkless people or people with N to S-class quirks.”</p><p>Iroh nods, “It sounds like he’s building an army.”</p><p>“Why though?” Piandao asks. “For a personal attack force? Is he trying to stage a government take-over?”</p><p>Iroh shrugs, “I don’t know. But I think he means to make Ba Sing Se an example.”</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“Hard to say.” Iroh admits. “But this is starting here for a reason. Ozai is most likely in the Fire Nation, so why isn’t he starting it there? Why here? It must be because he’s going to make an example of the WHO branch here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi scowls and nods, “It makes sense. We’re the largest city in the world, we have the highest population density, and have the highest amount of Pro-Heroes.”</p><p>“Not to mention almost all the top heroes are here.” Piandao adds. “It would be a massive blow to the WHO.”</p><p>“And it would undermine the power of heroes…” Iroh muses. He turns to Piandao. “Do you remember the organization Convergence?”</p><p>“Yes…I believe so. But I thought most of them disbanded. You get a couple vandalizing buildings now and again, but I hadn’t heard of any major plots. The Fire Nation has been clear of those lunatics for a while now.”</p><p>Kiyoshi looks puzzled, “Why would they matter?”</p><p>“The drug is meant to induce the dormant quirk gene in quirkless people and induce secondary quirk expression. Those in the Convergence organization want to create a world where everyone had a quirk, and that your societal standing is based on your quirk-class. They believe that having quirks is nature’s way of showing who is worthy of standing on top and ruling.”</p><p>“So…they’re trying to…<em>breed</em> leaders?” Piandao asks incredulously. “That sounds a lot like quirk marriages.”</p><p>Iroh shrugs, “I would say closer to foot soldiers. My brother would want to be the leader, and if he shows his power by taking down the WHO then who can the citizens turn to?”</p><p>“…the CSF police department.” Kiyoshi says.</p><p>“And Long Feng would be in charge of that.” Iroh says, “He would swoop in and save them. It would show that we don’t need a Hero Force. That anyone in the police force should be allowed to use their quirks to take down criminals. Quirkless or not.”</p><p>“That makes no sense. Ozai wouldn’t want to share the power.” Kiyoshi argues.</p><p>Iroh nods, “But Long Feng doesn’t know that. He believes that he’ll end up in charge of Ba Sing Se in the end.”</p><p>Piandao sighs and rubs his head, “So he’s just another pawn. They’re using him to help smuggle the drugs in. But Long Feng is no idiot. He should be expecting this.”</p><p>“From these reports, it seems that he has the Dai Li under his control.” Kiyoshi says. “He may believe that he’ll have their loyalty. Azula is strong, but even she can’t face against hundreds of quirk users.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but she is…charismatic.” Iroh replies slowly. “She’ll steal their loyalty from right under his nose.”</p><p>Piandao downs the brandy, “I’ll send word out to the other lotus members. We’ll keep our ears open for any sign of them.”</p><p>“We’ll have to trust Sokka and his team to get as much information as they can. I don’t think we’ll have more than a week before Azula finds out.” Iroh says gravely.</p><p>“I’ll start putting some hero teams together.” Kiyoshi says. “Piandao, you’re confident these are all the names?”</p><p>The other man nods, “As far as we know yes. That should take care of the moles.”</p><p>Kiyoshi grins ferally. “I’ll get them to sing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Kiyoshi and the others plan, Sokka grins as he downloads the data from the bug. Based on the computer-generated transcript, it looks like they’ll have a meeting soon with this <em>guest. </em>His mind is already racing through the various plans and scenarios.</p><p>
  <em>This is it. I can almost feel Long Feng’s neck in my hands. That rat is going down soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>First, he got a date with Zuko, now he’s almost ready to set a trap on Long Feng. It’s like he’s about to win the lottery. Then a text from Aang pings on his phone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Aang</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>ZLZ EZI USF TOE SCR GID </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sokka frowns. It must be big news if Aang used their old cipher on him. It only takes him a few minutes to de-code.</p><p>
  <em>Guest is Coldfire.</em>
</p><p>He wishes he could drown himself in alcohol right now. Coldfire was a notorious villain up until five years ago when she disappeared without a trace. Most in the community assumed she died. There were some in the conspiracy boards that pointed to the volcano eruption on Cresent Island as the culprit for her demise. And even more ludicrous is that many in the Blue Spirit Conspiriacy community think the masked vigilante was the one to take her down.</p><p>Obviously though if Coldfire is running around she didn’t perish, but then why did she disappear for five years? He had only faced her once, when he was just finishing up his internship. At seventeen, already interning with the most powerful Pro-Heros, he thought nothing could phase him, but then she attacked the Ba Sing Se Medical Center.</p><p> </p><p>It was an experience he would never forget. The raw power, meticulously wielded with cold calculating hands. She killed four pro-heroes before Kiyoshi, Rockcrystal, and Dragonfire got there and drove her away. Couldn’t even capture her! It was the worst defeat for the Ba Sing Se WHO division.</p><p>It was also the first time Sokka faced death, the first time he felt fear course through his body. At that time he didn’t understand why he survived when four pros didn’t. He would have dropped out of the Hero course if it weren’t for Dragonfire and Kiyoshi who helped him through his massive survivor’s guilt.</p><p>It stuck with him though. Coldfire was the villain who taught him what it was like to stare into the face of raw power, and his first encounter with an E-power class quirk villain. Even now, she’s the the most powerful and scariest villain he ever faced. And she’s back in his city.</p><p>Sokka clenches his fists. He’ll get her this time. She won’t rampage here again.</p><p>Kyoko knocks on his cubical wall.</p><p>“Hey partner, ready to go?” She asks.</p><p>Sokka puts on a smile and packs his laptop and papers. “Yeah let’s get going.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Zuko isn’t sure how they found out, but they <em>did</em>. They being Jin, Song, and On Ji who drag him out of the shop for a ‘girl’s day’. He’s long given up trying to tell them that it’s not a girl’s day if one of the members was a man.</p><p>So now he’s (reluctantly) enjoying some shaved ice at the café the girls dragged him too. They all look at him expectantly, but Zuko’s gained <em>some</em> immunity to their womanly wiles. He won’t break that easily.</p><p>“How do you like your shaved ice, Zuko?” Song asks.</p><p>“It’s good.” Zuko answers. “I haven’t been to this place before how did you find it?”</p><p>“Oh, Toph and Aang recommended it to us.” Jin answers with a grin.</p><p>Zuko pauses. He puts his spoon down and looks to the tables near him. He almost misses them, but they’re there. The two nosy shits are ducking behind some laptops, blending in with the university kids that are working here.</p><p>Aang has a beanie on with thick black-rimmed glasses and…is that a pasted-on soul-patch? Toph has gone for the emo-lolita girl look, with dark lipstick and eyeshadow, black sweater with a cute bunny, and frilly skirt and stockings. It’s weird, but also…really good? He wonders who did her make-up because it honestly looks amazing.</p><p>Zuko looks back at the trio, “Since when did you guys work together?”</p><p>“We’re all in the Zuko Protection Squad<sup>TM</sup> groupchat.” On Ji replies.</p><p>His eye twitches. “What?”</p><p>“It was your uncle’s idea.”</p><p><em>Typical</em>.</p><p>Zuko looks down and starts angrily eating his shaved ice. Honestly, his friends were too nosy. And yes, maybe it did give him a warm fuzzy feeling to know that they’ve got his back and love him, but it’s also very annoying.</p><p>“So why are they sitting all the way over there?” Zuko asks.</p><p>Song smiles gently, “Well, you never really liked it when your…two worlds collided so they sat another table.”</p><p>Zuko frowns and puts down his spoon. While he <em>didn’t</em> <em>like</em> having his…shadier past mix with his present and future, it didn’t mean he wanted to separate Toph and Aang from his other friends. Guilt churned in his gut. He never <em>meant</em> for the two groups to stay separated, but whenever people asked him how he knew two prominent heroes…well it ties very closely with his past exploits, something he definitely doesn’t want people knowing.</p><p>So he sighs and turns to Toph and Aang, who’re trying to pretend like they weren’t listening in. Agni, no wonder Toph asked him to spy, they were <em>terrible.</em></p><p>He barely nods when Aang comes barreling at him with Toph in tow. He slides in easily, pressing himself right against Zuko and giving him the biggest grin he’s ever seen on the boy. Zuko can’t help smiling with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Spirits, he’s such a softie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then Aang starts to gush, “Ohmygosh Zuko I can’t believe you’re dating So—<em>UMMPHFKD!!”</em></p><p>Zuko barely has time to slap him hand over Aang’s mouth and musters the vilest glare he can at the excitable man.</p><p>Toph rolls her eyes. “Good job Twinkletoes. Not even a minute in and you couldn’t keep it to yourself.”</p><p>“How did you know?” Zuko hisses.</p><p>Toph gives a pointed ‘are you stupid?’ look, “Duh I asked Uncle for access to your cameras. I knew you’d take him there at some point. Now let go of Aang, people are starting to stare.”</p><p>“Also he looks like he’s about to suffocate.” On Ji adds.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko reluctantly moves his hand away, and Aang takes a deep breath before turning back to Zuko with a wide grin. “This is <em>amazing</em>!” he says. “I can’t believe it was So—er him. He’s a great guy. I’m so happy that my two best friends are going to get <em>married</em>.”</p><p>The older man pinches the bridge of his nose and ducks his head down to hid the raging blush that’s covering his face. “First of all, we’re not getting married.”</p><p>“But you gave him—”</p><p>“If you say coupons, I will turn you into roast turtleduck.”</p><p>Aang clicks his mouth shut and motions with his hands to go on.</p><p>“Second, we haven’t even had our first date.” Zuko explains. “And third, how much did you see?”</p><p>Toph smirks, “Well I’m blind so I can’t see anything.”</p><p>“How much did everyone tell you, Toph?” Zuko corrects with as much snark he can give.</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>“…everything?”</p><p>“<em>Everything. </em>Including the old lady who chewed you out for public sex.”</p><p>Zuko buries his head in his hands, “I can’t believe you watched me kiss him.”</p><p>“I’m blind, how could I watch?”</p><p>“The others, Toph.” Zuko replies pointedly.</p><p>Aang smiles sheepishly while Jin just shrugs. “Hey we all tried to stop, but it was such a magnificent train wreck that we honestly couldn’t even if we wanted to.” She says.</p><p>“Yeah it was both the most embarrassing thing and the most romantic thing I’ve ever witnessed.” On Ji adds. “Really fitting for you.”</p><p>“I thought it was really sweet boss. It seems like the man really likes you.” Song adds.</p><p>“Yeah Song was about to poison him if she didn’t think he was good enough.” On Ji informs.</p><p>“I’ve said this before, and I’ll say this again: Song is <em>fucking awesome.</em>” Toph declares throwing a thumbs up in the girl’s general direction. Song blushes and waves it off.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have poisoned him too badly. Just enough to make him want to die.” She says.</p><p>Zuko is very touched, but also very scared. “Please don’t poison him Song.” He pleads. Then he turns to the others, “And don’t encourage her. I don’t need to know about anymore people she’s poisoned.” Zuko scolds.</p><p>Jin, Toph, and On Ji shrug almost simultaneously. “Honestly, I kinda wanna see her poison a big-shot hero.” Jin says. On Ji nods enthusiastically beside her, and Zuko wonders why all his female friends are sadistic maniacs.</p><p>“Same.” Toph adds.</p><p>“Toph, he’s our friend.” Aang tries to say.</p><p>“So? It’ll be funny as fuck.”</p><p>Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. “Toph, don’t ask Song to poison him. Please.”</p><p>“Fine. But only because I like you.” Toph relents. “And also because Snoozles isn’t the type to treat you badly.”</p><p>There is that stupid persistent fluttering in his chest again. It’s nice to have that kind of confirmation from one of his oldest friends. Zuko clears his throat and tries to hide how happy that made him.</p><p>“Aww, Zuko it looks like you found a real keeper.” Song coos.</p><p>“I think he was smitten the moment Zuko went ‘hello…Zuko here.’” On Ji confides.</p><p>“Ha! You idiots are made for each other.” Toph crows.</p><p>They chat for a little longer before all of them had to head out.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Twinkletoes, we gotta get back to HQ.” Toph says trying to pry Aang away from Zuko.</p><p>“Uugghh I know but it’s been so long since I’ve hugged Zuko.” Aang whines.</p><p>Zuko just sighs and pats his friend’s head. “We’ll get dinner later this week.” Then he pulls both of them aside and whispers, “And don’t tell Sokka that you know me. Please.”</p><p>For once, the both of them are serious, and they nod.</p><p>“Don’t worry. That’s your secret Zuko.” Aang assures.</p><p>“Yeah, but I think you should tell Sokka sooner rather than later. He’s…really smart. But don’t tell him I said that.” Toph says.</p><p>Zuko bites his lip. “I’ll…I’ll see.”</p><p>They both pat his arms understandingly. “He knows the you <em>now</em>.” Aang says. “And also the stuff you did before were…not that bad.”</p><p>“Honestly, if you stayed a villain I would’ve probably joined you.” Toph admits.</p><p>Aang looks scandalized while Zuko just shakes his head. “Stay on the hero’s side, Toph. If you turned into a villain the world would be over.” He replies.</p><p>“Aw Sparky, that’s the sweetest thing you ever said to me.” Toph jokes. The three hug once more before the two heroes have to leave.</p><p>“Tell us how the date goes!” Aang shouts waving his arms madly around him.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Zuko watches them leave and then turns to the remaining three girls. “C’mon. I thought you wanted to get massages.”</p><p>The three smile and crowd around him as they start chattering about this and that. Zuko smiles to himself. Ten years ago, he never thought he’d find a family like this one, but he thanks Agni every day that he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At a high rise in the middle of the city, Azula looks out into the city from her penthouse window. The fool, Long Feng, thought he would be in control once Azula gives him the final product. He thinks he has the advantage because he’s got control over some silly little club called the <em>Dai Li</em>. Pathetic. The Dai Li only followed the strong. Once they see her utter superiority over the quirkless man, they’ll be nothing but putty in her hands. It’s not the most stimulating work she’s done, but Azlua might as well have some fun playing with her food.</p><p>There’s another matter that grinds her though. Somewhere in this disgusting city is her dear older brother. Her nails dig into the soft flesh of her wrist. The reminder of the <em>chains</em> he held her in. Disgusting. Worthless. How <em>dare he</em> chain her? Azula Sozin of Sozin’s line. Holder of blue fire and lightening. The most powerful fire-elemental in the world.</p><p> </p><p>But not only did he best her, he <em>redirected</em> her lightening. She was too shocked to understand what was happening. Her brother held her life in her hands and then—and then the <em>fool</em> shot her lightening at her feet. He had the chance to kill her, but he was <em>merciful</em>. That worthless piece of garbage, spared her life.</p><p>She grits her teeth and continue to dig into her scarred wrists. It’s the one <em>stain</em> on her perfection. The one thing that’s preventing her from achieving true love and pride from her father. Her father who in his infinite mercy, saved her after the fires had burned his skin, and the smoke damaged his lungs. He sacrificed his perfection for her. She <em>must not</em> fail him in this.</p><p>Azula takes a breath and carefully pulls her bangs back. <em>The plan is coming together. You’ll have time to hunt down Zuzu once your job is finished.</em></p><p>She smiles widely. And when she finds her dear brother, he’ll wish for death, he’ll wish he was never merciful.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rough Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko gets a family reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Healing/mending quirks are fairly rare, and most are now employed as our nurses, doctors, and other medial professionals. However, back in the early 1800’s many with those healing and mending quirks ran with little to no jurisdiction and quality control. While some with healing quirks wanted to just assist people with ailments and injuries that could not be saved with the time’s technologies, many scammed and drained people of their assets, proclaiming that they can heal everything from broken bones to mental illnesses.</p><p>—<em>The Power of Healing</em> by Nia Lagen</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>8 Years Ago</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ba Sing Se</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The quiet is stifling in the dark night. The Blue Spirit hunches down the rooftop and watches the men unload the crates from the truck. So this was how the new upstart villains are getting their weapons. The man in charge of the operation is standing a few feet away in a nice pressed suit. Chooha Jal, or Ratburn, is an up and coming weapons dealer in Ba Sing Se’s underground. He’s also the one who gave Zhao the bomb that almost killed him.  </p><p>The masked teen smiles toothily behind his mask. Well now’s his chance to get even.</p><p>He throws the daggers with impressive accuracy and the light in the area go out. Leaving them in the pitch black night. The men scream and shout. Ratburn is throwing around orders as they gather their weapons and point in every which direction.</p><p>This panic is good. It makes them stupid.</p><p>The Blue Spirit only has to hook one of the grunt’s ankles and pulls him down before the night is lit up by a spray of energy beams and bullets. Zuko laughs quietly as he weaves through the men. Taking them down one by one as the sounds of screaming dim and the bullets stop. Until there’s only one man left. Ratburn.</p><p>He’s shaking like an autumn leaf. No surprise since he’s a man who always hides behind his grunts and use his money and influence to get what he wants. Now in the face of danger and death, he crumples like paper.</p><p>“P-please! I’ll give you anything. You’re—you’re the Blue Spirit right? I never knew what Zhao wanted. I’m just a guy who sells them things!”</p><p>But the Blue Spirit only grabs the man’s throat cutting him off. The moon shines through the clouds and illuminates the white and blue mask. The tusks gleam in the silvery light, and Ratburn pisses himself at the sight before passing out.</p><p>The Blue Spirit scoffs and throws him aside. He goes through the crates and takes a few useful gadgets like small bugs, cameras, and rope. A few knives, but that was it. He places the bodies on the trolley and leads them far enough away from the area. Then he goes back and shoots a burst of flame into some explosives and the area goes up in a beautiful blaze with a booming explosion.</p><p>The masked man doesn’t bother tying up the criminals. The heroes would be here soon enough, and he doubts they could move after the damage he dealt them.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, the news is abuzz with the latest breakthroughs from last night. The hero on screen explains the situation,</p><p>
  <em>“Last night, someone tracked down the weapons dealer Ratburn and took out his men along with the shipment of weapons he was transporting. No one was injured other than the criminals who are being treated as we speak. For now, we do not know who did this…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko changes the channel and goes back to eating his breakfast. His uncle’s eyes following the teen as he walks out the door to get to school.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>_*_*_ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko watches Long Feng from the trees. He’s clad in all black save for his face which is covered by a familiar blue and white mask. He wishes he could have watched Azula, but Long Feng came out of his office with a familiar Dai Li member. The same one that came into his shop the first night he met Sokka. So, he chose to follow him instead.</p><p>To his surprise, the Dai Li take Long Feng to their base. An underground area near Lake Laogai. Zuko incapacitates a lone member near the outskirts and steals his clothes. He even puts on the gaudy black metal wristband. Once he stashes the unconscious man under some thick brush, he heads towards the base entrance. He goes through the familiar Dai Li hand code and is ushered in.</p><p> </p><p>The walls are still glowing the same eerie green. There’s probably a few more cells and tidbits here, but everything else is the same from before. It’s strange to be back here again. The last time Zuko was here Jet had…</p><p>He shakes his head. There’s no time to think about that now. It looks like there’s a meeting about to go down. He stands near the back and goes behind a larger member, hiding in his shadow.</p><p>Long Feng gets onto the podium and smiles benignly.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming. As you know I’m about to revolutionize the way of life. No longer will the quirkless and those with weak quirks fall under the thumb of the WHO and heroes.”</p><p>There’s a smattering of cheers coming from the group.</p><p>“I’d like to introduce you to Chugai.” Long Feng motions for a young man to come up to him. His skin is a gleaming silver sheen, like metal. The man smiles as the other members look on him with awe.</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, your brother Chugai was quirkless, but now thanks to the drug Quik, he’s able to manifest his quirk.” Long Feng says triumphantly. “Thanks to the unrelenting work from you, we were able to perfect the serum and create stable expression of the quirk gene. Now those who are powerless will be able to stand on the same stage of those heroes.”</p><p>There’s a rousing cheer flowing through the crowd. Zuko purses his lips; it’s more of a rally than anything, but just as he’s about to leave, Long Feng introduces someone else. He waves his arms to the side and Azula comes in, with two other men carrying a projector.</p><p>Azula smiles as she looks over the crowd, “It’s my pleasure to be here and see you. You’ve done well producing and keeping the pesky heroes away from us. Those of you here were chosen as the first wave to take the newly improved Quik. I can’t promise all of you will live, but those with the <em>will</em> and <em>strength</em> will be able to overcome the affects and come out stronger and ready to fight for us.”</p><p>The crowd cheers loudly, but Zuko feels numb. He’s heard these sweet words before. They burn in the back of his darkest memories. His father lording over him, fire and lightening sparking in his hands as he makes Zuko go through kata after kata. Promising the new drugs will make him stronger. Promising that the pain will be well worth it in the end. The scars littering his body ache.</p><p>She motions for the man to bring up the projector, and a very eerie familiar looms before them, larger than life. His face is burned and blackened beyond recognition. He’s sitting in a chair, hooked up to tubes and with an oxygen mask over him, but Zuko knows those eyes. He knows the powerful lines of that grotesque body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ozai.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His father smiles at the gathered crowd.</p><p>“My people.” He rasps. “It’s good to see the brave men and women who will usher a new age of quirk users. I would like to personal thank all of you for your dedication to our cause. I’m only sorry I can’t be there in person, with my body damaged and ruined by the very heroes we are trying to destroy.”</p><p>The people boo and yell at the mention of heroes. Anger and indignation coursing through the people, and Zuko sees the slight grin on Ozai’s face. He’s going to whip them up in a frenzy.</p><p>Ozai’s voice is stronger now, “You’ll be the leaders of the new age. You will wield the power of nature and turn the tides of society. Those people who see you as weak and lesser will now bow before you. With my gifts, you’ll be able to become…<em>more!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>It’s just then that Zuko notices everyone wearing the strange wristbands. He hears an ominous hiss and click and his heart races. He tires to discretely take it off, but it’s clamped on tight. There’s a pinprick of needles going into his skin, and Zuko’s heart stops.</p><p>He’s getting drugged. <em>He’s getting drugged.</em></p><p>This is not good.</p><p>He needs to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>But when he looks towards the entrances the doors have been bolted shut and there were men guarding them. In front Long Feng and Azula look on them with smiles and eager eyes, and there’s no way Zuko can try to sneak through the grates or vents with them watching. Especially with the looming figure of his father overhead.</p><p>Suddenly, it feels like his body is boiling, his heart palpitating. He lurches as vertigo hits him, rebalancing himself just in time. Others around him are dropping to the floor writhing in pain and clutching their bodies. Zuko tries to focus through the intense pain coursing through him.</p><p>He can do this. Ozai’s used quirk enhancing drugs on him before. He can work through this just like he did when he was younger. He focuses on the feeling of the wall at his back. He focuses on the screams and groans of pain echoing around him. Then he takes a breath.</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>First, he needs to find a way out; he’s positive that at the end of all this, they’ll want to examine people, and Azula would recognize him instantly. All of a sudden, he hears the tearing of flesh and can smell the blood, piss and shit coming out of people as they go through a quirk expression.</p><p>Most people are gaining anima-traits, their old flesh falling out as the new ones push out to grow. But then there’s one man near the back door, close to Zuko, who looks like he’s getting a transformation quirk. His body is shuddering, skin peeling and boiling. Next to him is a man growing larger as his skin becomes scaly plates. His mouth bloody and toothless as the mandibles grow in. He’ll be a predator anima. Zuko is sure he’s going to be an Armadillo-lion anima. Apex predator.</p><p>The transformation man suddenly bursts into rock and steam. Chunks hitting people everywhere. The anima man, deranged with pain and full of growing predator instincts, howls and attacks.</p><p>It’s mayhem.</p><p>More people, deranged and confused join in on the fight. One elemental shoots a burst of powerful fire and throws the stone man into the door, making the guards scatter and breaking down the lock.</p><p>Zuko swallows and swiftly weaves through the crowd, pretending to be a part of the fight. On the way he hits a man that’s throwing hot steam around, and Steamy hits back, sending a blast towards Zuko. In the cover of the white thick fog, Zuko slips out the door and out of the base.</p><p> </p><p>He switches clothes back and takes the unconscious man farther away from the base. Once he’s a ways out from the base, he tags the man with an Acquisition Beacon Toph gave him. It’ll signal one of the Hero’s to get him. Zuko ties him up well and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>His body is still burning as he runs through the streets. Now his head is aching, and it feels like he can’t think properly.</p><p>
  <em>I know I parked the car here somewhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why can’t I find it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is it so hot?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why can’t I breathe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My hearts beating weirdly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he can taste ozone and feel the static at his fingertips.</p><p><em>Oh no</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looks down and sees tiny sparks jumping out of his fingertips. He’s expressing a secondary quirk. The irony almost makes him laugh. When he was younger, he had prayed and wished the spirits would give him lightening just like the rest of his family. His Father had constantly harped on the fact that Zuko was not worthy to wield lightening, and now it seems he’ll finally be able to bend lightening.</p><p>He wants to laugh until he’s sick, but he pulls himself together enough to continue moving forward. It gets harder though. Every breath feels like it’s grating on his lungs. His body still burns with liquid fire. Each heartbeat pumps erratically in his ear.</p><p>He needs to make it. He needs to get home. Or probably to a hospital because it feels like his heart is doing some weird tap-dancing in his chest.</p><p>It’s hard to tell how far he’s gone or how long, but suddenly he sees <em>blue</em>. Is that Sokka? That would bad. But also great. Zuko would <em>love</em> a cuddle with Sokka after all the shit he’s been through tonight. Suddenly, he’s staring up at the sky. When did he get on the ground?</p><p>There’s someone talking, but it’s muted and echo-y, like he’s underwater. Blue eyes stare down at him, and he’s sure he smiles like a dope.</p><p>“’okka yoo making my h’rt go tappy tap.” He says deliriously. Immediately, hands are on his chest, glowing a pale blue, and someone’s shouting.</p><p>“’okka uuur sooo lo’d.” he groans. “’An’t breethe goo’.”</p><p>His sparks start to flare, and he groans in pain as white-hot fire goes through his body. It’s almost like he’s redirecting lightening, but worse. Much much worse. And a lot more painful. He must have blacked out for a bit because he’s now on a softer bed. People are yelling above him, and it feels like his heart is going to explode. Lightening is coiled in his stomach, ready to be released. Zuko clamps tight on it and tries to hold it in, but it’s <em>painful</em>. It’s like holding onto the heat of ten thousand fires.</p><p><em>I’m so tired</em>, <em>and it hurts so much. </em></p><p> </p><p>Someone’s holding his hands, and Zuko tries to weakly pull away.</p><p>
  <em>No, you shouldn’t touch me.</em>
</p><p>He tries to say it. He tries to tell them how dangerous he is right now, but the hands are insistent, and it feels like it’s drawing the painful cold fire out of him. He sighs in relief and feels a prick on his arm. In moments he’s gone into oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katara is just patrolling the area when a man lurches out of an alleyway. She rushes towards him, asking if he’s alright. But the man only looks up with bleary golden eyes. His skin is flushed and uncomfortably hot to touch, and there are white sparks coming from his fingertips.</p><p>“Sir, stay with me.” Katara says. “How many fingers am I holding up.”</p><p>Instead of answering he just smiles and says, “’okka yoo making my h’rt go tappy tap.”</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>She shakes her head and calls for an ambulance. He’s not looking good. Then a whip of lightening arcs from his fingertips and Katara shouts as it scorches the ground.</p><p><em>Really</em> not good. She modifies her request for lightening procedures.</p><p>“’okka uuur sooo lo’d.” the man groans. “’An’t breethe goo’.”</p><p>At least she understands the last part. She’s immediately putting a hand carefully on his chest, trying to diagnose what was wrong. She feels the hot heat in his body, and the strange electric currents running wild. Carefully, she places a hand over his heart and winces as she feels the erratic rhythm. She can’t fix this. So she calls for back-up.</p><p>“This is Waves calling in from an alleyway on 41<sup>st</sup> and Clover. I’ve pinged my location to you. We’ve got a Case A quirk expression here. I need insulation suits on everyone, he’s a fire and lightening elemental.”</p><p>With that distress signal called out, the only thing she can do is try to keep his body cool so his organs won’t boil and wait for the ambulance to get here.</p><p>It comes none too soon, and people in rubber suits are hauling him up into the stretcher. One hands her another suit and she puts it on, following them into the ambulance.</p><p>“Patient’s name?” the EMT asks.</p><p>“Don’t know.” Katara answers, “No identify documents on him. But he’s a fire elemental with a lightening secondary quirk. Any normal person would have boiled from the body temperature.”</p><p>“Okay we’ll be taking him to Ba Sing Se Medical. They have the insulation room prepped.”</p><p>The man sparks a few more times, but none of them connect to the ground, thankfully. But his heartrate is still all over the place. Katara bites her lip as she watches his EKG blip in inconsistent rhythms. They need to get that under control.</p><p> </p><p>They’re at the hospital in record time. Katara bursts through the emergency doors with the medics wheeling him in. Nurses in yellow insulation come and transfer the man into a hospital gurney. Coming down the hall is the Head of Quirk Medicine, Dr. Mintra Hong, and at her sides are two more physicians.</p><p>Dr. Hong looks at them, “Status?”</p><p>“Body temperature stable at 46C. Heartrate erratic, we’ve tried giving him Carvidiol for the afib, but it’s not working. He’s been arching lightening and seems to give him extreme pain. We tried giving him Proimperiol, but it doesn’t seem to be easing the quirk presentation.”</p><p>“Okay. Have a crash cart ready, I need you to make sure there’s no one coming near hallway B without an insulation suit. I need bloodwork and name stat.”</p><p>Katara pulls her aside and says, “I think he’s been drugged by something that causes quirk presentation.”</p><p>She looks at her with wide eyes and nods, “Alright, we’ve got late quirk presentation. Get me a genetic screen while we’re at it and tell them to stock the room with Proimperiol and sedatives.”</p><p>Dr. Hong finally takes a good look at the sweating man. Her eyes widen again and looks seriously at Katara.</p><p>“You need to call Director Kiyoshi. Tell her Zuko Hira’a is here.” She says.</p><p>Katara is confused, but she nods.</p><p> </p><p>They wheel him away towards the insulation room, and Katara contacts Kiyoshi.</p><p>“Director Kiyoshi.”</p><p>“Director, this is Waves, I’m at Ba Sing Se Medical, a patient named, Zuko Hira’a was just admitted and Dr. Hong told me to call you immediately. The patient looks like he’s suffering from the effects of the Quik drug.”</p><p>On the other line, Kiyoshi curses. “Alright. Stay with him. That’s an order. I’ll be right there.”</p><p>Katara sighs and the nurses herd her towards the waiting room. She barely sits down nursing a cup of watered-down hospital coffee, when Toph and Aang come bursting in.</p><p>“Katara!” Aang yells as he grips onto her biceps. “Katara please…what—what happened? How is he? Is he—will he be okay?”</p><p>Aang’s eyes are wide and his whole body is trembling. Beside him, Toph is pale and unnaturally quiet. Her normally unshakable demeanor seems fragile now.</p><p>“Wha—how did you know? Do you know him?”</p><p>Aang winces and turns to Toph, who only nods and grabs his hand as if to anchor herself. Aang takes a breath and turns to Katara. “Let’s go to a private room.”</p><p> </p><p>Once inside an office, Aang sinks into the chair and drops his head into his hands. Toph slides next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Katara lets them have a minute, and then Aang starts. “The man’s name is Zuko. He’s our friend from…way back. He’s also the one we contracted to spy on Long Feng. He’s the one who found out Coldfire is working with them. When we last spoke, he was going to follow Long Feng tonight and see what their next plans are.”</p><p>Katara feels her heart stutter. “That was the man? The man who…saved your life?”</p><p>Aang smiles weakly, “Yeah.”</p><p>“…what—what happened to Sparky?” Toph asks hoarsely.</p><p>Katara shakes her head, “I’m—I’m not sure. I think…if he went to see Long Feng, there’s a chance that maybe he could have been drugged with Quik. All the signs are pointing to quirk presentation.”</p><p>The two younger heroes tense. Thinking back to the villain currently in ICU still on the brink.</p><p>“We need to tell Sokka.” Toph whispers.</p><p>Katara nods, “Of course. He needs to know one of our teammates is down. I can call him.” She doesn’t notice the two heroes shifting uncomfortably and giving each other meaningful looks.</p><p> </p><p>Further away from the hospital, Sokka is just about to change and shower, when heavy knocks pound on his door. He narrows his eyes and turns on the door-camera. It’s Iroh, but he looks…pale.</p><p>Sokka immediately open the door, “Iroh, what are you doing here? What happened?”</p><p>The old man grimaces and takes Sokka’s hand, “We need to go to the hospital.”</p><p>“H-hospital? Wha—what happened?” his stomach is turning into knots and dread starts to fill him. Is it his sister? Aang? Toph?</p><p>“It’s my nephew, Zuko. He’s in the hospital. We think he’s been dosed by Quik.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On his table, his phone buzzes. Katara’s image flashing, but Sokka’s long gone by then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry guys. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Past the Looking Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are revealed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Among the quirked populations, those with elemental quirks have a higher frequency of exhibiting secondary quirks. It’s unclear why this is, most geneticists postulate that the elemental quirk DNA is much easier to splice into a functioning secondary quirk gene than others. What is fascinating is that there are very specific secondary quirks that come from elemental users. Most fire elementals can wield lightening or are born with a ‘third eye’ that causes combustion. Interestingly, almost all of the Royal Fire Family of the Sozin Dynasty are fire-elementals and 70% were reported to exhibit a lightening secondary quirk. Even in ancient times, people seemed to understand the relevance of bloodlines.</p><p>—Jeon Jeong Hua <em>Secondary Quirks of the Royal Lines</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>His throat feels clogged. He can’t feel or hear anything except for the <em>thump-thump-thump</em> of his heartbeat. Iroh is equally stony at his side. They’re in one of the WHO’s self-driving cars, neither of them are in any shape to be driving.</p><p>It feels like Sokka’s mind is going crazy. So many questions. So much information dumped on him. It’s like he doesn’t know what to think anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is Iroh’s nephew.</p><p>Zuko is Toph and Aang’s friend.</p><p>Zuko is the contractee.</p><p>Zuko is in the hospital suffering from a terrible quirk presentation because of Quik.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how to react to any of this. One part wants to cry. One part wants to punch something. And one part wants to curl up with Zuko and pretend none of this is happening.</p><p>“Did you know?” he asks tightly.</p><p>Iroh glances at him, “I knew you and my nephew were involved since Kiyoshi called me after you told her about Zuko, and I knew he was helping Aang and Toph spy on Azula and Long Feng. But…he doesn’t know that I know you. He doesn’t know my involvement in the White Lotus.”</p><p>Sokka swallows, “Okay.” There are still so many questions swirling in his mind, but he can’t say them now. He’s barely holding on as it is, and if he tries to release it now, it’ll just come crashing down on him. He needs to hold it in for now. Zuko is the priority, and once he’s better…well Sokka will deal with everything else once this is all over.</p><p> </p><p>A nurse is already waiting for them by the entrance, and she ushers Iroh towards the treatment room. Sokka is taken to a private room where the rest of his team is waiting for him. Somber. Katara is first to go to her brother. “Sokka I was worried you weren’t answering your phone.” She says.</p><p>“Iroh called me and took me here.” He answers.</p><p>Katara looks confused, “Iroh? What was he doing here?”</p><p>“Zuko’s his nephew.”</p><p>“…oh.”</p><p>The man then turns to his two other friends, who look guiltily at the floor. “How long did you two know?”</p><p>“Only since yesterday.” Toph replies. “We didn’t know you were the one he met, and he also asked us not to tell you.”</p><p>Sokka runs a hand through his face, “Okay. Okay. Fine. He knows you guys. But he’s also the one you <em>contracted</em>?”</p><p>“He’s got the best skill sets.” Aang mumbled.</p><p>“What skill sets?” Sokka asks nearly hysterical. “He’s a <em>baker</em>. A sweet awkward <em>baker</em> who makes amazing bread and shouldn’t be anywhere near this mess! So unless his bread can magically make people confess, I don’t know what the fuck he’s doing here. The only other option is that he <em>lied</em> to me about everything.”</p><p>“No Sokka!” Aang exclaims. “Zuko never told you any lies. He sucks at lying. He just…didn’t tell you everything about him.”</p><p>“About how he’s some kind of super spy?!”</p><p>“Yes…and no.” Aang turns to Toph for help, and she also just winces and shrugs helplessly. Sokka’s getting real tired of the ‘I can’t tell you’ bullshit excuse he’s been hearing. Fortunately, Katara also seems to be fed up with it and glares at the two of them.</p><p>“Look I’m even more confused about this than Sokka, so we’re going to sit down and explain everything, <em>properly</em>. No more leaving out details and secrets. We’re a <em>team</em>, whatever is happening now, you two seem to know a lot more about it than we do and it seems to be heavily connected to whatever Zuko’s connected with. So, tell us <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>Aang and Toph nod resolutely. Aang is the one to step up and start.</p><p>“Okay, but this information cannot get leaked anywhere.” Aang warns. “All of it is under a black-out file.”</p><p>The siblings pause. “What the <em>fuck?”</em> Sokka hisses. “How did you get caught up in black-out file material?”</p><p>Toph shrugs. “We went into a tea shop, a little over nine years ago…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels like he’s drifting in the ocean again. Is he dying? Probably. That kinda sucks, he was starting to finally enjoy living. Right now memories are flashing before him, like crystalline mirrors reflecting the light. He tries to catch them, but it seems to just slip through his fingers each time. So he just watches now. Letting his eyes roam over the shining shards of his life.</p><p> </p><p>He’s thirteen. A shivering quivering mess under the hot hands of his father. Tears evaporated dry from the intense heat. Voice hoarse and in pain.</p><p>
  <em>“Suffering will be your teacher. You will not be allowed to return to us until you’ve proven yourself as a capable villain and bring me the blood of the Avatar.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It goes to a familiar place, the Jasmine Dragon. But this time, Zuko’s fourteen and an angry teen as he waits the tables.</p><p>
  <em>“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon.” He says apathetically. “What can I get you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How about a more upbeat waiter?” a tiny girl teases. “You sound like you’re about to drop dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger boy next to her at least has the decency to look abashed. “Ahaha sorry about my friend, she’s a little cranky when she doesn’t have snacks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? I’m just telling the truth.” She grouses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well maybe you should learn to keep them to yourself!” Zuko shouts causing the other patrons to look over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl blinks and then huffs. “Well at least you got a spine underneath.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever. Are you going to order or not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Two egg custards and a black tea please!” the boy interrupts. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Scene change to a spring night. Zuko is rushing through the rooftops.</p><p>
  <em>The thrill of the chase licks at his heels. He jumps. The man screams as he lands on him, pushing his face into the dirt. His blades gleam in the moonlight as he places them on his neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you putting the shipments?” he growls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“D-dock 56. You have to go into the large yacht stationed there and you’ll see the small speedboat that takes the shipments out to a larger one further out of the harbor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko nods and then slams the butt of his swords on the man’s head. He slumps to the ground and Zuko ties him up, stringing him on a tree. Less men working for Zhao the better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Holy shit.” He hears behind him. The young teen groans and turns slowly. Standing there shell-shocked are the two kids from before. He really should threaten them or something but…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their eyes are wide under the moonlight, and Zuko can’t bring himself to do it. He just sighs and jumps away. He’s sure they won’t recognize him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(They do.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The scene ends and flash forwards to another memory. This time, Zuko is older, eighteen, and he’s sneaking onto Azula’s ship. He’s made a huge mistake, and now he has to fix it.</p><p>
  <em>They land on the volcanic Crescent Island, and Zuko sneaks out, wearing a guard’s outfit. There weren’t many people here. Two scientists and a few guards, and of course his father and sister. Almost everything was fully automated with lines and lines of robots collecting millions of samples and processing them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needs to find Aang and Toph. He needs to fix it before his father gets his hands on Aang’s blood. He won’t even ask for forgiveness; he just wants his two best friends to be okay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now he’s sitting in an office with Director Kiyoshi and his Uncle. Bandaged and looking worse for wear.</p><p>
  <em>“Zuko Hira’a formerly Zuko Sozin.” Kiyoshi reads. “You’ve been a real pain in my ass as your alter ego the Blue Spirit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teen swallows and apologizes for causing her trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyoshi looks over him and sighs, “Well, in light of recent events and considering your age and upbringing, we’ve decided to make a deal. You will of course stop all activity as the Blue Spirit, and you will not be allowed to work as a hero or side-kick. You are not to speak of the events of the past 48 hours to anyone. If I find out you’ve been using your quirk again as the Blue Spirit, I will lock you up no questions asked.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fair.” Zuko answers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyoshi nods, “Very well. I hope you take this second chance seriously, young man. You are lucky to have this opportunity. Don’t squander it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Memories continue to pass by him, but he’s so tired. He just wants to stop thinking now. As they sluggishly flicker through his head, the last one is of Sokka, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka leans back in the chair and digs the heel of his hand into his eyes. “…So you found out Zuko was the Blue Spirit and then <em>stalked him</em>?”</p><p>“To be fair we were a pair of idiotic eleven-year-olds.” Aang defends. “And we kinda thought he was pretty cool. We just started Hung Wu Academy, and it’s not everyday you see someone…toeing the line of heroes and villains.”</p><p>“I just wanted to join in on the chaos.” Toph adds.</p><p>Katara sighs heavily and rubs her forehead. “I can’t believe you two ended up becoming…followers of the Blue Spirit.”</p><p>“Hey! There are subreddits dedicated to the Blue Spirit, I’ve <em>seen</em> the things people write.” Aang says crossing his arms. “And also when we met Zuko, he was this angsty, grumpy guy with a weird haircut, and we just wanted to know more.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you ever report him?” Katara asks.</p><p>The young earth elemental shrugs, “Because he wasn’t really hurting anyone. Well no one that didn’t deserve it, and he never really used his quirk.”</p><p>Aang nods. “Yeah the only time he did it was when he protected us from that explosion or if we desperately needed fire.”</p><p>“For a fire elemental he’s actually pretty good at making fires the old-fashioned way.” Toph says.</p><p>“That doesn’t make it any better.” Katara groans.</p><p>“I beg to differ.” Toph replies. “I know you’re not really into vigilantes, and I get it. Some of them are real assholes, but Zuko’s never tried to gain any recognition. He’s never used his quirk on anyone. Not even when they were using their quirks. He beat them using his own skill and brains. That’s pretty fucking amazing, and we liked it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toph still remembers the first time Zuko truly struck a chord with her. Originally, she and Aang followed him around to see if they would catch him doing something villainous…or well more villainous than beating up really bad villains without a hero license.</p><p>She and Aang had been sneaking around, trying to follow him again. All they knew was that Zuko was on Zhao’s trail and also working a case with a big-shot CEO of a pesticide company. The CEO had continuously denied his pesticides link to cancer and environmental damage and used his money to bribe officials and lawyers.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko didn’t give two fucks about the law and proper procedure. He burned down the plants and distribution centers and later robbed the CEO of all his funds.</p><p>Toph and Aang caught up to him just as he was catching his breath after blowing up the nth distribution center and taking all the stocks of the chemicals from the biggest hardware shop in order to torch them.</p><p>“What do you two want?” he had growled. “Why haven’t you reported me?”</p><p>Toph shrugs, “Because you’re only hurting the rich assholes who are hurting other people.”</p><p>Zuko had glared at her. “Well yeah but I’m also stealing from them and destroying their business.”</p><p>“…yeah that’s a good thing.” Toph said slowly.</p><p>The older boy had thrown his hands up, “No I mean that’s a villainous thing to do! I’m a villain!” he declared.</p><p>Aang and Toph’s mouths dropped at his declaration. Was that what he thought he was? The two younger kids glanced at one another. Aang leaned close, “Should we tell him?” he asked.</p><p>“Ummm…maybe? I don’t know this isn’t really my area of expertise.”</p><p>“What are you two whispering about.” Zuko snarled.</p><p>“Um…nothing. Just ah…well maybe you’re not as bad as you think you are?” Aang replied.</p><p>That didn’t seem to make the boy any happier. He smoked, literally, and sparks were flying from his mouth as he shouted at Aang, “I’m not <em>good!</em> I’m BAD! I’m supposed to be a bad person a villain! I’m not supposed to show <em>weakness</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…then why don’t you use your quirk? Why don’t you attack people like normal villains?” Toph asked.</p><p>Zuko put his head down and his trembling hands clutched his hair, “Because I didn’t want to hurt <em>them</em>! Fire <em>hurts</em>. I didn’t want to—I didn’t want to use it on anyone. Everyone’s just…trying to live and I didn’t want to bother the stupid dumb people who are just minding their own business.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Toph had realized. <em>He’s just a lost awkward little turtleduck.</em></p><p>She doesn't need eyes to know that Aang's thinking the same thing. They were going to adopt this poor little turtleduck.</p><p>And thus, their unlikely friendship started to blossom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the story, Sokka had a look between fond and extremely exasperated and confused. “Wait…Zuko was trying to be a villain. By beating up terrible CEO’s and politicians?”</p><p>“Yeah, poor guy’s a real sweet soul underneath all that angst and self-loathing.” Toph says. “I think deep down he was trying to help, but well…his dad is a <em>dick</em>.”</p><p>Katara narrows her eyes, “Who’s his dad?”</p><p>Aang bites his lip. “Ozai, aka Phoenix King. And also Azula aka Coldfire is his sister.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fffuuuuucccckkkk </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Sokka feels like he’s smacked his forehead too many times in the past hour, but he does it again. He can’t believe this.</p><p>“Are you <em>serious</em>?” he hisses.</p><p>“Yeaaahhh…”Aang draws out. “And he might have, maybe caused his Dad and sister to kidnap me and inadvertently Toph.”</p><p>“Are. You. Serious?”</p><p>The younger man sighs and looks to the fuming Katara and the to a very confused and distraught Sokka. Aang takes a breath. “Okay look, I…don’t really feel comfortable talking about everything from Zuko’s past. That’s his history, and he doesn’t like people knowing it. Just trust me when I say that he’s changed. Like a <em>lot</em>. He’s stopped following his dad, and he’s helped us take him down before. When I was captured by Ozai, Zuko came to save us and break us free. We thought Ozai died along with Azula in the volcano eruption. Turns out he was just biding his time and now he’s back.”</p><p>Sokka has to take a breath and release it slowly. “Okay. Does Ozai or Azula know that Zuko’s helping us?”</p><p>“No, they didn’t even know Zuko was the Blue Spirit.” Toph answers. “I’m positive they don’t know that Zuko is working with us. They never thought the best of him anyway.”</p><p>“But do you think they’ll take revenge on Zuko?”</p><p>“…It’s possible. They haven’t made any moves against him yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Great, just great. His maybe-boyfriend is not only related to one of the <em>worst </em>villains in the past decades, but also has a big shiny target painted on him. And another thing…</p><p>“Why did Ozai want you?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“It has to do with my ‘Avatar’ status.” Aang says. “From what I learned, Ozai was doing tests on people who exhibited secondary quirks to see if he can make his own quirk stronger or induce tertiary quirks. That’s why he was trying to find the ‘Avatar’ since I have four active elemental quirks. Zuko found out that I was the Avatar, and he kinda sent my blood to his father. That’s why Ozai sent Azula to Ba Sing Se medical six years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s hand immediately goes to the faint scar at his temple. Spirits, he always wondered why Azula was there, and now after nearly six years he’s found out. He can hardly believe this. “Azula was looking for records of your blood at the hospital…That’s how they were able to make Quik. They probably found a way to extract the sequences and studied the variations of your spliceasomes to get secondary quirk presentation.”</p><p>“I understood the first sentence before you lost me, but yes that sounds right.” Aang says. “We thought we destroyed all the records, but since Ozai lived, he must have smuggled some data out. There’s no way he would have been able to synthesize the drug as quickly as he did without that research.”</p><p>“How did Zuko find out you were the Avatar though?” Katara asks. “That’s beyond confidential information. Only Kiyoshi and us know about it. And you didn’t even tell Sokka and I until we were nearly at death’s door that one time.”</p><p>Aang grimaces. “Same situation really. We were at death’s door. Got trapped in a container getting dragged to the bottom of the ocean. It was the only way for me and Zuko to live. So I ended up using my water quirk and a little of the earth quirk.”</p><p> </p><p>Well that explains that. Sokka’s brain is still reeling with the barrage of information he received tonight. Toph seems to understand his plight and touches his arm.</p><p>“We never meant to keep you in the dark.” Toph says. “I think Zuko would have also opened up to you eventually, but…”</p><p>“But this mess happened.” He grumbles.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sokka scrubs his face, “I’m going to go get some coffee.” He announces before going to the door. The other three let him go, eyes looking worriedly at their friend.</p><p>The hospital had a few hot vending machines that served canned coffee, and Sokka immediately gravitated to the dark black expresso option. He’s sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but just in case. He wants to be there when they release Zuko.</p><p>The can drops, and he just stands there, staring at the machine. Honestly, he doesn’t really know what to think. The image of Zuko as a villain (or vigilante?) doesn’t even mesh with the image of the Zuko he knows (knew?). The ivory hands that would knead and bake the sweetest breads were the same ones that used to beat the shit out of people. Sweet smiles that would have turned into snarls and sneers.</p><p> </p><p>“Mallik.” Kiyoshi’s gruff voice cuts him out of his musings.</p><p>He turns to her, stunned that she would be here, “Director Kiyoshi?”</p><p>She seems to ignore his surprise and glances at the coffee. “If you’re going to stand like a fool don’t do it in front of the caffeine tank.”</p><p>Sokka steps away immediately. “Right. Sorry Director.”</p><p>She pauses and looks down at the vending machine again, “Are you going to take that?” she gestures to the probably cool can that Sokka chose.</p><p>The hero nearly slaps his forehead. Jeez, he’s such a mess right now. He takes the can and steps aside, letting the director choose her drink.</p><p>“Iroh is with him right now. He’s manipulating the lightening inside Zuko to contain the damage to his nerves and heart.” Kiyoshi states.</p><p>It feels like a vice is clenching on his heart. “Is he…will he be okay?”</p><p>She sighs sadly, “I don’t know. We don’t know how long this can last and what damages he’ll sustain. Having a quirk being forcibly induced has never worked out well. Lightening quirk users are already so rare, and someone with the knowledge and training to be able to help on a medical level can be counted on one hand. We’re going to try and fly in another specialist from Caldera City, but it’ll take a few days.”</p><p>“This isn’t making me feel better.”</p><p>Kiyoshi sips her coffee, “I know, but I figured you should know the situation.”</p><p>Sokka nods. “I guess I know why you didn’t need to know his last name.”</p><p>“I’m assuming Kazekage and Beifong told you and your sister?”</p><p>“Yeah…are we going to get in trouble for knowing something from black-out files?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “No. You’re all working on the QEC case, and now that the source has been established it’s only natural that you should know what happened five years ago. Honestly, I should have connected the dots sooner, but we all thought nothing survived in that eruption. It never even occurred to me.” She sighs. “This mess is on me and Iroh. We should have known better. We should have seen the signs. We grew too <em>complacent</em>.”</p><p>Sokka can only give a sympathetic, “It was easy to miss. I never imagined someone this big would be involved.”</p><p>“Hmph who would have thought you’d be the one trying to comfort me.” she retorts and downs the rest of the coffee. “I wish I could give you time to stay here and make sure Zuko’s okay, but we have a job to do.”</p><p>“I know.” Sokka replies seriously.</p><p>“We need to move fast. I looked over the plans you sent and the list of people our man was interested in. Almost everyone on that list is gone. We managed to place bugs and trackers on the remaining ones, and they’ve already been moved. It looks like they’re going to the same place. Hira’a also gave us information before he passed out. He tracked down the people, and informed us that they’ve dosed almost all of the Dai Li members with Quik. We’ll need you to be there for the planning.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll be there.”</p><p>She nods. “I’ve already called a meeting this morning. We’ll finalize the plans and move out. We need to strike while most of their people are in the throes of quirk expression.”</p><p>“No sleep for us then.” Sokka jokes.</p><p>“That’s why we have these.” Kiyoshi gestures to the can. “Get some sleep. I’ve already set up some beds at HQ and there’s a car waiting for all of you. The doctor’s already speaking with the rest of your friends, and they’ll be ushered out.”</p><p>“What about the moles?”</p><p>Kiyoshi grins sharply. “They’ve been taken care of. It’s actually why we need to move fast. They’ll know something is up once their moles aren’t checking in.”</p><p>“Who was it?”</p><p>“Gazan Miggmah and Ming Hua Bing. Visphot and Namkon. They joined fairly recently; Visphot transferring from a small town on the outskirts of the Si Wong Desert, and Namkon from the Konok Village in South Pole.” Kiyoshi replies.</p><p>“Those are two very different places.” He mutters.</p><p>“Yes, and it seems they both had fairly subpar quirk power levels. Then miraculously they jumped from an S class to a A class power level. They attributed it to intense training, but I’m almost positive that they were one of the first to receive Ozai’s drug.”</p><p>That made a lot of sense. Without viable test subjects they never would have made it far with their drugs. They probably reached out to people desperate enough to gain power, and then in return they would do whatever thing Ozai wanted them to. Out of loyalty or fear, he can’t say.</p><p>“Now, I think we should go. We’ve got a long day ahead.” Kiyoshi says.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looks forlornly down the hall. He wants to stay here so badly. He wants to make sure Zuko’s okay, but he also has his duty. There’s a city he needs to protect, and he has to have faith that the doctor’s will be able to save Zuko.</p><p>With a renewed determination, he crushes the empty an and tosses it away. He dons the mask of an immovable hero and walks in step beside the director.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Making Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Task team assembled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The world is stunned today after discovering Ozai Sozin’s illegal activities as his villain alias—Phoenix King. This notorious villain has been responsible for the deaths and injuries of thousands of citizens in the United Republic. His view of Fire Nation supremacy has targeted hundreds of biracial citizens who just want to live in peace. Now it seems that the illustrious pharmaceutical CEO has gone down, literally in flames after a explosion at one of his factories in Crescent Island.</p><p>—<em>Fire Nation Broadcasting Studios</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Azula smiles to herself as she watches the people writhe in pain below her. Some have clearly died during the process, but that’s to be expected. A surprising number will survive though. Much higher than what the scientists predicted, and by the looks of it almost all of them will have a secondary quirk of some kind. Unfortunately, there doesn’t seem to be any signs of tertiary quirks forming. Still, this is a good start. The data they’ve collected will surely fine-tune the drug.</p><p>And soon they’ll be ready to start an attack on the WHO Headquarters. Once they take Ba Sing Se, the rest will fall much more easily. The majority of the world’s high-ranking heroes reside in this great expansive city, and with its natural defenses it’ll be child’s play for her to stave off any counterattacks. Especially with her new followers. She’s nearly giddy with the thought of storming the city with these newly minted villains.</p><p>Once the people see the success of the drugs, they’ll be clambering over themselves to get a taste of real power. Humans are such simple creatures. In a society where the strong are deemed blessed and have a monopoly on social power it’s no wonder that the poor souls Long Feng gave them were more than eager to try a drug that could change their lives. Even the chance of death and pain couldn’t dissuade the fools.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Coldfire.” One of her lackey’s says. “The Phoenix King is on the line for you.”</p><p>Azula tears her eyes away from the people and turns to the man. “Very well. Make sure I’m not disturbed.” She threatens. The man gulps visibly and steps away as she exits the room with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>Hologram of her father looms largely in the room. He towers over her, with flames surrounding him from all sides. The ventilators hiss around him, and his scarred melted face looks pleased to see her. Azula kneels down before him and bows her head.</p><p>“Azula.” His robotic voice greets. “How are our soldiers doing?”</p><p>“Very well.” She states. “It looks like more of them will survive than predicted.”</p><p>“Excellent. The numbers the scientists gave us were conservative estimates. Any good potentials?” he asks.</p><p>“It seems we have a few that are exhibiting powerful healing quirks.” Azula answers. “We’ve already gathered them and sent them over to you.”</p><p>“Very good, daughter.”</p><p>The young woman preens at the praise. Of course, she did good. She’s Azula Sozin. The last true Dragon of the Sozin Dynasty. She will bring glory to her father and bath this city in fire. Anything less than perfection would be unacceptable.</p><p>(A small grating voice reminds her about Zuko, but she quickly douses that voice).</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else you require, Father?” she asks.</p><p>Ozai seems to grin, “See if you can find your wayward brother and Uncle. I would like to personally see them burn. And of course, keep your eyes open for the Avatar.”</p><p>“Gladly, Father. We’re monitoring Typhoon and Lady Tremors as we speak.”</p><p>“Good. No need to move too hastily. We have the element of surprise on our side. We’ll have plenty of time to get those heroes once we have the WHO in our grasps.”</p><p>“I agree.” Azula replies. “I’ll make sure to bring Zuko and Iroh back to you in chains.”</p><p>“I would be delighted to see that.” Ozai hums. “Then I’ll be able to finally rid this family of their embarrassing blood. I’ll leave you to it, Azula. Don’t disappoint me.”</p><p>“Never.” She answers seriously.</p><p>The call ends and Azula rises. She has more work to do.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi’s impressive frame seems to loom over the many heroes gathered in the room.</p><p>“Based on the information and trackers that Typhoon’s spy gave us, we can access the underground hide-out with a few earth elementals.” She says pointing to the blueprints on the screen. “Lady Tremors will be the point person on this end, and the Boulder her second. We’ll split into five teams, and make sure you keep your guard up. There’s no telling what new quirks are down there. The few individuals that we were able to recognize were all N-class quirk-users, so even if we knew what quirks they had, there’s no telling what they’ve mutated into or what secondary quirks they may exhibit.”</p><p>Then she moves on to another location, Azula’s high rise.</p><p> </p><p>“The tech team’s been hard at work tracking which room or floor Coldfire may reside and they narrowed it down to these three rooms on the twelfth floor. However, from the surveillance, it seems she hasn’t been seen in the area. It’s possible that she’s in the hideout. So I’ll have a team of you lead by She-Ra and Catra to keep an eye on the building. If she’s at the base rendezvous with the others. Waves and Typhoon will be leading the team to take her out in the base and the last one is this.” She moves onto a picture of Long Feng.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s our last target. Boomerang will lead the team to get him and his subordinates in custody. We need to be very careful about this. The CSF police department will not be happy to see us take their director in, so we’ll need to be discrete. He’s going to meet with Councilman Min Kim Soo in the morning and we’ll take both of them in from there.</p><p>Be wary of any Dai Li members that might be protecting him from the sidelines. We’ll have a coordinated attack on three fronts, and we’ll have them in chains by the end. I’ve already informed the CSF Evacuation Team and they’ll be on standby to take care of the civilians. Any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>The room is silent. Every hero’s face grim with determination for this upcoming mission. It’ll be one of the largest mobilization of heroes in Ba Sing Se history.</p><p>Kiyoshi nods. “Good get some rest and synchronize your watches. Each team must be present and ready on their marks.”</p><p>They break leaving, only the original four heroes who were first given the case. Kiyoshi seems to deflate and sit, steepling her hands under her chin.</p><p>“There’s been no change in Zuko’s condition. He’s still in the ICU and frankly the longer his secondary quirk runs out of control through his body, the bleaker his prospects look.”</p><p>The three who know him look devastated at the news, and Sokka has to keep his hands on his knees or he might break the conference table.</p><p>“But the R&amp;D department may have a solution.” Kiyoshi consoles.</p><p>Hope glimmers in all their eyes. Sokka needs to remind himself to keep breathing and sit his ass on the chair. He’s so tempted to just shake the director for answers, but she’d very likely kill him on the spot.</p><p>“Kiyi is leading the project on creating an antiviral that could reverse the effects of the serum. They’re going to deliver the prototype to the hospital after they finish the last quality controls. If it works, we may have a viable solution to stop the Quik drug.” Kiyoshi explains.</p><p>“That’s good news!” Aang cries. “Then Zuko will be okay.”</p><p>“Don’t get too excited.” Kiyoshi responds. “The antiviral they currently have is only a temporary solution. It only dampens the effects of the serum for some time before they need to re-dose the patients, and unfortunately it looks like the phage builds an immunity to it.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good.” Toph says quietly.</p><p>“No, but since we know that they built the phage from Kagekaze’s genome and proteome, it’s possible that they can find an answer in his blood.” Kiyoshi says looking to Aang. “It’s your choice, Kagekaze. If you give them your blood, it’ll mean more people know that the Avatar does exist.”</p><p>Aang’s eyes are determined. “It doesn’t matter. Lives are at stake here. I trust the people working on Kiyi’s team, and I’m willing to take the risk. Zuko needs this and so do all the victims of Quik. If we can get the antiviral working, we’ll be taking down their main source of power.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka knew that Aang wouldn’t say no, but he’s still so happy that he could almost kiss him. Instead, he just grips Aang’s shoulders tightly and gives him a silent thankful look.</p><p> </p><p>The entire Avatar thing was a sore topic for the young hero. Before knowing Aang, Sokka merely trolled the conspiracy boards for Avatar theories and news. He never once took it seriously.</p><p>It defied everything they understood about quirk genetics and theory.</p><p> </p><p>But then he met Aang, the happy-go-lucky prodigy at Hung Wu Academy. Finding out that he was the mythic Avatar turned everything on his head. The young boy had to keep that a secret since he was a child. The monk, Gyatso, who raised him died protecting the boy’s secret when people came to find a child who was supposedly able to control the four base elements.</p><p>He’s kept a tight lid on that secret since then, but when it truly mattered, Aang never hesitated to use his other quirks if it meant saving people. It’s something Sokka really admired about him. Thankfully, he’s a true master of his air quirk, and with Katara and Toph working beside him, he can use his other quirks discretely when needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Aang.” Sokka says quietly. “I know this is a sore subject for you.”</p><p>The young man grins. “Zuko’s my friend; I’m not going to let him suffer if there’s something I can do about it.”</p><p>“Then we better get you to the lab.” Kiyoshi says. “We need to get on that permanent treatment as soon as possible.”</p><p>The director leaves with Aang and Katara, who’s following for support and to get more of an idea of what side-effects the Quik drug can induce.</p><p> </p><p>Toph punches Sokka’s arm, “C’mon, Snoozles. Let’s get some tea and head to the hospital.”</p><p>“I thought no one’s allowed to see Zuko.” He says.</p><p>“Yeah, but Uncle’s there and I think he might need some company.”</p><p>Shit, he forgot about Iroh. Guilt churns in his stomach, and he follows Toph to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They find Iroh easily. The nurse takes them to a private room where the old man sits slumped against the chair. Hair hangs loose around his face, and the man looks twenty years older. Gone is the vibrant smile on his face, and the radiance in his eyes. It almost looks like someone sucked the life out of the Grandmaster. In his hands is a small picture of Zuko, smiling as he pours tea at a table. Iroh is slowly stroking Zuko’s face with his thumb, as if he could try to reach through to his nephew.</p><p>Sokka’s heart ached for the man. Zuko might be his love interest, but he’s Iroh’s precious nephew (his son really). He can’t even imagine the heartache Iroh is going through.</p><p> </p><p>So Sokka carefully pulls a chair up for him and Toph, and they sit beside him. Toph leans her head against Iroh’s shoulder, and Sokka presses his arm on the other side of Iroh. They sit quietly with the man, only the sound of their breathing interrupts the silence of the room. Minutes pass and then ragged thick breaths start to echo. Iroh’s shoulder shakes and tears fall onto the picture. Toph buries her head against Iroh’s shoulder, and Sokka can see the wet spots start to form.</p><p>Even his own eyes are growing hot.</p><p>And then Iroh dissolves into convulsing sobs between them.</p><p>“He’s my boy.” he tearfully says. “He’s my little brave boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka can only wrap his arms around the two of them and lets the tears fall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Strange how his mind keeps showing him memories. Some are just little blurbs. His mother smiling at him. His sister as a baby. Lu Ten. And then there are times when the memories spread and bloom.</p><p>He’s thirteen again. Father is smiling to the other board of directors. A new drug has been approved. It’s an oncolytic virus for leukemia, and Zuko feels so happy that his family was able to create something like this. But then they start talking about the price. The exorbitant fees they would charge, and Zuko is nearly sick.</p><p>The studies he read showed that this was the most effective drug for children’s leukemia, and they were going to make them pay an arm and a leg just to get treatment?</p><p>He stood up against his father that night, holding his head high and declaring that it was an outrage. He tried to tell him that there must be another way, that the people looked up to Sozin pharmaceuticals to provide affordable treatment for everyone.</p><p>But his father hadn’t seen reason like he hoped. Instead, Ozai brought his burning hand to his face, and sent him away.</p><p>The memory fades, but he can still feel the phantom heat from that hand.</p><p> </p><p>As he sluggishly rises up from the memory, Zuko feels like his head is pounding. Every bit of his body is hot and it’s like someone’s dialed up every nerve ending to a hundred. His skin prickles and everything is shaking. Someone in a weird yellow suit is saying something, but he’s just so <em>tired</em>. How can he be tired after he’s slept?</p><p>Suddenly a rapid jolt seems to go through his body. He arches and convulses as the painful feeling of electricity jumps from his fingertips. There’s more people in yellow, and another person who’s not suited up, but has a pin of a crossbones with a straw hat? How strange.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to apologize, but nothing can seem to come out as his body once again shakes and trembles with another course of electricity. It’s painful. It’s like every muscle is clenching and unclenching in rapid succession. He’s so tired. He just wants everything to stop.</p><p>He wants the comfort of Uncle’s hugs. The smell of tea in the shop. The warmth of the kitchen.</p><p>As he gasps for breath on the table, he berates his younger self for wanting this curse of lightening.</p><p> </p><p>In the ICU room, Dr. Mintra is giving orders to her nurses and doctors. Nurse Luffy’s long rubber arms are winding around the young man and holding him down, long enough for the medicine to be administered. It’s a highly concentrated cocktail of quirk suppressants, but even at the maximum dosage, it’s not enough to keep the quirk down. They can’t give him more or the man will suffer massive organ failure. So they have to do the best they can, by keeping him asleep and monitoring the quirk’s activity.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko finally sleeps and stops convulsing. The electricity coming in as little spurts of static now. Doctor Mintra sighs in relief but looks at her team grimly.</p><p>“I need to make a call to Director Kiyoshi. Nurse Luffy, I need you here in case something happens. Doctor Law you stay with him and contact me if anything comes up.”</p><p>The two of them nod while Mintra heads towards her office. They need that antiviral <em>now</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back at the base, Kiyoshi is grim as she ends the call with Doctor Mintra. She turns to the station where Aang is sitting. The nurses are working quickly to get blood, plasma, cells, and whatever else they can safely take. Kiyi, the head researcher is speaking to him in low tones, jotting notes on her pad and nodding every few minutes. Once they’re done, Kiyoshi enters the room. Her grim face causes Aang’s to fall.</p><p>“Director…is Zuko?” Aang can’t finish the sentence, and his voice cracks.</p><p>“Stable for now, but we need to get something to him ASAP.” Kiyoshi replies.</p><p>Kiyi bites her lip. “I’ll call the manufacturing plant. I think they should be done with the lasts tests by now.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get Streak to deliver it. We can call it a hero emergency.”</p><p>The scientist leaves the room, and Aang buries his head in his hands. Katara hovers next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“He’ll be okay Aang.” Katara says. “You said he’s strong.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m still so scared.” He whispers. “Zuko’s been my best friend for so long, and now I can’t even…”</p><p>“You’re going to give them something to permanently cure him.” Katara says. “You’re doing everything you can right now. The best thing we can do now is take out his sister.”</p><p>Aang takes a breath and nods. His grey eyes are hard. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toph and Sokka can’t stay long; they both have teams to go over and brief. But Iroh is grateful to have them with him. He smiles and pats their hands.</p><p>“Tell us when he wakes up.” Sokka says.</p><p>“I will. Good luck.” Iroh replies with a watery smile. “May Agni’s eye watch over you both.”</p><p>“Heh as long as he gets to see me kick major ass.” Toph says slamming her fist into her open palm.</p><p>Iroh gives a small grin, “I’m sure he will.” Then he brings them both in for a hug. “Stay safe you two.”</p><p>“We will, Uncle.” Toph replies. “Watch over Sparky for us.”</p><p> </p><p>They leave Iroh, and head out back to headquarters. Toph and Sokka are unusually quiet throughout the ride there. The atmosphere heavy between them as they both head to base. By this time tomorrow. They’ll have the Dai Li, Long Feng, and Azula in custody. Sokka can’t let himself think that they’ll fail because if any one of them get away, it could spell disaster for the city.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uuugghh why was that so hard? Anyway, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Operation Take Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>During the last decades of the Sozin dynasty, quirk users exploded from 15% of the population to 30%. The Fire Nation experienced the highest number of quirk expression as well as the highest incidents of quirks that range in the VD to E power scale. Many historians and anthropologists believe that this is exponential increase, helped kickstart the industrial revolution in the Fire Nation. Letting the country advance technologically far faster than the other nations. Added to this, the Fire Nation has long been the greatest trading country in the world and the most influential naval force in the water. They have long roamed the world’s water, trading, protecting, and escorting the people of the world. Even before their industrial revolution, the Fire Nation has always experience wealth and prosperity far beyond the other nations.</p><p>—<em>The Rise of Quirks </em>by Kya Mallik</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Five Years ago</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ba Sing Se, Fire Nation</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The image of his father looms over him in the hologram. Ozai hasn’t changed a bit in the five years Zuko’s been gone. His face is still stern and hard as he looks down on his son.</p><p>“What is it now, Zuko?” Ozai says. “You bothered your sister to demand an audience with me after the trouble you caused our family. This better be good.”</p><p>Zuko swallows hard, “I…I think I’ve found the Avatar.”</p><p>Ozai goes still. “Say that again?”</p><p>“I found the Avatar, Father. I fulfilled the terms of your banishment.” Zuko replies with a stronger voice.</p><p>His father looks, incredulous. “And what proof do you have?”</p><p>Zuko holds up a flashdrive. “I found this data in the Ba Sing Se Hospital records.” He lies before inserting the flashdrive into the port to Ozai’s communication hologram.</p><p>Ozai opens the files, and he’s silent as his eyes roam through the pages of data. Zuko waits anxiously at the console. He wrings his hands nervously.</p><p>He didn’t tell his father about Aang. He just couldn’t, but…he still wanted to go home. To make his father proud. To get the recognition, he sorely craved. But this way, he could still keep Aang’s secret and go <em>home</em>.</p><p>Finally, Ozai looks up with a big smile. “It seems you have, my son.” He says. “Who is this person?”</p><p>Zuko winces. “I-I don’t know, Father. I just found the files, but-but I managed to get a blood sample.”</p><p>Ozai’s smile drops. “Hmph, I see. Well, I suppose this is as good as I can expect from you. You did well, Zuko. You did the family proud, and you did regain your honor. I suppose I will let you go home how.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen and he smiles. “Really, Father?”</p><p>“Yes. Of course, I would, my son. I’m not a harsh man. I will personally send a plane for you.”</p><p>Zuko swallows hard. He did it. He’ll get to leave. He’ll get to go home.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll be leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Aang, Toph, Uncle. Everyone.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head. No. He worked so hard for this. He wanted this for so long. He can’t be looking back now. It doesn’t matter now.</p><p>Zuko bows to his father, “Thank you, Father.”</p><p>Ozai nods. “I’m proud of you son. Now get packing. I’ll send a plane for you immediately.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ba Sing Se, Earth Nation</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sokka breathes as he watches Long Feng head out of his office to escort Councilman Min Kim Soo. They’ll have to be quick. He doesn’t want Long Feng alerting Coldfire or the other Dai Li. Sokka stands and leaves in the opposite direction. He’ll use the tunnels the Lotus’s created to round on Long Feng and the councilman. Xin Fu and the others were already taken care of discretely earlier, leaving only Long Feng. The rest of his team is on standby, keeping watch for any Dai Li agents.</p><p>He’s gone over the plans in his head a million times, but it feels like his nerves are still lighting up.</p><p>One breath in. One breath out.</p><p>He’s here in the empty parking lot basement. His eyes narrow on the councilman and Long Feng, and he strikes. He grabs hold of both of them and cuffs them in a single smooth motion. Long Feng hardly has time to yell before Sokka’s tying cloth over his mouth.</p><p>“Sorry Long Feng, looks like you guys weren’t as careful as you thought.” Sokka says with a sharp grin. “And don’t think you’re out of the woods either councilman. There’s a lot we have on you, too.”</p><p>Sokka pats both of them down. Divesting them of their watches, phones. Anything that could potentially send a warning signal to their organization. He grabs the two, and heads to the waiting car just outside the basement entrance.</p><p> </p><p>They’re just finished securing the prisoners when Sokka’s instincts twitch, and he’s swerving the car towards the curb, an energy beam just missing them.</p><p>He curses and looks at the cracked side-mirror. Three Dai Li agents are running towards them, and all of them have that familiar deranged look from Quik. Perfect. Just great.</p><p>“Creati, Earjack, with me.” he calls through the mic. “Sidan keep driving. Get them to HQ holding.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s out in seconds facing the three quirk users. The van speeding away with the prisoners.</p><p>Two more heroes land beside him, and Sokka cracks his knuckles. “We want them alive.”</p><p> </p><p>They clash, and it’s an explosive bloodbath for the Dai Li agents.</p><p> </p><p>Coldfire seems to have forgotten that the quirk isn’t all that matters. They certainly had stronger quirks than Sokka and the other two, but the three heroes have been training since they were teens to control and fine-tune the quirks so that they can fight with maximum effectiveness.</p><p>It’s like pitting a heavily muscled man against a lither but experienced fighter.</p><p>Sokka is dodging the messy energy beams, drawing close to the quirk user and giving a solid punch in the face, letting the man crumple to the floor. The other two deal with their adversaries quickly as well and call for another car to take the villains.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope the rest of them are this easy.” Earjack says.</p><p>“Unlikely.” Sokka replies. “These guys are just throwaways. Coldfire wouldn’t want to spare the best ones for Long Feng. He’s just another pawn to her.”</p><p>“Sheesh, that’s harsh. I bet the poor guy thinks they’re partners.”</p><p>Sokka laughs harshly. “No, I’ll bet you he thought the Dai Li would never side with her, but he probably never expected someone as charismatic or devious as Coldfire.”</p><p>“I’d feel kinda bad for the guy if he wasn’t such a bastard.”</p><p>“Me too.” Sokka replies. “Now let’s go. I want to make sure the car reaches HQ safely then we join up with Toph and her team if they haven’t wrecked the place already.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toph ducks and stomps her feet, sending rocks hurling towards the Dai Li. When they got to the underground hide-out, they were met with the newly induced quirk users. Their quirks were powerful, but unstable. A dangerous combination to fight.</p><p> </p><p>But they slowly made their way towards the main room, and if she wasn’t busy fighting for her life, she’d be disgusted with the amount of corpses that pile the room.</p><p> </p><p>Above her, she hears the screeching and shouting from Coldfire as Katara and Aang head off against her. Lightening blasts from the area, causing heroes and villains alike to duck and cover. Toph grits her teeth as she watches the mastermind fry her allies with little regard. They need to get everyone out of here, or Coldfire will just strike everyone down with her lightening.</p><p>Toph summons the earth around her, creating a barrier to try and keep the lightening away from them. The other earth users do the same, while the others gather what Dai Li agents they can as Toph leads the evacuation. Hopefully, Katara and Aang will deal with her quickly, but right now, the Earth Hero needs to get them out of here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From above, Aang and Katara, fight in tandem against Azula. The fire-user was nearly frothing at the mouth when she sees Aang. She hurls vitriol along with her fire balls at him. Anger consuming her at the unsettling sight of the hero who took her perfect father down.</p><p>How did he find them? How did they find out? They were so <em>careful</em>. The WHO is filled with nothing but arrogant heroes, how could they have <em>known</em>? How could they have ever suspected. Father’s plan was supposed to be <em>perfect.</em> She was supposed to be perfect. She can’t fail this <em>again</em>!</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’ll burn you! </em>I’ll KILL YOU! YOU <em>RUINED</em> FATHER!” she screams throwing another flame at him. Katara brings up a shield of water, but it’s instantly evaporated. Aang whirls the air around him, trying to take the oxygen away from the flames, but they burn so hot and so quick. It’s much stronger than the last time. The blue flames will flare white and it feels like the heat is scalding his skin even at a good distance.</p><p> </p><p>Katara is struggling against the heat of the flames, she can’t get water quickly enough to properly shield against the flames. The lightening is another problem. She can’t carelessly toss her water around when Coldfire is hurling lightening at them willy-nilly. One of them could seriously get hurt.</p><p>She forms ice, and throws them at her feet, trying to get her off-balance, but Azula knows better. She stomps her feet and a flare of flames melt the ice like nothing. But Aang uses that opportunity to sink her foot into the earth.</p><p>Azula screams as she is slowly dragged into the earth by Aang. She tries to get her hands free, but Aang quickly encases them in rocks. He stands over her, eyes hard.</p><p>“It’s over Azula. Everyone working with you is under our custody.” He says.</p><p>Azula snarls and breathes fire at him. Aang moves aside and slaps a piece of earth over her mouth. He shakes his head sadly. “Azula Sozin. You’re under arrest for domestic terrorism.” Aang declares with a solemn finality. He turns to Katara. “Let’s get her in with the others.”</p><p>Katara nods and watches Aang take the chunk of Earth with Azula trapped inside and hauls it with them towards the exits. The crumbling scorched walls of the hideout is the only then left behind of Azula’s plot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They sedated and captured as many Dai Li as they could before rolling out. Lines of metal vehicles fly down the highway, as they head towards the quirk prison. Aang flies above the line on Appa with Katara by his side. She puts a hand on his shoulders.</p><p>“Are you okay, Aang?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m…I’m fine. I’ll be better once we get everyone in secure prisons. Especially Azula.” He answers.</p><p>Katara nods. “Yeah, she wasn’t…she wasn’t what I expected.”</p><p>“I know. She’s changed a lot.” Aang says. “When we first fought her, she was calculated. In control. Now though…it’s like she’s barely hanging on by a thread.”</p><p>“What do you think happened?” Katara asks.</p><p>“Don’t know. We’d have to ask her.” Aang replies. “But knowing Ozai…well she was already pretty far under his thumb when we met. Who knows what else he might have done when they escaped.”</p><p>The water user nods solemnly. “She said you ruined him.”</p><p>“Well…once word got out what Ozai was doing, Sozin pharmaceuticals pretty much went bankrupt. All their family assets were taken away, and whatever patents and products were distributed to other companies or made public. It wasn’t pretty.”</p><p>“Plus being burned in a volcano probably wouldn’t have helped.” Katara retorts.</p><p>“That too.” Aang says. “Maybe she meant that I ruined his health…”</p><p>Katara puts a hand on his shoulder, “Aang, you didn’t know. You never meant to on purpose.”</p><p>“I know, but I still feel bad about it.”</p><p>They ride in silence afterwards, keeping a close eye on the line of cars that dotted the highway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka waits anxiously by the entrance to the WHO prison. Heroes line the area, and multiple cells were outfitted to hold the many criminals coming in. But there’s only one that he’s concerned about. The prison specially made to hold Coldfire.</p><p>It’s a state-of-the-art cooling unit. Highly insulated for any sparks she might try to unleash and created with thick walls of steel.</p><p>They bring her in thick chains to bind her arms and legs. Toph even had to fit a rudimentary muzzle on her to keep the villain from shooting flames. It’s almost inhumane, but even bound and muzzled, Coldfire struggles against the bonds. Screams muffled against the gag on her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone tenses when Aang, Katara, and Toph bring her in. Any signs of sparks or heat would bring the heroes to action. Sokka watches through the monitors as they head deep underground and bring her to the cell. They keep her chained. Arms and legs bound by special cuffs. They keep a mask over her mouth, and she snarls wildly against her bounds.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s finally processed, the trio head up towards Sokka. They’re dusty and a little singed, but they smile and hug Sokka tightly.</p><p>“Good to see you guys in one piece.” Sokka says.</p><p>“You too.” Aang replies. “Where’s Long Feng?”</p><p>“Level 2, holding.” Sokka answers. “Kiyoshi and I will be interrogating him soon. We just want him to sweat a bit.”</p><p>“Kiyoshi is going to chew him to pieces.” Toph grins.</p><p>“I know, I can’t wait to see it.” Sokka answers. “I’ll let you guys clean up and rest. My team can handle the processing and guard rotations.”</p><p>They smile tiredly and thank him again. Aang perks his head up and asks, “Have you heard anything about Zuko?”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head, “No, I haven’t had time to ask, but maybe tonight I can head to the hospital and ask.”</p><p>“We can go with you!” Aang insists.</p><p>“Dude, you guys just fought a crazy lightening chick.” Sokka explains slowly. “You need to go home and rest. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”</p><p>“But you were working too.” Toph says petulantly.</p><p>“I just had to do a little espionage and sneaking. I didn’t even fight much.” Sokka answers. “I’ll let you know if anything comes up, but you guys need to rest after the day you had.”</p><p>Katara puts a hand on his shoulder, “Okay, but you can’t stay up late either.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even in the yellow prison scrubs, Long Feng still glares defiantly at Kiyoshi and Sokka. The director pays no mind and creates a seat for herself from the metal planks. Sokka has to make due with the normal plastic seats in the interrogation room.</p><p>They stare each other down for a minute. Neither side making a peep.</p><p>Finally, Long Feng breaks. “The CSF police department won’t stand for this Kiyoshi. I’ll be let out soon enough.”</p><p>Kiyoshi hums, “Is that what you think?”</p><p>Long Feng hesitates, “…of course. You don’t have solid proof.”</p><p>“Xin Fu and Min Kim say otherwise.” Sokka says placidly.</p><p>The vein on Long Feng’s head pulses. “They’re weak spineless fools. You heroes would have threatened them! And testimonials under duress won’t hold up during the hearing.”</p><p>Kiyoshi smirks and then calls for one of the officers outside to get her the folder. The officer comes in with something more akin to a large encyclopedia than a file. It thuds ominously onto the desk.</p><p>She thumbs through the pages languidly, “Let’s see here…sabotaging official reports, destroying evidence, keeping information from the WHO, colluding with the Communications Minister, drug dealing…shall I go on?”</p><p>Long Feng is pale and trembling. “How did you get that?” he hisses.</p><p>This time Sokka speaks. “You just have to know where to look and which people to talk to.” He answers. “I had a very enlightening experience in your department.”</p><p>“You’re nothing but a dumb, showboating hero! How could you have done this under my nose?” Long Feng shouts.</p><p>Sokka shrugs, “I’m just a people person. And people like to tell me things. Now…we <em>could</em> send you to a very inhospitable maximum-security prison for the rest of your life…say, the Boiling Rock. Or we could be a little more lenient. Up to you.”</p><p>Long Feng purses his lips, and then leans back to cross his arms. “You can’t threaten me or scare me into telling you everything.”</p><p>Sokka narrows his eyes. “No, but we have Coldfire. We have your hideout. We’re in the process of smoking out the rest of your little rat holes. And you haven’t gotten world from your…leader correct? No help. No back-up. Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a telling silence, and Sokka continues. “Face it, Long Feng. Dear leader isn’t going to be lifting a finger for you guys. You’re all failures to him. He’s going to let you go down.”</p><p>Long Feng chews his lips, he looks hesitant. Sweat is starting to form on his forehead. “…Ozai won’t take this defeat lying down.”</p><p>“No, but it’s going to take him a while to regroup.” Sokka replies. “Especially when there’s a whole hoard of heroes trying to smoke him out of his little hole.”</p><p>“You won’t find him. He’s kept himself secret for five years.”</p><p>“True…but that was because we didn’t know he was still alive. The only advantage he has is secrecy, and he’s blown wide open now. It’s only a matter of time.”</p><p>Long Feng pauses thoughtfully. He’s not a man of true conviction. Once he sees that there’s no way out, he’ll end up talking. For now though, Sokka and Kiyoshi will let him stew.</p><p>They both stand.</p><p>“Believe what you want.” Sokka shrugs. “But I doubt Ozai would have let you keep any power once he got control of the city. You’re just pawns to him after all.”</p><p>With that they leave and let Long Feng alone.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t helpful.” He mutters.</p><p>“He’ll crack soon. He’s a realist, and he knows when he’s beat.” Kiyoshi replies. “Has Min Kim Soo talked?”</p><p>Sokka chuckles. “Yeah, he started singing as soon as I entered the room. But the only thing he told me was that Long Feng was planning an attack on the WHO with the newly powered Dai Li agents. We already knew that. The only new piece of information we got was the names of the drug dealers and their territories. I already sent out heroes to pursue them. If only we could get any information on the Phoenix King.”</p><p>“Ozai Sozin.” Kiyoshi mutters. “Nothing on their location?”</p><p>“No. Not even Long Feng knew where he is. The only one who might know would be Coldfire, and she’s...”</p><p>Kiyoshi nods. “I need to talk to the other WHO directors. We need to coordinate a world-wide search for Ozai.” She puts a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, “You did good. We wouldn’t have gotten anything on Long Feng if it wasn’t for your hard work.”</p><p>“It’s not done yet.”</p><p>“No, but you helped us avert disaster.” She says. “You should head over to the hospital. I know that they administered the antivirals to Zuko. It seems like he’s finally stable.”</p><p>Sokka feels the rush of air come out of his chest. It’s another weight off his chest.</p><p>“Okay. Thanks, Director.”</p><p>She shrugs. “This way I have a hero I trust looking after him. I’m not sure if Ozai will send anyone after him…but we can’t be too careful. I need to talk to Iroh about new accommodations.”</p><p>Sokka looks grim and serious. “I’ll protect him. I won’t let anyone get him again.”</p><p>Kiyoshi scoffs. “Don’t be so dramatic, Mallik. I’ll also provide some guards around Hira’a. Just until we have Ozai in chains. Now get going. I’m sure you want to see him.”</p><p>Sokka gratefully accepts the out and bows before heading off. The trip to the hospital is a blur as he races through the streets on his bike. With the mission over, it feels like the dam on his emotions have finally cracked and comes flooding out. The nurse at the desk immediately recognizes him and ushers him towards the ICU waiting room.</p><p>Iroh is there, but this time he looks relieved. His body is sagged against the chair, and he turns to smile at Sokka.</p><p>“He’s alright.” Iroh says. “It looks like the drugs worked. It’s suppressed the secondary quirk.”</p><p>Sokka feels his breath go out of his lungs, and he quickly goes over to hug the Grandmaster. “That’s a relief.” He whispers.</p><p>Iroh pats Sokka’s back. “It is. He’ll be happy to see you once he wakes.”</p><p>Doctor Mintra comes out and smiles to both of them. “Iroh, you can come in and see him.”</p><p>Instead of standing, Iroh pats Sokka’s back. “This young man should go.” He says. “He’s been worried sick and hasn’t been able to see him at all.”</p><p>The hero turns incredulously at the man. “What? No, you’re his uncle, you should go.”</p><p>But Iroh is insistent. “You’ll have a lot of work after this. I want to give you some time with him first.”</p><p>Sokka hesitates, but he finally gets up and follows Dr. Mintra into the room. Machines glow in the slightly darkened room. There’s a nurse tending to Zuko, who smiles at the doctor and hero when they enter.</p><p>“Dr. Mintra, everything looks stable.”</p><p>“Good, thank you nurse Luffy. We wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”</p><p>“Just happy to help and do my job!” He says.</p><p>The doctor smiles and looks over a few charts while Sokka sits down on the chair and looks hesitantly at Zuko’s pale figure.</p><p>“You can touch him.” Nurse Luffy says. “He’s not producing any electricity, so it’s safe.”</p><p>Doctor Mintra nods. “He’s been stable for 10 hours now, but if there’s any changes please let us know.”</p><p>Sokka nods and carefully takes Zuko’s hand in his. He’s cold. Much colder than normal. It feels like lead is dropping into his stomach. He releases a breath and rests his forehead on Zuko’s cold hands.</p><p>
  <em>Please wake up soon.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wake Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone is finally up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The first approved quirk suppressant drug, Proimperiol is an antibody drug conjugate that targets the quirk expressed cells. It was considered Sozin Pharmaceuticals crowning jewel, and the project of Dr. Roshi Hira’a. With the increase in quirk-related deaths and villains on the rise, people have been scrambling to find a drug that can suppress the quirks genes. This ‘miracle’ drug was lauded as the first wave of drugs that could ease quirk presentation and suppress dangerous quirked villains.</p>
<p>—<em>Quirk Medicine</em> by Laobai Min</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels like his body is weighed down by a million tons of lead. Every muscle is sore, but at least there isn’t the consistent spasms rushing through him. Slowly, he drags his eyelids open and closes them quickly at the light that assaults his eyes. There’s a shuffling beside him, but he ignores that for now while he slowly opens his eyes again. This time, the lights are burning. They’re dimmer?</p>
<p>Zuko fully opens his eyes, and he turns to see the last person he expected.</p>
<p>Sokka.</p>
<p>He has to blink a few times before his brain processes the fact that Sokka is here. By his hospital bed. After he was drugged and went through the worst quirk presentation he’s every known.</p>
<p><em>Oh fuck. He knows</em>. Some part of his brain supplies, but mostly, he just feels unending relief that Sokka’s here. That there’s someone who he trusts just sitting beside him in such a vulnerable moment.</p>
<p>The larger man swallows and clears his throat. “Um…do you need any water?”</p>
<p>Not really knowing what else to do, Zuko nods. He watches Sokka take a glass from his bedside table and sticks a straw in it. He carefully guides the glass and straw to Zuko who takes it in-between his lips.</p>
<p>Sokka murmurs a, “Go slowly.” As Zuko starts to drink.</p>
<p>He can only manage two swallows before he has to stop. His throat is hurting, but the water feels good in his system. Sokka puts the glass down and looks at Zuko with a soft expression on his face.</p>
<p>He takes Zuko’s pale hands into his and says, “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It like something wretches the plug that’s keeping the dam of emotions at bay. He feels his eyes start to burn, and tears start falling. Sokka looks horrified and quickly grabs some tissues to wipe away the tears. It’s the wrong move because it just makes Zuko cry harder.</p>
<p>He’s sobbing uncontrollably now, and he doesn’t even know why. Sokka sits beside him and comforts the poor man. Giving him tissues and murmuring soft words to him.</p>
<p>“Are you hurting?” Sokka asks. “Do I need to call a doctor?”</p>
<p>Zuko shakes his head and just sniffs loudly as he continues to cry. Somehow, Sokka manages to lay beside him and bring him close to his warm firm chest. Large hands stroke his hair and back as Sokka quietly comforts the man. Zuko grabs fistfuls of Sokka’s uniform and cries himself out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutes pass and soon, Zuko’s sobs die down to quiet hiccups. Sokka keeps holding him through it. Still soothing him and running a comforting hand through his hair. Someone comes by at some point, but Zuko can hardly care. He just buries his face into Sokka’s chest and wraps his arms around his neck. Sokka’s voice reverberates in low dulcet tones, and the person leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long he stays wrapped up in Sokka, but he falls asleep sometime during it. When he wakes up again the sunlight is filtering softly through the window blinds, and Sokka’s side is cold. Only Iroh is in the room, sleeping on the chair and a cold cup of tea loosely held in his hands.</p>
<p>Zuko smiles lightly and tries to sit up. It’s painful and he whimpers in pain. The sounds are enough to make Iroh’s eyes open immediately and the older man is on his recovering nephew in an instant.</p>
<p>“Zuko keep still.” Iroh orders softly. “You’ve been through quite an ordeal and you need your rest.”</p>
<p>He wants to say that he’s been resting for days now, but Uncle is insistent and keeps Zuko down on the bed. “How long?” Zuko asks.</p>
<p>Iroh sighs, “You’ve been here for four days now, nephew. Three of those were just spent in the ICU. You’re lucky that they gave you the medication in time or…” He can’t even finish the thought.</p>
<p>Zuko winces and puts his pale shaking hands over Iroh’s. “It’s okay, Uncle. I’m here. I’m sorry I worried you.”</p>
<p>Iroh grips his nephew’s hand like it’s a lifeline. Fat tears roll down his eyes as he cries in quiet relief.</p>
<p>They hold each other for a few minutes, Zuko letting his uncle compose himself before asking any questions.</p>
<p>“So…what happened? I just remember seeing Azula drug a bunch of people and then…nothing.” Zuko asks. “Did everything turn out alright? Was Azula stopped?”</p>
<p>Iroh nods, “Yes, thanks to you the WHO was able to mount a defensive and take down Azula and anyone working under her. Already, the organization is setting up a man-hunt for Ozai. I have no doubt that they’ll be able to find him soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a relief.” Zuko says. “So Azula is…”</p>
<p>“Imprisoned in the deepest level of the Nest.” Iroh assures. “I saw her in the cell, and it’s holding her quite well.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Zuko whispers. “And did they find a way to stop or reverse the drugs?”</p>
<p>Iroh shakes his head, “Not really. They have a temporary measure for now, but I’m positive that they’ll have something soon. Don’t worry, nephew.”</p>
<p>“Be honest Uncle. How long do I have?” Zuko asks grimly.</p>
<p>Iroh purses his lips. “Zuko, you’re not going to die—”</p>
<p>“How long until the drugs stop working?”</p>
<p>“…we don’t know. Maybe two months. Maybe less.”</p>
<p>Zuko takes a deep breath. Of course, this would happen. “I see.”</p>
<p>Iroh puts a hand on his shoulder, “Zuko, we’ll find something. Dr. Kiyi is making great strides in creating a permanent solution to the virus. We will have something. So please don’t give up hope.”</p>
<p>“It’s not just that Uncle.” Zuko says quietly. “It’s my fault that they created the drug in the first place.”</p>
<p>His uncle looks pained. “Zuko…that’s not true. You were only a child.”</p>
<p>“I was <em>eighteen</em>. I should have known better. I should have <em>been</em> better. Now because of me, people are <em>dead</em> and <em>dying</em> because I gave my father the means to create this serum. I tried so <em>hard</em> to make up for it, but my actions caused this to happen. I—I should just turn myself in and they can lock me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh’s face becomes grim. “No, Zuko! This is <em>not </em>your fault. You were a catalyst for this drug, yes. But you have been manipulated an abused your entire childhood. You can’t wallow in your faults. You’ve done more than enough to stop them. You were prepared to face your sister and father and fix your mistakes. You already did it when you went to stop your father the first time.” He grips Zuko’s hand tightly. “You, Aang, and Toph were only children. And yet we made you do our work for us. Even now our oversight caused this to happen. We were not prepared, but we fixed it. We managed to stop them because of your help. Don’t disregard that.”</p>
<p>Zuko bites his lips and nods reluctantly. “Okay. But I need to see this through. I need to make sure everything is destroyed, and Father is locked deep in the Nest.”</p>
<p>Iroh sighs. “I knew you’d say that. But please rest first. You had a trying few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Zuko can respond, a doctor comes by with his nurse. “Mr. Zuko Hira’a, I’m Dr. Law and this is my nurse, Luffy. We’ll just be checking up on you and making sure that your secondary quirk is inactive. We’ll need to keep you in the hospital for a while to keep an eye on your quirk activity and maintain the dosages of the medication.”</p>
<p>“Will my nephew be able to go home during dosing intervals?” Iroh asks with trepidation. “I don’t want him to stay locked in the hospital for so long.”   </p>
<p>Law sighs, “Potentially. We’ll be charting and taking a good look at Mr. Hira’a’s phage titers every day while he’s here. Based on the data we collect we may be able to get good estimates on the time intervals.”</p>
<p>“And when the medication stops working?” Zuko asks.</p>
<p>The doctor and nurse grimace. “We have a room prepared for you like last time.” Law replies. “And Dr. Inazuma is now here. He’s the best doctor when it comes to electric manipulations. We’ll be able to take care of you if it comes to that.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Zuko says softly. It scares him to think that he’ll have to go through the same pain as last time.</p>
<p>“Another thing.” Law says, “Based on the data we received from the other patients who were drugged, it seems that continued use of your quirk will increase the virus’s activity. So, I’ll have to insist that you don’t use your quirk during this time.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods. He wasn’t even planning on using it anytime soon. Just thinking about using his quirk leaves him feeling the phantom heat and sparks that coursed through his body. It makes him shudder at the thought and he presses himself closer to his uncle.</p>
<p>The doctor and nurse take his blood samples and give him some more information before leaving the two alone.</p>
<p>“They’re good caretakers.” Iroh comments. “Both Dr. Law and Nurse Luffy were with you when you first came in. Without Nurse Luffy’s rubber quirk, it would have been much more difficult to keep you down and deliver your medication to you.”</p>
<p>“I owe them a lot. And you too.” Zuko says.</p>
<p>Iroh pats his hands comfortingly. “I’m just happy to see you awake. I would gladly take another shot of lightening if it means that I can spare you any pain.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t deserve you, Uncle.”</p>
<p>“Haha nonsense. You deserve all the nice things. Now get some rest, nephew. You’ve had a draining few days.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be so tired.” He grumbles. “I’ve pretty much slept for four days straight now.”</p>
<p>Iroh smiles bemusedly and puts a gentle hand over Zuko’s eyes. “Sleep nephew and get rest. I’ll be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko ends up drifting into a dreamless sleep once more. Comforted and warmed by the smell of jasmine tea surrounding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka looks grimly at the trashed hide-out. Various heroes and some CSF officers are cuffing and placing members of the Dai Li in the vans. The place is strewn with half-burnt paper, broken vials and destroyed equipment. Dead bodies were also spread across the floors. Some in morbid half-transformations as they tried to dose themselves with Quik before going against the heroes. The even more unlucky few are just bloody meaty masses as the quirk overwhelmed their body and literally turned it into mush.</p>
<p>A few officers and heroes had to step out from the gruesome scene.</p>
<p>Even some Dai Li members surrendered quietly when they saw a head explode from one of their members. He probably had some sort of fire quirk that caused his body to heat up so much that it caused his brain to literally boil and explode. Sokka was fortunately far away from there that no brain matter or gore got on him. Still it was…disturbing.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe that people would go this far just to get a quirk or to increase their power on their existing quirk. It seems insane to him.</p>
<p>Just watching the exploding head made him thankful that Zuko’s body was already wired to have increased internal temperatures or the man might have suffered the same macabre fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boomerang.” She-Ra calls. “I think we got something!”</p>
<p>Sokka heads over to the tall blond woman and looks over the busted hologram communicator. He carefully turns the device in his hands and pops open the device and smirks. Good a lot of the internal wiring and hardware still looks okay.</p>
<p>“Think R&amp;D can trace the Phoenix King with that?” She-Ra asks.</p>
<p>“I think so. Pipsqueak’s an actual tech magician when it comes to these things.” Sokka says. “We’ll at least get a good lead on where he was previously and see if we can trace any other places with these. Make sure we bag up everything here. I don’t want to overlook anything.”</p>
<p>It takes them a good while to pack and label everything. By the time Sokka gets back to headquarters, his teammates were already dressed and ready to head out.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you guys be resting?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>“And let you have all the fun?” Toph grins. “No way. Besides, a good night’s sleep and I’m ready to rumble. Any places you want me to destroy?”</p>
<p>“No…we need the evidence.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. You guys are no fun.” Toph mutters. “Just point me to a cell and I’ll knock their heads while Twinkle-Toes and Sugarqueen gather evidence.”</p>
<p>“Actually Beifong. You and Kazekage are needed in the Nest.” Director Kiyoshi interrupts as she strides over to them. “Mallik and I will be watching in another room, but you two need to go and speak to Coldfire. We’re trying to get a Telepath quirk user to probe her mind, but the request is still in the Ethics board and there’s no telling how successful it can be with someone as mentally unstable as she is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s strange to see both Aang and Toph look so serious, and Sokka feels like he’s seeing those two for the first time. Not for the first time, he realizes just how much history he’s missing between his two closest friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll talk to crazy pants.” Toph says. “But no promises that I won’t smash her face in.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep her from smashing Azula’s face in.” Aang pipes up. “What do you need us to ask her?”</p>
<p>“See if you can get any information on Ozai’s location or anything to do with the Quik manufacturing.” Sokka says. “We’re trying to piece everything together, but any communication devices were damaged and none of the Dai Li knows how exactly the serum is produced.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll do our best.” Aang says. “But she’s not really someone to give anything away.”</p>
<p>“Yeah she’s more likely to just laugh her ass off at us.”</p>
<p>“Well we’ve got to try. She’s the only one who might have information on Ozai.” Kiyoshi insists. “I’d be happy to just let her rot, but it’d be nice if we had a hint of where to start. Director Roku at WHO in Caldera City is doing a large-scale manhunt and rounding up any old members of Ozai’s board. But there’s no guarantee that they’ll be cooperative or have any knowledge.”</p>
<p>Sokka comes forward, “You guys know what might make her tick. Bring up some suggestions and we’ll see if anything gives a reaction.”</p>
<p>“I always did want to piss off crazy-pants.” Toph says. “Let’s get going then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip to the Nest is devoid of any of Aang or Toph’s usual banter. Instead, both of them keep their eyes towards the window, face pensive as they steel themselves to see Azula. The shining, steel building looms overhead just on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. Guards patrol the perimeter with specialized tranquilizing guns. The head of the Nest, Eraserhead, greets them tiredly at the gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve given me a lot of troublemakers, Kiyoshi.” He bemoans.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, most of them will be transferred to another facility once we get the cure down.” She assures. “But we need to see your prominent troublemaker.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know which one you mean.” He answers sarcastically. “Could it be the flaming, shock producing, screaming waif of a woman strapped onto a chair in our specialized cooler?”</p>
<p>“How do you always know?”</p>
<p>The tired, red-eyed hero rolls his eyes. “Let’s get this over with then. She’s not exactly a productively talkative inmate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they go down the bowls of the Nest, the air gets chillier. Sokka can almost see the wisps of his breath the further down they go. Even in the hallway they can hear the screeching and thudding from the cell at the end of the hall.</p>
<p>Eraserhead stops, and then motions for Sokka and Kiyoshi to go to another room while keeping Aang and Toph beside him.</p>
<p>“Director, you better strap yourself in the observation room. I need to go over ground rules with these two.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see them there then.” Kiyoshi says. “Good luck you two. There are safety precautions in the cell, but just be wary. She’s a tricky one.”</p>
<p>Toph scoffs, “Oh we know. You just leave crazy to us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka and Kiyoshi head to the observation room. His heart beats quickly as anticipation rises in his blood. The director gives him a glance and says, “Keep yourself in check, Mallik. We’ll need your wits to get us through this.”</p>
<p>Sokka swallows hard and nods silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watch through thick glass as Toph and Aang enter the room with Azula behind another thick pane of heat-resistant and shock-resistant glass.</p>
<p>The villain is disheveled. Her hair falling over her face in choppy strands. Without the make-up she looks much younger, and Sokka can see the resemblance between her and Zuko. They share the same nose, the jawline, the almond eyes and eerie golden irises. It’s almost painful to think about. What kind of childhood did he have with her? What was it like to grow up with two of the most notorious villains in past decade?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gets himself to focus once more when Toph starts to speak. She’s ruthlessly sharing all of Coldfire’s failures, bragging how they once again beat her and her father with ease. Azula’s eyes bore into Toph, and if she could, the young Earth-user would be an ash pile. But she doesn’t speak. She only continues to glare at the two.</p>
<p>“I don’t think she will take the bait.” Sokka mutters.</p>
<p>“Relax. Beifong’s just warming her up.” Kiyoshi replies. “We’ll see how it’ll go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph continues to speak, while Aang waits patiently beside her, waiting for a sliver of a crack.</p>
<p>“You better hope you stay in there though.” Toph retorts. “Because I owe you a punch in the face for nearly hurting Zuko.”</p>
<p><em>That</em> brings out a visceral reaction. Her head shoots up and she’s nearly lurching in the chair. Her restraints groaning at the force of her trying to claw at the window.</p>
<p>Fire sparks from her breath and the guns overhead prime to shoot. But she doesn’t let out anything more. She just breathes heavily and stares down the two heroes.</p>
<p>“Zuzu?” she rasps. “What about dear Zuzu?”</p>
<p>The way she says his name sends shivers down Sokka’s spine. He turns to the director and says, “Tell them to stop. They shouldn’t say more.”</p>
<p>“Relax Mallik. It’s the bait we’ve been looking for.”</p>
<p>“Zuko is <em>not bait.</em>” He grits out.</p>
<p>“<em>Boomerang</em>.” Kiyoshi warns. “You’re too close to this. She’s secure here and he’s safely protected. We need the information. They know not to say anything more.”</p>
<p>True to her word, Aang starts to speak. “Zuko is safe away from you and Ozai. There’s nothing else to say to that.”</p>
<p>Azula laughs cruelly. “You think my dear brother is safe from <em>us</em>? Oh my dear little hero, when I get out of this prison, I’ll gladly burn him until his eyeballs boil out of his sockets, and Father will finally watch me take out that wretched stain on our family.”</p>
<p>“Ozai is on the run.” Aang retorts. “We have heroes searching for him high and low.”</p>
<p>“Father is far too clever to be captured by the likes of you!”</p>
<p>“Well we stopped him before.” Toph snarks.</p>
<p>“That was <em>luck</em>!” Azula screeches. “This time we’re prepared! He’s probably already on his way here! He’s not that far away; he’s sending his men to come get me out of here!”</p>
<p>“Azula.” Aang says pityingly. “He’s not going to be happy to see you here.”</p>
<p>“Of course he will be.” She denies. “I’m his only daughter. His <em>child</em>. After he saved me, I was the one who took care of him. He knows my worth. He <em>loves me.</em>”</p>
<p>The two heroes share a sad glance. Aang shakes his head, “Tell us where he is Azula. We can protect you from him.” He says.</p>
<p>At that, Azula throws her head back and laughs loudly. She cackles so hard spit starts to dribble from her lips. They watch her gasp for air, face red and mouth stretched far too wide to be considered sane.</p>
<p>She stops abruptly and looks at them with piercingly clear golden eyes. “No you can’t.” she says quietly. The words seem to echo in the air as it hangs above them. She grins widely at the two heroes and then briefly shoots a smile at the cameras so Sokka and Kiyoshi could see.</p>
<p>Then she leans back and closes her eyes.</p>
<p>Toph and Aang seem to understand this motion and gets up. They head out the door and Sokka watches Azula being moved back towards her cell. Her voice still ringing in his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…we have a lead at least.” Kiyoshi says. “I’ll get people to start looking at places near here.”</p>
<p>“Can we trust her? Is she really telling the truth?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p>“Director Roku is searching all of the Fire Nation and no trace has been found. It’s a good possibility that she’s telling the truth.”</p>
<p>“I’ll can go look at the maps and head out on a search party.”</p>
<p>“No. I need you here.” Kiyoshi says. “You’ve been doing well dismantling the rest of the Dai Li, and Long Feng looks like he’s ready to talk soon. You can set up the search parties and find potential locations, but I want you here in Ba Sing Se. The heroes respect and trust you, and I feel that you’re the best choice to lead them.”</p>
<p>Sokka blanches. “Director…I’m not exactly a senior hero.”</p>
<p>“No, but you’ve proven yourself time and time again. I don’t just pick people without a reason. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. Just don’t let all the praise blow up your ego.”</p>
<p>“Never.” Sokka grins. “Thanks for believing in me, Director.”</p>
<p>“Hmph, I supposed you’ve earned it.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Just as a heads up, I might take a week off from updating sometime. I won't know when, but I'll be sure to let you guys know! </p>
<p>Just a peek behind the curtain, I have up to ch. 20 ready and I'm starting on ch. 21. I used to be 10 chapters ahead of the posting schedule, but things have been a little hectic for me, and I might have to take a week off just to finish up the last bits of it. Thank you for understanding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko gets some bad news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Extreme quirks can often lead to dangerous quirk presentations. While 99.9% of the quirk-users have the necessary fail-safes and physiological structures to safely express the quirk, there are instances were the quirk-users body are not fully prepared to take on the brunt of the quirk. The majority of dangerous quirk presentations occur when the individual is expressing a secondary quirk. Secondary quirks such as lightening or lava-bending require the individual to already have certain physiological features such as enhanced myelin sheathes, specialized filters in the lungs, and so on. Without these, the individual will surely die.</p><p><em>Secondary Quirk Expression </em>by Mintra Hong</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iroh paces nervously as the doctors run test after test on his dear nephew. Based on the bloodwork the drug seems to be suppressing the phages and any secondary quirk expression, and if their projections are correct, he’ll only have to come in for bi-weekly doses. They’ll continue to monitor his blood, but he should be safe to go home very soon.</p><p>Even better, Dr. Kiyi at the R&amp;D division made a breakthrough in a permanent cure. Now he just needs to convince his stubborn nephew to take it easy and let someone look after him.</p><p>Iroh sighs heavily. That’s a task not even the Spirits would take on.</p><p>Suddenly he hears the heavy plodding steps of Kiyoshi and turns to see the tall director coming his way.</p><p>“Iroh, how’s Zuko?” she asks.</p><p>“Stable. It seems the drugs are doing their job. He’ll finally be able to go home.”</p><p>“Good. We’ve got Azula safely locked away, but I’d feel better if he were put in a safe house.”</p><p>“He’s not going to like that.”</p><p>“I don’t need him to like it, I just need him safe.” Kiyoshi scoffs. “We haven’t brought down his father yet and there’s still some Dai Li still out there. I’m not taking the chance.”</p><p>“And I appreciate it.” Iroh nods.</p><p> </p><p>“You can show it once you go see Azula. We’ve tried questioning her but she’s not saying much.”</p><p>Iroh laughs, “And what makes you think I would have more luck?”</p><p>“I’m just throwing anything we can and taking what can stick.” She answers. “Right now we’re scouring the area like headless chickens. I want to get something concrete. We still don’t know where they developed Quik. There could be thousands of vials getting ready to ship. Let’s face it, Iroh, even with Azula behind bars, we still don’t have a clue how Ozai did it. To make matter worse, we cross-referenced the Long Feng’s list with the people we captured. There are some missing.”</p><p>“Hmm that’s quite disturbing. Do you think they just escaped?”</p><p>“Possibly, but we also looked at their family quirk history. Almost all of them had healing quirks of some kind.”</p><p>Iroh narrows his eyes, “That’s quite the coincidence, but it would make sense…Zuko mentioned that my brother didn’t escape the eruption unscathed.”</p><p>“That’s the other thing. We need to debrief Zuko as soon as possible. I’ve put it off long enough.” She says.</p><p>“He’s barely recovered, Kiyoshi.” Iroh tries to protest.</p><p>“I know, but we need anything we can get. You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”</p><p>Iroh lips thin. “Only if he’s up for it. He’s still quite delicate.”</p><p>“…very well. I’ll have Waves debrief him.”</p><p>“Many thanks, my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s hands shake as the doctor tests his reflexes and coordination. Law hum thoughtfully and writes something down in his notepad. The doctor lifts his hands again and watches them shake in the air.</p><p>“I was afraid of this.” Law says sadly. “It seems the prolonged electric exposure caused uncontrollable tremors in your hands.”</p><p>Zuko swallows thickly and pulls his hands back in. He tries to desperately stop the shaking, but it’s like he can’t control his body anymore.</p><p>“Don’t try to force it.” Law says. “The more you try to keep them still, the worse the tremors become.”</p><p>“What can I do then?” Zuko hisses. “It’s not enough that I’m a ticking time bomb and my heartrate is <em>fucked</em>; I can’t even control my body anymore!”</p><p>His voice seems to echo through the room, and Zuko feels like curling up in a corner and crying. His eyes are already starting to prickle. Law seems to see it and discretely pushes a tissue box closer to him. Zuko takes a sheet and clutches the thin fabric in his trembling hands.</p><p>“I know this is difficult for you.” Law says empathetically. “But we’ll help you get through this. You have the best care here, and from Dr. Kiyi’s research it looks like they’ll have something permanent soon. As for the trembling…we can treat it. There’s a great physical therapist who can help you adjust to the tremors and control them to an extent. For now though, you need to stay away from caffeinated food and beverages. Make sure you get plenty of rest and try to keep calm. It’ll help keep the trembling to a minimum.”</p><p>“Is this permanent?” Zuko asks quietly.</p><p>Law’s brow pinches. “…it’s a possibility. In some people it goes away after a few months. In others…it’s permanent.”</p><p>Knowing his luck, he already knows which bin he’ll end up in.</p><p>“…thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>Law nods sympathetically and stands, “I’ll get the paperwork done and you’ll be able to go home. Call us if anything out of the ordinary happens.”</p><p>With that Law leaves and Zuko is alone in the examination room. He looks down to his shaking hands. It’s strange to see his body move like this. His brain is screaming that this it’s wrong. Unnatural.</p><p>Why can’t he control himself? Can he still bake with such shaky hands?</p><p>Is he back to being <em>nothing</em>?</p><p>Zuko bits his lips and clenches his fists tightly, hoping to mask the tremble in his hands. But his treacherous limps shake under his gaze.</p><p>Heat builds behind his eyes. His breath hitches.</p><p>Fat hot tears gather and fall on his pale skin.</p><p>Finally, he draws the covers over him and cries.  </p><p> </p><p>When Iroh comes in, Zuko is curled up in the bed and sobbing quietly under the blanket. Just like he used to when he was a child. The older man nearly sheds a tear himself and quietly goes over to his nephew. He climbs onto the bed and curls his arm protectively over the shaking mass.</p><p>“I’m here, Zuko. It’s going to be okay.” Iroh whispers.</p><p>The lump turns over and presses itself close to Iroh’s heart. Zuko’s thick black hair peeks out from the rumpled sheets, and Iroh carefully puts his chin on top of the crown of hair. He closes his eyes and hums soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leaves from vine, falling so slow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brave soldier boy, comes marching home…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Sokka anxiously looks over Pipsqueaks’s shoulder as the large man pulls up the data from the device. The lines of code and numbers are gibberish to Sokka, but Pipsqueak seems confident in his assessments.</p><p>“This was definitely hard to pin down, but I think I got the general area he could be in.” Pipsqueak says as he pulls up a map.</p><p>“Based on the data files and signals, it looks like there’s two major hubs. Here, in the Si Wong Desert and here just off the Serpent’s pass.”</p><p>“So two of the most inhospitable places in the Earth Kingdom. Perfect.” Sokka grumbles.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t envy the people who have to scout there.”</p><p>Sokka pats the man’s shoulder, “Thanks. Get this info to the team leads. I have a date with a terrorist.”</p><p>“Have fun, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>The streets seem to go by in a blur as Sokka tears through them towards the Nest. He can’t stop now. He’s so close. And if he even gives his brain a second to think, he’ll only see Zuko. Crying. Pale. Shaking. Near death.</p><p>He forcibly shoves them aside and focuses on the tasks at hand. They’re so close. They’re almost there, and then Zuko would be safe. The city would be safe, and Sokka can deal with the pesky emotions and thoughts after this is over.</p><p> </p><p>Security waves him through and he goes directly towards Long Feng’s interrogation room. The normally immaculate man is greasy, and his eyes have bags. Even his long mustache seems to droop. Sokka plops onto the chair and glares at the man.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Long Feng’s brow pinches, and his jaw is clenched. A minute passes and he finally speaks. “If I give you information…what will you do for me?”</p><p>“I won’t put you on death row.” Sokka answer blandly.</p><p>The answer seems to shake the man to his core. He hisses like a kettle and yells, “My crimes are not enough for that! No jury would go for capital punishment.”</p><p>Sokka smirks coldly and he leans closer to the man, “Really? Because according to the reports, you’re directly responsible for the death of at least fifty men and women. Not to mention the ones that are still in critical care. You brought in a drug that would have resulted in the collapse of the country and death of <em>millions.</em> Tell me those aren’t grounds for capital punishment?”</p><p>Long Feng pales and grimaces. “Why should I tell you if you’re just going to have me killed?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.” Sokka says flippantly. “You’ll end up staying in death row for years to come and trust me when I say that I can make those last few years a <em>miserable hell</em>.”</p><p>His blue eyes are shining dangerously, and Long Feng finally sees the predator that’s sitting across from him. The one that hides behind affable smiles and honeyed words.</p><p>Long Feng would rather face an E-class hero than the dangerous man sitting before him.</p><p> </p><p>“…Ozai uses a location in the Si Wong Desert to ship the drugs. He’s partnered with the SandStorm gang to ship it across the desert. My agents meet them just outside the city and smuggle in the goods. As for his main base…I had my men look into it and he’s somewhere in the Serpent’s Pass. They have specialized submersibles that ferry in his men and orders to us. They’re using one of our ports.”</p><p>Sokka nods. It fits with the data they just collected; now they just need to get their hands on a few gang members.</p><p>“Who else knows about this?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“As far as I know, only I have this information. Ozai was very explicit. He didn’t want anyone knowing more about this. I didn’t even know about his main base until a few weeks ago.” Long Feng says quickly.</p><p>“And what about Ozai’s plans?”</p><p>This time Long Feng shifts uncomfortably and looks to the side. “…he wanted to use the newly presented quirk-users to fight the WHO and abolish the Hero System. If everyone had quirks, there would be no need for the separation.”</p><p>Sokka scoffs. “Yeah I don’t buy it. Why would Ozai want give people the one thing that makes him special?”</p><p>“He hates heroes more.”</p><p>“Then I overestimated his intelligence. That’s a stupid reason to spend money and resources on this drug.” Sokka replies flippantly.</p><p>Long Feng growls. “Ozai is a smart and powerful man. He gave us the gift of quirks after all.”</p><p>“A gift that can kill you?”</p><p>The ex-director shrugs, “Only the strong will survive the process. A shame, but that’s your own fault for not having the will and strength.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unbelievable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sokka tries a different angle, “And what about the missing people?”</p><p>Long Feng looks startled, “What missing people?”</p><p>“We took a headcount and cross-referenced it with the lists you compiled. There’s some missing. Mostly the ones who have a history of healing quirks in their families.”</p><p>“…I don’t know what you’re talking about. I only found people. My Dai Li were the ones who took them, but once they go through the quirk presentations, Ozai’s men dealt with them. But…if they did have healing quirks, they most likely went to Ozai. He’s…not in good shape.”</p><p>That corroborates the few witness statements that said Ozai was wearing medical gear.</p><p>“How did you select these people? Who’s leaking their genetic data?”</p><p>Long Feng glares and guards himself. “I’ll need a better deal from you to tell you that information.”</p><p> </p><p>The grin that cuts through Sokka’s face is sharp and cold. “I’m not asking you because I can’t find out. Your only use is to confirm the information we already gathered. So you can keep a tight lip. It doesn’t matter to me, I’ve gotten into your web and I’m going to enjoy tearing it down piece by piece. But if you cooperate, I’ll give the judge a good word for you. He and I are pretty good friends, and that could be the only thing keeping you from getting the needle.”</p><p>The prisoner swallows hard. “T-the leaks are in the Quirk Regulatory Office. They send me potential family members who are living in the lower ring of the city with little to no resources. Ozai planted a few men there.”</p><p>Sokka leans in, eyes glinting like the cold ocean. “Give me their names.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Zuko wants to scream when Kiyoshi delivers the news. Iroh doesn’t look pleased either and tries to dissuade her, but Kiyoshi is firm.</p><p>“Zuko. I know this isn’t ideal. I know you probably want to just go home and rest, but you’re a known target. Your sister may be in custody, but your father is still out there. We’re doing our best to make sure that the information about you isn’t leaked to him, but we need to prepare for the worst. I should have put you in protective custody the minute I found out they were here.” Kiyoshi says sternly. “You’re also not stable yet. It’s safer for you to be in one of our safehouses that’s built to withstand quirk damages especially strong secondary quirks like yours.”</p><p>Zuko purses his lips. He knows that she’s right, but he wants to go <em>home</em>. He wants things to get back to normal.</p><p>“And my job?” Zuko asks.</p><p>Kiyoshi sighs. “You’ll have to tell your employees that you’ll be out. Until everything is settled I want you out of the public eye. Ideally, I’d put you somewhere remote, in another city, but I’d rather have you close by so the doctors can take care of you.”</p><p>The man is silent, but he sighs and relents. “Okay. Can I at least pack my stuff?”</p><p>She nods, “Of course, once you’re discharged you’ll be escorted back to your house and you can pack up.”</p><p>“…alright. I’ll go.”</p><p>“Good. I hate to make you do this right after, but we need you to do a debrief. Waves will be here to get the information, but we’ll leave you be.”</p><p>Zuko scoffs. “Yeah okay.” It’s nothing new in his life.</p><p> </p><p>_0_0_</p><p> </p><p>Katara paces anxiously outside the room. Iroh and Kiyoshi are in there with the Blue Spirit—Zuko. Aang and Toph’s mysterious friend.</p><p>Tui and La.</p><p>She remembers Aang speaking fondly of his good friend, but whenever Katara tries to probe a little more, he clams up. It used to bother her to no end, but it makes sense now. She was never the biggest supporter of vigilantes. Mostly because she doesn’t trust them to uphold proper procedures and keep the collateral damage to a minimum. It was a point of contention between her and Toph for the longest time, but they worked through it.</p><p> </p><p>Now she has to talk to the most notorious vigilante, son of the worst villains in past decade, and her boyfriend’s best friend.</p><p>She takes a breath and puts those out of her mind. She can’t be bogged down by those thoughts. Right now, Zuko is a team member who risked his life to get their information. He’s a hero who got hurt in the line of duty. She needs to treat him as such. They never would have gotten the information without his hard work.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi and Iroh finally exit the room, and the old man gives Katara a hard <em>look</em>. She swallows nervously.</p><p>“Be gentle with him.” Iroh says gravely. The lingering <em>or else</em> hangs heavily in the air, but Katara nods seriously.</p><p>“He’s a hero who got hurt in the line of duty. I’ll give him my utmost respect.” Katara replies seriously.</p><p>That seemed to appease Iroh and he smiles. “You and your brother are a good bunch. Pakku should be proud to have such amazing grandchildren.”</p><p>Before Katara can reply, both of them leave and Katara is left facing the door alone. She takes a breath and knocks on the door.</p><p>There’s a soft ‘come in’ and she enters slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looks…small. He has a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders and large bags under his eyes. Trembling hands are clutching the blanket, and there are cables connected to his heart. His hair is in a messy bun and he looks so pale. Nothing like the image of the Blue Spirit in her mind.</p><p>She stands beside the doorframe and gives a smile. “Hi, I’m Katara. Do you think you’re up for a debrief?”</p><p>Zuko smiles wryly. “Do I have a choice?”</p><p>“Yeah. If you’re not ready, I’ll tell the people to stick the paperwork up their ass.”</p><p>That gets a small laugh out of him, and he beckons her to the empty chair. Katara sits down and takes out a pen and paper along with a recording device.</p><p>“Do you want to be recorded? Or I can just take notes.”</p><p>“Recording is fine.”</p><p>“Okay let’s start from the beginning then. Just confirm your name and what capacity you worked for the team…”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an easy familiar beat. Zuko gives her a detailed rundown and she takes careful notes. Everything collaborated with their own findings, and he was able to give a detailed description of Ozai and his new look. She feels a vindictive glee when he describes the machines and tubes supporting the villain’s life.</p><p>“Can you tell us anything else about Ozai? Habits? Frequent areas he’d visit? Associates?” Katara asks.</p><p>“…well there was Zhao, but he died in that tsunami a few years ago.” Zuko answers. “The only other person I can think of might be Rong-Wu Zhu. He was my father’s CSO at Phoenix Pharmaceuticals, but I don’t know where he is now.”</p><p>Katara nods. “I’ll see if we can track him. Do you think he would work with your father?”</p><p>Zuko nods quickly. “Yeah they’re a match made in heaven.” He says. “I thought I heard Dr. Zhu in my father’s office when I…” he pauses and has to take a breath.</p><p>“When I went back to my Father. I thought I heard his voice. But that was five years ago, and I didn’t run into him in the base at Crescent Island. I thought I was just imaging things…”</p><p>“But now?”</p><p>“It would make sense that Dr. Zhu is working with my father. He’s got a medical degree and a Ph.D in bioengineering and quirk genetics.” Zuko says carefully.</p><p>“That’s good information. We’ll put out a search for him. Is there anything else?”</p><p>Zuko shakes his head. “No, but…I did want to say thanks for saving me that night.”</p><p>Katara smiles, “Just doing my job. I’m just glad we managed to get you here in time.” She pauses. “Just curious…but did you think I was my brother?”</p><p>He blushes. “Ah yes…well…”</p><p>Katara laughs. “It’s fine. I’m just glad he found someone like you.”</p><p>“A criminal who almost killed my two best friends?”</p><p>“A vigilante who ended up doing the right thing.” Katara corrects. “He seemed a lot more grounded after meeting you. I didn’t really know it at the time, but…it shows.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Zuko whispers touched. “But he might not like me now. I ended up crying in his shirt.”</p><p>“Hey, he likes that.” Katara assures, and she leans close to whisper to him, “It makes him feel manly.”</p><p>He chuckles lightly. “I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>She smiles, “I think you’ll be surprised. He misses you. He gets this really lonely look when he passes by the tea and baked goods in the dining hall.”</p><p>“…oh. That’s kinda sad and kinda sweet?”</p><p>Katara laughs lightly and puts away her things. “He’ll come by soon. He won’t be able to stay away. He’s just…he gets really anxious when people he knows are in danger.”</p><p>“Um…thanks. And thanks for coming by.”</p><p>She smiles. “Anytime. I’m glad I got to meet Aang’s best friend and my brother’s boyfriend.”</p><p>Zuko sputters. “N-not my boyfriend.” He hisses.</p><p>“Not yet.” She winks and then says her goodbyes. She’s got some gang members to take down. And she’s got one more reason to destroy them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm going to have to take next week off to just finish up writing the end, but I'll be back the following week! Thanks for understanding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Something Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko finally gets to the safehouse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Ruined. Not even my pathetic daughter could get it done. </em>Ozai grits his teeth as Dr. Zhu administers the healing phages. So far nothing had stuck. He had pumped the healing quirk-users dry and still nothing. Some he kept just to help him take away the aches and pains and try to re-grow the dead lung tissues, but most he harvested for their DNA. Still, the doctor couldn’t get any of them to exhibit or stick to his genome.</p><p>They might be active for a few days, but they lose potency after a while. He needed more of the Avatar’s blood. The secret to maintaining three or more quirks is in him. He is the key to ultimate power.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to move soon.” Ozai rasps. “No doubt my brother and that bitch, Kiyoshi, are going to try and find us here.”</p><p>“We’re almost done packing. We just need to clean the bio-chambers and extract the last of the healers.” Dr. Zhu answers.</p><p>“Good. And perhaps Kiyoshi will be inconvenienced by my disappointing daughter.”</p><p>The doctor is strangely quiet and shifts nervously. “It may kill her.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. She’s outlived her usefulness. This is why you shouldn’t have children. They all end up disappointing you in the end.”</p><p>“…wise words, Lord Ozai.”</p><p>“Yes…sad that the great line of Sozin ended up with those two, but once we get the Avatar, I will have the power to control the fabric of life.” A glint of excitement flashes in his eyes and he smiles delightedly. Soon. Very soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka was…not expecting this. But to be fair, you don’t normally expect to be ambushed by three <em>very </em>dangerous looking women.</p><p>Should he call the police?</p><p>One of them looks ready to shank him.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…hello citizens. What can I do for you?” Sokka tries.</p><p>“Don’t pull that hero bullshit on us.” One of the women growls.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“Uhh…sorry?”</p><p>“Where’s Zuko?” another woman asks.</p><p>Sokka’s brain halts, and he thinks back on the first time he met Zuko. That feeling of his heart getting stuck to his throat as he dives for the truck, praying, <em>pleading </em>to the spirits that he wouldn’t let this one down. Not like Yue.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally got his bearings straight and looked down towards the endangered citizen, his breath had caught, and it wasn’t because of the smoke. The first think he remembers is thinking how beautiful those golden eyes were. The next thing he remembers is the bubbling laughter that escaped him when the strange man shoved coupons at him and ran away. It was one of the best days of his life.</p><p>And in between those memories he recalls the face of the woman next to Zuko. The same one staring back at him now.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re his friends and co-workers, Jin, On-Ji and Song right?” Sokka says.</p><p>“Did you finally realize that?” Jin huffs.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. It’s been kinda hectic.” Sokka apologizes rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>All three soften a bit at that, but still stand firm. “Look we just want to know how Zuko is doing. Iroh called us earlier and said that he was admitted to the hospital, but no one is letting is in. They’re not telling us anything, and it’s worrying all of us.” On-Ji says.</p><p>Song steps in, “Zuko used to get hurt a lot when he was younger, but he’s been doing so well now. We know that he’s got a rough past and you don’t have to tell us anything about it. We don’t need to know his history. We love him regardless, but we just want to know if he’s <em>safe</em>.”</p><p>If he wasn’t in uniform or in public he would have hugged the woman. Sokka coughs discretely to dislodge the lump in his throat before looking back at them.</p><p>“Zuko is doing fine. They’ve stabilized him and…he’ll be going to a safe house.” Sokka answers.</p><p>The three deflate. “So someone’s still after him?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so. But we’re tracking them now. They won’t be a problem for long.” Sokka promises.</p><p>Jin sighs and crosses her arms. “Okay Mr. Hero. You better look after our little dragon for us. In this emergency situation, you’ll have to be the Zuko Protection Squad<sup>TM</sup>.”</p><p>Sokka is a little touched that these brave ladies would trust him enough to do that. “I will.”</p><p>Song gives him a bag, “Please give this to Zuko and tell him that we’re thinking of him.”</p><p>“I will. I’ll make sure he’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“You better, Mr. Hero.” Glaring woman says. “Or Song here will make things <em>very </em>difficult for you.”</p><p>Sokka glances at the seemingly sweet woman who gave him the card. She just smiles genially and leans close. “I’m a very good herbalist, and I’ll make you think your bowels are turning inside out.”</p><p>The hero swallows thickly. “Ahaha good for you.” He’s so fucking scared now.</p><p>Fortunately, the three women seem to be appeased and they say their goodbyes. Creati who was just standing by comes over and looks quizzically at him.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I think I saw my life flash before my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko stands in the middle of his apartment with a blank look on his face. Aang is standing a little ways away from him. Iroh had some work to do back at the WHO headquarters, but Aang volunteered to help him pack and escort him to the safe house. Right now, he’s letting Zuko have his space and waiting patiently. Finally, Zuko breathes and turns to them.</p><p>“I’ll pack up some clothes, can you pack my tea set?”</p><p>Aang salutes and goes to the kitchen to pack some supplies. Meanwhile, Zuko carefully selects his clothes, staring silently at times. He already misses the house. The space. His room. His job…</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about his call already makes him sick to his stomach. Song and Jin were understandably upset that they hadn’t heard from him for a while, but Zuko did his best to explain the situation without breaking any waivers. They had begged to see him, but he had to refuse. He didn’t want them seeing him like this, and he didn’t want to risk their safety if the Dai Li (or <em>worse</em>) found out about their relation to him.</p><p>Zuko shakes his head and puts a few of his clothes in a suitcase. Aang is already waiting by the kitchen tea set carefully packed in a box. He takes one look around and spots the orange shock blanket on the couch. He only pauses for a minute before folding it and holding it close to his chest.  </p><p>Aang smiles encouragingly. “It won’t be for long.” He assures.</p><p>“Don’t underestimate my Father.” Zuko mutters.</p><p>“And don’t underestimate Sokka or <em>us</em>.”</p><p>That brings a small smile to his face. “I guess that does make me feel better.”</p><p>Aang grins and pats Zuko’s back. “Knew it would. Let’s get you settled. Toph’s going to meet us there after her shift. We’ll do a small safehouse-warming.”</p><p>“The last time we did a housewarming we got high as shit and destroyed the Earth King’s palace.”</p><p>“Technically, Toph destroyed the palace. We just cheered her on.”</p><p>“How the hell did we get that bear in here?”</p><p>“Only the Spirits know.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>The safe house is in a quiet neighborhood. Closer towards the inner area of the city where a lot of retired hero’s reside. There’s plenty of space between homes and the house itself is quite spacious. Zuko immediately inspects the kitchen and supplies. The pantry is well-stocked and there’s a good variety of kitchen appliances. On further inspection he sees a number of panic buttons in discrete but easy to reach areas all around the home.</p><p>While Zuko looks around and familiarizes himself, Aang does a sweep of the home and arms the security system. It almost looks like the one all three of them stayed in after they got back from Crescent Island all those years ago.</p><p>Those days after the eruption felt like fugue. None of them knew how to cope with the ramifications and turbulent emotions. Zuko was nearly catatonic for days. It came to a breaking point when Zuko broke a teacup, and then literally broke down. After that all three of them cried against each other and cuddled under blankets until Iroh and Kiyoshi got them.</p><p> </p><p>Aang discretely glances at Zuko now, who’s wandering around the house like an aimless spirit. His hands twitching against his sides. It’s not as bad, but Aang doesn’t want it to get worse.</p><p>So, he does what he does best, and smiles. He goes up to Zuko and says, “I’ll make some tea.”</p><p>Zuko’s brow pinches. “I can make us tea.”</p><p>“Nope! I’m making tea. You sit down.”</p><p>It almost looks like he might start a fight, but Zuko backs down and sits at the dining table. Aang then goes towards the small luggage and pulls out the orange shock blanket. He puts it over Zuko’s shoulders and nods approvingly before going to make tea.</p><p>Zuko huffs, “I’m not a baby.”</p><p>“Never said you were. But you’re my family, and I want to take care of you.” Aang declares. “So, I’m going to give you the only thing I can make: tea.”</p><p>“You don’t even make good tea.”</p><p>“My tea is fine. You’re just a tea snob.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em>!” Zuko denies indignantly.</p><p>Aang only answers that with a quirk of his brow, and Zuko deflates.</p><p>“It’s Uncle’s fault.” He mutters.</p><p> </p><p>That only makes Aang laugh as he prepares the hot water. The pair sinks into the familiar silence. Aang letting Zuko have his space, and Zuko relaxing in the calm warming air. The kitchen is soon filled with the aroma of tea, and Aang brings the cups and pot over. He pours a cup for Zuko first before his own and waits patiently for his friend.</p><p>Zuko nervously reaches out and nearly stops at the sight of his trembling hands, but he keeps moving them forward until they reach the cup. The tea sloshes a bit as he brings it up, and he’s almost scared to go forward. What kind of person is he if he can’t even get tea without spilling it?</p><p>He discretely looks towards Aang, but the other man has his eyes closed and seemingly controlling the whisps of air around him. Letting the steam make funny pictures in the air.</p><p>Zuko chuffs at a particularly unflattering image of his father with no pants and finally brings the teacup forward. It’s a slow methodical process, but he manages to get a drink without spilling a single drop. He rests the cup down and looks back at Aang who has a serene look on his face.</p><p>“Lemongrass tea?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Dr. Law said you should stay away from caffeine.” Aang answers.</p><p>“…thanks.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>After unpacking and light cleaning, they end up cuddling on the couch while they watch some Great Fire Nation Bakeoff. Zuko was just critiquing Ayama’s sponge cake when proximity alarm sounds. Aang pulls up the tablet with the camera feed and sees that it’s only Toph.</p><p>He sighs. “She really should have called first.”</p><p>“You’re lucky she didn’t just barge in here.”</p><p>“She doesn’t like having to replace the security system.”</p><p>“HEY ASSHOLES I KNOW YOU’RE IGNORING ME!” she yells into the microphone. The boys snicker, but Aang finally allows her to access the premises.</p><p>Toph doesn’t waste a moment to burst through the doors, rolling in with her dusty uniform and tracking mud and dirt all over.</p><p>Zuko frowns. “Toph, we just cleaned.”</p><p>“Y’all need some dirt in your life.” Is the response. She goes over to the table and sets down some packets tied in banana leaves. “Now, c’mon. I bought some Nasi Campur from On Ji’s place. One of your favorites.”</p><p>Aang is immediately bounding over to the table while Zuko takes a more sedate pace. Toph is already opening her package. The smell of spiced meet, coconut rice and vegetables permeate the air and Zuko is instantly taken back to the times they would spend in the store kitchen after school.</p><p>Toph is using her hands to dig into the rice and Aang laughs as he joins her with his own vegetarian meal. Toph seems to sense him standing there and smirks. “What are you waiting for, Sparky? Eat something before it gets cold. You know how On Ji’s mom hates it when you eat her stuff cold.”</p><p>Zuko snorts and takes a seat beside them. He carefully unwraps his food and digs in with his hands. Somehow the trembling seems a little better when he’s with them.</p><p>After dinner, they all end up cuddled in front of the TV watching cooking shows. Zuko knows that Toph <em>hates</em> watching cooking shows, but she seems happy to indulge him and merely uses his lap as a pillow.</p><p>It’s nearly mid-night, and Toph and Aang are snoring against each other as Zuko cleans up in the kitchen. He smiles as he watches the two sleep-fight for the orange shock blanket. Toph ends up the winner while Aang presses inhumanely close to her. Suddenly, his phone buzzes and his stomach flips when he sees the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, are you at the safehouse?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko bites his lip. He’s not sure if he’s ready to face him, but…</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Did you want to come by?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sokka</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. Unless it’s too late for you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No, come over. Please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He groans. That ‘please’ might have been too much, but he still adds Sokka into the ‘Safe Visitor’ section on the security panel.</p><p>It’s not even three minutes when he sees Sokka come into the premises. He doesn’t want the other two to wake up, so Zuko meets Sokka at the door. The hero seems surprised when Zuko comes out, and he awkwardly shuffles his foot.</p><p>“Um…sorry I didn’t mean to come by so late.” Sokka apologizes.</p><p>“No, no it’s fine…sorry I would ask you to come in, but I just put Aang and Toph to bed.”</p><p>Sokka laughs softly at that. “That’s impressive.”</p><p>“Just put on a cooking show and they knock out within an hour.”</p><p>They share a smile and laugh before a heavy silence falls over them. Sokka rubs the back of his neck and looks to Zuko. The other man is looking down. Hands trembling at his side. There are still bags under his eyes, and his clothes hang limply over his frame. Only three days in the hospital, and he’s already lost so much weight.</p><p>Sokka holds out his hands, and Zuko looks up to him questioningly.</p><p>“Can I…May I take your hands?” he asks.</p><p>Zuko nods and puts his quivering hands over Sokka’s. The hero’s brow is pinched as he gently holds them and looks into Zuko’s golden eyes.</p><p>“I’m so <em>so </em>sorry.” he whispers.</p><p>Zuko’s lips tremble, and he comes a little closer. Just a hair’s breath away from Sokka’s chest.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault. And…I’m sorry I never told you. I—I didn’t know how to…I was so <em>scared</em> that you’d hate me. I was such an asshole back then.”</p><p>Sokka squeezes Zuko’s hand and gives him a watery smile, “You’re not an asshole now, and that’s all that matters to me. I’m just…<em>so</em> happy you’re safe.”</p><p>“What if I’m not who you thought I was?” Zuko asks quietly.</p><p>The hero pauses and thinks for a minute. Then he grins and asks, “Are you a fire-breathing awkward turtle-duck who runs through rooftops?”</p><p>“What the—did Toph tell you that?”</p><p>Sokka laughs, “Yeah. But I think that’s still an accurate description of you.”</p><p>Zuko pouts and looks away, “I’m not a turtle-duck.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>That gets a small snort from Zuko, who subconsciously closes the space between them and lays his head against Sokka’s chest.</p><p>They just stay that way for a minute. Just relishing in the relief and touch of the other.</p><p>Zuko looks up and asks, “Are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“You just took down a terrorist organization, and you’re looking for my bastard of a father.”</p><p>Sokka grins. “Yeah. I think I’m okay now. After this though, we should definitely get on the same page. I need to know if you need help beating up some more crazy relatives.”</p><p>Zuko laughs, “No, just the two.”</p><p>“Good. Oh, and before I forget…” Sokka pulls up the bag that he placed on the ground. He holds it up to Zuko. “It’s from your scary co-workers.”</p><p>“My co-workers aren’t scary.”</p><p>“Sure sure. I’ll let you believe that.”</p><p>The baker just shakes his head exasperatedly and takes the bag before putting it down in front of the door. He peers up at Sokka and asks, “Are you…are you really okay with this? With <em>me</em>?”</p><p>Sokka pauses. “…I won’t lie. It was…confused and a little hurt in the beginning after my panic over you dying. But…” he pauses again and looks at Zuko. Sweet Zuko who’s looking at him with those golden eyes and fragile smile. Sokka grins. “But you’re just you. Whatever past you had, you’re still just you at the end of the day. And…that’s why I <em>adore</em> you so much.”</p><p>Zuko blushes and ducks his head down, while Sokka nearly slaps his forehead. He should <em>not </em>have said that.</p><p>“Sorry sorry. I didn’t mean to put my feelings on you like that. You just recovered and I should <em>not</em> have—”</p><p>But he’s cut off by a pair of soft lips kissing him. It’s so brief that Sokka doesn’t even have time to return it. He just stares at Zuko like a gapping idiot.  </p><p>Zuko is smiling softly and says, “I adore you too.”</p><p>Sokka swallows hard and keeps himself in place or he might just start kissing the lights out of this stupidly beautiful man. Instead he clears his throat and asks, “And…are you okay with me? It’s not going to be easy with my schedule and being in constant danger and don’t forget the press and fans…”</p><p>Zuko grins and pecks his cheek. “If you can deal with my crazy family, I can deal with your terrible schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka grins back and carefully hugs Zuko close. He presses a kiss at the crown of his head. “I’ve missed having you close.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>They stay that way until Sokka’s phone beeps and he groans. He looks down at the message and looks apologetically at Zuko. “Sorry, they need me back.”</p><p>“Go be a hero, then.” Zuko says assuring him. “I’ll be here.”</p><p>Sokka smiles and carefully takes Zuko’s hands again. He places soft kisses against the pale skin and smiles into them. “They’re still the most beautiful and amazing hands.”</p><p>Zuko blushes, “So you’ve said. Now get going before Kiyoshi yells at you.”</p><p>Sokka reluctantly let’s go and heads out, but before he gets through the front gate he turns back, “Stay safe.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>When he leaves, the air feels a little colder.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko waits a few moments before he takes the bag and heads back inside.</p><p>He puts the bag on the table and opens it. Inside is a tin filled with cookies and a thick card. When he opens it, it’s filled with well-wishes and good luck’s from his friends and co-workers. Zuko smiles and traces over the signatures, eyes welling up a bit.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he sees a rustle in the blankets and sighs. “How long have you guys been awake?”</p><p>“…not long.” Aang replies poking his head up from the couch.</p><p>“Just wanted to see if we had to kick Snoozle’s ass.”</p><p>“Sokka had every right to not want to be with me after learning about my past.”</p><p>“Yeah but that would have been a <em>dick </em>move.” Toph retorts. “Good thing Snoozle’s knows a good thing when he has it.”</p><p>“Yeah, Sokka’s a good egg. We’re so happy you two met.”</p><p>Zuko shakes his head fondly and walks back to the couch. “Move over, you two always end up starfishing when you sleep.”</p><p>“Shut up, Sparky. You love it when we do a cuddle pile on top of you.”</p><p>“Lies.”</p><p> </p><p>(They end up in a cuddle pile, and it’s the best sleep he’s had in days.)</p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Breakout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dr. Kiyi rubs her eyes tiredly as she goes through the gene sequences once more. The computational biology team had been hard at work creating theoretical models of the various splicesomes and translational proteins in Aang’s blood, but it’s so complex. The checks and balances in his system are incredible, and the scientist in her is screaming to publish this information. But she knows better. Look at the havoc this little drug caused; if any of this information became public knowledge, it would spell disaster for society.</p><p>Then there’s the problem with the lizard anima in the hospital…</p><p>She’s just about to run another experiment when Teo comes in. His hair is even more frazzled than normal, and his eyes are wide.</p><p>“Dr. Kiyi, Iroh is here.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes. “Iroh? What is he doing here?”</p><p>“He says he needs to ask you something about the serum.”</p><p>She sighs. “We’re not even close to being done yet—”</p><p>“It’s not about the cure.”</p><p>“…then what is it?”</p><p>“It’s about a countermeasure.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The past few days at the safe-house was…strangely normal. Should it be normal? After a few life-and-death situations it feels like this should be the opposite of normal, but Zuko ends up in a semi-routine. It’s strange not going to work or seeing his friends and co-workers, but he makes do. Meaning he <em>bakes</em> like there’s no tomorrow. He’s sure that the hero who keeps delivering his groceries would have killed him by now if it weren’t for all the baked goods Zuko hands off to him.</p><p>Aang and Toph are also delighted to eat and share his treats, and he’s slowly getting used to the tremors. He can’t make the prettiest decorations anymore, but at least they still taste the same.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Iroh is here visiting. Instead of his usual jasmine or oolong, he brought a variety of fruit and herbal blends.</p><p>“I’ve been testing out some new fruit teas, and it think you’d like this hibiscus rosemary blend I made.” Iroh says as he prepares the pot.</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle. How’s the shop?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh, the usual. They miss you.” Iroh answers. “Especially the girls. I’ve never seen Jin so despondent.”</p><p>Zuko hums contemplatively. “Tell them that I miss them too. I wish I could see them.”</p><p>Iroh goes and puts a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “I know. But it won’t be much longer. I hear Sokka’s been making good headway in Ozai’s search.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.” Zuko says with a small smile.</p><p>“He’s a good man. Quite the pai sho player too.”</p><p>Zuko raises a brow. “A pai sho player, huh?”</p><p>Iroh coughs, “Oh yes. Met him through Pakku, who introduced us.”</p><p>“Right. Of course it was Pakku. And when exactly were you going to tell me that you knew Sokka?” Zuko quips.</p><p>At least Iroh has the decency to look abashed. “Ahaha well…<em>technically</em> it’s a White Lotus thing.”</p><p>“Really, <em>Grandmaster Iroh?</em>”</p><p>His uncle coughs descretely in his fist and turns away. Ears flushed red.</p><p>“It really is a White Lotus thing.” Iroh replies apologetically. “And you never became a member. I could have been your matchmaker if you did.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in pai sho and spying.” Zuko says turning away with a blush.</p><p>Now it’s Iroh’s turn to smile widely, “But you’re okay with vigilante work and sneaking into the Earth King’s palace?”</p><p>“How did you know about <em>that</em>?” Zuko hisses.</p><p>Iroh just laughs. “The statues were turned into penises and you three did a <em>terrible</em> job at hiding the bear tracks the next morning.”</p><p>“Anyone could have made those penises.” Zuko grumbles.</p><p>“But none quite have that Toph flair to them.” Iroh replies.</p><p>“True…thanks for not ratting us out to Kiyoshi.”</p><p>“Oh she knew.” Iroh laughs. “She just enjoyed the face the Earth King had when he came to her in tears. So she let you three off the hook.”</p><p>“Oh Agni.” Zuko grumbles. “You’re both worse than I thought.”</p><p>“It’s good to stay young in spirit.” Iroh chuckles. “Speaking of youth…I hear that a certain someone’s been coming here at rather late visiting hours.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “I don’t know what you mean, Uncle. We just have a nice time chatting and baking.”</p><p>“Of course you do.” Iroh says with a twinkle in his eye. “I’m just glad that you and Sokka are getting along well.”</p><p>The two sit in the dining room, chatting and drinking tea for a good while. Finally, Iroh pours the last bit and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I met with Azula.” he says heavily.</p><p>“…I figured. How is she?”</p><p>“Hmm…<em>fractured</em>.” He replies. “My brother has unfortunately done a number on her psyche.”</p><p>“Anything out of the ordinary?”</p><p>Iroh shakes his head sadly. “I can’t even tell anymore.”</p><p>Zuko bits his lips. “Yeah…me too.”</p><p>“She mentioned you though.” Iroh says gravely. “Be very careful, Zuko. She’s seems obsessed with you.”</p><p>“Does she know that I…?”</p><p>“No. We’ve made sure to keep that quiet. Who knows what might happen if she did.”</p><p>“…and Father?”</p><p>“He’s most likely changed locations, but I we’re getting close. We found traces of him and his team in the Serpant’s Pass. It’s only a matter of time before Kiyoshi’s people smoke him out.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Zuko says quietly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka looks over the files and presses the heel of his hand over them. They’re so close. They almost had him, but they were maybe a day or two late. It’s the closest they’ve been, but they still haven’t caught him. Sokka is already on edge with this. Something’s going to happen. He can feel it. Ozai is going to make a push for something big, and they need to get ready. Kiyoshi already has the border patrol on high alert, and Azula is being heavily monitored for any signs of escape.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday, he finally arrested Ozai’s men leaking information from the Regulatory Quirk Office. Two killed themselves before he was able to question them, but the last one was just a bit too slow, and Sokka was able to take him down and process him at the Nest.</p><p>Chongwu Chu. Son of Weichin Chu, an old board member from Sozin Pharmaceuticals.</p><p>They managed to get some information from the files that he kept hidden in his home, and they got an idea of the ports that they used. Kiyoshi sent people there, and it was a treasure trove of information and evidence. It makes Sokka wonder just how long Ozai spent planning this. The underground canals and hideouts were complex, and it would have taken some time to build it, even with Earth elementals.</p><p>The villain knew what he was doing. He had planned this possibly years in advance, and to have him so quite makes Sokka nervous. He wants to get him as soon as possible, or they might just fall into one of his traps.</p><p> </p><p><em>There’s something missing</em>. Sokka thinks. Ozai isn’t a fool. He was the CEO of Sozin Pharmaceuticals. The largest pharmaceutical company in the world, and it raked in billions every year on just their off the counter medications. That’s not including the thousands of prescription treatments they produce every year, and Ozai was in charge of all of that. He even got an M.D before taking over the company, and just the thought of that man as a doctor makes Sokka’s skin crawl.</p><p>He groans and runs his hand through his hair. Now he’s just running circles in his head, and nothing seems to make sense anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to pull up another file when a chocolate almond croissant is pushed into his face.</p><p>“What the—MRPH!”</p><p>Toph has no qualms force-feeding him the treat, and Katara eagerly helped guide her hand to Sokka’s pie-hole.</p><p>He tires to glare from behind the crispy buttery treat, but it was just so good he can’t help but close his eyes and savor the taste.</p><p>“How’d you like it, Snoozles? Made from the hands of your <em>loverboy.</em>” Toph teases.</p><p>Sokka finishes the croissant and glares. “First of all, I love you for bringing this to me. Secondly, how dare you shove food in my mouth. That is a sacred hole, and I won’t have you desecrating it.”</p><p>Toph rolls her eyes while Katara looks vaguely disgusted at her brother. “And I thought Sparky was a drama-queen.” Toph grumbles.</p><p>“Zuko is a different kind of drama-queen.” Sokka quips back.</p><p>“How is Zuko anyway?” Katara asks. “Have you guys seen him lately?”</p><p>“Aang and I usually alternate or meet him in the morning.” Toph replies, then she smiles wickedly. “But I hear that <em>someone’s</em> been visiting late.”</p><p>Sokka blushes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Toph replies while Katara snickers quietly.</p><p>“Whatever.” He mutters. “Just help me look over these files.”</p><p>“I can’t look.” Toph retorts.</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara chuckles and pats her brother’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you.” She says.</p><p>“I thought you’d be a bit more…resistant since he was a vigilante.”</p><p>She shrugs. “He’s a good person, and he makes you happy. You always did like people with a rebellious side to them.”</p><p>Toph grins. “Oh yeah, Sparky’s the <em>best</em> anarchist. Don’t let his sweet looks fool you.”</p><p>“Okay enough about my lovely turtleduck.” Sokka says. “I need to start looking over these files.”</p><p>Katara took a stack from him, ignoring the squawk of protest. “I’ll take these, and Toph, Aang and I can help you look through these data files.”</p><p>“Katara I had a <em>system</em>.” Sokka whines as he tries to put his papers in some semblance of order again. Katara just rolls her eyes.</p><p>“No, you don’t. You just have chaos.”</p><p>“<em>Organized</em> chaos.” He insists, but Katara is already leading Toph away and waving goodbye to him with the stacks of papers and maps.</p><p>Sokka huffs petulantly. He really gets no respect here. By chance, he glances down to see the rudimentary map he made on top of a detailed topographical map of area just outside Ba Sing Se, and he blinks for a second.</p><p>Then he’s tearing through the papers and laptop searching for the information he needed. It takes a minute of frantic searching and other heroes are looking at him strangely, but Sokka doesn’t pay them any mind. Soon he gathers his computer and papers and rushes over to Kiyoshi’s office.</p><p> </p><p>The director nearly yells at the intruder barging into her office, but she pauses once she sees Sokka’s wide eyes, arms full of papers.</p><p>“I know where he is.” Sokka says. “And we don’t have much time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deep in the cold bowls of the Nest, Azula breathes in deeply. Her blood is boiling despite the frigid air around her, and she’s starting to sweat. The alarms will sound soon if she doesn’t get this done right. She <em>needs</em> to get it right or else she’ll just be another disappointment to her father.</p><p>She grits her teeth and steadies her breath. She won’t be like Zuko. She’s <em>better</em> than Zuko.</p><p>Dr. Zhu had told her about the failsafe in her blood, and her father had looked to her with the same prideful look in his eyes. He labored heavily as he placed a scared hand on her shoulder. He had smiled at her and said,</p><p>
  <em>“If there’s anyone who can take a tertiary quirk expression, it would be you. My daughter. My blood.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She smiles to herself. Of course she won’t fail. She’s the last dragon of Sozin’s line and a descendant of an Avatar line. Her blood makes her better and stronger than any of the low lives they gave the drugs to. She would make it through the transformation, and she will become more powerful than anyone.</p><p>She pushes past the little voice of fear and concentrates. It just needs a little heat, and a little electricity to activate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eraserhead is just finishing his rounds when his watch blips. He looks and sees that Azula’s body temperature has gone up to around 100°C. A fever for most, but for a fire elemental it’s fairly normal. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be too careful. He orders a few guards to head down and check in on her. He also preps the tranquilizer gas to release if her body temperature doesn’t go down in a few minutes.</p><p>He heads towards the elevators so he can be with the other heroes in case something happens.</p><p> </p><p>Then everything goes black.</p><p> </p><p>Sound stops and then it explodes.   </p><p> </p><p>He finds himself on the ground looking up at cracked walls and rubble surrounding him. He coughs wetly, and tries to dislodge the dust and debris from his throat. He feels strangely numb past his waist. He looks down and sees a pool of blood cooling on the floor. It takes a second for him to realize that it’s his lower half. They’ve been crushed by the debris and he’s slowly bleeding out.</p><p>Everything is numb and his mind feels sluggish.</p><p>His hands tremble and he has to take a deep breath to keep himself from hyperventilating. He looks down at his arm and is grateful to see that it’s still working. He sends out an SOS to headquarters and before he slips into oblivion, he sees a vague shadowy figure rising from the debris, bright blue electric light arching from her fingertips. Pearly white teeth shine in the light as he watches her bring her hand up and his vision is filled with pure white burning light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the explosion rocks the city, and Sokka could hear it from the WHO headquarters. Kiyoshi is on her feet and biting orders through the comm without a second thought, while Sokka is just barely screwing his head on right to think straight. Her office is suddenly flooded with video feed from the nest, and an icy hand grips his heart when he sees <em>her</em>.</p><p>Azula is out. She escaped, and there’s no telling where she’s going to go next.</p><p>A firm hand grips his shoulder and he turns to the director. “Mallik. We gotta go.”</p><p>“Zuko…” he whispers.</p><p>“Typhoon is on his way there, but I need you at ground zero.”</p><p>He swallows hard and calms himself. “Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time the heroes and Emergency Response Crew got there, the Nest was a smoldering crater in the ground. The smell of ozone seems to cling to the air, and ash stains the earth. Sokka is working with the crew to move debris out of the way, while Toph uses her seismic sense to find survivors underneath the rubble. Aang had gone to make sure Zuko was okay. Katara is with the medical personal, stabilizing any survivors. Unfortunately, most of them were victims who were just a little too close to the explosion. So far no one inside the building survived. He moves a particularly heavy piece and grimaces when he sees the blood and…flesh that was pulverized underneath the pressure. It’s hard to figure out which one it was. A hero? A villain?</p><p> </p><p>Right now, he supposes, it doesn’t matter. They’re just…victims.</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to move another piece when he sees a strange oily residue. He kneels down and calls Creati over on the comms. Due to her creation quirk, she’s an expert in chemistry and engineering, so she might know what it is.</p><p>When he lifts a few more pieces he sees that there’s a starburst pattern to the residue. He follows it until it hits a center point and looks around. He presses a few buttons on his wristband and a 3D map of the Nest pops up.</p><p>This…this would have been the spot she got out from. With the pattern and the way she suddenly appeared in the hallway, it could only have been a special class transportation quirk. He curses and slams his fist to the wall. How could they have missed it? How did they not see that she was presenting a tertiary quirk? With the other members, it was so obvious so why…?</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, there’s no time right now. He needs to get the heroes on the look out for her and Ozai. No doubt she’s instrumental to getting him inside the walls, and they need to stop her <em>now</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The safe house is filled with the fresh scent of bread and steam wafts from the oven when Zuko pulls the baked good from the oven. Uncle had left earlier to meet up with Piandao which left Zuko alone again. He’s just about to cut into it when the proximity alerts flash and Aang barrels through the doors.</p><p>“Zuko we have a problem.” Aang says out of breath. “Azula is out.”</p><p>The knife clatters to the ground and Zuko stumbles back in shock. “W-what? What? How?—when?”</p><p>“Just now. I think we should move you. There’s no telling what—”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>B</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>M</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“No telling what, <em>brother</em> <em>dear</em>?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Heating Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The resounding boom echoed through the neighborhood, and the alarms screeched as Azula steps out from the smoke and debris. Aang was thrown into the wall and laid crumpled on the ground. Prone and unmoving.</p><p>Zuko lurches to Aang’s prone body and shields him from his sister. “Azula.” he whispers.</p><p>“So nice to see you Zuzu.” Azula cackles. “You haven’t changed a bit. What say we have a family reunion?”</p><p>“I’d rather not. How did you find me?”</p><p>Azula giggles and wags her finger, “I may have ah…pilfered a few files from the heroes.”</p><p> Then she brings pulls out a dripping eyeball from her pocket. “He was apparently a higher up person, so I got access to the files, and I noticed that a little someone was admitted to a safe house just a few days after my arrest. I honestly didn’t know it was you, but this…hehehe…this is <em>quite </em>the surprise.”</p><p>“I’m sure it is. You and Father surprised me too. I thought the volcano would have taken you out. Should have known better.”</p><p>“You should have.” She hisses and lunges for Zuko. Her hands wrap around his throat as she slams him against the wall. “And you should have made sure you finished the <em>job</em>. You’re so pathetic you couldn’t even kill me.”</p><p>“Urk—not <em>pathetic</em>.” Zuko wheezed. “I j-jus’ di-n’t wanna’ kill y’u.”</p><p>“How sweet.” Azula cooed. “And that’s why you’ll never be as great as me or Father.”</p><p>That startled a laugh out of Zuko. He chuckles breathily as he claws at Azula’s hand strangling him. His sister glares and slams his head against the wall again.</p><p>“What is so <em>funny</em>?”</p><p>Zuko smirks at her. “N’ting yud understan’.”</p><p>She growls and throws him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Her thin frame looms over him like a murderous flickering flame. “I’m going to enjoy watching you burn.”</p><p>Zuko coughs wetly, “Burning doesn’t scare me anymore ‘Zula. You and Father already tried it.”</p><p>She grins maniacally and grips his long hair in her hands. She pulls him up and leans close to his ear and whispers, “I guess we’ll have to try again and again until you’re nothing but a stain of ash on the ground.” Then she slams her fist to his temple, knocking him out. She drags him towards Aang who’s still unconscious and grins.</p><p>Two for the price of one. How nice. Father will be pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly her vision blurs around the edges and she has to lean against the wall for support. She puts her hand and her face and pulls it away immediately when she feels something warm and wet touch her fingertips.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>She blinks and slowly touches her nose.</p><p>The red stain looks striking on her pale skin, and she forcibly wipes any trace of it away. She can’t be seen showing weakness. That’s for the pathetic low-lives. Not a dragon like her.</p><p>She takes a breath and runs her hand through her hair. In the shards of broken glass, she can vaguely make out her reflection and she smiles. There. Perfection.</p><p> </p><p>She grabs that feeling in her stomach once more and drags out the oily sensation of the teleportation quirk. The image of the location is burned in her mind and she keep focus on it as the shadowy tendrils encase the three of them.</p><p>The shadows almost cover them when suddenly another hero comes on the scene. Big. Blue and angry. His face contorted with rage and desperation as he throws a boomerang at her. In the small slivers of light she sees him yell Zuko’s name and feels cold metal hitting her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He missed. He was too late. They have him. Sokka feels his knees start to buckle, but he forces himself to stay upright. He needs to stay calm. He needs to think.</p><p>But everything is just spiraling around him and the only thing going through his mind is <em>ZukoandAangZukoandAang.</em></p><p> </p><p>Someone suddenly comes up and grips his shoulders tightly, and Sokka nearly bashes his fists against the intruder’s face, but they dodge swiftly. He’s about to throw another punch when he sees that it’s Iroh, in his White Lotus uniform, and Piandao standing just outside the broken entryway.</p><p>“Sokka.” Iroh says with a tight look on his face. “We need to go.”</p><p>“She—she took them. She took them to—”</p><p>Iroh puts a hand on his shoulder. His face looking graver and older than ever. “I <em>know</em>.”</p><p>Sokka swallows hard when he sees the look on Iroh’s face. The normally jovial man is now stony. The air around him is heated with the fire burning through him and there’s the distinct smell of ozone creeping up around him. Sokka’s hair is standing on end, and it’s more than just the static. It’s the vision of the Great Dragon waking up from his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a breath and releases. He can panic later.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Azula collapses on the floor vomiting whatever was left in her stomach. The boomerang clatters to the floor and she hisses as she fingers the bump on her head. That damn hero. She’ll get him for that.</p><p>Even without the boomerang to the head, the teleportation wreaked havoc on her system and she feels nauseous after every use. With shaky hands she rises up and looks up to see Dr. Zhu picking up the boomerang twirling it in his hands.</p><p>“Quite an interesting weapon.” He muses. “Watertribe? Southern I think. Possibly from the Southeast tip near Hakota Village. You don’t see these being used as weapons as often, but they’re quite the elegant weapon. Not many can master them.”</p><p>She glares at him. “Are you done with your fanciful musings?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiles, “Miss Azula. It’s good to see you here. How have you been feeling?”</p><p>“I’ve been vomiting my insides out and I feel like a rabid Komodo-rhino trampled all over my head. How did you <em>think</em> I felt?” she hisses angrily as sparks fly from her mouth.</p><p>The doctor raises his hands up placatingly. “My apologies. I just wanted to see how you were dealing with the tertiary quirk. Most don’t even survive the first few minutes, but you seem to be doing well. As expected of you, of course.”</p><p>She tsks and glowers at him. “Of course, I am. I’m a dragon of Sozin’s line. I’m always perfect.”</p><p>“So you say…but you did get caught. Caused quite the kerfuffle with us.”</p><p>“That was fluke!” She screams. “It won’t happen again!”</p><p>She’s about to shoot lightening at the man when suddenly she freezes. Even in his state, she feels the oppressive presence of her father as he slowly wheels his way towards her.</p><p>“What is this commotion about?” he asks. The machines around him hiss as he speaks, but it makes him sound even more sinister.</p><p>“F-forgive me, Father.” Azula says ducking her head. “I…lost my temper.”</p><p>Ozai chuckles. “Well, you are of <em>my </em>line. We are quite the spitfires.” He slowly goes to her and pats her head. “You did well daughter. I see you even brought the little traitor to me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Father.” Azula whispers happily. “I’m so glad I could bring Zuko to you.”</p><p>He nods and looks down at the prone form of his son. “Hmph. Still so weak and fragile.” He muses, he snaps his fingers, and two guards seem to materialize from the walls. He gestures to Aang.</p><p>“Bring him to the doctor’s lab. I’m sure you’ll have all the samples you need?” Ozai asks looking at Dr. Zhu.</p><p>“Yes. More than plenty.”</p><p>“Good. Feel free to squeeze ever last drop from him.”</p><p>The guards drag the young man away and Dr. Zhu is about to go with them when they’re interrupted by a groan from Zuko. Azula is about to knock him out again, but Ozai puts a hand up. “Let him wake.” He says.</p><p>Zuko slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times. But suddenly he’s on his feet and lurching towards Ozai and Azula. Unfortunately, two guards are already on him. The earth elemental guard encases him in stone and tightens it threateningly.</p><p>Ozai smiles, “Zuko. How <em>good</em> to see you.”</p><p>“Can’t say the same.” Zuko grits out.</p><p>His father laughs breathily. “I suppose not. You really thought I died in that eruption.”</p><p>“Any sane person would have.”</p><p>Ozai smirks and grips Zuko’s face in his scarred hands. “You’re right. A lesser man would have curled up and died. But I <em>didn’t</em>. I lifted myself out, I saved my dear daughter from the lava and sacrificed my body. My <em>health</em>. My <em>perfection</em>. To save her.” At this he throws a smile to Azula who greedily laps up the attention.</p><p>“You on the other hand…” Ozai trails off. “You betrayed our family. Our cause.”</p><p>“You were going to kill an innocent boy!” Zuko snarls.</p><p>“He’s not a <em>boy</em>.” Ozai growls. “He’s the Avatar. The pinnacle of power. The one who overthrew Sozin from the throne. He lords his power over us. I’m just leveling the field.”</p><p>“No, you’re just trying to boost your inflated ego.” Zuko spits.</p><p>Ozai scoffs. “You sound more and more like your mother. I should have never let you spend so much time with her. With all your talk of peace and harmony you miss the point.” He lights a flame in the palm of his hand and puts it dangerously close to the burn scar on Zuko’s face. Ozai takes delight in the way Zuko squirmed and panicked at the flame.</p><p> </p><p>“We had cultivated our power for generations.” Ozai continues. “And in a single swoop. The Avatar takes it away and tosses us out of the seat of power. And for what? Because we wanted to dominate the world and spread our superior technology and wealth with them? We are still the greatest nation in the world. Our navies and engineering are vastly superior to any other country. Why shouldn’t we have more power? Why should we be punished?”</p><p>Ozai snuffs the flame, but Zuko still looks pale and eyes his empty hand. “I’m just leveling the playing field again. Soon, I’ll prefect the serum and I won’t just have the elemental quirks. I’ll be able to use any quirk I want.”</p><p>“That’s insane.” Zuko croaks. “Your body would disintegrate. There’s no way you can handle all those quirks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a Sozin. We are the greatest line of Fire Benders. Even the Avatar could not compare.”</p><p>“The Avatar took down the Fire Lord Sozin nearly two hundred years ago. He stopped our crazed ancestor from destroying our nation and the <em>world</em>. He never cared about helping people. And neither did you!” Zuko yells.</p><p>Ozai laughs, “<em>I</em> never helped people? Who was it that helped invent the first quirk suppressant? Who created the first biologic for cancer therapy? Who has saved millions of lives from <em>our</em> superior phage technology? Sozin Pharmaceuticals was lauded the most important and greatest company in the world for our medical technology.”</p><p>“And then you charged a fortune for those treatments! Families would have to sacrifice an arm and a leg to buy them!”</p><p>Ozai waves them off. “Of course. To offset the costs of the research.” He grins. “And if they really needed it, they’d find ways to pay.”</p><p>Zuko glares at him. “You are <em>scum</em>.”</p><p>Azula growls at him and goes to lunge at her brother, but Ozai stops her with merely a hand.</p><p>“No need.” Ozai says. “We both know Zuko is just too weak to understand. He’s not my true child.” He turns to smile down at her and pats her head. “Not like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Azula preens at the praise while Zuko looks horrified at the scene.  </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>?” he hisses. “Get your hands off her!”</p><p>Ozai smirks. “Now don’t be jealous Zuko. She just that much better than you.” He says as he slowly strokes Azula’s hair and rests his scarred hand on her neck. His eyes glint with a delighted glee as he watches his son struggle against his bindings. All to try and help the little sister who would gladly burn him to ash.</p><p>Truly it brings a tear to his eye to see his children like this.</p><p>But there were things to do, and unfortunately, he can’t waste anymore time on the pathetic boy. He claps his hands and the guards knock him out again before dragging Zuko away.</p><p>Ozai turns to the doctor. “We’re on a tight schedule. Best to get started on the Avatar.”</p><p>“And your son?” Dr. Zhu asks. “He might have some interesting DNA.”</p><p>Ozai scoffs. “Hardly. But you might as well use some of his blood. We could always just use him as a lab rat. And tell the guards to start preparing for a siege. I’m sure the heroes are going to come knocking on our doorsteps soon.”</p><p>Azula looks at her father with unadulterated glee.</p><p>“Can’t I have a little fun with him?” She asks.</p><p>“Oh if only we had the time.” Ozai laments. “I would enjoy strangling the life out of the little rat. But we have more important things to do. Let’s go to my office. We have much to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time Zuko wakes, he finds himself strapped onto a table. His hands are tightly tied to the bed and an IV was attached to his right arm. He blinks away the blurriness and tests the strength of the bonds. He can barely move his arms, then suddenly he sees a doctor rounding up to him.</p><p>The man smiles oily. “Zuko. So good to see you awake.”</p><p>“Where is Aang?” Zuko demands.</p><p>“Oh, I think you should be more concerned with yourself.” The doctor says. “I found something quite interesting in your blood.” He says this with a strange glint in his eye.</p><p>“That’s it half-demon blood?” Zuko asks sarcastically.</p><p>Dr. Zhu chuckles. “Oh if only. But no. Something else…you were infected with my phages, yes?”</p><p>“…” Zuko merely glares in response.</p><p>“Well I don’t really need you to say anything.” Dr. Zhu replies. “Just listen to an old man’s ramblings.”</p><p>He takes pulls out a holo-tablet and pulls up an eerie image of Zuko’s cells with tiny little dots littering the surface.</p><p>“These are the cells of your pyro-gland.” The doctor says. “As you can see my little phages are just on the surface of the cell. Waiting to inject it with their DNA. But…they seem to be inactivated. No doubt someone in the WHO found a solution to deactivate the phages. Oh but wait…”</p><p>He zooms in closer and Zuko can see the tiny little things moving around as they start to expel their DNA into his cells. “It seems that it was more of a temporary solution, correct?”</p><p>Zuko’s silence is telling and the doctor smiles. “Well understandable. These are not ordinary phages. But it’s quite curious, you exhibited your secondary quirk…lightening yes? I saw the traces of the genes in your cells. It should have killed you.”</p><p>“It nearly did.” Zuko hisses.</p><p>“Yes. Yes. <em>Nearly </em>did. But it didn’t. You came out relatively unscathed.” He says eyeing Zuko’s trembling hands. “By all accounts you should have died. The voltages that were wrecking havoc in your system should have fried your brain within a few minutes of presentation. You don’t have a Sach’s organ, and your nerves and organs aren’t protected by the specialized myelin sheathes. I can see from the scarring around your heart that you also don’t have the specialized cell pathway your sister and father use to conduct electricity through them. It’s quite amazing that you survived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a point to this?” Zuko growls.</p><p>The doctor smiles languidly. “Patience. I’m getting there. I saw these irregularities and thought I might take a little peak into your proteomics.”</p><p>“It could be a fluke.” Zuko snipes. “As much as I hate it, Ozai is still my father. I could still have gotten some of the protection.”</p><p>“Haha no child. That’s impossible. I’ve done a multitude of tests for secondary lightening presentation, and you need to have the specialized pathway if you want to survive, but you don’t. Curious isn’t it?”</p><p>“<em>Riveting</em>.” Zuko mutters as he tries to get his hands loose. He tries to hide the wince as dislocates his thumb to slowly get it out.</p><p>“Well, I found something <em>amazing</em>.” Dr. Zhu says as he flips to a different image. This time it looked like small proteins and antibodies were targeting some of the cells in his body.</p><p>“You can secrete natural protective proteins and antibodies that can dampen the effects of the quirk enough that your body didn’t immediately collapse from the quirk expression.” The doctor says excitedly. “I’ve only found these three times. Once in the current Avatar’s blood, in the gene sequence of the mummified remains of Avatar Kuruk, and in your maternal grandmother.”</p><p>Zuko swallows. “What are you trying to say?”</p><p>The doctor smiles. “I had hypothesized that there must be a mechanism that allows the Avatar to have all four elemental quirks in his body. Proteins or antibodies that can help decrease the expression of the quirk gene when the body was under too much strain. It’s so rare that there’s only a 5.4% chance that an Avatar can pass those genes to their child. It drops nearly to zero when it gets to the next generation, but you have it.” He says gleefully. “You of all people have the <em>key</em>.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>A smug smile graces the doctor’s lips. “I’ve been trying to express the genes in any way I can. Bacteria, yeast, rats, people. But nothing quite worked well. I had once tried to directly inject the proteins into Ozai’s body, but they were immediately rejected. There was no compatibility. But now…” He takes out a needle and IV. Zuko thrashes against the bonds until his left hand is free. He feels his fire start to spread, but just before he can expand the flames, something snuffs them out. And a firm hand catches his fist. Zuko has to blink incredulously and stares at the doctor, whose eyes are a glowing red as he looks at Zuko with glee.</p><p>“Quite nice aren’t they?” the doctor says. “A quirk that can suppress quirks. Very useful in my field.”</p><p>Zuko tries to go for another punch, but he suddenly feels…sluggish.</p><p>“What the fuck…” he groans as he slumps back onto the bed. The world spinning around him.</p><p>“Just another precaution.” Dr. Zhu says tapping to the IV beside him. “It took quite a while for the drugs to take effect, but you don’t have to worry now. Things will be set to right soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko tries to grab the doctor, but his vison is blurred, and he feels like his arms are lead. All he can do is watch as the doctor gleefully draws his blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry I posted this late 😣!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Storming In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>To any outsider, it looks like the WHO is getting ready for war, and by all accounts they wouldn’t be wrong. The intel on Ozai is vague at best, completely wrong at worst. They hardly have an idea of what they are going into, but Kiyoshi and the other directors from the other WHO centers deemed it necessary to do a pre-emptive strike. They’ve sent other heroes from various WHO branches and even Director Bumi and Director Roku are getting ready to go with them.</p><p>After they realized that Aang and Zuko were taken, Kiyoshi wasn’t going to waste another minute. Ozai is just about to knock on their doorsteps, and she’s not going to put the citizens in danger. Already the residents in the lower ring and agricultural area are being evacuated and taken to the underground bunkers near the upper ring.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, Sokka is strapping up for the raid. Toph’s team has already gone towards the location where they pinpointed the area Ozai is operating out of. They weren’t in the Serpant’s Pass, but they had built tunnels from the pass towards the small mountain range south of Ba Sing Se. When Sokka traced the signals and potential routes for Ozai’s people to travel towards the port, it was the only area that intersected.</p><p>It made sense. There were dense forests and a very small unused mountain road there. Most people hardly travel in the area due to the high population of White Jade bushes, Widow-mice, and Grizzly-Liondillo. Three of the most dangerous and poisonous organisms in the Earth Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>The humming of the specialized carriers do little to stifle the nerves bubbling through him. The plans dance through this head, but everything seems hazy and unfocused. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder and startles him out of his musing.</p><p>“Hey. We’ll do it.”</p><p>“…okay.”</p><p>She gives him a weak smile, “Aang and Zuko wouldn’t want us to worry.”</p><p>Sokka breathes. “I know. Let’s kick their ass.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Zhu looks up from the control panel when he feels the vibrations of the explosions rocking the base. He turns to the surveillance panels and smiles when he sees a line of heroes coming in.</p><p>“How nice, it seems we have a few guests.” He muses.</p><p>Azula cracks her knuckles and smiles toothily. “I’ll go greet them. You still have some work to do with Father.” She disappears in the strange oily substance and the doctor sighs to himself.</p><p>“Always charges ahead.” He mutters as he continues to monitor the screens. He looks to the tube and smiles to himself. Ozai’s suspended body seems to miraculously knit itself together. The scarred flesh morphs into new skin, and based on the oxygen levels, his lungs seem to also be repairing itself. Amazing what a few little proteins can change. The doctor had spent years trying to get healing quirks to express and stick to Ozai’s body, but they only needed a few phages made from Zuko’s genes to finally get the quirks to remain active and strong enough to heal the body.</p><p>If only he had known. They should have gotten the boy a lot sooner.</p><p> </p><p>“Not matter.” He says to himself. “Lord Ozai will finally be able to take his true form, and I will be heralded as a genius and creator of quirks.”</p><p>Only the steady beep of the monitors answer him, and he continues to work as the fight surrounds him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Toph breathes heavily as she throws off another wave of guards coming towards her team. Sokka and Katara should have landed by now with their teams and infiltrate the base from the openings she created. Right now, she needs to find out where they’re keeping Aang and Zuko. The winding passages are confusing her senses and there’s heavy machinery in nearly every room. She tries to pinpoint their location through their heartbeats, but with so many people and machines running through the base, it’s hard to get a good track on them.</p><p>Her comms crackle in her ear. “Toph, we’re in. No sign of Azula or Ozai yet. What about you?”</p><p>“I got nothing, Boomerang.” She replies. “I’m trying to get a read on Aang and Zuko, but nothing’s pinging yet.”</p><p>Suddenly, Toph feels another person enter the hallway. And she moves her body towards the new vibration. She barely has time to put up a defensive wall when she feels the heat of fire coming towards her.</p><p>“Get down!” Toph yells as she erects a barrier between them. The earth heats up painfully under her hands, and she pushes it towards the source of the flames.</p><p> </p><p>Azula cackles as she strikes the earth down with her fire. “Is that the best you can do, Lady Tremors? I thought you were an E-class Earth Hero.”</p><p>“Oh trust me crazy-pants, I’d gladly bury you and your demented dad under ten thousand pounds of dirt, but I need to have this maze intact if I want to find my friends.” Toph quips as she tries to trap Azula with her metal straps or the earth under her feet.</p><p>But Azula is sharp, and she weaves quickly through the barrage of earth and metal coming towards her. Hot blue fire rolls towards Toph like an angry dragon, but the hero manages to erect another wall to protect herself from the worst of the blast.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to enjoy watching your perfect skin blister and boil.” Azula cackles.</p><p>“If you wanted to know the secret to my flawless skin, you could have just asked. No need to be jealous.” Toph retorts as she throws a massive boulder at her.</p><p>Azula glares and she shoots bolts of lightening form her fingertips. Toph barely shields herself in time, and the force of the lightening cracks through the earth and throws her towards a wall. Her head rings as the senses are slightly jumbled after she flew in the air. Vibrations are crawling up her spine, and she throws a metal disk.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve missed.” Azula mocks. “I guess the blind hero isn’t so great after a—MRK!” rocks fall and trap her in place. Toph uses the earth to keep her bound and wraps a few more metal bands around her.</p><p>Toph grins. “That was the distraction, princess. You’re really off you’re game today huh?”</p><p>Azula glowers underneath the rocks, but Toph kicks her towards the wall and smirks, “Stay there like a good girl. Momma’s got real work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>If she wasn’t gagged, Toph is sure that Azula would be spitting fire and lightening at her, but she can’t waste time here. She needs to get to Zuko and Aang. But before she can go, she feels Azula’s heart rate speed up. Toph feels the earth start to vibrate and she yells out a “Go for cover!” before everything explodes. She feels a thick oily substance splatter on her and suddenly, Azula’s heartbeat is gone. When she regains her bearings she turns towards the heartbeats of the remaining heroes.</p><p>“What the hell? Where did she go?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” One of them answers. “She disappeared in this oily coating.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. When I see that bitch again...” Toph threatens. “Fine. Let’s keep going. We’ve still got to find Zuko and Aang.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In another tunnel, Sokka finishes dispatching the guards, and takes a few of the communicators and keycards off of them. None of them are carrying any handy maps, but based on the initial sonic scans and thermal images there’s a large heat source just a shy of the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. It must be the main area for power. They found water being taken in from the sea into that area, most likely to keep the machinery cool. If they follow the water lines, there’s two more places with high sources of heat, most likely labs or computational centers that require machines to be kept cool.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh’s team is going to strike the central area where Ozai would be while Sokka’s team will hit the main power core and the labs.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka leads his team down the tunnels and takes out the cameras along the way. He’s trying to make it look like he’s heading towards the main power area, but he and Katara will lead a small group to take out the labs.</p><p> </p><p>They follow the water pipes deep into the base. Earjack’s hearing quirk lets them avoid any major guards, but with Toph and the other teams causing distractions towards the outer areas, most of the guards have been deployed towards the outer areas. They’re able to sneak into the lab and knock out any scientists working there.</p><p>Katara is the first to call out to him, she’s carefully taking out the needles and wires protruding from Aang’s body. Slowly, she runs her healing water over the oozing wounds and tries to keep her hands steady.</p><p>“Is he…?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“I think he’s okay. They just knocked him out. They haven’t really hurt him too much.” Katara answers.</p><p>“Okay. Good. You and Creati get him out of here.”</p><p>“Sokka—”</p><p>“Go, Katara. Aang needs to get out of here. I can go find Zuko with Earjack.”</p><p>She purses her lips, but Creati puts a hand on her shoulder. “Waves, Typhoon needs medical attention, and we don’t know what they might do to him if we leave him here.”</p><p>Earjack gives her an encouraging smile, “Don’t worry, Waves. I’ll be sure to watch Boomerang’s back.”</p><p>Katara breathes out and nods. “Okay. Be safe you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nods and heads deeper in the labs with Earjack right behind him. They pass by rows and rows of covered bodies, and corpses suspended in tubes. It’s gut-wrenching to see how many people they’ve killed, all for the stupid serum. All for more quirks.</p><p>He prays to any spirt that Zuko is still okay.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Deep in the labs, in an isolated chamber, Zuko shifts and groans. He opens them for a split second before shutting them again at the barrage of lights. He squeezes them tight, but he finally opens them slowly, letting his eyes adjust.</p><p>He sits up slowly and waits for the world to stop spinning before he looks around. It seems that the doctor took him to a different room, and he seems to have taken a lot of blood from him. His side stings and Zuko sees that the doctor made an incision near his spleen. The wretched man probably took a biopsy sample from him.</p><p>“Perfect.” Zuko mutters. He needs to get out of here and find out where Aang is.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly gets on his feet and shuffles towards the door. With each step, he feels a little better, and he’s rushing out towards the exits when a fireball stops him in his tracks.</p><p>He turns.</p><p>Azula.</p><p>She’s glaring at him with piercing golden eyes.</p><p>But she looks pale and sallow. Her hair is in disarray, there’s blood flecks near her nose and mouth, and her hands are trembling much like his.</p><p> </p><p>“Azula.” Zuko whispers.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?” Azula asks with a wide shark-like grin.</p><p>“I’m getting out of here. And you should too.”</p><p>Azula throws her head back and laughs. “And why should I?”</p><p>“Because you don’t look <em>well</em>.” Zuko answers.</p><p>“Nonsense. This is the best I’ve ever felt!” she emphasizes this by throwing another fireball at him, but Zuko dodges easily. Her movements are sloppy and easy to read. She sways in place at times, and there’s and unfocused look in her eyes.</p><p>“Azula, <em>please.</em>” Zuko tries to reason, but Azula is not listening. She keeps throwing fireball after fireball at him, not caring where it may land. The entire room is now set ablaze. Zuko’s eyes dart towards the exit, but Azula follows his gaze and shoots lightening towards the exit. The ceiling collapses and Zuko has to dive down before the debris can hit him.</p><p>He coughs and glares at her. “Azula you’re trapping yourself here too!” he cries out.</p><p>But his sister only laughs loudly. “No, I’m not! I have a special teleportation quirk the doctor gave me!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen. It would make sense. That’s how she got them here. That’s how she was able to get to his safe-house so quickly. But if she has a tertiary quirk than that meant…</p><p>“Azula your body won’t be able to take much more strain.” He warns desperately. But it only angers her as she flings streams of fire against him. Zuko dives and dodges nimbly from the flames. The unforgiving heat licks at his skin, but they don’t burn just yet.</p><p>“I’m not weak like you!” She screams. “I won’t succumb to this like you!”</p><p>“It’s not about strength Azula!” Zuko retorts. “It’s about your <em>body</em> and your limits! You’re already feeling the effects!”</p><p>He’s only answered by a bolt of lightning as she screams at him.</p><p>Her fury is palpable, and he can see blood dripping from her nose and ears. Azula either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as she continues to fight him. After a particularly strong fireball, he finally has to draw up his quirk to stop the fireball in its path.</p><p>So far, it feels like nothing has changed, but he knows that he can’t keep it up for long. He has to knock her out quickly.</p><p>When Azula shoots a bolt of lightning at him, he takes that chance and redirects towards her feet, making her fly backwards to the wall.</p><p>Her body snaps on impact and she goes down in a heap.</p><p>Zuko breathes out a sigh of relief and grabs a broken pole before running out the door. He needs to find Aang first before he can help her. The hallways all look the same, and every room he peers into is empty. Nothing but bloody sheets and white walls. He prays that Aang is okay. Dr. Zhu wouldn’t kill him, but there are worse things that can happen.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he hears footsteps coming in from another hallway, and he ducks behind the wall. He grips the pole tightly and stays still as the footsteps come closer, they’re just about to round the corner when he jumps out ready to smash someone’s face in, but as he swings down someone reaches their hand out and stops it dead in its track. Zuko can feel the metal creak and bend.</p><p>
  <em>Son of a fucking—!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Zuko?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko blinks and then finally realizes that he almost brained Sokka and another hero.</p><p>His mouth gaps like a fish, but Sokka doesn’t seem to notice. He just sweeps Zuko in his arms and hugs him tightly.</p><p>“Oh thank Tui and La you’re okay.” Sokka says as he buries his face in Zuko’s neck.</p><p>The other man blushes, but he leans close and breaths in the familiar scent of the man.</p><p>“Sokka.” He whispers with relief. But then it hits him.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka is <em>here</em>.</p><p>He pushes back and glares.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka what the hell are you doing here?!”</p><p>The man has the audacity to roll his eyes. “Rescuing you and Aang from your crazy family. How long did you think you were gone for?”</p><p>“…a day?”</p><p><em>“Five</em> days.”</p><p>“…oh shit.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Earjack interrupts. “Hate to ruin this moment but we should get going.” She says gesturing towards the empty hallway.</p><p>“Right.” Sokka agrees and lets Zuko go. “C’mon let’s get you out of here.”</p><p>“But Aang—”</p><p>“We got Aang. He’s going to be okay. Now let’s <em>go</em>.” Sokka ushers.</p><p>“Wait! What about Azula? I knocked her out and left her in one of the auxiliary lab rooms.”</p><p>Sokka and Earjack blink incredulously. Sokka is the first to snap out of it and scrubs his hand through his hair. “Why am I not surprised? Okay I’ll go grab her and you two get out of here. I’ve got something that might repress her quirks and some fire-proof handcuffs.”</p><p>“No. What if she’s awake? You need someone to watch your back. Besides none of you can re-direct lightening.” Zuko argues.</p><p>“He’s got a point.” Earjack says. “I can listen in and make sure that she’s still unconscious and it sounds like Zuko here can protect us from any lightning strikes in case she wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a civilian!” Sokka retorts.</p><p>Zuko glares, “Contractor. I’m a contractor under Typhoon and as such I have permission to utilize my quirk during an emergency. Like this one. So no. I’m going.”</p><p>Sokka groans and pinches his nose. “Okay. <em>Okay</em>. But you’re only going to use your quirk if it’s <em>absolutely </em>necessary.”</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Earjack monitor any sounds coming in from Azula’s direction. She’s got a teleportation quirk and I don’t want her to try and sneak up on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?”</p><p> </p><p>They spin around and Zuko has to get in front of them to block the fireball that she sends towards them.</p><p>Azula is cover in a thick oily substrate sticking to her skin. She’s bleeding form every orifice in her face, and her skin seems almost translucent.</p><p>“Tui and La.” Sokka breathes.</p><p>“Azula, you need to stop.” Zuko pleads.</p><p>“Never.” She hisses and shoots another fireball. They end up having to split from their group. But Azula seems to only focus on Zuko.</p><p>She’s fighting like a madwoman now. Throwing fire and lightening, haphazardly around. Melting pipes and destroying support structures. Rocks start tumbling down and they have to dodge the fire and the collapsing hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is too busy fending off her lightening that he doesn’t notice debris falling on him, but he’s suddenly thrown aside and hears the rumbling crash of earth and metal. He turns and sees Sokka pinned under some beams and rocks. His blood runs cold as he scrambles towards him.</p><p>But then he sees it.</p><p>The mad grin on Azula’s face as she watches him desperately run towards Sokka.</p><p>She starts to do the motions, but just as the electricity arcs in her fingers, she suddenly stops, and vomits blood and ichor on the ground.</p><p>Zuko looks in mild horror as his sister continues to cough up blood and he rushes towards her. Hands out and ready to help, but she suddenly looks up and glares at him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” she screams as blood continues to dribble down her mouth. Her eyes are now bloodshot, and rivulets of blood are falling from her eyes.</p><p>“Azula, please we can help. Just don’t—”</p><p>But before he can even finish, she’s surrounded herself in the black oily shadows and disappears from view.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko clenches his fists and pounds it against the wall. “Shit.” He curses. He let his sister go again. She’s probably gone to the doctor or worse, Ozai.</p><p>He feels a warm hand on his shoulder and sees Sokka next to him. Looks like he was able to get himself unpinned with Earjack’s help.  </p><p> </p><p>“We have to keep moving.” Sokka informs sadly.</p><p>Zuko nods. “I know.”</p><p>“We’ll find your sister.” He assures squeezing Zuko’s shoulder.</p><p>Zuko puts a hand over his and squeezes back. “I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>In another section of the base, Iroh breathes out wafts of steam as he watches his fire melt through the servers and files. Wrapped metal pops and sizzles near his feet.</p><p>“Iroh, HQ has all the data files from here.” Piandao says.</p><p>“Good. Any reports of Azula, Ozai or Dr. Zhu?”</p><p>“I just got word from Sokka that they had a fight with her. Good new is that they found Zuko and Aang. Bad news is that she’s still around, but it seems like she’s in bad shape. Still no sign of Ozai though.”</p><p>Iroh looks pensive. “I’m worried. It’s not like my brother to stay out of the fight for so long.”</p><p>“We better hurry then.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deep in the labs, Dr. Zhu watches the bars nearly filled when suddenly Azula drops in from the shadows.</p><p>She’s heaving heavily and coughing up blood. Pieces of her skin have turned black and some are even falling off her body.</p><p>“Doctor.” She grits out. “Give me something to stop this!”</p><p>Dr. Zhu looks down on her and shakes his head. “Oh you poor dear.” He tuts, and then goes to the computers to continue monitoring Ozai.</p><p>“Doctor don’t just stand there!” Azula cries.</p><p>“Hush child. Be patient. Just a few more seconds and…ah yes.”</p><p>The lights suddenly flash green and the tube with Ozai suspended in it empties. As the liquid level drops, Ozai’s eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls off the breathing apparatus and slowly steps out from the tube. The suspension fluid drips around him and he waves his hands. The liquid stays suspended in mid-air. With another motion, it moves up and creates a swirling sphere above Ozai. He steps aside and clenches his fists. The water freezes and he lets the ball drop, scattering ice all over the floors. There’s a pause as everyone watches in awe as Ozai brings up the liquid in one hand while lighting a flame in the other. He gingerly places his hand on his forehead, feeling the new third eye resting in the middle. Finally he turns to the doctor.  </p><p>“You’ve done it.” He smiles.</p><p>Dr. Zhu nods. “I have. And you approve?”</p><p>“Yes. Very much.” Ozai replies. Then he turns to his stunned daughter bleeding on the floor. He tuts softly and kneels down to her.</p><p>“You look like quite a mess.” He says.</p><p>Azula’s lips tremble. “Please Father. Please help me.”</p><p>Ozai pauses and then smiles as he puts a hand on her cheek. Azula smiles back at him. Hope flickering in her eyes.</p><p>“No.” Ozai says plainly before electrocuting her.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t even scream.</p><p> </p><p>Ozai takes the towel Dr. Zhu hands him and smiles. “It’s good to feel the air in my lungs again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Skies Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The doctor looks at the corpse with disgust. “I might have been able to use the brain matter.” He mutters as he types something on the computers.</p><p>“That’s not the important part.” Ozai replies.</p><p>“No, but it might have been useful to study. It’s not every day that we get to see the brain matter of someone who carried three quirks.”</p><p>“I’m beginning to get impatient, Doctor. Did she form them or not?”</p><p>The doctor waves his hand apathetically. “Hmm yes, traces of it. Not in quite the quantities like your son. It’s interesting how her body didn’t create many antibodies or proteins to protect the cells from quirk degeneration.”</p><p>“A failed experiment then.” Ozai scoffs.</p><p>“Yes, I had hoped we could harvest any protective antibodies or proteins she might have made, but it seems that she only has the genes to protect her from her natural secondary quirk.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now.” Ozai says. “It seems one of my children ended up with it anyway.”</p><p>“Yes, quite funny how that worked.” the doctor muses. “We should make sure the WHO hasn’t gotten their hands on him yet.”</p><p>Ozai flexes his arms and smiles as the muscles bulge underneath his skin. “Perhaps there might be a better way. We gave our men a similar serum that Azula has right?”</p><p>The doctor smirks. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Just outside one of the entrances to Ozai’s base, a handful of heroes and techs are manning the communications and rounding up the lackey’s they captured. Kiyoshi prowls like a tiger-dillo, eyes darting around and peering at the guards.</p><p>“Status on the teams.” Kiyoshi asks.</p><p>“Iroh’s team has successfully disabled the main power generator and destroyed the servers and backups, Waves and Boomerang’s team have rescued the hostages. Tremor’s team has gone back to sweep up any remaining guards, but there’s still no sign of Ozai or Coldfire. Iroh’s team is going towards the main labs right now.”</p><p>Kiyoshi sighs, “Okay, keep your eyes peeled for any disturbances in the scanners or readings. I don’t want any surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, the ground suddenly rumbles beneath them. Kiyoshi curses and tries to ground the area keeping it steady as the heroes start to usher any techs and prisoners to the carriers. A few earth elementals join her to keep the ground from shaking, but it’s not enough, the earth cracks open. Lightening explodes from the ground hitting some of the heroes before they can shield themselves. The earth explodes around them and they’re all thrown back.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi coughs and gets up quickly trying to see past the debris and dust. In the distance, she spots a shadow rising from the earth, tall and looming.</p><p>She only has a second before she has to dodge an explosive beam coming from the figures head. She dives to the ground as the explosion hits the communications center. She curses and tries to shift the earth beneath the figure.</p><p>But it’s no use. The shadow doesn’t even seem phased. When she gets a better look, she realizes that he’s <em>floating</em>.</p><p>A soft clapping sound echoes through the area. The wind whips around them and clears the dust away, revealing Ozai floating above them like a god.</p><p>He smiles toothily. “Kiyoshi. How nice to see you again.”</p><p>She replies by sending a massive boulder at him, which he crushes with a powerful punch, sending rocks towards the heroes. Kiyoshi is quick to gather them around her like an armor as she glares at the man.</p><p>“Ozai. I thought you were supposed to look like a shaved ballsack.”</p><p>He glares. “Always so insolent.” He says as he throws lightening at them. All the heroes dive down and disperse trying to protect themselves from the lightening.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the Avatar? And where is my son?”</p><p>“Suck a dick!” Kiyoshi retorts as she sends a barrage of rocks at him. Ozai stops them in mid-air and goes to throw them back at her.</p><p>Now it’s Kiyoshi’s turn to halt them, and the other heroes go to attack.</p><p> </p><p>Ice hero, Todoroki, sends shards of ice towards the man while She-Ra lifts the torn trees to throw them at Ozai.</p><p>With Kiyoshi distracting him enough, Ozai has to release his hold on the rocks and go on the defensive. Dodging the projectiles as he cuts through the air.</p><p>Another hero, Bow, uses this moment to aim and arrow straight at him, the beam of light races towards the villain, and it hits him square in the chest. Ozai flies back, but he immediately recovers, and they stare in shock as his skin seems to knit back together. He glares at the hero and the third eye crackles with energy. He shoots a beam towards Bow, but a hero manages to teleports to his side and get him away just as the explosive beam hits the ground. Sending earth and debris into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Ozai scoffs and looks apathetically at the heroes rushing towards him. It should be any time now...</p><p>True enough the vehicles and containment units for Ozai’s guards all explode open. The heroes turn to it in shock as the first ones stumble out of the rubble. The first guard steps out from the dust cloud and smiles when he sees Ozai above them. Then he lifts up his arms and lets a beam of energy explode from it. Hitting one of the heroes.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a split second of pure stillness.</p><p> </p><p>And then it explodes again. The heroes charge at the newly quirked guards while others stay to fight off Ozai.</p><p> </p><p>The man smirks and lifts his hands up. The earth rumbles and wind whips around them. The heroes try to scramble and keep their footing, but even with Kiyoshi and the other earth elementals trying to keep the ground steady, the push from Ozai is too much as pieces of rock are lifted and the winds knock them down.</p><p> </p><p>Water surges from the cracks and freezes over. The chunks are lifted with the earth and Ozai gathers them all around him. The pieces orbit around him like planets and then he flicks his hands down and sends them raining down on the heroes and Ozai’s people alike.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi quickly puts up a barrier of earth around her heroes along with a few heroes with quirks that can create barriers, but then Ozai sends explosive hits of lightening, and the shields splinters throwing Kiyoshi down.</p><p>She coughs blood and tries to breathe normally, but she can feel the bones of her ribs scrape against her lungs.</p><p>“Fuck.” she curses and puts her hand to stave the bleeding from her side. She looks up towards Ozai who’s gleefully watching the carnage below him. Throwing rocks and ice at anyone he can. But he’s not looking at her now.</p><p> </p><p>She puts a hand in her pocket and closes on a thin injector. It’s a miracle that Dr. Kiyi’s team was able to get something like this made so quickly. They were only able to make a few though so Kiyoshi and the team leaders have it on hand in case they find Ozai. A counter-serum that might be able to stop him long enough for them to put him in custody and keep him under.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi stands firmly, ignoring the pain on her side. Her feet dig into the ground and breathes in.</p><p>On her exhale a huge column of earth shoots towards him.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Ozai barely sees the huge pile of earth coming at him in time. He growls and brings his fists up to pulverize it. But the power behind the attack is enough to push him back. Even with his augmented strength and quirks, Kiyoshi is still a formidable opponent. The sheer force and power behind that attack is why she was considered one of the greatest earth elemental heroes before she took on the mantle of Director.</p><p> </p><p><em>But she’s still no match for me</em>. He thinks as he punches his way through the huge column. But something small comes flying towards his eye and he instinctively moves his head away.</p><p> </p><p>And she’s there.</p><p> </p><p>Face painted white with harsh red lines surrounding her eyes. It’s a face that even had him shivering.</p><p> </p><p>She used the distraction to get close, and then she thrusts something into his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Ozai yells and encases her in ice. Kiyoshi yells out in pain as he digs into her bleeding side. He smirks and pulls out the needle.</p><p>“You’re going to regret that.” he says as he puts his hands up. Wind swirls around Kiyoshi’s head and he feels the air surrounding her. He searches for it in her lungs, her blood.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi’s eyes start bulging, and her mouth opens and closes as she feebly gasps for air.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles widely as he watches the very air being drawn out of her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Metal suddenly encases his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi drops to the ground, but someone flies towards her and catches her. She looks up to Hawks who smiles.</p><p>“Good to see that you’re okay, Director.” he says as they land.</p><p>Toph is keeping her hands up while Katara is beside her, telling her what is happening above them. She-Ra and Catra are already going over Aang’s injuries while Creati is busy making a gurney on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Director.” Creati greets. “Sorry we’re late.”</p><p>“Better than never.” Kiyoshi rasps. Another medic comes towards her, hands up with healing water. They gingerly place it on her side to stave the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Boomerang and Earjack?” She asks.</p><p>Creati winces, “There still in the lab area. Last I heard they found Zuko but ran into Azula and that’s the last of it.”</p><p>“Fuck. So she’s still out there.” Kiyoshi curses. The medic tries to keep her still, but Hawks and She-Ra suddenly shout in alarm and haul them away just before lightening crashes to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking piece of shit!” Toph exclaims as Katara pulls her down.  </p><p> </p><p>Ozai had gotten the metal mask free from Toph’s control and is raining fire and lightening down on them. Katara brings forth wave after wave of water trying to keep the fires away, but it keeps evaporating around them as the stifling heat starts to eat away at the earth.</p><p> </p><p>Toph erects a giant dome of earth to protect them from his attack for now.</p><p>“I’ll create a tunnel to get us out.” She says as she starts moving the ground beneath them.</p><p>Kiyoshi sits up against the medic’s wishes, “Does anyone have working comms? I need to contact the other teams, especially Iroh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have something specially made for me and Earjack to communicate.” Creati offers as she pulls out a small comm. “I’ve wired it to a specific frequency only she can hear. The range should be enough for her to pick up the sound.”</p><p>Kiyoshi takes the comm and brings it close to her ear. “Earjack this is Director Kiyoshi can you read me?”</p><p>There’s a second of static when the others all hold their breaths, but they release it when Earjack’s voice comes through. “Director this is Earjack. Is Creati okay?”</p><p>“She’s fine. Where are you and the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still in the lab. I heard someone who Zuko thinks is Dr. Zhu scuttling around in there.”</p><p>“You need to get to the rendezvous point and find a way to get communication to Iroh.” Kiyoshi orders. “Ozai is out here and it looks like he’s gotten all the quirks.”</p><p> </p><p>“….shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need everyone on hand to take care of Ozai before he gets to the city and starts causing havoc.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re prioritizing the regroup first, but if he happens to get in your path feel free to take him down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. Good luck Director.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi hands the comms back to Creati and nods solemnly. “Let’s get moving.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Back in the collapsed tunnels, Sokka and the others are making their way through the winding corridors.</p><p>“Hear anything?” Sokka asks.</p><p>Earjack nods. “Yeah. I think I hear the doctor. But I thought we need to get the message to Iroh?”</p><p>“Our doctor’s the best chance to find and access any communication system here in the tunnels. Iroh should be coming towards the lab area, if we can access the base-wide comms he might be able to get our message.”</p><p>“But what about the doctor’s quirk?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Did it only happen when his eyes were glowing red?” Sokka asks.</p><p>“Yeah. I think so.”</p><p>“Then we just have to find a way to make him blink.” Sokka grins. “I’m guess that he needs prolonged eye-contact to make the quirk work. E-Earserhead’s was the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko puts a hand on his shoulder when Sokka’s voice hitches a bit, and Earjack clenches her fist.</p><p>“What’s the plan boss?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka breathes deeply and huddles close to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Zhu scrambles towards the security camera feed. He had injected Zuko with a tracker, but it had shorted out just after the heroes came in. So now he has to do it the old fashion way. Right now, there’s nothing in the feeds that showed Zuko, but he did catch a glimpse of Iroh. He smiles to himself. He’ll have to let Ozai know that his older brother is sneaking around the base.</p><p> </p><p>But before it can happen, something hits him hits him right on the back of his head, and a heavy cloth goes over his eyes. A voice suddenly booms, “Dr. Zhu you’re under arrest for domestic terrorism.”</p><p> </p><p>The bonds around his head and body tighten and he feels like he’s suddenly strapped to something. Two strong hands grip his shoulders tightly, and he feels cold metal touch his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the control for the comm system?” the deep voice asks.</p><p>“I’m not telling you anything.” He grits out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Then I guess, we’ll just leave you here. Alone and helpless while Ozai goes ahead and destroys base.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Impossible. Ozai still needs me!”</p><p> </p><p>There’s the low hum of laughter surrounding him. “You wanna bet your life on it?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor pauses. He thinks back on the cold look in Ozai’s eyes when he killed his daughter.</p><p>Then he swallows hard. “T-the controls to the communication system is in that dashboard in front of you. There’s a small panel at the bottom that will allow you access to the system. The password is 76A87G198T12C.”</p><p>“And where is the nearest exit?”</p><p>“Through the door right next to the main panel. It connects to another lab, but there’s an elevator shaft that will take you up to the surface.”</p><p> </p><p>A solid hand pats his shoulder. “Thank you for your cooperation doctor.”</p><p>There’s more whispering and the voice asks once more. “And while you’re being so cooperative, where is Azula?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor chuckles darkly. “Ah well….you’ll find her in my personal lab, right near the exit.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause and then something hard and heavy bashes into the side of his head, and he’s out cold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka turns to Earjack who was listening to the doctor’s heartbeat. “Any irregularities?”</p><p>“No, it sounds like he’s telling the truth. That one remark about Ozai really scared the truth out of him.” Earjack replies.</p><p>“I’m not surprised. He probably knows better than anyone that Ozai’s not going to be bothered about collateral damage.” Zuko mutters as he and gets to the panel. Once the passcode is punched in, Sokka sees that the comms are active all around the base. He gets close to the mic and says,</p><p> </p><p>“General, this is Boomerang calling in. We’ve got a 1-5-6 Code Black. Requesting that all units head to the rendezvous point, be ready to bring the heat.”</p><p>He repeated the message once more, and when he’s done, he hauls the doctor over his shoulders and a shiny metal object drops from the labcoat’s pocket.</p><p>“My boomerang!” Sokka exclaims as Zuko picks it up. The other man looks at it oddly.</p><p>“Why did the doctor have this?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Oh I tried to stop Azula when she was kidnapping you. But she escaped before I could get to you. I guess it might have traveled with her when she got here.” The hero looks into Zuko’s eyes remorsefully. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you that time.”</p><p>Zuko blushes. “Sokka…”</p><p>Earjack loudly clears her throat and raises a brow at the both of them. The boys turn away with red cheeks, and they finally head towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>The doors open and the cool air of the lab greets them, along with the coppery smell of dried blood and burnt flesh.</p><p>Zuko nearly recoils at the sudden onslaught of the smells, but his eyes are immediately drawn to a body laying prone on the ground just near the large suspension tubes. His body goes numb and his ears start ringing. He doesn’t know how he got there so fast, but his hands are shaking when he turns the body on its back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Agni.” He hears himself whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Azula’s dead golden eyes stare back at him. Grey brain matter and blood coat the ground under her, and Zuko can see the fatal strike that literally blew her brains out. He can’t feel anything as he presses his hands against her chest. Somehow, he’s not crying (should he even be crying?), but there’s a strange weightlessness in his stomach. And yet his body feels a thousand times heavier.</p><p>He carefully smooths his hands over her clothes, her matted hair, the cold cheeks. It feels strange to close her eyelids. It feels strange to just…touch her, but he can’t stop. It feels like it’s the only thing anchoring himself to the moment. The reality.</p><p>“’Z-zula.” He says to her. “Zula…” he doesn’t know why he’s calling her old childhood name. She can’t hear him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Then a shadow looms over the siblings. He turns to see Sokka, sad blue eyes looking at him.</p><p>“I can take her up.” Sokka says.</p><p>Zuko opens and shuts his mouth a few times before he finally takes a breath and says, “No…no we can’t we don’t have the time or <em>room</em>.”</p><p>“Zuko…I know you don’t want to leave her here.”</p><p>“…I don’t want the world to see her like this.” He says as he folds Azula’s arms over her chest. He says a silent prayer to Agni and stands.</p><p>“I’ll do it properly and quietly. When this is all over.” Zuko is resolute and he looks towards the surface with a renewed fire in his eyes.</p><p>Sokka nods. “Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Toph curses when she feels the earth above them moves and rumbles as she tries to tunnel them away from Ozai. The man is trying to find them underneath the earth and collapse their tunnels.</p><p>“We can’t keep going here!” Katara exclaims, “He’ll crush us!”</p><p>“Fuck!” Toph exclaims and pushes them out into the surface again. They barely make a barrier in time before ice and fire comes crashing down against it again. Katara takes the shards and flings it back at Ozai, but he dodges or melts them with fire.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta find a way to bring that son of a bitch down. Then I can trap him with metal and earth while Katara freezes his ass!” Toph growls.</p><p>“Everything we throw at him gets deflected!” She-Ra answers.</p><p>“Well there’s got to be something! Weren’t you able to inject the serum in him?” Toph asks Kiyoshi.</p><p>She nods gravely. “I did, but it doesn’t look like its working. We might need to dose him more or just take him out.”</p><p>They all nod and huddle close as Ozai sends another barrage down on them.</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t know how long I can keep this up.” Toph grits out.</p><p>Katara shares the same sentiments as she fruitlessly creates ice barrier after ice barrier.</p><p>With one solid hit from his third eye, he completely shatters everything around them. The group is thrown onto the ground. Coughing as the dust and debris settle into their lungs.</p><p>Ozai looks down on them gleefully, and white lightening dances across his hands.</p><p>“End of the line, Heroes.” He says smugly and dramatically lifts his hands up before bringing them down, letting lighting rain from the skies.</p><p>Kiyoshi feebly tries to get a barrier up, but then a shadow gets in-between them.</p><p>Ozai’s face morphs into disbelief as the lightening comes together towards a single point and shoots <em>back</em> at him. It nearly hits him, but Ozai gathers the earth and ice around him in time to absorb most of the damage. But his left side is entirely charred and red from the lightening blast. Even with his advanced healing, burns like that need more time to fix.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi blinks as Earjack comes into view.</p><p>“Director, sorry we’re late; we came as fast as we could.” Earjack says taking stock of the damage on the director’s body.</p><p>“As long as you got here.” Kiyoshi replies. Just a little ways from her is Boomerang, helping out Toph and Katara. And as for their savior…</p><p>It was Zuko, standing tall, eyes focused on his father.</p><p> </p><p>Ozai sneers at his son. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”</p><p>“I didn’t either. But here we are.” Zuko retorts.</p><p>“I should have just thrown you in a cage and harvested your organs.”</p><p>“And I should have seen through your bullshit a lot sooner but we all make mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Ozai tries to imprison him in stone, but Zuko blasts through it with his fire. He sends a fireball straight at the mad man, but Ozai deflects it and sends a wave of fire at his son.</p><p>Zuko parts it with ease and extinguishes the flames before they hurt anyone before once again hurling a fireball towards Ozai’s left side. Instinctually, Ozai dodges, but it angers him that Zuko would use his weakness like that. So he retaliates by sending an explosive burst at his son. He really shouldn’t be trying to kill the boy, but the doctor can always put Zuko back together if need be.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to enjoy caging you <em>boy</em>.” Ozai grins as he sends another powerful explosion at him.</p><p>Zuko dodges this one, and aims his fire directly under Ozai’s feet. The debris and smoke temporarily blind him, and Ozai growls. He sends a whirlwind of air to clear the smoke, and has to dodge incoming ice shards and boulders.</p><p> </p><p>“This has gone long enough.” He yells and he traps Zuko in another stone prison. This time, Zuko can’t seem to get out of it, and struggles as Ozai pulls him away from the group. He glares down at the heroes and smiles viciously as his third eye starts to crackle. The light is hitting his eyes, but he still proceeds. </p><p>He takes a breath and—</p><p> </p><p>B</p><p>O</p><p>O</p><p>M</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last Chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The mountain seems to echo with the resounding explosion. Debris and dust go up in the air and a boomerang returns to Sokka’s hand.</p><p>Zuko yells in surprise as the stone around him starts to crumble. Toph is immediately there, keeping the stones around Zuko as she slowly brings him down. His feet barely touch the ground when Toph hugs him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay.” Toph says.</p><p>Zuko gives her a weak grin but suddenly pushes her aside. He doubles over in pain, hands clutched to his chest and steam rising from his skin.</p><p>“F-fuck.” he hisses as lightening starts to arc from his fingers. “I thought it would have taken longer.”</p><p>Sokka is immediately at his side and takes out the serum they were supposed to use on Ozai. Instead he injects it into Zuko without hesitation. The other man sighs in relief as the electric shocks seem to die down and his heartbeat goes back to normal.</p><p>“We gotta get you back to the hospital. I don’t know how long that serum will last.” Sokka says as he cradles Zuko in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nods mutely still in pain after the slight quirk presentation after the battle.</p><p>Toph looks incredulously at Sokka. “How did you know that would work?” she asks.</p><p>Sokka shrugs. “We really didn’t but based on what it was made for I figured it would buy us time in case Zuko went through quirk presentation again. I couldn’t really stop him from using his quirk.”</p><p>“You tried really hard though.” Zuko teases hoarsely.</p><p>“I really did. But you’re just as stubborn as me sometimes.” Sokka retorts with an easy smile. Toph wrinkles her nose.</p><p>“I’m blind, but I really don’t need to see this.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon Katara goes to their side and places her healing hands on his chest.</p><p>“That should keep the pain at bay.” She says.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Katara grins. “Just take it easy. You’ve done enough for today, you guys helped save the city.”</p><p>“Speaking of saving the city, nice shot Boomerang. I didn’t even realize you were in position until I heard the boomerang in the air.” Toph says turning to Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s one of my better spur of the moment plans.” Sokka replies. “Zuko would distract Ozai and keep his vision on you guys while I calculate the best angle and time to hit Ozai.”</p><p>“Too bad he’s in pieces now.” Toph says as she eyes the pile of mush that used to be Ozai.</p><p>“Think his healing quirk is strong enough to put that back together?”</p><p>“If he does, it’ll take a long while.” Sokka answers. “But what about Aang? Is he okay?” Sokka asks looking at the unconscious hero.</p><p>“Seems like it.” Katara answers. “I didn’t feel any major injuries while I was healing him.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>While they were speaking, Kiyoshi slowly limps over to them, hands on her bleeding side. Katara immediately rushes towards her and insists that she sits down. Katara places a healing hand over Kiyoshi’s wounds as the Director looks to Sokka and Zuko.</p><p>“I’m glad you made it in time. We’ll need to get comms back to the base to get us, but were you able to get in contact with Iroh and his team?”</p><p>No sooner than she asked, the humming of vehicles is suddenly heard. There’s two cars coming at them, marked as Ozai’s group. Toph and Katara immediately go on the defensive, but the cars stop a few feet away, and Iroh comes out of one of them.</p><p>He rushes over to Zuko and hugs him close. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” he says.</p><p>Zuko returns the hug and buries his face in Iroh’s shirt. “How did you get here?” he asks incredulously.</p><p>Iroh has a sheepish smile, “I temporarily came out of retirement to join the team that would find you and stop Ozai. Originally, I was going to fight my brother, but I’m glad you and Sokka managed to best him.”</p><p>“Uncle.” Zuko whispers touched.</p><p>Iroh smiles back. “I would never abandon family.”</p><p>Zuko suddenly becomes crestfallen at those words, and sensing the mood, Sokka lets Zuko lean against him.</p><p>“A-Azula…she’s…”</p><p>Iroh didn’t need to hear anymore than that to understand. He tucks Zuko close to his chest and rubs his hair soothingly.</p><p>“Oh…oh my dear Zuko. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“…we had to leave her there.”</p><p>“We’ll bring her back. We’ll give her a proper send-off.”</p><p>Zuko nods again before he clutches his chest again in pain. The others cry out his name as he goes down again. His heart racing and temperature rising. People are yelling above him and he feels his body being moved again. Blearily, he opens his eyes to see Sokka’s face, hovering over him. Mouth moving, but Zuko can’t hear the words right now. He loses consciousness, but he prays that his quirk isn’t hurting anyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time he wakes, his body is sore, and his head is full of cotton. He blinks slowly and tries to sit up, but it’s too much for him. Somebody shuffles next to him, and he turns to face them. It’s Sokka. Eyes a shimmering blue and a smile coming over his face. He places his big warm hands over Zuko’s forehead and says, “Welcome back.”</p><p>“…wuz’ I gon’ ‘ong?”</p><p>“Four days.”</p><p>“srry.”</p><p>Sokka chuckles. “Don’t be.”</p><p>Zuko smiles weakly and puts his hands over Sokka’s. Squeezing it as best as he can. Just knowing that Sokka was beside him was enough.</p><p> </p><p>The next person to enter was Dr. Law. He nods to Sokka and looks at the charts, getting Zuko’s vitals and looking over him for any signs of pain or damage.</p><p>“It looks like you’re healing nicely. The new medication that Dr. Kiyi made seems to be completely neutralizing the phages. But we want to keep you here a little longer just in case. We’ll also have to discuss your heart treatment.” Law says.</p><p>“My heart?” Zuko whispers.</p><p>“Yes, unfortunately, your heart sustained a lot of damage between the first time you presented and the second time. While the serum they gave you prevented you from sending the quirk out externally, it still caused your body to produce an abnormal amount of electricity and it damaged the heart. We had to install a pacemaker since you weren’t responding to the drugs.”</p><p>Zuko nods slowly and places a hand over his chest. He didn’t even realize they put an implant in there.</p><p>“Anything else?” Zuko asks.</p><p>Law shakes his head, “No, it looks like everything is healing well, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll leave you two be.”</p><p>When Law shuts the door, Sokka takes Zuko’s hands in his and holds them tightly. “I’m sorry. You beat your dad and you still have to deal with this bullshit.”</p><p>Zuko laughs. “Yeah, but…I’m just glad that it’s over now. He’s gone. And I’m guessing the doctor is too?”</p><p>“Down in the deepest pits of the prison we could go.”</p><p>Zuko nods. “And the data?”</p><p>“Iroh destroyed everything. Any samples the lab took have been burned. Kiyoshi ordered the entire base to be cleared out and scrubbed. Any place that Ozai has touched is being purged right now.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>There’s a pause and Zuko knows that Sokka is just waiting for him to ask.</p><p>“What about Azula?”</p><p>“Iroh buried her next to your mom. At Hira’a, but he waited to do the funeral. He wants you there.”</p><p>Zuko nods slowly, “…I’m glad she’s with mom. What about Ozai?”</p><p>“Dr. Kiyi got whatever samples we can scrap off the ground to see if there was anything that can clue us in on how to neutralize the phages. Iroh didn’t see any point in creating a marker for him, but he’ll probably ask for your input later.”</p><p>“I don’t even want to dump him in an unmarked grave.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you.” Sokka replies.</p><p>“And how’s Aang?”</p><p>At this, Sokka grins. “Driving the hospital staff crazy. He’s been trying to get out for a while now. Katara’s literally restraining him to the bed.”</p><p>Zuko laughs brightly. “I’m glad he’s doing okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, they weren’t too invasive, just blood mostly.”</p><p>Zuko nods and sighs with relief. “So…it’s over now?”</p><p>Sokka nods. “Yeah. It’s over.”</p><p>There’s a pause, and Zuko cups Sokka’s face in his trembling hands. He runs his thumb over the planes and contours of this wonderful man’s face, and he leans forward to kiss him.</p><p>Sokka embraces it wholeheartedly and they melt into each other. Feeling and touching the other. Anchoring themselves in this moment of relief and <em>life</em>.</p><p>Their hands tangle against each other’s hair as they deepen the kiss. Fingertips moving against the strands in slow sensuous motion.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips move against one another, pressing deeply against the other until it feels like there’s no end to them.</p><p>Finally, they break apart and Sokka just stares at Zuko with adoring eyes. He wipes a stray tear from Zuko’s eyes and leans forward to give him a small peck. Their foreheads touch and they savor this moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>The clear mountain air feels light in his lungs the blue sky stretches above them and touches the endless green paddies before them.</p><p>Zuko and Iroh stand solemn over Azula’s grave.</p><p>They don’t have a procession, and the only ones there to hear Fire Sage Shyu’s blessings are Zuko and Iroh. It’s a short and solemn sermon. At the end, Shyu lights a memorial fire and sprinkles salt over it. He bows to Zuko and Iroh and leave them to their prayers.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko pours the cleansing water over the grave-marker and lights the incense with the memorial fire. The smoke wafts around them, coiling through the air and saturating it with the smell of sandalwood.</p><p>He doesn’t quite know how to pray. Doesn’t know any words that he could say other than ‘I’m sorry.’ But looking down at the grave, it doesn’t feel right to say that.</p><p> </p><p>So, he doesn’t pray with words. Just…feelings. Memories. The small slivers of happiness in their tumultuous lives. At the end, he bows and places the incense next to the grave.</p><p>Iroh does the same and they watch silently as the smoke wafts up to the skies. Hoping that it carries their prayers to the Spirit World.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they finally come down from the grave site, Zuko sees his friends and boyfriend waiting for them. Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka look up and beckon them down. They embrace him and Iroh gently, and Zuko melts into the hug. Feeling the warmth and support of his family.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments they release each other and Sokka puts a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>When Zuko is finally cleared for work, he’s surprised to see all his employees and his hero friends waiting eagerly for him at the shop, a wide banner that says ‘Welcome Back Zuko!’ stretches on the back wall.</p><p>“Welcome back Boss!” Jin exclaims giving him a big hug. On Ji and Song soon follow suit and Zuko tries not to cry. He tells himself that the girls were just squeezing him too hard and a few tears leaked out.</p><p>“We were so worried.” Song says.</p><p>“Yeah we missed you.” On Ji adds.</p><p>Zuko smiles to all three of them and says, “I missed you guys too. I’m glad to see this is still standing.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it wasn’t the same without you. We’re so glad you’re back.” Song says.</p><p>“Me too.” Zuko agrees. He would have said more, but Jin pops a bottle of champagne and grins madly.</p><p>“Let’s get this welcome party started!” she exclaims. There’s rousing cheers from around the shop and Zuko shakes his head mirthfully. He’s glad to see that they haven’t changed.</p><p>There’s a stream of people greeting him. Telling him their good wishes and happy remarks. Finally, Katara, Toph, Aang and Sokka come up to him with sheepish smiles.</p><p>“Jin insisted.” Aang says.</p><p>Zuko laughs, “Yeah, sounds like her. But I’m glad you guys are here.”</p><p>Toph grins, “Us too. Who else would make our favorite foods before opening time?”</p><p>“I always knew you were in it for the meat buns.” Zuko jokes.</p><p>“They order other things too.” Song says as she and the other two girls come up to them.</p><p>Zuko smiles back and then a realization hits him. He turns to Sokka and takes his hand before leaning against the man’s side.</p><p>“I forgot to mention, this is my boyfriend, Sokka.” He announces proudly to the girls.</p><p>The three grin like mad and give each other a <em>knowing </em>look that makes Zuko instantly suspicious.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Sokka.” Jin says with a twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>Song goes up to hug Sokka and whispers something in his ear that makes the hero pale a bit, but she pulls back with a sweet smile and pats his shoulder.</p><p>On Ji just laughs and says, “I can’t believe you dorks.”</p><p>Sokka just laughs and holds Zuko close, “Yeah I can’t either.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_*_*_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Two Years Later</strong>
</p><p>“Jin take a break. I can take it from here. There’s not many customers around this time.” Zuko says shooing his employee away.</p><p>Jin laughs, “Are we reversing our roles now, Boss?”</p><p>“Never. I just need some time away from the kitchen.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” She grins. “I’m heading to On Ji’s.”</p><p>It’s quiet at the shop, especially as the last customer leaves. Zuko sighs contently and fixes the display case. There’s a new selection of colorful cookies made to look like the costumes of popular heroes like Waves, Boomerang, Tremors and Typhoon to name a few. Sokka and the others got a kick out of it and proudly bought boxes of them to bring to the WHO office.</p><p>The thought of Sokka’s grin makes Zuko’s face smile as he hums through the shop. The bell rings and Zuko turns to see Sokka striding in. Dusty and sweaty from his patrol run.</p><p>“You’re early.” Zuko says as he goes to give him a quick peck across the counter.</p><p>Sokka smiles and strokes Zuko’s long hair and smiling sappily. “I took out some bad guys all morning so Kiyoshi let me off early.”</p><p> </p><p> “That’s surprisingly nice of her.”</p><p>“I know right?” Sokka grins.</p><p>“Anything new you want to try?” Zuko asks, getting a cup ready.</p><p>“Surprise me, sweetheart. I also have a coupon.”</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. “You know I never accept your payments.”</p><p>“Aw c’mon Zuko.” Sokka wheedles.</p><p>Zuko laughs and takes the coupon from his hands. The folded paper crinkles and is surprisingly heavier than normal. He feels an object in between and looks at Sokka who seems nervous. Zuko feels his hear beat faster and slowly opens the paper.</p><p>A shiny ring rests in on the faded ink, and Zuko can only look up at Sokka in shock. The other man smiles and asks, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>His brain probably shorted out after seeing the ring because the only thing he can do is fling himself at Sokka and kiss him deeply.</p><p>They break and Zuko wipes away the tears in both their eyes and says, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>End</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope that this was a fun little adventure for you and helped you with the stress of this year! It's so weird to be done with both major ATLA fics, but I can't wait to write some more! </p><p>This fic had 1293 kudos, 279 bookmarks and 350 comments! I can't believe how many of you liked it. I'm so blessed to be in such a great and supportive ATLA community. </p><p>On a side note, I wanted to see if any of you would like to be my beta? I have some stories lined up that I'm writing and I'd love some feedback on the drafts. </p><p>Again thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday season!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>